


A Tale of Seduction

by kickcows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 92,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel decides he'd like to explore the possibility of enjoying some intimate time with both his butler and his confidant - Undertaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place prior to the events of the ship arc, which is why this has been tagged as canon divergence (Undertaker will not be a villain in this). This story is really just an excuse for me to write some very perverted things about this accidental OT3 of mine. So, be warned - this story is going to be very, very explicit in nature. I'm not sure how often I'll update it, since it's mostly a way for me to release some steam. Please enjoy!

* * *

Prompt - 'Just once.'

***

Limbs intertwine, as Ciel collapses onto the mattress, sandwiched between the two most important men in his life. The faint smell of biscuits penetrates his right nostril, while the scent of all things in his manor infiltrates his left. Raven hair tickles his nose, as long grey strands cascade over his shoulder, keeping him warm. Tilting his head to the side, he places a soft kiss on his butler’s temple, still trying to regain control of his breath.

“Young master, that is not necessary.” Sebastian lifts his head up a tiny bit, his one visible maroon eye sparkling with mischief.

“Let the boy kiss you if he wants.” The voice of his second companion teases the butler, before a jovial laugh escapes his throat. “Do I gets a kiss too, m’lord?”

He turns his head, not bothering to move the hair off of his shoulder, and lays a kiss just below the man’s jagged scar on his right cheek. “Are you both satisfied now?”

“Hardly.” Undertaker cackles. “Don’t tell us you’re already spent?”

“Must you be so…..uncouth?” He closes his eyes, trying to fight off the visible embarrassment he can feel happening on his face.

Another loud cackle. “Forgive me, m’lord. I enjoy poking your buttons, I do.”

“I have a button which you may poke.” He twists his head, his left eyebrow raising up with a suggestive glance.

Sebastian’s lips slide over his. “Shall I remove myself now, young master?”

“Did I dismiss either of you?” He can’t stave the uncertainty that is laced in his words. He stares at Sebastian with his left eye. “Do not make me order you.”

His eyes glow for a split second. “What would my young master like now?”

Undertaker pulls his hair away from Ciel’s shoulder, the loss of his makeshift blanket making the small teenager tremble. Lips begin to scatter kisses, instantly warming up his cool skin. “Perhaps you should clean the boy up, seeing as you made him come all over his own body.”

Ciel closes his eyes, his body beginning to respond to Undertaker’s actions. “That isn’t necessary.” He ignores the slight pain in his jaw from their earlier activity, privately reveling in how at ease he feels between these two men who have shown him immeasurable loyalty. He recalls how this tranquility came about, arching his chest up towards Sebastian’s wandering mouth, his back pushing against Undertaker’s sternum.

***

He is seated at his desk in his office, the blue sky steadily becoming a muted gold and orange behind him. Papers are littered about his desk, but he is having trouble concentrating. He is expecting company soon, and the conversation he plans on having with said company is making him feel exceptionally nervous.

“Young master, would you care for your tea now, or when your appointment arrives?” Sebastian asks, standing near the door.

“You may prepare it now. I believe they will be here soon.” He looks at the clock on his desk, and sees that it is just fifteen minutes until the appointment. He knows this fellow will be early, as he always is whenever he is taken out of his shop.

“Very well.” Sebastian bows, and leaves the office.

When he returns with the trolley that has his late afternoon tea, he is followed in by Ciel’s appointment. “Young master, Undertaker is here to see you.” Sebastian announces, wheeling the trolley over towards his desk.   
  
“Right on time.” Ciel looks up, keeping his face neutral. “I trust you had a pleasant journey over?” He stands up, being respectful towards the mortician.

“What’s with this standing up business!” Undertaker waves his hand at him, laughing. “Already you pay me with laughter, m’lord?”

Rolling his eye, Ciel sits back down. “Yes, well. Perhaps you should save those laughs for what I wish to speak to you about.”

Sebastian pours two cups of tea, preparing both perfectly for each gentleman, just the way they like it. He sets a plate of frosted biscuits between the two of them, and bows low. “I will take my leave, young master.”

“No.” Ciel watches the surprise cross his butler’s features. “You are to remain here, as I wish to speak with you as well.” He had spoken to Sebastian about this meeting earlier in the day, but had not informed him he would be privy to the conversation. He did enjoy surprising his butler.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian bows, and stands next to the desk at attention.

Picking up his tea, he looks at the dregs that float to the bottom. “You are probably wondering why I’ve asked you here, correct?”

“The thought may have crossed my mind, m’lord.” Undertaker slurps his tea unceremoniously. He reaches for a biscuit, and gnaws on it.

“I have a proposal.” He sets his tea cup down, looking first at his butler, then at his guest. “For the both of you.”

“Oh?” Another loud cackle fills the otherwise quiet room. “And what, pray tell, does m’lord wish to propose?”

Ciel closes his eyes. He’s practiced this speech over and over in his mind for the last few days. He hopes he won’t stutter too much. Taking a deep breath, he begins.

“As I am sure you are aware, Sebastian and I have an arrangement.” He keeps his eyes closed, too embarrassed to look at either of them. He can feel their eyes on him, though. Each beat of his heart seems to pound loud in his chest. “I know you can tell that he and I, well, we engage in enjoying the pleasure of each other’s flesh.”

“M’lord, if it’s all the same to you, I’d prefer not to hear about your dalliance with your butler.” There’s a hint of bitterness in Undertaker’s voice, which Ciel has prepared for.

“Is it because you are attracted to me?” He opens his left eye, and stares right at the mortician. “Is that why it bothers you? Because you aren’t able to have me, as you had my father?”

Green eyes appear, as Undertaker pushes the bangs off of his forehead. “Do not speak of Vincent in such-”

“And yet, you will not answer my question.” Ciel interrupts him, keeping his gaze locked onto his bright green eyes. “Are you bothered by the fact that Sebastian and I…. for lack of a better term, have sex with one another, and you wish to do the same?”

Undertaker stands up, pushing his chair backwards. “I do not have the time for this little chat,  _m’lord_ , and if it is alright with you, I will be taking my leave.”

“Just answer the question!” He slams his hand palm down on the table. “Why do you insist on running away?”

“Because!” Undertaker turns around, and leans over the desk. “This is a cruel conversation, even for the Queen’s Watchdog, m’lord.” He seethes, his green eyes glowing in the fading light.

The young Earl quickly stands up. “Then, your answer is yes? Is that it?”

“Good evening, m’lord.” Undertaker turns on his heel and begins to walk towards the door.

“Sebastian!” He calls out. Immediately the butler stands in front of the only exit, barricading the man in the office.

“Please.” Sebastian keeps his head bowed.

He sees that at least the grey-haired mortician has stopped moving, and is now standing perfectly still. Pushing some of his hair behind his ear with a nervous twitch, Ciel speaks in a soft tone. “I have seen the way you look at me. Are you so blind that you have not noticed my own looks of interest towards you?”

“Ah, but your butler is at your service, m’lord.” Undertaker speaks to the door. “You would do well with him in your bed.”

“What if I were to proposition for you to join us?”

That gave the young Earl the attention of Undertaker. He turns around and looks at him, his eyes staring straight into Ciel’s soul. “Join you, m’lord?”

“Just once.”

Undertaker walks back over to the desk, and sits back down. Sebastian remains by the door, after Ciel exchanges a brief look with him, before turning his attention back to his guest. He waits for Undertaker to ask what he knows is on his mind.

“What if you’re not satisfied after just one time?” Undertaker smirks, crossing his leg. “You know, what you’re asking for comes with quite a few consequences, m’lord.”

“Consequences, or inconveniences?” Ciel does not break their eye contact. The hard part is over. Now it is time to bargain.

“Perhaps a little bit of both.” Undertaker picks up another biscuit, and brings it to his lips. Ciel watches his tongue slip between his lips, as he licks some of the frosting off.

“Name your terms.” He replies, wishing that this conversation be over already.

“My terms, m’lord?” Undertaker bites down on the cookie. “You’re the one suggesting with have a threesome.”

His face becomes flush at the indifferent use of the term. “I am.” He clears his throat. “I am open to whatever you wish.”

“I wish to be inside of you.” Undertaker pushes his bangs off of his face. “Only I get to be inside of you this evening.”

Ciel looks over at Sebastian, and sees his eyes flash red possessively. He subtly shakes his head, and returns his attention to the man that has served him and his ancestors for decades. “Very well.” He nods his head. “Is that all?”

“You don’t make me do anything to him.” Undertaker looks over his shoulder at his butler. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Sebastian replies.

“Understood.” Ciel nods. “Now, then. Shall we retire to my bedroom?”

“Quick to get things going, m’lord?” Undertaker cackles, this cackle sounding unlike any of the others that have left his mouth during their parlay.

“Are you complaining already?” Ciel scoots his chair back, as Sebastian opens the door. He walks by the mortician, stopping suddenly when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist. Sebastian is gone, leaving Ciel alone with him. He puts up no fight as the older man pulls him to sit on his lap.

“Why are you doing this?” Undertaker speaks low. “What is in this for you, Ciel?”

“I told you,” he ignores how hearing his name come from this man’s lips makes his body feel, “I have interests in you sexually.”

“Is he not enough for you?” An arm wraps around his waist, pulling him higher up onto his lap. “Do you seek my company because you grow bored of how he is between the sheets?” A long black fingernail grazes his jawline, Ciel tilting his head back to feel more of that nail on his bare skin. “Tell me, Ciel.”

“I want to know what you feel like.” He gasps softly, that nail now trailing over his small Adam’s apple. “I want to know that I can make you moan, just like my father could.”

“And how did you know of that?” Undertaker speaks against the shell of his ear, the warmth of his breath drawing a quiet moan from the teenager. His tongue laps at the small stud earring, before pulling back to speak. “You were too young-”

“I found letters.” Ciel can feel his body becoming heated, as he feels something beginning to swell underneath the cloak the mortician wears. “Please, you do not know how difficult this proposition was for me to make to you.”

The finger that’s fiddling with his neck moves up to his chin, and tilts it towards Undertaker’s head. “Are you ready to play with fire, m’lord?”

“Yes.” He nods his head, looking into his eye. “I’m not afraid of being burned.”

“Very well.” He picks him up in his arms, and walks quickly out of the office, Ciel guiding him towards the proper wing.

They arrive at his bedroom, Sebastian waiting with a knowing smile on his face. “Is everything alright, young master?”

“Yes, Sebastian.” He’s weak already, the strong odor of both men making him very aroused. “Is everything set?”

“As you requested.” His butler bows. He goes over to the door, and closes it, turning the lock into place.

Ciel is set down on the bed by Undertaker, who has removed his hat, allowing them to see him with nothing hidden. Deciding he would do the same, he pulls on the string of his eyepatch, letting the cloth drop to the floor. His dead eye glows with the seal of his contract.

“Just as I thought.” Undertaker chuckles, cupping the teenager’s face. “Where is his?” He looks back over towards the butler, who is no longer wearing gloves, showing him the back of his left hand. “I see.”

“Now do you understand?” Ciel asks, turning his head towards the hand that stays on his face. His nose brushes against his palm. “Will you both undress me?”

“Yes, m’lord.”

Sebastian makes his way over to the bed, and kneels down on the floor. He slips Ciel’s left shoe off, and unbuckles his left sock garter. Ciel lifts his leg, while rolling back his shoulders, as Undertaker pushes his coat off his body. Having two sets of hands touch him at once is mind-numbing. He feels Sebastian’s black-nailed fingers caress his now naked calf, his lips kissing the soft, hairless skin. He moans softly, spreading his legs open wider to give both men more room. Undertaker’s fingers make quick work of his simple tie, now working on the buttons of his shirt. Sebastian has finished taking his other shoe and sock off, and is now teasing him by slipping his hands beneath the hem of his trouser shorts.

He moans faintly, each set of hands working their magic on his body. Sebastian’s touch is familiar, making him feel at ease with what is currently happening, while Undertaker’s hands make him feel like a thousand volts are currently coursing through his system. A long nail drags against his left nipple, making Ciel’s head snap back with a loud wail.

“Seems m’lord enjoys a little nipple play.” Undertaker remarks.

“He revels in it,” Sebastian agrees.

Lifting up his hips, Sebastian pulls his trousers and drawers off, exposing the lower half of his body to the room. He wishes Sebastian is closer, so he could have some place to hide his face, as he feels Undertaker pull away from him, no doubt examining his now nude body. A warm hand touches the hand that is precariously clutching the edge of the bed, Sebastian’s touch instantly calming him.

“I know I am young,” Ciel mumbles under his breath. “Please, don’t think that this body prohibits me from feeling-”

“I said nothing of the sort, m’lord.” Undertaker steps away from the bed, and stands in front of him. “Looks like your butler and I should undress now. Wouldn’t want you to be naked all alone now, would we?” He winks, making Ciel laugh.

The laugh feels good. It has been far too long since he’s felt this  _human_. He scoots back on the bed, his eyes going back and forth between the two older men who were undressing themselves. There is no point in trying to hide his obvious arousal at seeing both men stripping for him, so he just deals with the semi-painful erection he is now sporting. He licks his lips, as he stares at Sebastian’s naked lower half, still in awe of the gift that is between his legs. He looks up, and sees Sebastian is watching him, making him feel like he’s been caught trying to sneak a sweet. His cheeks burn, as he sees the smirk appear on his butler’s face. He pouts, turning his eyes towards their guest. His mouth drops open when he sees Undertaker disrobed for the first time.

Both men walk back over towards the bed, flanking Ciel on either side of his body. He looks at Sebastian, unsure of how he is supposed to do this. He knows he gave the suggestion in his office, but now that the three of them were naked in his bed, it is rather daunting. Short black nails card through his hair, Ciel’s head falling forward naturally to feel more of Sebastian’s fingers on his scalp. He feels Undertaker’s warm body behind him, and presses his back against his chest.

“Tell me, what do you two usually do?” Undertaker asks. “Do you have a lubricant to-”

“Sebastian?” Ciel asks, his voice wavering a little.

“There’s no reason to be nervous, Ciel.” Undertaker speaks softly into his ear. “You are the one that invited me, remember? I am your willing servant right now.”

He trembles, moaning at the statement. He knows there is truth there, but it is still hard to comprehend. “Is that what you tell all the Phantomhives when you bed them, Undertaker?”

“If it pleases you, m’lord.” A sonorous chuckle emits from his throat, as Sebastian hands him a small vial of oil. “Many thanks.”

“Your fingernails,” Ciel’s eyes widen, when he realizes just how painful it will be if the man preps him.

“What fingernails?” Undertaker holds up his hand, showing his black nails are just as long as Sebastian’s, his green eyes shining bright. “Eh?”

Ciel laughs again, leaning against Sebastian’s chest, welcoming the warmth of his arms that surround him in a close hug. “So, you wish to prep me, then?”

“I’ll be quick, m’lord.” Undertaker nods his head. “Why don’t you make your butler feel good? I can see he wants you to do something about that….thing between his legs.” Another loud cackle passing between his lips.

He looks up at Sebastian, asking for silent permission. It isn’t often he gets to make the other man feel good in the bedroom. It is usually Sebastian taking care of him, but he’s anxious to try this. Sebastian moves to kneel on the bed, pulling him to balance himself on his own knees. His small hands touch the sculpted abs, trying to decide where he wants to anchor himself on Sebastian’s body. His hips? His thighs? He can smell his musk wafting up towards him, and it makes his arousal increase tenfold. He licks his lips, and glances up to see those crimson eyes glowing.

Ciel dips his head down, not bothering to figure out where his hands will go, as he wants to taste his butler badly. Just as his lips brush against the crown, a wet finger rubs against his entrance. He gasps loud, but is instantly silenced by Sebastian thrusting his cock into his mouth. He moans, the man’s girth too big for his small mouth, but he tries to accommodate him. He pushes his hips back, that finger that’s now inside of him feeling both strange and pleasant. It is quite different from the touch of his butler.

“Seems like m’lord enjoys the taste of his butler’s cock.” Undertaker teases in a low voice, pushing a second finger into his body.

Until that moment, Ciel hadn’t been aware of the noises he is making, but now that the man has pointed it out, it’s all he can hear. Sebastian’s hands are holding his head, while he keeps sucking on the delectable treat of his butler’s cock. He cries out around the rigid flesh when he feels Undertaker begin to spread his fingers deep inside of him.

“Perhaps now is a good time to take him?” Sebastian’s voice lacks its normal control, making Ciel’s body ache with the realization that he’s getting so much more than he’s bargained for with this arrangement. “My young master’s mouth is too decadent, if you understand what I mean.”

Undertaker chuckles low, pulling his two fingers out of Ciel’s body. “Oh, I get it.” He leans over towards Ciel’s ear. “I’ll go slow, Ciel. If you can take that into your body, you will have no problem with me. Might want to put your hands on the bed, though.”

He closes his eyes, slipping his mouth down Sebastian’s cock, barely making it halfway before the tip is hitting the back of his throat. He leans forward, settling his hands onto the mattress, as he pushes his hips backwards. Undertaker places his hands on Ciel’s hips, and guides him to move back just a little bit more, which he obeys wordlessly. His mouth is too busy sucking on Sebastian, his tongue rubbing over the flushed head, his butler now favoring him with soft pants and low moans. The tip of Undertaker’s arousal pushes against his tight hole, trying to breach it.

Knees spread further apart as he grips the linen tight. His mouth slips off of Sebastian as a loud moan tears from his throat at the gentle penetration. He feels Undertaker’s hair spilling onto his back, as his cock sinks deeper into his body. Sebastian’s hands touch his shoulders, the constant caresses making Ciel feel at ease, loosening him up for Undertaker to plunge into him more.

Ciel’s lips slip back over the flushed head of Sebastian’s cock, needing something to fill his mouth in order to mute the cries that keep being drawn out of him. Undertaker’s thrusts are gentle, his fingers holding onto his hips loosely. He pushes his hips back hard, wanting to make it clear to the man that he will not break. The silent invitation is accepted, and soon, the man is thrusting deeper, his fingers gripping onto Ciel’s hips tighter.

Bobbing his head as much as he can, he looks up at Sebastian, the contract on his eye burning with the desire to be one with both men. Sebastian’s eyes glow, pupils turning into narrow slits, a small smirk appearing on his face with understanding. He rocks his body hard between both men, needing more of both. Undertaker begins to strike his prostate, making his eyes water as delirium begins to take over his body. His small cock is throbbing, but he can’t do anything for fear he will make both men stop. No, if Undertaker’s striking him in the same place, then he won’t have to worry.

Sebastian’s fingers push his hair off of his face, as he begins to thrust his hips, pushing his cock into his mouth more. Undertaker slams deep into him, the only thrust Ciel needs. His orgasm hits him hard, as he moans helpless around his butler’s cock, his hot fluid flying up towards his chest, and coating parts of his bed. He hears Undertaker moan loud, and feels the rush of his release beginning to fill him, as the mortician has reached his own summit. The bittersweet taste of Sebastian’s spunk begins to coat his tongue, Ciel swallowing hungrily for each drop that slides down his throat. Only when he feels his butler begin to soften in his mouth, does he pull himself away. This action causes him to stand up on his knees, and then he’s falling over, pulling the other two men down with him.

***

A warm tongue licks his belly button, making Ciel shiver. “When you said ‘just once’, did you really mean just once, m’lord?” Undertaker’s hands are moving down his sides.

“I meant, ah… the entire night.” Ciel admits, his small fingers curling into Sebastian’s raven hair, crying out as fangs nip at his stomach. “Unless you have another engagement this evening?”

Green eyes glimmer. “Oh, no, m’lord. I have no appointments until the day after tomorrow.”

“Well, then…” Ciel tugs on Sebastian’s scalp, moaning as he feels those fangs pierce his skin, the tip of his butler’s tongue now lapping up the little droplets of blood. The low moans from Sebastian’s throat make his arousal become hard once more.

“Ah, yes. The button?” Undertaker reaches under Sebastian’s body, his hand wrapping around Ciel’s arousal.

“Mmmmmm….yes…” He nods in agreement, pushing against both his hand, and Sebastian’s mouth.

Talking ceases for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - We have time to kill; you know what that means.

* * *

“Young master, are you sure that it is wise to bring him along on this trip?”

The two are sitting in the confines of the Earl of Phantomhive’s carriage, seated across from one another. Ciel’s head is resting in his hand, elbow balanced on his bent right knee, eye gazing out the window. He knows why his butler is hesitant to bring the other man along. And it’s one of the reasons why he himself is also weary of it. He sighs softly, watching London pass by as they make their way to their first destination.

“If you are implying that you do not think it is wise given the last time I saw him, your point is taken.” He doesn’t bother to look at the butler, as he knows what he will see there. He can see the scowl on his face, even without proper depth perception. “And why are you acting like this right now?” He turns and looks at him. “There’s no reason for your behavior, Sebastian.”

Maroon eyes hold a blank stare. “My lord, It’s just that-”

“Enough. If you can’t behave, then you will be riding with Snake.” He sets his walking stick to the side, and moves across the few feet separating them. He takes off his top hat, and sets it on the seat next to where Sebastian is sitting, and rests his head on his shoulder. “Please, don’t act this way right now.”

A warm arm wraps around his middle as the carriage is jostled a little, the uneven roads of London making for a rather bumpy affair. “I will try not to, young master.” Sebastian rests his head against Ciel’s, the closeness making the young Earl feel calm.

“You do remember what you and I did last night, yes?” He asks, pulling away to look into his eyes. He seems the familiar smirk resting on Sebastian’s face, making his lips mirror the same look. “Ah, I see. So, you  _do_  remember.”

“Does this mean you wish for more, young master?” Gloved fingers begin to sneak up his thigh, sending a pleasant shiver through Ciel’s body.

He’s about to open his mouth and say yes, when the carriage begins to roll to a stop. “I suppose this will have to wait.” He grumbles, slipping off of his butler’s lap, discreetly fixing his small erection, plopping back down in his seat with a look that could rival the scowl that had been on Sebastin’s visage, now on his own face.

“Apologies, my lord.” Sebastian bows his head.

“Tssch. You’re not sorry.” The door to the carriage opens. “Thank you, Snake.” He steps out, holding his walking stick in his right hand, carefully stepping onto the footrest, and onto the sidewalk. He moves to the side, knowing Sebastian will be right behind him in a moment. He looks up at the sign, and notices there is a new coffin outside the shop.

“‘We’ll be here, my lord,’ says Oscar.” Snake stands by the carriage.

Ciel takes his top hat from Sebastian, and places it on top of his head. “We should not be very long.” He walks up to the door, and waits for Sebastian to open it for him.

They walk into the dark shop, the bell above the door announcing their arrival. “Just a second~!” Undertaker’s voice calls out from behind a curtain.

He looks over at his butler, and sees the scowl has returned. He taps the top of his walking stick against his upper arm. Sebastian looks down at him, the scowl disappearing in a matter of seconds. He gives his butler a reassuring smile, who returns it, making his heart begin to beat fast in his chest as those eyes give him a look which makes him become rather warm.

“Ah, m’lord. Have you come to be fitted for your coffin on this fine day?” Undertaker’s head pokes through the opening in the curtain, a grin on his face. “You know, I’ve got it back here just for-”

“No, I’m afraid not today, Undertaker.” Ciel cuts him off, as the mortician begins to cackle. “I’m here on business.”

“Oh, ho!” That gets the man’s attention. “Give me just one moment, then, m’lord.” He disappears back behind the curtain, rustling things about.

The young Earl waits in his spot, not interested in looking around the haphazard workstations. How does this man keep track of any one thing? He’s about to ask that, when the mortician walks back out into the shop, his hands tucked into the long sleeves of his robe. He sees the top hat askewed on the top of his head, making Ciel shake his head.

“So, what sort of business do you have with me, m’lord? What’s on the Queen Watchdog’s list today?” Undertaker leans over the glass case he keeps his register on. “There hasn’t been an outbreak of murders in town. At least, not as far as I can tell.”

“You would be correct. The murders have been taking place outside of town, but still in Her Majesty’s jurisdiction.” Ciel balances his weight on the walking stick, the top of the cane pressing into the center of his palm.

“Isn’t everything that touches the sun Her Majesty’s jurisdiction, m’lord?” Undertaker says with a cheeky grin.

If his body had become heated before with the exchanged glance with his butler, his blood was positively singing as he gives his attention to the mortician. He pushes the carnal thoughts away, and looks at Undertaker. “That is besides the point. I am hoping your schedule is free right now, so you may come out and help me assess these murders.”

A book is put onto the register, a long black fingernail pries the ledger open. “It looks like I am free until tomorrow. I have an appointment at 10 in the morning. This shant be an overnight excursion, will it, m’lord?”

“No, it will not.” Ciel shakes his head, his cheeks heating a little. He looks over at Sebastian, and doesn’t bother to remind the butler there’s no need for the sour look. He hears Undertaker laugh gayly, no doubt witnessing their silent exchange. Waiting until Sebastian looks away first, Ciel returns his attention back to the mortician. “If you are able to lock up now, then we should best be on our way. My carriage is out front.” He places his walking stick in front of him, the death grip on it making his hand ache. “Come, Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian walks ahead of him, pushing the door open, allowing the young Earl to leave first. The bell rings again, signaling their departure.

Snake is standing by the door. “‘Are you ready to go, Smile?’ asks Emily.”

“Not yet.” Ciel stands by the carriage. “Sebastian, if you wish to sit down, you may.”

“I am fine, my lord.” He stays by his side, which Ciel is rather grateful for. The door to the shop opens, and the mortician walks out, top hat still askew on the top of his head. Sebastian moves to open the door of the carriage.

“Thank ye.” Undertaker pats his shoulder, before stepping into the carriage, laughing quite loudly.

Ciel looks at Sebastian. “The trip will be quick.” He steps into the carriage, and takes a seat across from where Undertaker is sitting, leaving the spot beside him open for Sebastian. He did not expect these two men to sit next to each other and play nice. Behind closed doors was one thing - but in the small shared space of the carriage? Ciel hopes they will get to their destination quickly.

The door closes, Sebastian’s warmth touching his side as he sits down in the carriage. He keeps his head towards the window, hesitant to look at either man. They begin to move a few moments later, the carriage swaying less with the additional weight.

“You know, m’lord, I do have access to my own transportation. I could just as easily have met you at the place.” Undertaker remarks after fifteen minutes of silence.

He keeps his eyes out on the passing scenery - they have reached the outskirts of London, and are heading into a wooded area. “It seemed easier to just have you come along with us. If you really prefer to not be in here, just say so and I’ll have my footman stop the carriage and-”

A loud  _bang!_  sounds, the carriage pitching to the right. Ciel is thrown out of his seat, his hat going who knows where, as arms quickly wrapping around him, Sebastian shielding him with his body as the carriage winds up on its side. Everything is moving too fast. He’s not sure if Undertaker has been thrown too, or if he’s managed to hold on in an effort to prevent that from happening. After a few horrible grinding noises, the carriage comes to a stop.

Sebastian lets go of him, setting him down on the locked door, as the carriage is on its side. “Are you alright, young master?” His gloved hands move over his head, and begin to check his chest.

“I’m fine, Sebastian. Go check on Snake, make sure that he’s okay.”

“But-”

“That is an order, Sebastian.” He can feel his eye pulse behind his patch, the need to remove it unnecessary, as he knows that his butler can feel it beneath his glove.

He bows his head. “Yes, my lord.” Sebastian looks up at the mortician, who is balanced precariously between the bench and door. “Please, watch over him.”

“I will.” Undertaker’s top hat has been lost in the shuffle, his bright green eyes now visible. “Go, make sure the boy is alright.” Sebastian opens the door on the left, and hops out of the carriage, closing the door behind him, leaving the mortician and the young Earl alone.  

Ciel crosses his legs, and picks up his walking stick, which seems to have been lodged in the door. “It seems you may have lost your hat. I will replace it.”

“You know, when you said you’d get him to stop the carriage, I did not expect you to go to such lengths, m’lord.” Undertaker cackles, shaking his head. “And don’t worry about the hat. I’ve got plenty of them. It’s nothing.”

“Young master.” Sebastian calls out from the side of the carriage. “Please, go over to our guest, and hold on to him. I will be turning the carriage over, once I know you are secure.”

Rolling his eye, Ciel goes over to Undertaker, who pulls him against him. “S-Sorry about this,” Ciel speaks softly. He curls up into the man’s body, clinging to him.

“I’ve got you, Ciel.” Undertaker speaks low into his ear. “Oy! He’s good. Flip us back now.” He speaks loud enough for Sebastian to hear him.

The young Earl takes a deep breath, and holds onto Undertaker as he feels the carriage get pushed. After a few tries, the carriage is back in its upright position, Ciel quickly letting go of the man, and sitting back on the bench across from him. “What has happened, Sebastian?” He calls out, smoothing down his clothes. Mostly to calm down his stiff arousal. Damn that man for smelling and feeling as good as he did.

“It seems Snake was unable to avoid going around a fallen tree completely, and when he ran over the small part, it broke the back left wheel.” Sebastian speaks through the window. “I believe there is a town about five kilometers to the east.”

“Alright. Then, I want you to go with Snake, and get the wheel taken care of.” Ciel states. “And try and make it quick.”

Crimson eyes lock onto his. “I do not feel comfortable leaving you here, my lord.”

“I will be fine. No harm is going to happen in the woods.” The young Earl stares back at him. “Is there a problem?”

“I’ll make sure he’s fine,” the mortician interjects. “You know that I will not let anything happen to him.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Sebastian states.

“Enough.” Ciel groans. “Go, Sebastian. Hurry back with the wheel, so we can be done with this day already.”

His butler steps away from the window, and bows. “Yes, my lord.”

When he hears the two men leave the area, Ciel leans his head back and sighs. “This is not how I was expecting this day to go.” He speaks out loud without thinking.

“At least it’s not raining.” Undertaker states.

“That is very true.” Ciel looks over at the mortician. “The weather is fairly nice.”

Fingers push the bangs off of his face, so that Ciel can see both of his eyes. “May I ask you a question, m’lord?”

“Very well.”

“Have you been avoiding me?”

He knew that that was going to be the question, and yet he did nothing to prevent it from happening. “You may think that, but no - that is not the case.”

“Are you sure about that?”

He lifts his head, looking into his bright green eyes. “I am positive, Undertaker. I’ve been rather busy. Yes, perhaps you were right - I know you have your own method of transport. But, did you stop to think that perhaps I might enjoy your company for a bit, since I have not seen you since that evening?”

“We have time to kill; you know what that means, m’lord.” The mortician’s eyebrow lifts with a suggestive glance.

Ciel can feel his trousers becoming a little tighter at his look. “You know very well that I cannot. Sebastian-”

“- Is not here, Ciel.” The way his name drips from the man’s tongue makes the young Earl feel weak in his knees. He does not stop the arms that reach out and lift him up with ease. He straddles the mortician’s lap, keeping his arms at his side, while they ache to be on his body. Their foreheads press together, Ciel’s breaths coming out in soft gasps. “What’s the matter, m’lord?”

It seems the mortician is trying to make him crack. He can, and will, stay strong. They  _will_ be back soon. They will be back  _soon_. They’re not here now.  _He’s_  not here now. Ciel takes a deep breath, and knows that whatever move he’s about to make, he knows that his butler will become aware of what’s happening due to their bond. Does he dare defy him? Is he defying him, if he were to engage in what his body has been lusting after since he set foot into the mortician’s shop? It is one thing to invite him for the evening, when the three had agreed upon the terms. Ciel had known that Undertaker would only be touching him that night, and he had made it a point to tell Sebastian that. The butler had not been happy, but had complied. That night stills haunts Ciel, each man’s moans reverberating in his mind. It has been the cause of distraction on more than one occasion. Perhaps today’s summons was his way of trying to find another opportunity to be sexual with this man. Or, get rid of the desire that still clings to his mind.

A long fingernail touches his chin, lifting it upwards. “You are thinking too loud, m’lord.” Undertaker’s eyes hold the truth. Ciel knows that Sebastian left him here, knowing full well what the other man might try and do.

“Am I?” He closes his eye, parting his lips slightly. The fingernail slides up, and begins to run against his bottom lip. He feels the nail shorten, and is soon privy to the taste of some sort of sweetness that seems to be stuck to the pad of Undertaker’s finger. His eye opens, and he stares into the mortician’s eye, his lips closing around his finger, the tip of his tongue lapping up the sweet substance.

“What if your butler were to be in the position I was in two weeks ago, Ciel?” A low groan slips from Ciel’s throat, as he begins to suckle on his finger. “Would that put his ego more at ease, if he were to be the one inside of you, rather than me?” Undertaker’s other hand cups Ciel’s ass, and pulls him up higher on his thighs.

The young Earl moans when he comes into contact with the hardness of Undertaker’s thickening cock. He tries to scoot even closer, his tongue sucking on his finger more. What the mortician is suggesting makes perfect sense in his mind. He can feel those fingers on his ass squeezing gently, as they both rock against one another.

“What will it be, m’lord?” Undertaker’s whispered words make him whimper softly, tired of fighting what his body wants. His arms slip around Undertaker’s neck, as he begins to rub his small ass over the mortician’s clothed erection, the finger rubbing against the flat side of his tongue.

He leans his head back, the finger leaving his mouth with an audible  _pop_. “Y-Yes…” He nods his head. Reaching behind his head, he unties his patch, and pulls it off.  _‘Sebastian. Come.’_  His eye flashes purple, the contract coming to life. He calls to his butler, while continuing to rub against Undertaker more. He kisses the skin just above the collar of Undertaker’s frock, trying not to whine too much at the lack of skin his lips are tasting. In a matter of moments, the carriage door is opening, and Sebastian’s warm body is pressed against his back, making the young Earl moan loud.

“How did I know I would find you two like this?” Sebastian kisses the side of Ciel’s neck, his nose rubbing against his flesh. “Young master, I would expect more restraint from you.”

“It’s my fault, really.” Undertaker places his hands on Ciel’s hips, and begins to help grind against him. “If any one is to blame, it would be me.”

Ciel leans his head back on Sebastian’s shoulder, moaning unashamedly. “He has a good suggestion, Sebastian…”

“And what is that, young master? Will I be the recipient of another round of fellatio from you?” His sharpened teeth bite down on his earlobe, one of Ciel’s many weak spots, making him cry out in pleasure.

Undertaker chuckles low, his hand reaching down. Ciel shuts his eyes tight as he feels his hand begin to rub against his cock, his hips pushing forward to feel more of that teasing. “As a matter of fact, I was thinking it should be the other way around this time.”

“Oh?” Ciel’s body feels like it’s being torn in two, as these two men discuss how they are to go about this. All he cares about right now is feeling someone inside of him, and tasting someone’s cock. It doesn’t matter which of them it is. He just needs it, and he needs it  _now_. “Well, if the young master has already agreed to this…”

“I h-have!” He cries out, his arms reaching up to lock behind Sebastian’s neck. “Oh, please….I can’t take much more of this torture!”

His butler makes quick work of taking off his trousers, the young Earl’s lower half now naked except for his socks, sock garters and shoes. There would be a time and place to remove those items, but right now is not that time. Ciel does not care. All he cares about is hearing the other two men remove their own trousers, which, thankfully, happens not a few moments later. Or, with the case of both men, their pants are lowered enough for the necessary bits to be out.

Ciel stands up between the two men, pushing his ass towards his butler, enjoying the low moans he can hear him making. He looks over his shoulder and sees his maroon eyes smoldering, making his small cock throb between his legs. He licks his lips, pushing his ass back more to tease him. It’s a game they both enjoy playing, and get lost in the moment, before Undertaker clears his throat.

“Ahem. As much as I enjoy watching the two of you eye fuck one another, excuse me m’lord for my vulgarity, but I’m rather lonely over here by myself.” He chuckles low, as he points down towards his neglected cock.

The young Earl looks down, and opening admires the beauty of the man’s girth. He’s still surprised by how nice it is. He licks his lips, and leans forward, anxious to have a taste. He inhales deeply, relishing in the heady scent of the man’s arousal. He swallows audibly, brushing his lips against the flushed head, letting what little precum that’s there coat his lower lip. He lifts his head, looking up into the mortician’s green eyes. Some of the precum is stuck to the tip of his cock still, creating a small line between Ciel’s lips and his flushed head.

“Lick your lips, m’lord,” Undertaker requests, his low voice rumbling inside of Ciel’s chest. He does as told, cutting the line, detaching himself from the the mortician’s body. He licks his lips, groaning low at the unfamiliar taste on his tongue. “That’s a good boy.”

He lowers his head back down, and kisses the tip of Undertaker’s cock, letting his tongue dip into the small slit to pull more of his essence out. Hands go to his head, which he willing accepts, enjoying the feel of the mortician’s hands guiding his head down, forcing his cock to slip between his small lips. Just as his lips slip down around his girth, something wet and warm touches the spot between his buttcheeks, making him moan around the cock in his mouth.

Sebastian’s tongue licks him more, teasing the tender flesh of his entrance. He tries to slip his mouth down further, but can only reach about halfway down Undertaker’s girth. He pushes his hips back, Sebastian pushing his tongue inside of him, doing things that should never be done to a person down there. He moans louder, as he begins to suck hard on the cock in his mouth. He rests his hands onto Undertaker’s thighs, moaning lewdly as Sebastian pushes his tongue further into his body, fluttering it deep inside of him. Never did he think he would perform such acts in his carriage such as he’s doing now.

Undertaker removes his left hand from his head, making it a little bit easier for Ciel to begin bobbing his head at his own pace. Each time he pulls his mouth up to the tip, he slips it back down just a little bit further, wanting more of the mortician in his mouth. A hand wraps around his throbbing arousal, Ciel powerless to stop the shrill cry that leaves his mouth. Sebastian’s tongue, coupled with Undertaker’s hand makes him moan uncontrollably, as he pushes his hips back and forth, seeking friction and satisfaction from both sides. Undertaker’s hand pumps him in time with his weak thrusts, his small cock rubbing against his palm in the most delightful manner. He begins to bob his head faster, wishing for the man to come soon.

“Such a very good boy, m’lord,” Undertaker moans low, pushing his hips up, his cock sliding against Ciel’s tongue. He accepts it, bobbing his head faster to feel more of it in his mouth. He can feel Sebastian’s moans travel through his body as his tongue swirls around deep inside of him. “Ready for a tasty treat, Earl?”

His fingernails dig into Undertaker’s thighs, as he tries to reach the base of his cock with his mouth. Even with his throat relaxed, he barely makes it past the middle, He can feel it throbbing against his tongue, his own arousal beginning to throb. Sebastian begins to flutter his tongue deep inside of him, the low growl he emits makes the hair on Ciel’s neck stand on end, and soon he’s moaning loud, Undertaker stroking him through his orgasm as he bobs his head on the mortician’s girth. He begins to feel hot liquid strike the back of his tongue, the tangy taste of Undertaker’s release sliding down his throat as he swallows as much of it as he can. Some of the milky-white substance spills out of the corners of his mouth, as Ciel has swallowed as much as he can.

The tongue slips out of his body, as he’s angled to have his legs spread apart, still leaning over Undertaker’s lap. He pulls himself up, licking the spent cock, trying to make the male hard once more. He can feel the tip of Sebastian’s cock teasing his entrance, making him moan in a high pitched voice, Undertaker’s fingers sliding through his hair.

“S-Sebastian, please,” he begs the butler, his voice hoarse from all the moaning he’s been doing. “I can’t wait much longer.”

With a thrust of his hips, the butler sinks into his small body, his eyes shut tight as the pain begins to shoot through his body. Undertaker’s fingers are combing through his hair, as he speaks low near his ear.

“If you relax, m’lord, your body will take him in better.” Lips brush against his in a soft kiss, Ciel whimpering softly, as he wants more than just a soft kiss. He pushes his hips back, wanting to feel more of Sebastian inside of him, but even with that preparation beforehand, he’s still so very tight.

Undertaker’s tongue sweeps inside of his mouth, pulling his attention to the other man, his body relaxing naturally due to the shift in concentration. Ciel grabs onto Undertaker’s garment, as he pushes his hips back hard, Sebastian’s low moans filling his head. Each sweep of his tongue against Undertaker’s brings the most euphoric sensation. This is it. He could die right now, and be perfectly content. His butler could devour his soul, and he would not complain, as at this moment in time, he is in a state where nothing else matters. All that matters is the way Sebastian rocks his body, the way they move as one, while each gentle stroke of Undertaker’s tongue makes the young Earl experience this type of kissing in a whole new way.

“Ciel,” his name is whispered against his lips, Undertaker’s soft breath sending a shiver through his body. “Sit back on his lap for me, will you?”

His butler gently lifts him up by the knees, and places him on his lap, sinking deeper into his body, as he spreads his legs, both knees on either side of Sebastian’s knees. This new position is utterly divine, Ciel resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder as the man drives deeper into his body. He arches his back, wanting that wonderful pressure deep inside of him to increase. Just as he begins to rock himself on Sebastian’s cock, he feels a warmth surround his own arousal. Undertaker is swallowing his small cock into his mouth, suckling on him. His tongue rubs against his cock, Ciel’s arms going up to be around Sebastian’s neck, needing something to anchor onto. He can hear his bestial moans in his ear, as he begins to alternate sinking himself lower onto his butler’s cock, and pushing against the warm tongue that Undertaker offers him. Sebastian sinks deep inside of him, pushing against that sweet spot that he knows where it lies, and soon, Ciel is screaming at the top of his lungs, begging for mercy from both men, who are relentless and will not give up their sweet satisfaction at hearing the young Earl become thoroughly undone. His orgasm hits him harder than his first, as the severity of it makes him black out for a brief second, his voice cracking with each loud moan that leaves his mouth. He feels the rush of Sebastian’s release flood his inner walls. All he is capable of is crying out both of their names, over and over in quick succession as he begins to come down from his natural high.

Completely satiated, Ciel leans against Sebastian’s chest, panting hard as Undertaker’s mouth slips off of his softening cock. “Y-You two….will be….the death of me…”

“No truer words have been spoken, m’lord.” Undertaker chuckles softly, wiping his mouth off of any excess that may not have landed in his mouth.

He turns his head, and looks at his butler. “Is Snake still in town?”

“I instructed him to wait until I return.” Maroon eyes glow for a moment, before Ciel’s lips kiss his softly. “Do you wish for me to return to him?”

Ciel thinks for a moment. “Only because I wish for our carriage to be on its way. That is the only reason. And perhaps, this call can wait until tomorrow. I’m feeling rather peckish right now.”

“As you wish, my lord.” Sebastian sets Ciel on his feet, and begins to redress him without being told. “Will the two of you be alright for a little bit longer?”

He nods his head. “I think we will manage, Sebastian.” He ties the eyepatch back onto the back of his head. “But, do be quick.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian and Undertaker exchange one last look, before the butler is gone, and Ciel is left alone with the mortician.

Not caring about decorum, Ciel sits down next to the man, and rests his head on his lap. Undertaker slips the eyepatch back off, just so his fingers can comb through his hair once more. Ciel drifts to sleep with a smile on his face, completely at peace, and content. When he wakes up, he’s back in his room in his manor, tucked into his bed.

“S-Sebastian?” He calls out, not sure what time it is, or how long he’s been out.

“I am here, my lord.” Sebastian steps out of the shadows in his bedroom. “Would you like some tea? I can have some ready for you within fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, that would be nice.” He sits up, and stretches. “Did Undertaker go home?”

“He did. He said he would see you soon.” Sebastian bows his head. “I shall return with your tea shortly.”

Ciel watches him leave his bedroom. His eyes dart over towards the window, and he exhales slowly. This day did not turn out how he had anticipated it would, but he is not about to complain at the good fortune he had because of a slight miscalculation.

It seems that Snake deserves a slight bonus. With a smile, he lays back down and waits for Sebastian to return with his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You’re so cute I could just eat you up.”

* * *

Ciel looks out the window, his eye glazed over. Lizzie is prattling on about an event that she wants him to take her to, and all he can think about is his guest that is supposed to be arriving soon. He hopes that he can get her out before that happens, but with the way she keeps going on and on, it doesn’t seem like a possibility. He looks around the room, trying to see if Sebastian is around, but it looks as if his butler has disappeared. Typical.

“Lizzie, I know you wish for me to take you, and I understand how important it is to you, but I must look at my schedule. I do believe I already have a prior commitment on that day.” He finally gets a word in, looking at her.

“But, Ciel!” She pouts, crossing her arms over her developing chest. “You said that you would take me  _months_  ago!”

He thinks back, wondering if he did indeed make such a promise. Perhaps he did, for a few months ago, his life was different. There had been no amorous play in his life, and that statement is no longer true, but it is one he cannot share with her. So, he must think up an excuse to get out of this event, as he has no desire to be around polite society, not when he himself is an impostor there.

The door to the study opens, Sebastian wheeling in a trolley full of treats and tea. “Afternoon tea, my Lady. Would you prefer some trifle? Or perhaps you would prefer an eclair? I know you are fond of sweet things, just like my young master.”

“Oh, Sebastian!” Lizzie smiles, and walks over to the tray. “You didn’t bake these all for me, did you? I know I came unannounced, so if you went to all this trouble-”

Ciel bites his lip, as his butler meets his eyes for the briefest of seconds. “It is of no trouble, Lady Elizabeth. Will you be joining us for dinner this evening?”

“Oh, no. I must get home soon. I just thought that Ciel would like to try on the outfits Mother had made for us. Do you like them?” She twirls around in her dress, a large smile on her face. “Mother says the nautical theme is in for the approaching summer.”

His ears begin to burn, as he feels Sebastian’s eyes on him. He can already hear him chuckling at the outfit he’s wearing. Narrowing his eye, he looks at his butler, and sees a gloved hand hiding the lower half of his face. “You both look simply….adorable, Lady Elizabeth.”

“Ah, thank you!” She laughs, and picks up an eclair off the trolley.

The trolley is wheeled over to where Ciel is standing. His butler leans down, and speaks low into his ear. “Sir, your other guest has arrived. I’ve shown him to your personal library.”

“Thank you, Sebastian.” He can feel himself becoming light-headed, as he thinks about his guest waiting patiently for him. “Please make sure they are taken care of? I don’t expect Lizzie to be here for much longer.”

“Of course, my lord.” Ciel picks up a treat off the trolley, before watching Sebastian roll it out of the room.

“Lizzie, I will check my calendar, and then will telephone you. How does that sound?” He asks, after his fiancee has finished her eclair. “I don’t mean to rush you out, but I have a business meeting to attend to.”

Her smile makes him feel the tiniest bit guilty for pushing her out without having a proper goodbye. “Alright, Ciel. I am sorry, if I’ve made you late to your meeting.” She walks over to him, and gives him a quick hug. “I will see you this weekend?”

“Of course.” He takes her hand and kisses the top of her palm. “I’ll have Sebastian see you out?” The door opens, as if his butler has been waiting for his cue to make his return back into the room.

She nods her head. “Yes, of course, Ciel. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon! Don’t work too hard!”

He walks back around and sits at his desk. “Goodbye, Lizzie.”

“Come along, Sebastian. You’re to escort me out to my carriage!” She laughs, and takes his hand.

“As you wish, my lady.” A quick glance over his shoulder gives Ciel the indication that he will be left alone for the next five, perhaps ten minutes if Lizzie starts to talk his butler’s ear off. The door closes, leaving him in peace.

When a minute has ticked by, he stands up and leaves the room, opening the door quietly, just in case his fiancee is still lurking about. Confident the two of them are outside now, he closes the door and heads to his personal library, his heart hammering hard in his chest. Normally, it would not distress him to keep company waiting, but this guest today does not deserve to wait. His little legs go as fast as they can without breaking into a full out run to the room, restless to arrive at his destination. He takes a moment to collect himself, before giving a polite knock on the wood. He hears no answer to delay, so he quickly turns the knob and walks into the room, his head down.

“I do apologize for keeping you waiting. I had someone show up unannounced, and was doing everything I could to make sure they would be gone before your arrival. The one time you are early.” He shakes his head, a smirk curling on his small lips.

A loud, strident laugh fills the room. “That’s quite the outfit you have on, there. You’re so cute, I could just eat you up!” The Undertaker says, a large smile on his face. “What on earth are you wearing right now, m’lord?”

“Shite.” Ciel looks down at himself, forgetting completely that he’s still wearing a white sailor suit, a small hat on his head. Why Sebastian didn’t bother to remind him of his clothing was beyond him. No, wait. That’s not true. He knows why he didn’t. He probably was hoping to get this sort of reaction out of the other man. “I should go and change.”

“Nonsense, m’lord. I just told you how cute you look.” Undertaker’s chuckles make his cheeks become warm. “Hope you don’t mind, I helped myself to some tea and cake while waiting.” He points to his empty plate with a few crumbs on it.

Walking into the room, he heads over to the chair near the couch where Undertaker is seated. “I am glad that he had enough sense to bring this in here.” He reaches for the tea, and pours himself a cup. “He can remember to do this, but can’t remember to remind me to change back into my clothes.”

“You know, if they are so uncomfortable, you could always remove them.” The older man wiggles his eyebrows, a large smile on his face. “I would not mind that one bit.”

Ciel rolls his eye. “Enough with the cheekiness. Is everything a perverted joke to you?”

“When it comes to you, Ciel, yes.”

He ignores how hard his heart begins to beat when he hears his name pass from the other’s lips. It still makes him feel strange, hearing it, rather than his title. Regaining his composure, he takes a sip of his tea, before looking over at the man. “Be that as it may, there will be time to discuss that later.”

“Oh? You mean, that  _isn’t_  the reason you’ve called me here today?” Undertaker leans his elbow on the armrest of the couch, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “I’m very disappointed, then.”

That gets the young Earl’s attention. “You came here under the assumption that it would be a repeat of the last time you were in this house?”

“Does that really surprise you? You always come to  _my_  shop for help, so when you invite me here, given what has happened between us, yes - that is my first conclusion.”

Setting the cup of tea down, Ciel crosses his leg and looks at his guest. “And what if I were to tell you that perhaps your line of reasoning would be correct?”

“Is it, m’lord?” Undertaker looks at him with one eye unobscured by his hair. “If that is true, then why are you sitting so far away?”

His blue eye meets his visible yellow-green eye. “Are you suggesting I should be sitting somewhere else?”

“We are not in the confines of a carriage today, m’lord.” His eye twinkles. “But, if you prefer that, I’m sure that your butler could arrange something of the sort.”

The lock turns in the door, it opening a moment later. “Did someone request something?” Sebastian asks, pocketing the skeleton key into his vest pocket.

“Ah, speak of the devil.” Undertaker cackles again, pushing his sleeves up on his arms. “I was just remarking to our little lord that he seems to be sitting rather far away, if this visit is to be like our previous rendezvous.”

Ciel looks down at his lap, not in the mood for either man to tease him. “If you two wish to converse amongst yourselves, then so be.” He stands up, brushing the white linen of his sailor suit to lay flat on his thigh. “You know why you’re here. If you wish for me to say it out loud to please you, then I will. Otherwise, let us cut out the chase, and retire to the bedroom.”

“First. Rules.” Undertaker stands up. “You know that we must set rules, m’lord.”

“And what would those be? You don’t want him to touch you again?” Ciel looks between both men. “Perhaps I would like to see you two together. What if that is my wish this evening?”

He can feel his contract burn under his patch. “Is that your wish, young master?” Sebastian’s voice drips with lust.

“I….” Ciel doesn’t know the answer to the question. There is a small part that does desire these two important men to him to bond together, but there’s another part that wishes to keep them separate.

Undertaker’s low chuckle draws his attention towards him. “How about, for this evening, we just see where things go?”

“You’re not adverse to the idea of him touching you, then?” He blinks, surprised by this sudden change of heart.

“Only because of what my next suggestion is.” Undertaker roots around in his pants pocket.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ciel waits patiently. “What are you looking for?”

“These.” He pulls three pills out, keeping them in the center of his palm.

“And those are?” The young Earl stays in his spot, curious to hear the explanation, and why Undertaker is so keen on presenting them to him. “That isn’t opium, is it?”

A simple shake of his head puts him at ease. “No, m’lord, but you’re on the right track.”

“Is it an illegal substance? Sebastian, can you tell what it is?” Not that he doesn’t trust the mortician, but he has been in enough situations that he knows it’s better to be safe than sorry.

The butler picks up one pill and examines it. “It appears to be a bunch of herbs, young master. Highly concentrated.” He holds it under his nose, and sniff it, his eyebrow raising up. “Is this an aphrodisiac?” Crimson eyes look at Undertaker.

“I cannot deny that statement.” A smile appears on Undertaker’s face. “So, what say you? You can trust me, m’lord. I have no intention of putting you in the coffin I’ve specially made for you. Not tonight, at least.” His yellow-green eye becomes visible, only to throw a wink at the young Earl. “It should only last for an hour, perhaps two. It will more likely than not only last for a short time for the two of us.”

His blood is pumping vigorously through his heart, as he takes in just what Undertaker is saying. An aphrodisiac? “Why is it even necessary? Do you not feel attraction towards me?”

“That is definitely not the case, m’lord.” A warm palm caresses his cheek, a single black nail trailing down his jaw. “These are taken as more of a….heightening agent. This isn’t a pill that will magically cause an erection.”

A chill comes over him, the black nail barely touching his skin. He looks at the white pill in Sebastian’s hand, and finds himself drawn into Sebastian’s gaze. “Does he speak the truth? Is that what it is for?”

“It is as he says, young master. It will not harm you in any way.”

“But, heightened senses?” Ciel looks back at his confidant. “Are you sure this will only be temporary? What if I….” He blushes deeply, looking back down at the floor. “What if it is something I wish to continue? Is it addictive? Will it harm me?”

Undertaker’s hand rests on his shoulder. “You have nothing to fear, m’lord. It is temporary, and non-habit forming. If you really don’t wish to try it, then don’t let this old man bugger you about it.” He laughs his familiar laugh, the sound settling Ciel’s nerves.

“I didn’t say that.” He reaches for a pill. “Give it here.”

“Ah, ah.” Undertaker grins. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue. Or, would you prefer your butler give it to you?”

Trapped, Ciel closes his eye. “Give it to Sebastian.” He can feel his contract pulse, no doubt soothing his butler’s own trepidation by the small request.

He opens his mouth, and sticks his tongue out. His eye opens, and he sees Sebastian’s eyes begin to glow, his fingers pinching the pill. Oh, how he wishes those gloves would be gone already, for he does not like the taste of linen on his tongue, but ignores it all the same as the fingers touch his wet muscle. The pill tastes bitter on his tastebuds, Ciel hurriedly dry swallows it. He takes the lukewarm cup of tea offered to him by Undertaker, and sips it, the pill making its way down his pipe.

“What about you two?” He asks, wondering just how long it will take before he begins to feel the effects of this supposed aphrodisiac.

Sebastian takes a pill from Undertaker’s hand and swallows it without pause, his eyes still glowing faintly. Ciel takes the last pill from Undertaker’s hand, and stands up on his tiptoes. Feeling emboldened, he puts the pill between his teeth, and passes it into the mortician’s mouth. Stepping back, he wipes off his lips and sees a smirk appear on Undertaker’s face. With a tip of his hand to his forehead, he bows. “To your health, m’lord.”

“Can we please retire to the bedroom now?” Ciel asks, his lips tingling after their quick kiss. “I know you both must have some perversion to this awful outfit I’m wearing, but I’d rather it be off of my body.”

Both men chuckle, the sound making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He ignores the feeling, and walks into his bedroom, just a few short steps away. The hat is removed first, setting it down on the dresser with his rings and eye patch. He takes off his gloves, and stops when he feels heat race through his body.

“Is it working, m’lord?” Undertaker stands behind him, turning him to face his butler. “Perhaps you should let the two of us take care of undressing you this afternoon.”

Glowing crimson eyes appear in his vision. “Do not worry, young master.” Somehow, this simple phrase composes him.

“H-Hurry.” His voice shakes a little, as he feels Undertaker reach for the hem of the blouse he is wearing. “I’m hot.”

“We’ll cool you down soon enough, Ciel.” Undertaker’s hot breath against his ear makes him moan. “Lift your arms, please.” He lifts them above his head, moaning louder when he feels a wet warmth on his arousal. “Can’t you wait two seconds?” He hears the teasing tone in Undertaker’s voice, scolding his butler. Ciel can feel his knees beginning to shake as that warm mouth gums his erection. The shirt comes off of his body, the cool air doing nothing to take away the warmth he’s currently experiencing.

Sebastian pulls away, licking his lips. “My apologies. I could not help myself. I can see the strain in the young master’s trousers.”

“Sure you couldn’t.” Undertaker chuckles low. “Take his pants off, already. This poor boy is already feeling it.”

“A-Am I?” He asks, tilting his head back to look up at the mortician. He sees his hat and shirt are gone, both yellow-green eyes visible now. “Is this why I feel so warm?”

“Yes, m’lord.” A black nail traces his jawline. “Would you like to sit on the bed now?”

“Just make this heat go away.” He pleads.

“There is nothing to be afraid of.” Sebastian cups his cheek with his bare hand, white gloves removed. “Breathe deep, young master.”

He takes a deep breath, and feels a pleasant sensation in his body. Long strands of hair caress his chest, making him feel breathless. “Undertaker…” He moans softly, turning his head to feel those strands of hair against his face. When did they lay down on the bed?

“Do you like the way my hair feels, Ciel?” He moans a little louder, as a tongue licks the shell of his ear.

“Yes!” He nods his head rapidly, reaching blindly for his butler. He needs to touch him, needs to be close to him. This feeling is becoming too much. “Sebastian!”

Another pair of arms wrap around his body. “I’m here, young master.” More warm breath ghosts against his other ear.

Sandwiched between the two men, Ciel can only cry out as each set of hands starts to touch him all over. It feels incredible, and it is so much nicer than being in a carriage. This time, there’s ample room for the three of them, but he keeps them pressed against his small body, getting lost in their limbs. Two sets of lips hover against his neck, neither one wishing to make contact first. Fangs drag against his neck, sending a delightful tremor through his body. He moans, pushing his hips backwards. How is he against his butler’s chest now? Wasn’t he just in Undertaker’s arms?

Reaching down, his small hand wraps around Undertaker’s cock, the man as naked as he is. The sound that comes from the mortician’s throat makes his head throb; he begins to run his hand along his length, wishing to hear it once more. Silver strands of hair touch his chest, as their bodies rock together. Ciel feels Sebastian’s fingers playing with his entrance, coaxing him to open up more for him.

“M’lord.” Lips touch his with a soft kiss, sending another tremor through his body at the slight touch. Hips crash into his, the heat of Undertaker’s arousal now rubbing against his own. “Don’t be afraid to squeeze it a little.”

A finger pushes into him, his hand tightening into a fist around Undertaker’s cock. “B-Bastard!” He cries out, pushing his hips back to feel more of Sebastian’s finger inside of him. The whine in his moans only seems to egg on his butler, the contract on his eye becoming luminescent.

Undertaker chuckles low. “I beg your pardon, m’lord? Were you just calling me a bastard?” He thrusts into Ciel’s fist, who can barely manage to keep his hand wrapped around his arousal. Lips press against his ear. “You’re doing just fine, Ciel.”

“A-Am I?” A second finger pushes into him, joining the first, as he writhes down onto Sebastian’s hand. “Oh….” Articulation becomes an issue for him, as those fingers deep inside of him begin to spread.

His brain shuts down completely when he sees the two men’s lips come together in a kiss over his shoulder. He moans, watching their mouths part open, their tongues touching with gentle caresses. He can feel his body becoming extremely hot, thanks to this exchange, and wants to keep watching them share their moment together. Never did he think that these two would play nice, and now, here they are, both moaning low as their kiss begins to deepen. Sebastian’s chest presses against his back, his fingers pumping in and out of his body, while Undertaker presses closer to him. To see his butler submit to the mortician makes Ciel whimper, and forces his hand to stroke the mortician with vigor.

“D-Don’t stop,” he quietly begs the two men, who seem to be ending their kiss. Both turn their heads towards him, their eyes reflecting the same intensity he can feel boiling inside of him. “Watching you….is making me….”

Sebastian’s left hand wraps around his own, and the two of them begin to pump Undertaker’s cock together. Ciel can feel himself melting, three fingers now inside of him, making him feel full, but not as full as he will feel once his butler’s own girth replaces those fingers. He hears the soft moans from Undertaker’s throat begin to increase in volume, the more they pump their hands up and down, down and up. Sebastian guides his hand to give the plump organ a little twist, which causes the mortician to throw back his head, exhaling a loud moan. Thank goodness the staff is downstairs, and cannot hear the noises that are happening inside of his bedroom.

“Young master, I’d like to take you now.” Sebastian’s whispered words make Ciel’s body shiver. “Let me be inside of you.”

He nods his head, their joined hands still pumping Undertaker. Ciel looks into his yellow green eyes, and feels his heart pound in his chest. “I want to do more to you.” He speaks directly to him, wishing that he had more to offer him than just his hand.

“Do you?” Undertaker asks, licking his lips. He looks over Ciel’s shoulder. “Demon, you know what to do.”

Wishing to question this exchange, Ciel finds he can’t as his butler pulls him up to his knees on the bed. He feels Sebastian get behind him, the tip of his cock pushing against his entrance. The bed shifts once more, as he balances himself on his hands and knees, his hips pushing back to try and force more of Sebastian’s cock into him. Undertaker moves from his place on the bed, and kneels down in front of Ciel, except his rear is close to his face.

“Have you ever licked a man back here, m’lord?” Undertaker looks at him over his shoulder. Ciel can feel himself salivating as he shakes his head. “It feels quite marvelous, and I expect you will be very good at it.” His black nails spread apart his cheeks.

Ciel licks his lips, as he moves a little closer to Undertaker’s body. His small tongue darts out, the tip experimentally tasting the small opening. He hears the mortician let out a guttural moan, which makes his own arousal throb at the noise. Sebastian chooses this moment to push all the way inside of him, making his body feel incredible. Whatever they took is still having effects on his body, which Ciel is grateful for. Never did he expect it to make him feel this  _good_ , and hearing both men make these new, strange noises while they engage in this sort of debauchery? The more, the better.

As Sebastian’s cock fills him, pushing himself deep into Ciel’s body, his tongue licks more at the puckering hole of Undertaker’s entrance. He hears him cry out softly with each sweep of his tongue. He places one small hand on Undertaker’s hip, the tip of his tiny tongue pushing against the opening.

“Oh, yes, Ciel….That’s it….” Undertaker’s breathy moans make him feel weak. He thrusts his tongue into his body, and hears a loud caterwauling moan leave his lips. “MY LORD!”

He cries out, as Sebastian starts to thrust into him hard, the pace unrelenting. His mouth latches around Undertaker’s hole, his tongue pushing into him as he pushes his hips back hard against his butler. He feels the bed shift, as Undertaker begins to stroke himself at the same pace as Sebastian’s thrusts. Ciel can feel his orgasm fast approaching, and isn’t sure how he’s going to come, as his hands are keeping Undertaker spread at the moment. His eye begins to pulse, his butler coming to his call, his warm hand wrapping around his weeping cock with a gentle touch. He becomes delirious, wanting this feeling to never end, but knows that with a few rough strokes of Sebastian’s hand, he will be done for. His small tongue rolls around deep inside of Undertaker, his insides squeezing his muscle as he plunges it in as far as he can. With a few hard pumps of Sebastian’s hand, Ciel begins to come hard, his tongue working faster as he falls into bliss, his body clamping down around his butler’s cock. He hears Sebastian let out a loud moan, one final thrust of his hips and his release is rushing deep inside of Ciel. A similar tightness happens around his tongue, as Undertaker finds his own completion, a loud wail leaving his throat, the sounds of their releases interweaving into one harmonious sound.

Warm arms wrap around his middle, as Sebastian pulls out of him gentle. He lays down on the bed, panting hard. He wipes his mouth off, Undertaker laying down next to him, with Sebastian resting behind him. Taking a deep breath, he can still feel a slight residual of the pill in his body, but just barely. Soft kisses from both men touch his body, making him feel absolutely divine. He kisses Undertaker first, becoming a little shy, given where his mouth had just been. But, it seems as if the mortician does not mind, as his tongue enters his mouth, touching his own with a soft caress. Ciel moans low before ending the kiss, pulling his head back. He turns to his side, and begins to kiss Sebastian, enjoying how he takes control of the kiss, forcing Cie to submit to him. Not that he wouldn’t, oh no. He enjoys submitting to his butler, in many ways, just as he enjoys submitting to Undertaker.

“How do you feel, young master?”

Stretching out, he snuggles between both men. “Worn out.”

“Just as it should be.” Undertaker replies, laughing low. “Get your rest, m’lord.”

“Will you stay this evening?” He lifts his head, looking into his yellow green eyes. “Please?”

“I would not dream of leaving.” Undertaker nods his head. “Rest now. Perhaps we indulge again before the sun rises?”

He looks at both men, and sees a similar reflection in both of their eyes. Ciel can’t help but feel content. “Only if Sebastian agrees.”

“I do, my lord.” His eyes glow bright, the contract on Ciel’s eye burning with the desire he can feel from his butler.

“Good, because there are many hours until the sun is to rise again.” He remarks with a smirk on his face. The two men nod their heads in agreement.

It is promising to be a good night, Ciel thinks before he falls into an exhausted slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Tell me how good this feels.”

* * *

Sweat drips off of his brow, the unforgiving sun beating down on his head. If there is one thing that Ciel dislikes most about the summer, it’s that the heat can be a bit brutal. It isn’t that he prefers the cold winter to the scorching summer. No, he prefers the tepid temperatures of spring, where every day is easy on his body. These temperatures are too excruciating for polite society, and those that are not as well off alike. He would much rather be back at his manor, where any number of rooms could offer him relief from this horrendous heat. But, as the Queen’s Watchdog, he has a duty to fulfill, and here he is, fulfilling his duty.

“I don’t wish to go in there.” He looks up at the sign, the sign that’s haunted him for the past few weeks. This time, he know he will get a lecture, as he has not seen the shop owner in quite some time.

His butler chuckles, covering his mouth with his fist, a small smile hidden. “Young master, if you did not wish to make this journey, then why are we here?”

“Shut up.” He fixes his hat, and sighs. “Well, let’s get this over with, shall we?” He walks towards the door, and waits for Sebastian to open it for him, his walking cane tapping the ground with each step forward. The bell above the door chimes, letting the proprietor know that he has company. When he walks inside, he feels immediate relief from the suffocating air outside, the coolness of the room a welcomed relief.

He hears him somewhere. “Just a second~! Be right with you!” A familiar staccato laugh fills the air. Ciel ignores his pounding heart, blaming it on the sweltering heat outside. He pulls a handkerchief from his pocket, and dabs his brow with it, hoping he doesn’t look as awful as he feels. He senses Sebastian watching him, and looks over at him with his right eye. As expected, he is indeed watching him, a small smirk on his face.

One eye narrowed, he balances on his cane, putting his handkerchief back into his pocket. His heart is beating quick, whether from anticipation or trepidation, Ciel is not sure. He knows that the man is probably not going to be happy to see him; or, perhaps, he’s expecting his visit, given the recent activity in the black market. The curtain is drawn back, revealing the proprietor of the shop, whose back is to him.

“How can I help you to….day.” Ciel’s heart stops, when he sees the older man falter in his step for the briefest of seconds. It’s all he needs to see as confirmation that the man has not expected to see him. If he didn’t know the other man so well, he would have never noticed the shift, especially when he continues on almost with no pause. “Ah, m’lord. What a pleasant surprise to see you.” He drapes himself over the counter, giggling. “Have you come to finally rest in the coffin I’ve made just for you?”

Ciel exhales, and rolls his visible eye. “No, I’m afraid not today, Undertaker.” He leans on his walking stick, praying that the sweat collecting on his gloves will not make him slip and fall. “No, I’ve come to discuss a matter of business with you.”

“And just what sort of business is this? You know my price for such information, m’lord.” Silver bangs cover his face, shielding away the pair of eyes that Ciel feels he must see. “Will you give me what I want?”

Yellow-green eyes stay hidden, but Ciel can feel that the question holds a separate meaning. Or, maybe he is wishing that it does. Avoiding the sudden confliction in his heart, he sighs, and gives a nod of his head, playing the mortician’s game. “Of course. But, may I first state why I’m here?”

“I know why you’re here, m’lord~.” He cackles again, laying about on the countertop. “If you wish to learn answers, you must pay the fee.”

“Very well.” He clears his throat. Ciel glances at his butler, who gives a small nod of his head. He had coached him on a rather tasteless joke in the carriage ride over, knowing that he was going to have to come armed into this conversation. “I-”  

Undertaker clears his throat. “Alone, m’lord.”

“What?” He blinks, surprised by the suggestion.

“You heard me.” Undertaker begins to gnaw on a bone biscuit, his hat sliding off the top of his head. “I only want the laughter for myself.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ciel gives a sharp nod in understanding. “Sebastian, go wait outside. I’ll let you know when it’s safe to come back in.”

“But, young master-” His eyes flash crimson, the demon showing his concern with one simple look.

Ciel would have none of his jealousy at this moment. “Just wait outside. That’s an order.” He feels the contract on his eye pulse, and can feel the anger dripping down his spine, as Sebastian’s eyes narrow at first, then close as he bows his head to him.

“Yes, my lord.”

The chime rings above the door when his butler exits the building, leaving Ciel alone. The relief he felt before is now gone, replaced by a sudden heat that he knows cannot be extinguished by cool air. No, this is a different type of heat, and is the reason his demon’s eyes glowed as they had only a few moments ago. He takes his top hat off of his head, and sets it on the coffin nearby. He looks over at the counter, and sees that Undertaker is no longer there. He opens his mouth, to question where the man is, when he feels his presence behind him.

“So, do you have a joke for me, m’lord?” Undertaker asks, standing close to him. Ciel wants to turn around to face him, but fear keeps him stuck in his spot. “Or, is there something else you would like to discuss first?”

Exhaling, he tilts his head towards the ground. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do,  _Ciel_.”

The ache in his chest resurrects at hearing the man say his name. “Is this why you wanted me alone? Or do you really expect me to tell you some off-color joke to get the information I need about the deaths that keep occurring.”

“Maybe I just prefer to have this discussion without your demon nearby.” Undertaker bends down to speak into his ear. “No use in avoiding me any longer, m’lord.”

He grits his teeth, and shakes his head. “That is not-”

“Before you continue, m’lord, we both know that I am right.” He cackles, making Ciel feel slightly weak in the knees. “Would you care for some tea?”

“Yes, please.” Ciel walks over to one of the coffins, and takes a seat on top of it. He watches Undertaker go behind the curtain, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He knows he owes the man an explanation, but isn’t quite confident in his reasoning. He’s not even sure of the real logic behind the evasion.

Undertaker returns with two beakers full of piping hot liquid. “Sorry for the lack of fancy teaware, m’lord.” He takes it without question, one long black nailed finger brushing against his gloved hand.

“It does not bother me.” He looks up at the older man, eyes following him to where he leans against the counter. “I know you want answers, but may we discuss business first?”

“Very well.” Undertaker sips his tea. The mortician takes off his hat, and sets it down, pushing silver bangs off of his face. “You wish to know more about the murders that are taking place, correct?”

Ciel nods. “I am. Her Majesty is concerned that they are becoming more frequent, and fears that it will soon bleed into the streets of London.”

“She hasn’t a reason to worry.” He giggles, pushing some of his hair back off of his face. “This, unfortunately, is just the way things balance out from time to time. There is nothing her loyal Dog can do without upsetting the most influential members of the Underworld.”

“That is what I was afraid of.” Ciel sips more of his tea, before setting it on top of the coffin. “But, you do realize that she will not accept that as a proper answer. Aren’t I one of those people?”

The mortician cackles, tossing his head back. “Of course you are, m’lord. But, that doesn’t mean that these people will listen to you. I can confirm that the murders have tapered out, if that’s any consolation. The last body to come through my door was a week ago, in regards to these matters.”

“I suppose that will have to do.” He crosses his leg , balancing his hand on his knee. “I appreciate your candor, Undertaker.”

Yellow-green eyes look at him. “Now, for the other subject, m’lord?”

“Please accept my apology.” The young Earl bows his head, looking at the heel of his shoe. “I know you know that I’ve been avoiding you. I do not have a relevant excuse for you. In fact, I have no excuse at all.” He can feel his eye beginning to throb, Sebastian seeming to become more anxious outside the shop. It had never been this way, but that was, of course, before they had set on this path without recognizing some slight complications.

Undertaker gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “There’s no reason to apologize. Time has passed. We can move on, if you prefer, Ciel. You have my word that I will never bring it up again. Forgive me, for I am an old man, and sometimes I forget what it is like to be a youth like yourself.”

“What?” Ciel’s head snaps up. “Move on? Are you insinuating that this dalliance is over?” His heart pounds in his chest, his stomach churning as he realizes that maybe he’s made a fool of himself. Avoiding the man seems to have more damage that he had ever anticipated. He jumps off the coffin, landing on his feet.

“M’lord, please wait.” The mortician says, but he ignores him. No, he’s already been made a fool enough as it is. He grabs his top hat and resettles it back onto his head.

With his back turned, he heads towards the door. “Forgive me, Undertaker. I will call on you again when the need arises. Thank you for making it quite clear where the two of us stand now.” As the words come out of his mouth, he can feel himself becoming sicker with each syllable. “Do take care of yourself.”

He is out the door, the chime tinkling above his head, the beaker of tea still on the coffin he had been sitting on left unattended. His eye begins to prickle, a sudden sadness overtaking his body, as he realizes what has just happened.

“Is everything alright, young master?” Sebastian asks, standing a few meters in front of him.

Ciel nods his head, and walks towards his carriage. “We’re done here, Sebastian. I wish to go home now.” He steps into the carriage, stepping onto the footstool which Snake has set on the ground for him.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian bows his head.

He wants to look back at the shop, but refrains from doing so. There is no point. The older man had made it clear that he had made a terrible mistake. A bratty thirteen year old is expected to know how to deal with the affairs such as these, he thinks to himself. When the carriage begins to move, and they’ve made it down three blocks, only then does Ciel allow himself to relax.

Sensing something is amiss, Sebastian draws the curtains on either side of the carriage windows, closing them off from the outside world. He takes Ciel’s top hat off of his head, and sets it on the opposite side of the carriage, and gently pulls him up into his lap. Ciel doesn’t fight, and instead curls up against him, the sadness consuming him. Neither say a word for the entire trip back home.

***

The sun has set, but the air is still humid, the lack of sun of little reprieve to the heat. The night air does not have its usual coolness. Ciel sits in the master library, one solitary window open, having escaped to be alone after dinner. The stars are shining, the moon hiding from the world, as it is the first night of the new moon. There is no breeze; only the sounds of crickets chirping, and a few night avian predators can be heard in the stillness outside.

There’s a book on his lap, but he has not looked down at it for more than a half hour. His mind keeps wandering back to the conversation he had earlier in the day, his stomach still hurting whenever he thinks on it. Dinner had been a measly affair. Sebastian had made all of his favorite dishes - seafood risotto with a lobster bisque soup - but he could only pick at it, his appetite all but gone. Sebastian has yet to ask what has happened, and Ciel is silently grateful for it.

Ciel stands up from the lounging couch, and closes his book. Walking over to the shelf where he took the tome from, he starts to slide it back into its place when he hears a knock on the door. Looking over his shoulder, he speaks out, “You may enter.”

“Young master, you have a guest.” Sebastian opens the door further, revealing the late-night visitor. Ciel feels that sick feeling return, when he sees who is standing behind his butler. “Shall I make some tea for the two of you?”

He gives a nod of his head. “Yes, please. Thank you, Sebastian.” He waits for his butler to close the door before stepping away from the shelf. “What brings you here at this time of day?” He keeps a defensive stance, crossing his arms over his chest, wanting the other man to know just who has the power in this room. “Surely business could have been conducted by a telephone call, or perhaps post?” Hearing these excuses only makes his head throb, hoping that these are not the reasons why this man is here right now.  _Please, let this not be about business._

“I believe we may have had a mix up of intentions this afternoon, m’lord.” Undertaker states, standing near the door. “You ran away so fast before you allowed me to explain.”

“I did not run away.” Ciel states quickly, which earns him a knowing look from the mortician. The words the mortician is saying wipes away all doubt as to why the man is there now.

Undertaker moves from his spot, and makes his way over towards where Ciel is standing. A cool hand cups his cheek, Ciel helpless to the man’s touch, his head lifting up to look into his eyes. “You did, Ciel. I did not chase after you, although I think I should have. That’s why I’m here now.”

“I told you I was sorry for avoiding you.” He speaks softly, disregarding how the mortician’s thumb keeps rubbing small circles on his cheekbone. “You know I’ve never dabbled in these sorts of relationships. The only affair I’ve had is the one I continue with my…”

“Demon.” Undertaker chuckles, a small smile appearing on his face. “Yes, I’m aware of that m’lord. You said as much the first time you invited me to join the two of you.”

His cheeks become warm. “Forgive me for not knowing how I should act after our last tryst together.”

“Is it because of the aphrodisiac? Is that why?”

His silence answers for him. The hand that is on his cheek moves away, and pulls his small frame into a gentle hug. Ciel wraps his arms around his middle, the difference in body shape compared to his butler is rather comforting, something he does not expect to feel when being held by this man. They stand there, embracing each other for a few moments, before naturally ending the embrace.

Ciel walks over to the window, and closes it. With his back turned, he finds it easier to speak candidly. “I suppose that is the reason that I did not contact you prior to when I absolutely had to.” He sighs, his shoulders sagging a little. “The drug made me feel good. Too good. I suppose…”

“You suppose what, m’lord?” Undertaker asks, allowing the teen to have his space.

“I suppose I was afraid to try something again without the aide of it. What if that drug ruined what we shared those other two times?” He turns around, and sees Undertaker is close to him. He looks up, feeling his belly beginning to coil tightly, a welcomed change to the upset feeling he had been experiencing for most of the day.

Black fingernails touch his chin. “There is no need to worry, m’lord. I can assure you, it will feel just as nice without it. That is, if you still wish to continue this  _dalliance_ , as you so put it this afternoon?”

Another soft bang against the oak door makes Ciel’s attention go towards it. “Sebastian?” He calls out. Neither he, nor the mortician, move from their spots. What would be the point? He knows Sebastian knows his feelings for this man in front of him. He would almost bet his title that the reason this man is standing here now is because his butler caught on that something had happened in the shop.

“It is I, young master.” Sebastian pushes the door open, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. “Would you care for some tea now?”

He shakes his head. “No. Well, yes, but not right now. Please, close and lock the door?” He feels his heart begin to race, as he hears the lock click into place.

“It seems as if the young Earl wishes to engage in some carnal desires. Is that true?” Undertaker asks, his eyes twinkling.

Ciel nods his head. “However, I would like to try something different this evening.”

“Oh?” Both men look at him, giving him their undivided attention.

“Please, remove your pants? And stand towards one another?” Ciel’s fingers tremble, as he undoes the knot of his eyepatch, the cloth slipping down towards the floor, revealing the contract. “Gloves, Sebastian.”

His butler nods, and strips off his gloves, the contract on his left hand glowing briefly at the same time as his eye pulsates. Ciel strips to be completely naked, not bothering to do anything with his clothes, unlike the other two men, who seem to be a bit meticulous when it comes to their vestments. When both men get into the position he’s requested they be in, he walks over to the two of them, and kneels down on the floor.

Raising his hands up, he grabs onto both of their arousals, clutching his small fist around their thick girths, his fingers barely closing around either of them. He brings the tips of their cocks together, his head tilted up to see how both men will react to their bodies touching in such an intimate manner. Sebastian’s maroon eyes glow crimson, while Undertaker tosses his head back, long grey strands of hair dangling in the air behind his back. Both men thrust their hips forward, Ciel rubbing the tips against one another as he pumps his hands slowly. Licking his lips, he holds the tips together, his tongue sweeping across the tips of their cocks, both men placing a hand on either shoulder. The low moans emitted from both of them make Ciel begin to lick both of their tips with a quiet urgency. He can feel his own small arousal throb between his legs, as he laps at both of their slits, each man offering a different taste.

“I wish I could put you both in my mouth at the same time.” He speaks softly, his hands stroking both men. His sense of regret is taken away when he glances up, and sees both of their faces, their eyes shining with the same look - utter adoration.

“No one is complaining, young master,” Sebastian says, flexing his girth in his curled fist..

Not one to be outdone, Undertaker begins to thrust himself in the palm of his hand. “You’re doing just fine, Ciel.”

He whimpers, mouth aching to taste both men at the same time. Bound and determined to make this work with his small mouth, he straightens his back before bending his head towards the tips of their cocks. Squeezing them both at the tip, he places his lips around both of them, moaning low when he feels both of their heartbeats on either side of his mouth. He can’t push his mouth down too far, as their girths will not allow his small mouth reprieve, but he takes what he can with a soft moan emitting from his throat.

‘ _Sebastian_.’ His tongue continues to lick across their tips, keeping his eye closed, so the other man cannot see his contract burn with life.

‘ _Yes, my lord?_ ’

‘ _Please go along with my request. I will make it up to you soon_.’ He lifts his head, looking up at his butler. His eyes flash with fire, giving a small nod in acceptance to whatever Ciel is about to suggest.

Pulling away, saliva dripping down his chin, he looks at both men, their fingers both squeezing his shoulders with support. “I have a request.”

“What is your request, m’lord?” Undertaker’s fingers comb through his hair, pushing the strands of hair off of his face.

Ciel takes a deep breath, and looks between both men. “I would like for you, Undertaker, to take Sebastian, while he takes me.”

Yellow-green eyes seem to grow brighter for just a split second. “The only way I will agree to that is if he sits on my lap, just as you sat on his while we were in your carriage.”

“Agreed.” He states immediately.

“You sit on his lap, facing the both of us.” Undertaker states as a matter of course. Ciel nods his head in agreement. “Very well. Demon, I don’t suppose I could trouble you to procure some sort of oil for us?”

Sebastian holds out his free hand, a vial of oil balanced in his palm. “It is no trouble. After all, I would not be a Phantomhive butler if I cannot attain what is needed.”

Undertaker cackles, taking the vial from his palm. “Yes, I’m sure that’s the case.” He looks at Ciel, who is still kneeling on the ground. “Do you want me to prep him, my lord? Or, should we both?”

“Both.” Ciel moans low, and goes to sit on Undertaker’s lap, Sebastian standing in front of them.

He holds his hand out, the mortician dripping oil onto his little fingers. He rubs the oil up and down his slender fingers; once they’re fully coated, he begins to push the pad of his finger against the soft flesh of Sebastian’s entrance. He hears his butler moan, and watches his cheeks spread apart, as the demon spreads his legs for him, bending at the waist to open himself up to the two men.

Ciel moans softly, pushing a finger into him slowly, the small finger doing nothing much to prep the man. Undertaker slips a finger underneath his, making the demon let out a low, guttural moan. Ciel watches their fingers slide in and out of his tight opening, the dark flesh around his hole mesmerizing. He’s never seen Sebastian in his manner, the thought never once crossing his mind to ever ask him to do this for him. He can feel Undertaker’s girth underneath his ass, and decides he wants to tease him. He pushes his hips back, and feels the mortician’s hand grip his right hip.

“Ah, ah, m’lord…” Whispered words caress the shell of his ear. “You are not playing very fair right now. Focus on the task at hand, if it so pleases you.”

“I want to please you, while pleasing him.” He moans softly, slipping a second finger in. He hears Sebastian mew, the noise sending a sharp shiver through his body. Undertaker has added a second finger as well, both of their two fingers now pumping deeper into the demon’s body. He rolls his hips, and this time, does not feel a protest from the man whose lap he is sitting on.

Undertaker moans low, lips kissing the side of his neck, long strands of hair falling over Ciel’s shoulder. “You wish to feel me inside of you, m’lord…? I promise not to come…” He speaks into his ear. “Let my cock stretch you for your butler.”

“Yes…” Ciel moans loud. He feels his body being shifted, Undertaker lifting him up slowly. The mortician’s fingers pull out of Sebastian, the demon letting out a frustrated moan at the sudden loss. Ciel feels a slickness against his own puckering hole, as he pushes a third finger into Sebastian.

The tip of Undertaker’s cock pushes into him slowly, Ciel crying out, his eye pulsating as he feels Sebastian call to him. He rolls his hips, sinking himself down further onto Undertaker’s girth, his body slowly stretching around him. There is no pain, which is a little surprising, but he refuses to question it.

“Tell me how good this feels….” Undertaker pushes into him more, making the teen cry out wantonly.

“I-It feels…. incredible!” He isn’t lying when he states this. No, to feel this man’s girth stretching him to be able to ride his other lover, it’s a feeling the teen could get used to. And that truth scares him a little.

The mortician slips his two fingers back into Sebastian, where Ciel’s fingers still are, and the two begin to pump into him slowly, as Ciel rides Undertaker’s cock. He half-gasps, half-moans with each gentle thrust of Undertaker’s hips, becoming thoroughly enraptured by how good the man’s cock feels deep inside of him, and how fascinating it feels to have his fingers deep inside of Sebastian; the warm, sticky walls soft and pliable. He leans forward and bites Sebastian’s flushed ass cheek, the demon begging for mercy at the small action.

“E-Enough.” Ciel moans, pulling his fingers out of Sebastian’s body. He leans his back against Undertaker’s chest, feeling the man pump deep into him a few more times, before slipping out of him. He sighs at the loss, but is not remise when he slips off of his lap. “Sebastian.” He watches his butler stand up, black bangs falling onto his face.

“Yes, young master.” Sebastian straddles Undertaker’s lap, facing Ciel. He watches both men, two sets of black nails coming together, as Sebastian lowers himself onto the cock that was just buried deep inside of him. The loud moan that falls from his butler’s mouth is a noise that Ciel will take to the grave, the sound unlike anything he’s ever heard leave his throat before. Instead of a fit of jealousy taking over his body, Ciel becomes enormously aroused, as he watches Sebastian sink down onto Undertaker’s cock.

He lets these two men enjoy each other, even if neither will ever admit to it. Their faces and noises confirm that both Sebastian, and Undertaker, are delighting in one another. Ciel’s eyes go towards Sebastian’s center, and watch Undertaker between his legs, just barely seeing his cock slip in and out of him. Ciel stares at Undertaker’s hand, pumping Sebastian’s girth slowly, coating him with oil for Ciel. He groans quietly, approaching the two of them with slight hesitation. He inhales deeply, the smell of sex permeating the room. It is a stench he will gladly live with, and could get very used to, if these two men play nice with one another.

Sebastian’s hands go to his hips, and lift him up gently, settling him on his lap. He sees Undertaker watching him, a grin on his face. “A-Alright, m’lord?” He asks, thrusting his hips upwards. Sebastian tosses his head back, moaning loud at the action, Ciel’s own arousal twitching in response to the noise his butler has made.

“Very much so.” He straddles Sebastian’s thighs, and balances himself over his butler, the tip of his cock rubbing against his entrance.

“Ready….?” Undertaker asks.

Ciel’s about to reply, when the answer is taken from him, Undertaker thrusting his hips upwards, forcing Sebastian to push into Ciel, the young teen crying out shrilly at the sudden penetration. He grabs onto Sebastian’s shoulders, anchoring himself down, as his slickened cock fills him completely. He can hear the sound of Undertaker working deep inside of Sebastian’s body, his chin resting on his butler’s left shoulder. Lips touch his with a soft kiss, stealing his breath away as Undertaker begins to kiss him more fervently. Sebastian’s arms wrap around his body, as he thrusts deeper into Ciel’s body, the youth incapable of stopping his incoherent moans that Undertaker swallows with every sweep of his tongue against Ciel’s.

The three of them move as one, Sebastian’s lips touching Ciel’s neck, as Ciel and Undertaker continue kissing one another. _’Sebastian, harder. Don’t hold back._ ’ His eyes shoot open, his right eye glowing as his butler obeys his command, and begins to bounce Ciel hard on his lap. He breaks off the kiss with Undertaker, crying out, screaming both men’s names louder with each rough thrust. He feels both Sebastian and Undertaker place their hands on his small cock, and begin to stroke him as the three of them bounce together in an effort to all meet their sweet surrender at the same time. Ciel screams, his voice cracking, as his release spills from him after one particular harsh thrust from both men, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as the sticky substance of his release splatters on Sebastian’s chest. He hears his demon let out another loud, guttural moan - just like before - and can feel his release rushing deep inside of him. He hears Undertaker moan low, one final thrust deep inside the demon, before his own orgasm claims his body.

Resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, Ciel breathes hard, the sweltering heat of their bodies, combined with the obnoxious heat in the room, makes him feel rather lethargic. He lifts his head, and looks into Undertaker’s eyes, offering him a weak smile.

“See, m’lord? I’m rather certain this was just as nice, if not better, than the last time. Am I correct?”

He blinks his eyes, nodding his head slowly. “Yes, I do believe you are correct. I….” He rests his head in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, eyes falling shut. He doesn’t hear both men chuckling softly at him, nor does he feel either men laying soft kisses on his face. He passes out with a satisfied smile on his face, pleased that things had improved from the early afternoon.

***

When he wakes up, he’s completely disorientated, not sure where he is. It takes a few moments to realize he’s now in his bedroom, yet he has no idea what the time is. “S-Sebastian?” He croaks out, voice thick from disuse for however long he was out.

“I’m here, young master.” A hand touches his face. He tilts his head towards it, humming softly.

A soft yawn escapes from his lips. He hears a cackle behind him, startling him out of his exhaustion. Undertaker’s cackles die away, replaced with soft chuckles. “Surely you’re not going to sleep the rest of the night, are you, m’lord?”

He turns his head, and sees Undertaker laying behind him. “Since you’re still here, I suppose I have no choice in the matter, do I?” His lips curl up into a smirk, before he presses them against his with a soft kiss.

“Are you throwing me out of your bedroom, m’lord?”

Ciel shakes his head. “Oh, no. We’re just getting started.” Sebastian’s eyes glow crimson in the dark, his contract burns bright, and the sound of Undertaker’s cackles make Ciel feel drunk on lust and aching need.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You’re tired? Well you’ll rest soon enough. My ‘friend’ wants a turn as well.”

* * *

Loud explosions are no match for the husky moans filling Ciel’s ears. Cool silk covers his eyes, his mouth wide open, no longer filled with the thick girth of the mortician. He feels warmth start to dribble into his mouth, his tongue sticking out as more of the salty fluid drips onto the back of it. Some splashes onto his cheek and chin, making him moan unabashedly. Hands are tied behind his back, with the purpose of making sure he cannot relieve himself of this burning need in his tiny cock. One last squirt lands on his tongue, and with it, the promise to swallow everything given to him. Ciel pulls his tongue back into his mouth, gulping the opaque liquid down his throat with a low groan.

He sits back on his knees, heels digging into his naked behind, as he tries to calm his heart down. Licking his lips, he collects what’s near his mouth, and tries to push against the binds around his wrists, but gives up as the strength has left him. He wants to lay down, and begins to wobble a little on his knees, but a hand grabs onto his shoulder before he can tumble down.

“You’re tired?” Undertaker’s voice is still a touch breathless. A finger starts to touch his cheek, and then he feels it press against his lips, which he parts almost immediately to lap up the essence of the man that had not made it onto his tongue now clinging to his finger. “Well, you’ll rest soon enough.” Lips caress his ear. “My ‘friend’ wants a turn as well.”

Ciel moans low, nodding his head as the finger leaves his mouth. “S-Sebastian…” He can feel his butler standing nearby.

“I’m here, young master.” Another hand touches his shoulder.

“Let me taste you now.”

Preparing himself, for without his eyesight, he knows not when he will get to taste his butler, he sticks his tongue back out, and waits for his butler’s cock to settle upon it. He lifts himself back onto his knees, another loud explosion echoing in the bedroom chamber, a sudden splash of light filling the room. He’s about to comment on it when he feels Sebastian’s girth against the tip of his tongue. Ciel stays perfectly still, letting the butler use his tongue as a paint brush, saliva coating the underside of his cock before pulling his hips back to allow him to lick the tip.

“My, my. If only you could see the beauty outside right now, m’lord.” Undertaker comments, a pleasant laugh leaving his lips, making Ciel shiver in delight. “It is quite remarkable. Lau outdid himself this evening.”

Not wishing to think of the man responsible for the noises outside right at this moment, Ciel concentrates on tickling the tip of his butler’s cock with his tongue. He listens to the shift in breath from Sebastian, and when he hears it, that’s when he strikes. Lips surround the tip, and he carefully swallows his butler further into his small mouth. He can barely get to the middle of his girth, but he’s come to accept this now. Pulling his head back, he keeps his lips pressed around the soft flesh of the tip, tongue now forcefully pushing against the slit at the tip of his cock. Black fingernails card through his hair, trying to push Ciel’s mouth down around his girth. He moans low, and allows his butler to do with his mouth as his pleased.

A set of hands begins to touch his hips, warm breath now caressing his ear. “Does it feel good to have him control you, m’lord?” Undertaker speaks low. He nods his head as best he can, the tip of Sebastian’s cock hitting the back of his throat with a loud squelch. He feels hands on his fists, and he starts to moan weakly. “Do you wish to be untied, m’lord?”

“D-Don’t untie him.” The waver in Sebastian’s voice makes Ciel grab onto Undertaker’s hands, who willingly accepts them. “Not yet.”

He can feel his right eye throb, his head being controlled by him, as the fingers on his hands start to touch the center of his palms. His small tongue rubs along Sebastian’s girth, wishing his fingers could wrap around the base to give his lover more satisfaction. He rolls his hips, tiny cock throbbing as he tries to find relief for his own body. The hands that are on his disappear, making him whine softly, for their touch had been exquisite.

“I think the boy has had enough torture for now.” Undertaker’s voice carries a hint of lust. Ciel wishes he could see their exchange, for he knows that his demon’s eyes must be glowing right now. The cock against his tongue is beginning to throb, letting him know that he’s close to his completion. “Let me touch him?”

Ciel waits to hear an answer from Sebastian, another loud boom echoing across his estate. Relaxing his jaw, he begins to suck hard on his length, saliva escaping the sides of his mouth as Sebastian controls his head to work on his cock. A cool hand touches his neglected organ, making Ciel try to pull his head back in surprise. But, Sebastian’s hand keeps his head anchored onto his thick shaft, pumping his hips forward and back, driving his cock further into his mouth.

“Keep sucking, Ciel…” Undertaker’s lips touch the shell of his ear. “His eyes are blazing for you right now. Be a good boy, and swallow  _everything_.”

The hand on his small cock pumps him gently, his hips trying to rock back and forth to cause more friction against the mortician’s hand. The moment Sebastian’s release begins to shoot into his throat, he starts to come too, coating Undertaker’s hand with his own spunk, swallowing down the thick liquid sliding down his throat. He moans after each successful swallow, tongue dancing along the softening ridges of Sebastian’s girth. Teasing his tongue against the sensitive tip, a broken whimper passes from his lips when the cock is pulled out of his mouth.

“No…” He moans low, licking his lips. Each time he tastes his demon’s release, it drives him mad. It’s a connection the two don’t share that often when they’re alone, Sebastian always favoring his needs in bed rather than his own.

Wet fingers touch his lips. “Lick, m’lord…” Undertaker states with a soft lilt. “Lick this all up, and we’ll let you have your hands back.”

“And what if I don’t wish to have my hands back just yet?” He replies, his voice a little deeper than normal. His tongue laps up everything that’s on the man’s hand. Wicked lewdness fills his mind as he tastes his own release, cheeks becoming warm when he thinks about just what he’s doing right now. They grow warmer, when he feels the sticky substance is now gone from his hand, secretly wishing there was more for him to taste.

“More, m’lord?”

He nods, and waits for more of his spunk to touch his tongue. He feels Undertaker rubbing his hand along his limp arousal, slowly coaxing it back into hardness. Forgetting about wanting to taste more of himself, he instead focuses on the warm hand that keeps pumping him slowly.

The slightly bitter taste of his own release mixes with both Sebastian’s and Undertaker’s, making him feel flush. He leans his head back, moaning low when he feels a sharp fang drag against the side of his neck, the hand around his cock still pumping him slowly.

“T-Take me to the bed.” He begs both men, tired of remaining on the floor. His knees hurt, and he wants to feel the comfort of his bed, but is in no way ready for their session to come to an end.

A pair of arms slips beneath his back and his knees, lifting him up gently from the floor. His head falls back, Undertaker’s long fingers still wrapped around his cock as Sebastian carries him to the bed. He rolls his hips, dying to feel more than just the man’s hand on him, needing to feel more, his hole puckering with anticipation, anxious to have it filled by one of their thick cocks.

Ciel feels wicked and perverse, reveling in how both of these men keep encouraging him to explore the naughtier sides of their exploits. Which is why he’s in the position that he’s in right now, for he would never willingly subject himself to being tied up and blindfolded, not without a firm understanding of what was to happen. When he’s set on the bed, he feels it shift when both men climb onto the bed with him. He hears another loud explosion, a burst of white making its way through the silk of his blindfold.

“What would you like to do now, young master?” Sebastian’s short hair tickles his jaw, as lips close around his stud earring, heated fingers touching his pert right nipple.

Moaning low, he tries to spread his small legs apart. “Need to feel….”

“Which one of us, Ciel?” Undertaker’s lips touch his other ear, making his mind go blank. “Shall we remove your blindfold? Or do you prefer to keep that on, but regain the use of your hands?”

“My….” He cries out, the demon biting down delicately on his lower neck, fangs puncturing his neck. “Oh! S-Sebastian!”

Undertaker pulls his hand away from Ciel, the sudden loss of warmth around his arousal makes him shiver. Hands touch the bindings around his wrist, and within seconds, his hands are suddenly free. With a loud moan, he reaches for the girth that’s pressing against his back, pumping him with an eagerness that surprises them both.

“Does that mean me, m’lord?” The mortician’s low chuckle makes his head become light headed.

His other hand goes to Sebastian’s shoulder, clawing it with tiny fingernails. “Oil!”

The demon produces a vial from thin air, Undertaker taking it from him. “Now, shall we do as we spoke about earlier?”

Ciel moans low. “Oh, please.  _Please_.” He nods his head, thinking about what had been discussed earlier in the afternoon, mouth going dry at the thought.

“Very well. You heard the little lord, butler.” Undertaker says.

Fangs pull out of his neck, tongue lapping at the wounds. “Very well.” Lips press against Ciel’s, the taste of copper on his butler’s tongue makes him throb a tiny bit. “You should remove your blindfold, young master. I do believe you will wish to see this, yes?”

His right eye pulsates, as he feels the contract come to life through their shared bond. “Remove it, Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord.”

***

“Absolutely not.”

Ciel keeps his manner composed, knowing that the man sitting across from him in his study would immediately have this response. He leans his head on the palm of his hand, elbow bent, as he watches the mortician with a cool eye.

Picking up his teacup, he sips it before setting it back down in its saucer. “I wish you would be more reasonable about this, Undertaker.” He remarks, picking up a biscuit and chewing on it thoughtfully. “Surely you must have thought about it, even if just once?”

“What I did the last time was a favor to you, m’lord.” The mortician takes off his hat, and sets it on his knee. He pushes the bangs off of his face, yellow-green eyes staring at him with a piercing gaze. “That does  _not_  mean that I am up for more things with your butler.”

He rolls his eye, and picks up another biscuit. “It is not as if I’m suggesting you let him take you. Far from it. All I thought was that it would be nice to see you do things to his body, give him pleasure in such a way that I cannot.” His cheeks begin to grow warm, embarrassed by how his body limits him from giving Sebastian the kind of gratification he receives from him.

A long, loud sigh leaves the mortician’s mouth. “If I agree to it, then you must agree to something as well, m’lord.”

“Oh?” Ciel sits up straight in his chair. “And just what would you have me consider, Undertaker?”

Long, black fingernails tap on his chin, grey strands of hair falling over his shoulder, as the man sits back in his chair. “Tell me what one of your deepest desires.”

“My what?” He blinks, not sure he’s heard him correctly. “Surely, you must be joking.”

A familiar cackle rings out. “M’lord, it’s a safe bet that I am not joking. As much as I love a good laugh, this is not something that I would consider much of a joke.” He looks straight into Ciel’s eye. “Now, if you want me to do as you ask, then you must answer my request.”

“I don’t know what you mean by it, though.” His ears burn, as he tries to figure out just what it is this crazy man wants him to admit to. “Do you want me to confess my love to you? Is that what you’re trying to ask?”

Another loud cackle passes from the mortician’s mouth, this time making the man double over, clutching his sides. “Always the tastiest laughs from you, m’lord.” He shakes his head, still giggling every few seconds. “No, no. It is quite a simple question. You are making this too complicated.”

“Give me a hint, then!” He slams his left fist on the table. “I don’t know why you’re asking me!”

Sensing his frustration, Undertaker sets the cup and saucer on the desk, before he stands up. “Excuse my vulgarity, m’lord, but what makes your cock hard? That is what I wish to know.”

Ciel’s face burns when he realizes just how simple of a question it truly was. “O-Oh…” He closes his eye, and thinks about just what turns him on. “Well, I suppose-”

“No supposes, Ciel.” Undertaker stands right next to him, rotating the chair to face him. “You must know what makes this swell, hmm?” His palm touches the place between Ciel’s thighs, making him inhale sharply. “Oh, my. Is someone already getting excited?” A small smirk appears on the man’s face.

He looks away, and covers his lap with his hands. “You touched me. Of course it’s going to respond to that.” The room is quiet, Sebastian somewhere in the manor, allowing him to have their conversation in total privacy.

“Is that what you desire the most then?” Undertaker kneels down on the floor, the sleeves of his robes spilling onto Ciel’s lap. “My touch?”

The question, he knows, is meant to be answered. But his throat is refusing to work, because he’s afraid of the truth that will come out. Yes, he does desire this man’s touch, but he also craves his butler’s like a damn drug addict. Both men fuel his waking, and his sleeping, mind, filling it with lustful thoughts; thoughts a teenager such as himself has no business entertaining. His body grows warm, as he tries to think about how to answer this question.

Hands touch his upper thighs. “Look at me, m’lord.” He lifts his head, and looks into Undertaker’s eyes. “There is nothing to be ashamed about. Both your butler and I wish for you to begin to explore yourself more in the bedroom with us.”

“Really?” His eyebrow raises up. “When did this discussion take place?”

“The last time the three of us were together. While you were passed out, we had our own little discussion.” Lips curl up in a smirk. “Does that bother you, m’lord?”

Shaking his head, Ciel removes his hands from his lap, and places them on top of the mortician’s. “It does not. I only ask because I thought that the two of you would not play nice.”

“Yes, well, I suppose i’ve learned I must deal with it, should we keep having these trysts every so often.” Undertaker stands up, turning his palms to face down, gently pulling Ciel to stand up with him. “Now, then.” Undertaker picks up Ciel gently, and sets him on the edge of his desk, his back facing the door, Undertaker obscuring the light which pours forth from the closed window.

Ciel bites his lip, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. “If I do what you are asking, what you’re both asking, what is in it for me?”

“Freedom from worry, m’lord.” Undertaker’s long nail drags along his jawline, Ciel tilting his head back for him. “Tell me your deepest, darkest desire, and perhaps I will be able to make it come true for you. Perhaps  _we_  will.”

Too ashamed to look at him, Ciel turns his head away. Warm palms touch his face, forcing him to look into the mortician’s eyes. “I can’t look at you and say it,” he whispers, voice faltering a little.

“Yes, you can, Ciel.” Yellow-green eyes stare at him. “Tell me, and I will reward you with something before your butler comes in here to check on us.”

The thought of a reward makes his small arousal begin to grow thick once more. “I wish to be blindfolded. Blindfolded, with my hands bound, so that I cannot use them.” He whispers, staring into Undertaker’s eyes.

“Is that all you wish, m’lord?” One hand is removed from his face, and travels down the length of his sternum. Undertaker’s palm presses against the rising mound in his trousers. He rubs it gently, Ciel’s mouth dropping open, a soft moan spilling from his mouth.

Another gentle rub of his palm makes Ciel grab onto the edge of his desk. “Y-You should stop, Undertaker.”

“Call him in here, m’lord.” Hot breath tickles his ear. “Let us discuss this together.”

“ _Sebastian_.”

There is a firm knock on the door, the butler stepping in seconds after the call has been made. Maroon eyes burn with fire. “You called, young master?”

“Ah, so quick. How wonderful.” Undertaker squeezes his small hardness, pulling another moan from him. “I was just discussing with him what he most desires.”

He turns his head, and looks into Sebastian’s eyes with his one good eye. “He is only asking, because of what I proposed to him on this visit.”

“Oh?” He approaches the desk, and stands next to him. “And just what did you ask, young master?”

His mouth drops open when he feels the gentle touch of his butler’s hand on his lower back. He spreads his legs open, groaning low with how Undertaker’s palm keeps rubbing him in the most pleasing manner. “Y-You know what I asked, damn demon.”

“Is it a crime to wish to hear it come from your lips, my young master?” He can hear the grin in his butler’s voice. “If you choose to enjoy these things tonight, might I remind you that Master Lau is coming to the estate to test some of the fireworks he intends to sell. You already promised him that he could.”

Undertaker squeezes his small cock gently. “Oh? A fireworks display? Won’t our little lord need to be around to survey it?”

“N-No.” Ciel shakes his head. “I trust the fool to not burn my estate down.” He pushes against Undertaker’s hand, the warmth of Sebastian’s hand on his back encouraging him to continue. “I will excuse myself at the appropriate time.”

The hand on him stops moving, a low chuckle leaving the man’s lips. “Then, perhaps I should pause in this reward for now, m’lord.”

“Tease.” He grumbles, closing his legs, willing his erection to go back down. He fixes his coat, and slides off the edge of his desk. “Very well. Do we have an agreement, then?” He looks into the yellow-green eyes of the mortician. “If I submit myself to what I most desire, will you fill my request?”

Grey strands of hair fall forward, as Undertaker bows low. “It will be my pleasure, m’lord.”

“Then, tonight it is.”

***

The young Earl makes his way back into his manor, leaving Lau and the rest of his servants out on the back lawn to enjoy whatever the head of Kong Rong has decided to test. Sebastian trails behind him, holding a candelabra.

“What is it you’ve told him you desire, young master?” He asks, as they walk up towards Ciel’s bedroom, where the mortician waits for them. “Is it something I am aware of?”

Ciel stops walking, and looks up at his butler. “I may have mentioned it on one occasion. It is only fair that I tell you, for I’m sure when we enter the bedroom, he will want to make it happen.” With all the servants outside, he decides it best to hold this conference in private. Just to be on the safe side, he pulls his butler into a small drawing room, and closes the door.

“Oh?” Maroon eyes ignite, staring at him with a thoughtful look on his face.

“I said that I wished to be blindfolded, and made so that I have no use of my hands.” He replies, trying to ignore how his body wishes to be touched by the demon, now that they’re alone.

Sensing his desire, Sebastian picks him up, and presses his body against the wall, lips hovering close together. “Is that wise, young master?” The tip of his tongue licks Ciel’s cupid’s bow, making the small teen moan.

“I trust the both of you with my life.” Ciel admits. “I know that I am safe with the two of you. Should I wish the game to stop, then I will say so, and I know that I can trust the two of you to allow that to happen.”

Sebastian nods his head, their tongues touching for a moment, before ending their quick kiss. “Yes, that is true. We should not keep our guest waiting, young master.” He sets him back down on the ground, Ciel pushing some of his hair off of his face, heart palpitating hard in his chest.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

The two leave the room, and head towards his bed chambers. He gives a soft knock on the door, not wishing to intrude on the mortician. When he opens the door, he sees the man is standing near the bedroom window, completely naked. It takes his breath away - eyes drawn to the male that stands there, long strands of grey hair shimmering in the moonlight. The man glances over his right shoulder, a large smile gracing his face.

“Ah, good evening, m’lord. Hope you don’t mind?” He gestures to himself, to which Ciel shakes his head. “I thought you would not.” He cackles good naturedly. “Well, then. Are you still up for a little light bondage, m’lord?”

Ciel nods his head. “Yes, I am. Did you acquire the necessary items?”

“I would not dare come here unprepared, m’lord.” Undertaker points to the foot of the bed. “Care to get undressed now? Who of us do you prefer to get you settled?”

Sebastian begins to undress him without prompting, Ciel standing near his bed. “You may blindfold me, Undertaker. Sebastian will take care of my arms.”

“It is as you command, m’lord.” Undertaker bows his head, another jovial laugh passing from his lips.

As soon as Ciel is completely naked, his butler follows suit. “Now, young master, if you would be so kind as to place your hands behind your back?”

“Like so?” He crosses his arms, keeping them pressed against his lower back. “If you need for me to move them, just let me know.”

“I think that is just fine.” Sebastian says, beginning to rope the silk scarf around his wrists. “How does that feel, young master?”

He gives a gentle tug on them. “I cannot break free.”

“Very good.”

Undertaker walks over to where he stands, and picks up the remaining piece of black silk fabric. “Now, m’lord, should you wish for us to take this off, just tell us so, hmm?” His eyepatch is removed with careful hands, the fabric fluttering to the floor. He blinks a few times, and stares up into Undertaker’s eyes, before the cloth touches his face. Undertaker ties the blindfold on securely. “Are you sure you’re comfortable, Ciel?” His low voice sends a shiver up his spine.

“I trust you.” He says, not answering the question. He’s a little uncomfortable, but he knows that once things begin to happen, he will become more relaxed. “Where do you want me?”

A cool hand touches his upper arm, gently pulling him off the bed. “This way, m’lord.” He’s walked over towards the center of the room, the cool hand on his upper arm now touching his shoulder. “Time to get on your knees, m’lord.”

He sinks down to the floor, the carpet barely a comfort from the hardwood floor lying beneath it. Total blindness is making his heart beat fast, fear beginning to creep into his mind. Taking a few deep breaths, he lifts his head and speaks with a confident voice, not sure where either men are standing. “What will you have me do?”

“Open your mouth, m’lord, and you will find out.” Undertaker replies from somewhere nearby. Doing as he’s instructed, he opens his mouth wide. “That’s a good boy.” The mortician moves closer to him, Ciel inhaling his unique musk. He begins to salivate, licking his lips, as his body begins to thrum with excitement, fear no longer present. “Do not swallow until you are told. Do you understand?” Whispered words into his ear make the young Earl moan low.

“Yes, I understand.” He nods his head quickly, licking his lips one last time before opening his mouth wide.

“Very good, m’lord. That’s very,  _very_  good.”

Warm, thick flesh touches his tongue, morality quickly leaving Ciel’s mind in favor for discovering more sins of the flesh. He groans low, and lets the mortician take over.

***

Regaining the use of his eyes, Ciel blinks a few times, adjusting to the darkness in his bedroom. He settles his leg on Undertaker’s thigh, opening himself up to the man, feeling his slickened index finger gently rubbing the soft flesh of his entrance. He moans low, hands gently clutching the long strands of grey hair near his face, as the man pushes his finger into him slowly.

“H-Hurry,” he half-whispers, half-moans. “Don’t take too long. I’ll be fine.”

“I will not allow you to get hurt, m’lord.” Undertaker pushes a second finger into him, stretching him gently. “I know how bad you want it, because I long for it too, Ciel.”

Hands touch his hair, pushing his damp bangs back. “Breathe, young master.” Sebastian says, his maroon eyes glowing softly. He looks into his eyes, and nods, taking a deep breath.

“Almost finished,” Undertaker adds a third finger, stretching him wide. Ciel tosses his head back with a loud moan, pushing his hips down to feel more of that fullness. He starts to bounce up and down lewdly, Undertaker all too happy to fingerbang him. “My, my. Looks like our little lord is finally opening up to us, hmm?”

“N-Need more…” He begs the man, continuing to bounce himself upon those delightful digits. “Need so much more.”

A low chuckle leaves the mouth of his butler. “It is quite nice to see him become so undone, is it not?”

“It truly is.” Undertaker agrees, and without warning, slips his fingers out of him.

Ciel whines loud, his voice cracking a little. “No….”

“Now, now. Just need to get into position, m’lord. You’ll have what you want in just a few seconds.” Undertaker pulls him up towards him, the mortician laying on his back. “Demon?”

Sebastian’s eyes glow with fire. Ciel straddles Undertaker’s waist, rubbing his small behind against the girth he can feel teasing his entrance. His butler straddles Undertaker’s chest, the tip of his cock settling against the mortician’s lips, chest facing towards Ciel. Ciel lifts himself up, and slowly sinks down onto the man’s cock, moaning loud as he realizes that the man is incredibly hard, and what little preparation they had done didn’t seem to be enough. He looks down and watches Undertaker pull Sebastian’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him down to the hilt. The loud moan that leaves his demon’s throat makes him moan with envy, the thickness buried deep inside of him beginning to throb a tiny bit.

Light explodes in the room, another brilliant firework display paints the night sky with color. Ciel places his hands on the top of Undertaker’s thighs, as he rolls his hips, lifting himself up and down on the man’s girth, pushing him deeper with each bounce. He watches the expressions on Sebastian’s face, as his cock his sucked by Undertaker, who - despite his refusal - seems to be rather enjoying sucking on the demon’s flesh. Ciel cries out when Sebastian’s lips come into contact with his own neglected arousal. He meets his demon’s eyes, pupils now narrow slits with the hellfire reserved for him. He reaches down with one hand, and pushes his small fingers through raven strands of hair, moaning each time the demon suckles on his cock.

He bounces harder on Undertaker’s cock, rocking back and forth, having both parts of his body becoming overstimulated. Undertaker thrusts up hard into him, pushing his small cock against Sebastian’s tongue, the tip of the mortician’s cock hitting him in just the right spot.

Ciel screams, tossing his head back. Another explosion sounds outside the window, covering up his loud scream, as his orgasm takes full control of his body. Sebastian sucks hard on him, swallowing and licking his throbbing cock, Undertaker driving his thick shaft deeper and deeper into him as he rides the wave of his orgasm. He feels, rather than hears, Sebastian’s guttural moan against his softening cock, as the demon reaches his completion, his cock being deepthroated by Undertaker. The rush of Undertaker’s release deep into his body makes Ciel shiver and moan with carnal delight, squeezing his inner walls to draw low moans from Undertaker’s throat.

Sebastian removes himself from Undertaker’s mouth, and settles on the bed beside him, Ciel slipping off the mortician’s softening arousal, finding solace between their two bodies. Two sets of arms wrap around him, the three of them breathing deeply.

“W-Well, then…” He lifts his head, placing a soft kiss on his butler’s lips, before turning his head towards the other side. He brushes his lips against Undertaker’s, moaning low when he tastes a hint of his demon’s seed still lingering on his lips.

Undertaker’s familiar laugh brings a smile to his face. “Is that all you can say, m’lord?”

“For now, I do believe it is.” He closes his eyes, and hears another explosion. “How long will this carry on for?”

“I am not quite certain, young master. Do you wish for me to go put a stop to it?” Sebastian asks, starting to get up from the bed.

His small hand darts out, and touches his chest. “I order you to lay in this bed with us.” His right eye flashes purple, the contract on the back of his butler’s left hand glowing.

“As you wish, my lord.” He returns to the bed.

“Do you wish for me to leave, m’lord?” Undertaker asks, his grey hair falling over Ciel’s shoulder.

A happy sigh leaves his lips, as the hair acts as a comfortable blanket. “You will do no such thing.”

“As you command it, m’lord.”

He closes his eyes, thoroughly satiated, sleep claiming him for the evening. Each man provides a sense of security and love, making him have the deepest sleep he has had since the night of the fire. A genuine smile adorns his face while he slumbers, only thanks to the two men he lays between, the two men that can give him this complete happiness like no other can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I didn’t know you were so kinky.”

* * *

Ciel’s penmanship is less than desirable, but is legible enough that the addressee should have no problem deciphering the text. He can hear Sebastian in his head, mocking him for how poor his handwriting is, but ignores it, as he ignores the other jibes inside of his head. He presses the button near his desk, knowing that the moment he does, his butler will be at his door, no matter where he is presently located in his estate. Without fail, there is a soft knock on his door two seconds later.

“You may enter.” He calls out, finishing his note. He sets the pen back in its spot on his desk, and grabs the sealing wax from his drawer.

The door to his study opens. “You rang, my lord?” Sebastian stands at the door, bowed at the waist. “What may I do for you?”

He strikes a match, and begins to melt the wax, grabbing the Phantomhive coat of arms he will use to seal the envelope. “I would like for you to run this letter. It is an urgent matter, and must be done today.” He pours the wax on the envelope, and presses the seal onto it, listening to the wax create its seal.

“Will there be anything else?” His butler walks over to the desk, and stands in front of it.

“Actually, there is.” Ciel nods. “I would like for you to ring Agni and Soma, and inform them that I would like them to come stay here the day after tomorrow.”

“Sir?” There is a confused look in his butler’s eyes. “Are you sure that is a wise decision?”

“Are you questioning my orders, Sebastian?” His lips are set in a thin line, even though they would like to show the smirk he is internalizing. He looks up, and meets his butler’s gaze.

Sebastian stands by his desk, but says nothing. He bows his head, black bangs swaying with the shake of his head. “No, young master. I am not. I will do as you request.”

“I was not finished with my request, so please wait a moment.” He hands him the letter, knowing that when his butler sees the addressee, he will give him a look. Sebastian does not disappoint, his eyes burning with a quiet fire when he looks at the envelope. “My second request is that the day after tomorrow, we will be going into the city.” The smirk he has been keeping off of his face finally manifests.

Red eyes burn. “Is it your wish that this person will be meeting with us?”

“We shall see.” Ciel looks down at his desk. “That is all, Sebastian. I will expect my tea and afternoon snack at the normal time.”

He hears an exasperated sigh leave his butler’s mouth, which only causes the smirk to grow on his lips. “Very well, my lord.” He bows, and leaves him alone.

Now, he must wait, and hope that his request will be considered. He will know two days from now if it is, for he did not ask for an immediate answer in the letter. He picks up his pen, and resumes his work, trying to ignore the butterflies that are beginning to awaken in his belly, at the excitement of the unknown.

***

When Sebastian enters his study mid-afternoon, Ciel looks up from his paperwork. “Well? Were you successful in your delivery?”

“I was, my lord.” His butler begins to pour some tea. “Might I ask a question?”

He thinks about it for a moment, wondering just where this might be going, and decides to humor his butler. “You may,” Ciel nods his head, setting his pen down on the desk.

“Why not just invite him here?” Sebastian sets his teacup next to his paperwork, and places a tray that has a lemon tart on it nearby. “Or, do you have another reason?”

Ciel is pleased to hear this question. “I do have another reason.” He picks up his tea and takes a sip. “Would you care to hear it?”

“Of course.” Maroon eyes lift up, as Sebastian takes his place by the side of his desk.

Sipping his tea, he doesn’t supply an answer straight away. “Perhaps I would like to just be away for an evening. I don’t fancy the two of us taking up residence in his lodging.” The look of horror that crosses Sebastian’s face makes Ciel laugh. “That’s why I thought it would be nice to go into the city.”

“Very well, my lord.” His butler gives a small bow, and begins to walk towards the door.

“Oh, Sebastian?” Ciel sets his teacup down, and picks up one of the tarts. Sebastian stops walking, and turns back to face him, giving him his full attention. “Might I ask _you_ a question?”

Maroon eyes stare into his right eye. “Yes?”

“Tell me - how did his mouth feel?” He watches for signs of his butler’s uncomfortableness. He can feel his left eye throb a little, but ignores it. “You know, the night that Lau was here, making a wreck of my estate?”

He tracks Sebastian’s movements, his heart beginning to be erratically as his butler approaches him. He’s turned around in his chair, and sees Sebastian kneeling down in front of him, his eyes relaying a hunger that Ciel can feel in his lower abdomen. “Why do you wish to know, young master?”

Ciel closes his eye. “I want to know if you prefer his mouth to mine. I….” He grips the arms of his chair, fighting an internal battle. “I-”

“Your mouth is what I truly prefer, my lord.” The demon’s eyes burn, pupils now narrow slits, stealing Ciel’s breath from his chest. “His mouth was nice, but your mouth is quite _sinful_.”

White gloves touch his knee, pushing beneath the fabric of his trousers. Ciel moans softly, the slight touch of the cotton gloves on his upper thigh making his small cock become filled with blood. “S-Sebastian….” He leans his head back, mouth parting for a faint moan to pass between his lips.

“Maybe I should ask you if you prefer him to me, young master.” Sebastian’s warm breath touches his knee, fingers sliding beneath his drawers. The tips of his fingers brush against his erection, forcing another quiet moan to leave his throat.

“N-No, I don’t…” Ciel says truthfully. “Y-You know I _need_ you, Sebastian. Aaahhh…” He leans his head back, the back of his chair dipping backwards.

Gloved fingers start to stroke his tiny cock, making it plump up, the demon’s eyes a deep red. But Ciel cannot see them, for his eye is closed, just allowing himself to feel the pleasure this man is giving to him. It feels so good to just have his hand on him in this manner, almost a little _too_ good.

“D-Does it bother you, Sebas-ah-tian?” Ciel feels like he’s out of breath, and can’t quite catch it because of the teasing touches of his butler. “That I enjoy….both of you…?”

Fingers wrap tightly around him, squeezing him in a fimr grip. He cries out, the pain quickly fading to intense pleasure. “A little, my lord, but I am learning to share when I must.”

“S-Share….” He moans, rolling his hips to push into Sebastian’s hand more. “D-Don’t you want to feel something other than just being inside of me…?”

“What are you suggesting, young master?”

His eye shuts tight, as he starts to come. His trousers become a mess, the idea of what he wishes for bringing him over the edge, taking away his voice for the moment. Falling back to earth, he pants softly and lifts his head. “I am suggesting nothing, Sebastian.” He pants softly, heart calming down.

“Understood, my lord.” His butler has a knowing smirk on his face, but Ciel refuses to admit to what he is thinking. It will happen in due time, but he knows it will take quite a bit to convince the other party that will be involved.

Lifting up his eyebrow, he stares into the demon’s eyes. “If I suggest it, you know he will require payment. Are you prepared for whatever he demands as payment?”

“Within reason, young master.” Sebastian pulls off his soiled glove, replacing it with a clean glove from his pocket. “Now, let us retire to your bedroom, so that I may get you into clean clothes.”

Ciel nods, and stands up, thankful that his jacket seems to be covering his soiled trousers. “Yes, I think that’s a very good idea. Come along, Sebastian.” He heads out of the office, feeling a little lightheaded.

“Yes, my lord.”

***

Two days later, Ciel and Sebastian make their way to the townhouse in London, Snake guiding the Phantomhive carriage through the streets of London. They arrive at his townhouse mid-morning, with plenty of time to prepare for the evening. Ciel tries to ignore the nervousness he feels, the unknown making him feel a little off-kilter. He takes a deep breath, and exits the carriage, Snake standing beside it.

“‘Will that be all, Smile?’ - asks Emily.” Snake asks, Sebastian exiting the carriage after him.

Ciel nods his head. “Yes, Snake. Be back tomorrow evening to pick us up?”

“‘We will.’ - says Wordsworth. ‘Black - take care of Smile.’ - says Emily.” Snake grabs the footstool, and sets it back on the bench where he sits.

“Make sure the other three do not destroy the manor in my absence.” Sebastian replies. “And make sure that Prince Soma and Agni are taken care of.”

Snake nods and bows his head, returning to the carriage. Ciel walks up to the front door of his townhouse, and waits for Sebastian to open the door for him. He hasn’t been back here in quite some time, the property being taken over by the Prince and his butler. The townhouse used to be a place he would stay with his parents during the winter months, when his father and mother had ‘adult’ things to take care of. It is a nice break from the countryside, being back in the thick of things, as it were.

“Young master, would you like your elevenses served in your study?” Sebastian asks, as he sets their bags down in the main foyer. “Am I to expect us entertaining a guest this evening?”

He looks at his butler, and gives a nod of his head. “I will take it in my study. As for this evening, I am not sure. I’ll discuss it with you when you bring my snack.” He takes off his top hat, and hands it to him, along with his walking stick.

“Very well, my lord.” Sebastian collects his items, allowing Ciel to make his way to his study.

A little while later, a soft knock on his study door alerts him to Sebastian’s arrival. He sets the book down that’s he’s reading, and announces, “Come in, Sebastian.”

“Young master, I have brought you a light snack of earl grey biscuits, with a nice Darjeeling tea.” He wheels a cart into the study, and leaves it near the couch that Ciel is seated on.

Sitting up straight, Ciel watches him pour some tea into a cup for him. “Thank you, Sebastian. Now, for this evening…”

“Yes, my lord?” He hands him the teacup and saucer, and sets a plate of biscuits down beside him. “Shall I prepare a nice dinner? Will I need to prepare for two?”

“I still do not know if they have accepted my invitation or not. If they have, then this is what I would like to happen.” Ciel takes a deep breath. “I do believe I would care for ….”

***

The clock in the foyer announces that it is now eight in the evening. Ciel sits in the drawing room, a fire burning in the hearth, keeping the room warm. The drapes have been pulled closed, shielding away unwanted eyes, leaving the young Earl in complete isolation. He sits nervously on the couch, his feet itching to tap on the floor, but keeps his body perfectly still as he waits for his invited guest to appear.

Time passes. The clock announces the quarter hour, then half, and then the quarter hour once more. Ciel feels like he wants to cry, an unmeasurable wave of sadness consuming him as he realizes that perhaps his guest is taking a stance and refusing to see him. He feels his eye throb, no doubt his butler feeling these waves of unwantedness starting to shuffle around in his brain. He tries to calm himself, for it would be unfitting for him to make a scene. No, after learning to repress these feelings, it would be easy to do it once more. He knows he should have sealed his heart away, and just been happy with the company of his butler. Even if they were bound to each other through a contract, he knows that he can always count on him to be there, and to not fill him with this horrible feeling of disappointment clawing at his chest.

He stands up and walks over to the hearth, which is situated on the opposite side of the room. No point in keeping the fire going, for there’s no point in spending time in here alone. He grabs a poker from the bin next to the hearth, and reaches over to stoke the fire, when he feels warmth behind him, a cool hand touching the middle of his back.

“Do forgive me, m’lord. I had every intention of being here at the appropriate time, but ran into a bit of a mess with some unexpected clients showing up a half hour before our arranged time.”

Ciel bites his lower lip, his eye starting to well with unshed tears. Gripping the poker a little tighter, he stokes the fire and gives a noncommittal shrug of his shoulder. “It is quite alright. I thought you had decided to not show up, and was about to call it a night.”

“I arrived just in time, then.” Undertaker’s staccato laugh makes Ciel’s body feel warm. “I must say, m’lord, that this look is quite….becoming.” The hand presses more against his lower back, warm breath caressing the shell of his ear. “Does your demon know your state of dress right now, Ciel?”

His cheeks burn, as he keeps his head forward. “If you are inquiring if he knows that I’m without clothes, who do you think made me like this?” A small smirk makes his lip curl upwards, the warmth dissipating off of his visage, and traveling down the length of his body.

“My, my~.” Undertaker laughs, sliding his hand around Ciel’s body, letting it lay flat on his naked torso. “I must commend your butler, then.”

Shoving the poker back into its rightful place near the hearth, he allows himself to be pulled against the man’s chest, his naked back touching the wool garments, small buttons tickling his spine.  He arches when he feels sharp black nails touch his chest, nails scraping against his nipple. “I’m glad you are here,” Ciel states in a quiet voice.

“As if I would turn down such an invitation. I am only sad that I did not get to see how you were waiting for me.” Undertaker’s finger drags up his sternum, touching just beneath his chin. He pushes on it, guiding Ciel to bend his neck backwards just a little. He looks up at him with his one eye, feeling his heartbeat begin to quicken, as he looks into yellow-green eyes. “Will you show me how you were waiting for me, m’lord?”

He nods his head, and reluctantly pulls away from the man. “Perhaps you should leave the room?” He suggests.

“To complete the illusion, m’lord?” Undertake chuckles softly. “Very well.” Long grey hair seems to shimmer in the firelight, as his guest for the evening takes his leave. “Please do let me know when you are ready for me~.”

He takes a deep breath, and sits back down on the sofa, as naked as the day he was born into this world, his legs slightly spread apart. He leans his head against the back of the sofa, angling his tiny body, a little bit frustrated at his size but knows that it is no cause for concern. Clearing his throat, he poses in the stance he had held for almost the entire time, waiting for Undertaker to finally come through his front door. “You may return now, Undertaker.”

The mortician walks back into the room, and pauses at its entrance. Ciel feels his cheeks become hot, knowing that this man is examining his body, just as he had hoped he would. His mouth becomes dry, his pulse quickening as he spreads his legs apart, showing the man just how pleased he is to see him there, tiny girth slowly filling with blood. He looks into his yellow-green eyes, which seem to turn luminescent in the soft light.

“I am sorry I did not see this sight when I first arrived, m’lord. For it truly is a beautiful picture.” He walks into the room, and kneels down at Ciel’s feet, long strands of grey hair tickling his legs. Cool fingertips touch his inner thighs, Undertaker spreading his thighs further apart. “Why am I being treated to such a beautiful present, m’lord?”

Closing his eye, he feels his contract burn beneath his eyepatch. ‘ _Sebastian. Come to the drawing room_.’ He opens his eye, and looks into Undertaker’s, his breath hitching when he sees just how close he is to him. The sound of a cart makes both of their heads turn, Undertaker resting his head on Ciel’s upper thigh, the small braid that he wears in his hair falls to the left of his thigh.

“Good evening, Undertaker.” Sebastian states, a neutral look on his face. “It is good to see you again.”

A soft snort tickles Ciel’s inner thigh. “Don’t lie, demon. It’s unbecoming of you.” His eyes look at the cart which has been brought into the room. “What’s with the melted chocolate and…. is that whipped cream?”

The young earl lets out a genuine laugh, his hand going to Undertaker’s head. “You’re very observant.”

“Do you have plans to use those items, m’lord?” The mortician lifts his head, a wicked smile on his face. “Because, if you don’t, I’m sorry to say that I’m a perverted old man, and I can think of quite a few things I would like to do with both of those items, and this heavenly body of yours.”

He reaches behind his head, and unties the eyepatch, placing the last piece of his ‘clothing’ on the cart. “You tell me that I should explore my….” he swallows roughly, “my feelings in the bedroom. Well, maybe I got the idea that I would like to try something with these two items.”

“But, we’re not in your bedroom, m’lord?” Undertaker teases him. “Should we be?”

Ciel thinks for a moment before answering. “I _would_ prefer doing this on a bed, but I do not wish to soil the sheets.”

“My lord, if it is your wish to take this up to the bedroom, I am more than happy to do that for you.” Sebastian states, the two of them sharing a look.

“Very well.” Ciel replies. “Take the cart to my bedroom, and turn the bed down, Sebastian.”

His butler bows at the waist. “Very well, young master.” He wheels the cart out, and heads towards the dumb waiter down the hall.

“Do you wish for me to carry you upstairs, m’lord?” Undertaker asks, his head still resting against his upper thigh.

Biting his lip, he groans softly. “M-Might I request something before you do that?”

“What is your request, Ciel?” He feels the man’s hot breath on his inner thigh, making his small girth start to throb.

“Now, before you protest-”

Yellow-green eyes look up at him, his head moving away from his center. “What are you going to ask me to do to him?”

“M-More like, what I’d like for him to do to you.” He looks with his one good eye at the mortician.

Undertaker presses his chin into Ciel’s thigh, staring up at him with curiosity in his eyes. “And what’s that?”

“Let him take you.”

The mortician’s eyes narrow. “No.”

“Why not?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Undertaker lifts his head up, and moves away from him.

“Explain it to me, then!” He starts to let his temper get the best of him, his voice taking on a demanding tone. “What’s so wrong with him taking you? You ask me to explore my own body, but when I want to see the two of you engage in certain acts, you refuse.”

“Because-”

Ciel stares at him. “Because? That’s not going to be enough for me, Undertaker. Tell me why you don’t want him to do anything to you, and I’ll stop asking.”

“No one has taken me since Vincent.”

His heart stops beating in his chest. This is not at all the admission he expected to hear from this man, still laying by his feet. Grey strands of hair drape against his leg, even though Undertaker has pulled away from him. Reaching down, he pushes his small fingers through the long locks, feeling rather strange.

“What would your terms be, if you were to allow it to happen?” He speaks softly, the mortician’s cheek now resting on his thigh. “Cover me in chocolate and whipped cream? Have me cover you?”

Minutes tick by, Ciel waiting patiently for the man to answer. “Yes, to both of those, but I also want something else, _if_ I agree to what you are asking.”

“Tell me, and I will make the decision.”

Lips touch his inner thigh, drawing a soft moan past his lips at the gentle action. “I want you alone for one night.”

“Ah-ah-lone?” Ciel’s legs part, short blunt black nails on his thighs helping them spread apart further. “But we only…”

“You get to be with your demon as often as you like.” Undertaker bites down on the soft flesh of Ciel’s thigh, the youth moaning a little louder at the action. “All I have is a memory. Unless I am just someone you like to use for your own personal enjoyment, m’lord.”

“Never. You are so much more to me than that.” He looks into his eyes. “I accept.”

Undertaker picks him up off the couch, and begins to carry him up the stairs. They say no more to one another, but there is a quiet excitement between the two of them now. Ciel’s body begins to feel increasingly warm, the soft wool of Undertaker’s garments making him feel divine. He points to the door where his bedroom is, and walk in to see Sebastian laying on the bed, with his clothes discarded, parts of his anatomy already covered in some of the edible substances. Ciel licks his lips, crawling on his hands and knees after Undertaker sets him down on the bed, making his way to his dessert.

“Seems like the boy has got a healthy appetite for chocolate.” Undertaker cackles jovially, the sound of him stripping out of his garments music to Ciel’s ears. A hand touches his exposed buttcheek, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I didn’t know you were so kinky.”

Ciel pushes his hips back, as his tongue laps up some of the whipped cream off of his butler’s chest. His lips go to the globs of whipped cream on Sebastian’s nipples, his ass still sticking out. He knows he looks ridiculous, but another squeeze on his ass makes him know that what he’s doing isn’t as ludicrous as it feels. He hears his demon moan low, his teeth now biting around the darkened areola, enjoying the soft grunts his demon makes each time he nips.

“Where’s the chocolate, demon?” Undertaker asks, both hands now kneading Ciel’s rump. He spreads his legs, aching to feel more of the man’s touch, while his tongue begins to lick up the trail of chocolate on his butler’s torso. A satisfied moan leaves his mouth when he feels Undertaker’s hand slide between his legs, his palm brushing his small sac.

Another low moan pierces Ciel’s ears, as his mouth reaches the taunt planes of Sebastian’s stomach. “Over there.” He points to where the cart has been set, and the warmth that had been on Ciel’s ass now disappears, Undertaker making his way over to the cart.

“It has come to my attention that our little lord here would like for the two of us to engage in sexual congress.” Undertaker begins to slather chocolate on his torso, and then begins to cover his thickened flesh with it. “Has he spoken to you about this?”

Ciel looks up, wanting to know where this conversation will head, because he knows that each time he brought it up to him, the demon did not prefer to speak about it. Maroon eyes begin to burn, the demon manifesting himself. “He has.”

“And?” Undertaker walks over to the bed. “I take it you’re as excited about this as I am.” He laughs, and walks back over to the bed. “But, if it is for our little lord….Who am I to deny such a request?”

He moans low, leaning into the touch of Undertaker’s hand, who’s pushing the hair off of his forehead, his lips tasting the chocolate that’s stuck to his butler’s stomach. Ciel continues to listen to their conversation, enjoying how each male is still tiptoeing around the request. He lifts his head up, and breaks the silence he’s been keeping.

“You’ve been inside of him, now it’s time for him to be inside of you.” He licks his lips, tasting the chocolate that’s stuck to the corner of his mouth. “What’s so difficult about this concept? Is it not right? Am I not asking for the right thing?” He sits up, looking between both men, and ignoring their semi-shocked faces. “What should I be asking for, then? I don’t know, because I’ve never done this before.”

Sebastian looks him in the eye, while he feels Undertaker touch his shoulder. “You may ask for whatever you wish, my lord.”

“Then, you know what I wish for.” His eye flashes purple, the contract on Sebastian’s left hand glowing. “Do I need to order you?”

A soft chuckle makes him turn and look at the other male. “Remember, it takes another party to say yes, m’lord.” Undertaker winks, and cups his cheek. “Demon? The oil?”

Ciel sits back on the bed, and watches Sebastian produce a small vial out of thin air. He pours some oil onto his fingers, Undertaker placing his head on Ciel’s lap, just as he had done downstairs. “You know, I did cover myself in some chocolate for you, Ciel.” He winks, and begins to cackle, his legs spreading apart to allow Sebastian to prep him.

“Are you asking me to lick your body, Undertaker?” Ciel teases him, enjoying the looks he keeps receiving from his informant. “Or, was that just an observation?”

Instead of receiving a reply, a low, guttural moan passes from Undertaker’s lips, making Ciel’s body respond in kind. Ciel looks at Sebastian, and sees he’s pushing two fingers into his body. He lowers his head, and begins to lick the chocolate off of Undertaker’s body, but then moves to be between his and Sebastian’s body. Being bold, he leans down and starts to lick the man’s quivering hole, licking Sebastian’s finger in the process, tasting the sweetness of the oil he’s using on Undertaker’s body.

“Ahh….M’lord…” Undertaker releases another guttural moan at the simple action.

His tongue laps at the soft flesh, swirling around Sebastian’s fingers, as he plunges them deeper into Undertaker’s body. With a small nod of his head, Sebastian parts his fingers, spreading Undertaker wide open, allowing Ciel’s small tongue to dip inside of the velvety channel. The loud caterwaul that Undertaker makes sends a shiver through Ciel’s body, as he tries to plunge his tiny muscle deeper into his body. How his body aches, wishing to be able to take either of these men, but knowing he lacks in the size department keeps him for ever suggesting it. Instead, he will just enjoy what he _can_ do for them, this being something he would never have thought of doing, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

“S-Stop.” Undertaker begs, his voice low. “Stop, or else your demon won’t be able to enter me, allowing me to enjoy it.”

Ciel pulls back, wiping his mouth off, a small strand of spittle still clinging to the opening. “Very well.” He moves back to his position, and begins to lick off more of the chocolate. “Are you ready for him now, Undertaker?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, m’lord.”

“Sebastian.”

They move on the bed together, Sebastian pulling Undertaker to be up on his knees, the tip of his cock teasing the man’s thoroughly prepped entrance. Ciel gets on his hands and knees, his tongue sticking out, the tip licking up the chocolate that coats Undertaker’s girth. He looks up, and sees both men watching him, waiting for a sign to proceed, all three holding their breath. He meets his butler’s gaze, then Undertaker’s, and then closes his eyes, letting his lips slip over the crown of Undertaker’s cock. Sebastian pushes into him slow, the caterwauling returning, Undertaker’s hands going to Ciel’s head, as he pushes his fingers through damp locks.

Ciel moans low, his tiny tongue lapping at the sweetness that is Undertaker, mixed with the sweetness of the chocolate. He moves his head with Sebastian’s movements, the soft squelch of his cock going into Undertaker’s body makes his heart beat fast. He reaches between his legs, touching his own neglected girth with fast strokes, his mouth bobbing on Undertaker’s cock. He lifts his head, and feels his breath leave his body as he sees something he does not expect to see.

Both men are engaged in a heated kiss, tongues touching each other, Sebastian’s hands gripping onto Undertaker’s waist as he drives himself deeper into him. The soft whines that leave Undertaker’s throat at the harsh treatment makes Ciel’s mouth go dry. This is exactly what he had hoped would happen, and now seeing it come to fruition makes him feel light-headed. These kisses, these touches - the two men were doing this first for his request, and now it seems that they’re doing it for one another. A soft moan escapes past his lips, just loud enough to pull the two men out of their embrace, both looking at him with lust-filled eyes.

“Something the matter, Ciel?” Undertaker groans, falling onto all fours with a harsh thrust of Sebastian’s hips. Ciel soon finds Undertaker’s head in his lap, tongue licking at his own arousal, feeling magnificent.

He cries out, tiny fingers fisting grey hair, as he locks eyes onto Sebastian’s glowing eyes, losing himself to both men. He rolls his hips, pushing himself more into Undertaker’s mouth, which really isn’t all that difficult given his size, but he knows it doesn’t matter. What matters are the moans leaving both of his lovers’ lips, and how flush his body is beginning to feel at the treatment of it all. Teeth drag along his small cock, and he screams, voice cracking with the intense pleasure of his release now shooting onto Undertaker’s tongue. He hears him moan loud, Sebastian’s hand now stroking the cock that had been licked clean of chocolate, making Undertaker a moaning mess, as he drives his dick deeper into his body.

Ciel watches them come, first watching the release pass over Undertaker’s face, the way his eyes closed tight with the sudden realization that he was actually enjoying this. Or, perhaps it is something else, but Ciel would like to believe that that is the true reason for the look of utter beauty. He then slides his eyes to his demon’s, and sees him staring right at him, taking the breath out of his lungs for a second time that evening. He watches him start to come, fangs showing themselves through his demon’s parted lips, making Ciel’s limp cock attempt to come back to life. When the bed stops moving with their erratic thrusts, Undertaker keeps his head on Ciel’s lap, his cheeks a healthy pink.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Ciel asks, playing with some of the grey hair, enjoying how soft it feels on his fingertips. “It seemed like both of you enjoyed that very much.”

Sebastian’s eyes return to their normal hue, as he gets settled on the bed. Ciel moves to lay in his arms, leaving enough space for Undertaker to join the two of them. He’s almost afraid that this man will get up and leave, and never come back again, but it’s always a worry that never proves to be correct. A curtain of grey falls over his chest and body, the long hair almost like a blanket for the small young earl. It’s a comfort he’s grown used to since they started this affair, and one he does not want to be without.

“You’ll stay the night, yes?” Ciel asks, knowing what the answer will be, but still feels the need to ask it. He leans against Sebastian’s chest, basking in the warmth that his butler provides to his body. “We’re all alone until tomorrow evening.”

Undertaker begins to laugh, bringing a smile to his face. “When have I ever left, m’lord?”

“Never.”

“Then, there is your answer.” Lips touch his with a soft kiss, and Ciel then watches him return the same kiss to Sebastian. “Good night, you two.”

Ciel yawns, and snuggles between both men. There will be plenty of time to do more things later, he thinks, a small smile appearing on his face as sleep claims him.

***

The next morning, Ciel walks Undertaker out to his cart, which has been stowed in the shed. He watches the man get settled, and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Do you really have to go so soon?” Ciel asks, clearly upset. He had plans for the morning, but it seems as if the fates were not being kind to him.

Undertaker laughs, his bangs now hiding his eyes from him. “I must. But, we shall see each other again soon?” He pushes his bangs off of his forehead, staring directly into Ciel’s eye. “Alone?”

“Yes.” Ciel nods his head. “You inform me when you are available, and I shall be there.”

His bangs fall back into place. “Have a good rest of the day, m’lord~. Don’t forget to feed that demon of yours!” His gay laughter rings out as he leads his horse off of his property.

Ciel rolls his eye. Even though his two lovers played nice the night before, he has a feeling it may be a long while before he gets the two to agree to another night such as the one they shared just a few short hours ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "No one's going to harm you." 
> 
> This is more of a pairing update, rather than threesome, as I got inspired from the Ch 108 update. Don't worry - next chapter, the threesome acts shall return. ;)

* * *

Papers spill over the edge of the desk, Ciel’s back pushing them out of the way, a soft groan passing through his small lips. He arches his back, the demon between his legs, enjoying an afternoon snack of his own, making Ciel’s workspace a mess. Not that the young Earl is complaining. The hint of custard still lingers on his tongue, the demon preparing it for him, knowing just how much he loves his sweets. As a reward, he is more than willing to give Sebastian his own tasty treat.

“H-Harder,” Ciel groans, his fingers reaching down to tangle in ebony bangs. He feels Sebastian moan low, his mouth tightening its suction on his small prick. He tugs on the silk strands of hair, lifting his hips up, shoes dropping off of his feet at the slight change in position. “S-Shite…”

Sebastian’s mouth slips off of his wet arousal, a smirk playing on his lips. “Did you just curse, young master?”

“What of it?” He narrows his eye for a split second, before leaning his head back as the demon’s wonderful tongue starts to dip into the small slit on his cock. “Nnngh….yes, that’s much better…”

Sock-footed, he places his small feet on Sebastian’s shoulders, finding the perfect anchor for his body. “You don’t swear very often.” Sebastian teases the tip, before placing his lips over the head.

“Shall I swear more for you?” Ciel moans low, pushing the balls of his feet into Sebastian’s shoulders. “Damn demon.” Low chuckles tickle the underside of his arousal. Fingers reach for the raven locks, but stop when a noise gives both of them pause.

R-R-R-I-I-I-N-N-G! R-R-R-I-I-I-N-N-G! R-R-R-I-I-I-N-N-G!

Sebastian moves his mouth away, but Ciel’s fingers stop him. “L-Leave it. If it’s important, they’ll ring back.” He moans low, hips lifting up as Sebastian willingly takes Ciel’s cock back into his mouth. He reaches behind him, gripping onto the edge of his desk, as he starts to rock his hips more.

The ringing stops, allowing both master and servant to keep enjoying their afternoon delight. Ciel can feel himself becoming more ambitious when it comes to their moments together, more so than what he used to do prior to inviting the mortician to join them. He feels emboldened, no longer worried if what he’s doing is acceptable. He knows Sebastian won’t complain, no matter what they do. Not that he ever did before, but having a bit more experience behind closed doors makes Ciel feel like he can do anything.

He starts to hump his butler’s face, heels digging harder into his shoulders. His lips part, moans tumbling out, when the phone begins to ring again. His moan turns into a dissatisfied groan when Sebastian pulls away from him, and silences the ringing phone. Ciel’s ass is up in the air, feet now balanced on his shoulders, his throbbing arousal just a few inches away from Sebastian’s lips.

“Phantomhive residence.” The butler’s cool breath blows against the tip of his heated flesh, making him stuff his fist into his mouth, lest he make a noise that the person on the other side of the line is not expecting to hear from someone of his status. The demon’s eyes burn with fire, making Ciel ache to put himself back between those two lips. “Yes, just a moment.” He hands the phone to Ciel, who shakes his head, not wishing to take a call right at this moment. “It’s for you, my lord.”

Pulling his hand out of his mouth, he huffs, trying to show his displeasure to his butler, when he takes the phone with his hand. “Yes? May I help you?” He shuts his eye tight, Sebastian’s mouth pulling his softening prick back into his mouth, sucking on it with no sound.

“Did I catch you at a bad time, m’lord?” Damn demon. No wonder he’s so enthusiastic to place his cock back between his lips.

“N-No, not at all, Undertaker.” He keeps his voice even, trying to not make any noise, but the more the demon works his mouth on him, the more difficult it becomes, his cock completely erect. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

He hears him laugh, and feels his ears begin to burn at the sound. “Well, do you remember our terms from my last visit?”

“Y-Yes…” He half-moans, half-speaks his reply. Sebastian’s tongue begins to rub along the base of his cock, sucking on him harder. He looks down, knees now bent, his body lifting up on its own accord, as he stares into his blazing crimson eyes. “W-What of them?”

“Is that demon doing something to you right now?” Undertaker’s voice drops low, almost purring in Ciel’s ear. He can’t stop the moan that spills out, as he hears that subtle change. “He is. Ciel, listen to me.”

“I am…” He cries out, no longer trying to pretend that nothing is happening. “W-What is it you want, Undertaker?”

“A carriage will be coming for you this evening at half past seven. Be ready to go. It will bring you to me.” Undertaker’s voice stays in its low pitch. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” The phone disconnects.

Ciel drops the phone on the table, fingers going to his eyepatch. He rips it off, throwing it behind him, his eye burning bright, the connection between the two increasing tenfold at the exposure. He moans helplessly, pumping his small hips, trying to push himself against the demon’s talented tongue, but can only get so far before he stops him. Black fingernails grab onto his waist, before sliding down to his hips, guiding Ciel to keep moving them forward and back. Ciel’s head tosses back, as his orgasm consumes him, the demon suckling the life out of his cock, the low moans from his throat increasing the pleasure tenfold.

He drapes his arm over his forehead, panting hard, as he feels Sebastian pull away from his spent arousal, leaving soft kisses along the smooth skin. “What did he want, young master?”

“I will be leaving tonight.” Ciel’s voice is breathless, still attempting to recover from the act they just partook in. “He’s sending a carriage for me.”

Maroon eyes flash to crimson. “My lord-”

“No.” Ciel lifts his head, struggling to sit up on the desk. “There will be no arguing. We agreed to this before. This is the consequence of what took place the last time he was with us.”

Fangs extend in the demon’s mouth. “I’m afraid that I must say no to this, young master. We do not know what he will do.”

“You’re right. We don’t.” Ciel tucks himself back into his shorts, pulling them back up, jumping off of his desk. “But, Sebastian, you and I are bound by the contract. Should anything arise, I know that all I need to do is call for you, and you will be by my side in an instant.”

Arms cross over his butler’s chest. “I still do not like it, my lord.”

“You don’t like it because you will not be around, so you cannot keep your eyes on me.” Ciel smirks, and starts to gather the papers he shuffled out of place thanks to their quick session. “And your jealousy while I was on the phone shall not be repeated.” He picks up the phone, and sets it back on the cradle.

A small smirk plays on Sebastian’s face. “Oh? And I thought that you were enjoying that, my lord.” He bows at the waist, his hand over his chest. “My sincerest apologies.”

“Enough.” Ciel rolls his eye, as he ties his patch back onto his head. “The carriage will be here for me at half past seven. I will not need you to make dinner this evening.”

The look of horror that passes his butler’s face makes Ciel want to laugh. Is it such an atrocious thing to say he does not need to be fed? “But, my lord, what if he does not have food for you?”

“I’m sure I will be fine. Quit worrying.” Ciel grabs onto Sebastian’s tie, and pulls him down to be eye level with him. “You are always by my side, but tonight, you will not be. I will be fine.”

“Young master, with all due respect-”

He places his finger against his lips. “Do not make me order you, Sebastian. Please?”

“Very well.” Sebastian’s sets his lips in a thin line. “I will not be happy until you are returned here.”

Ciel leans forward, kissing him softly. “I know you won’t. You have my permission to come collect me in the morning.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

Sitting back in his chair, he picks up his pen. “I have some work I must finish.”

“I will not disturb you any longer, young master.” Sebastian bows, and heads to the study door. “Please, call if you need anything.” He bows one last time, before leaving the room, pulling the door closed.

Once the demon is gone, he places his head on the desk and sighs. What if he’s made a terrible mistake by agreeing to this arrangement. Perhaps he should not have agreed so readily to the mortician’s request. Thinking back to what happened that evening, Ciel realizes that this request is more than adequate for the beauty he was able to experience that evening.

He glances at the clock, and sees that it’s just half past four in the afternoon. Three hours until the carriage arrives for him. With a deep breath, he picks up his pen and resumes his work, hoping that the time will pass by quickly.

***

The doorbell rings right at half past seven. Ciel and Sebastian are waiting in the foyer, both feeling apprehensive about this evening. Ciel calms his racing heart, knowing that if he was a normal child, an overnight stay like this would be of no matter. But, given recent events, he understands why his butler is feeling the same apprehension as he is.

“Young master, are you alright?” Maroon eyes look down on him, full of concern. “You know, you can always inform them that something has come up, and you are no longer able to join them.”

He smiles wistfully, and shakes his head. “No, I’m afraid it is too late to do something of that sort, Sebastian. We both knew this night was coming.”

“Very well.” His butler bows, opening the door for him. “Do take care, young master.”

Holding onto his walking stick with a firm grip, Ciel exits his manor, and walks down the steps, heading towards the carriage that is waiting for him. He enters the carriage, noticing its decor is all black, no doubt one of the carriages the mortician uses for the likes of a burial. He takes off his hat and sets it into his lap, before he looks out the window as the carriage begins to roll. He can see his demon’s eyes glowing, can feel the contract burning behind his eyepatch.

“ _I will be fine. If I need you, I will call you_.” He keeps his eyes on Sebastian until the carriage turns, taking away the view of his butler, leaving him alone. He sits still, facing forward, wondering just where it is that this carriage is taking him. He tries to relax, but cannot, and will not, until he arrives at his destination, wherever that may be.

After traveling for an hour, the carriage comes to a stop. He places his hat back on his head, his heart hammering hard in his chest, his gloves feeling too constricting. His palms are sweating, his body trembling, as he steps out, foot hitting the soft cushion of the stepping stool. He expects to hear the din of London, and instead finds the quiet sounds of the countryside. He attempts not to falter as his foot hits the dirt first, the crescent moon beginning its rise into the indigo sky, a few lamps lighting a path to a modest dwelling. He takes a few shillings out of his pocket, and places them in the driver’s hand, before he heads up the pathway. When he arrives at the door, he hears the carriage take off, leaving him on his own.

He taps the top of his walking stick against the door, and steps back. The door opens, and his fears melt away, his body relaxing after being tense for the entire ride over. There stands the mortician, bangs pushed back off of his forehead, a large smile on his face. “Ah, m’lord, I was wondering when you would be arriving. Please, do come in?” He steps to the side, keeping the door open for him.

“Do you not know how long it takes to travel from my residence to here?” Ciel walks into the house, taking his hat off as he enters.

“To tell you the truth, I do not.” Undertaker laughs, and takes his hat from his hands. “I usually come to your home from my shop, m’lord.”

“So, is this someone else’s home, then?” Ciel smirks, and hands him his walking stick. “Are we encroaching on some poor soul’s place?”

More laughter rings out. “No no. This is my property.” Undertaker’s smile turns wicked, making Ciel’s stomach feel like it’s dropping down to his feet. “I have not entertained company here in a very long time, though.”

“Well, I appreciate you sending the carriage for me.” He looks around, and sees a sitting room, where a hearth has a fire burning. “I must admit, I did not have supper before coming here.”

Undertaker takes his elbow in his hand. “Just as I had hoped. I have prepared some food for the two of us.” He leads him past the sitting room, and into a small dining table set for two filled with all kinds of food. “I was not sure what the young earl likes, so I made a little bit of everything.”

“You are very kind.” Ciel replies, and takes a seat that Undertaker pulls out for him. Some red wine is poured into a goblet, Ciel taking his napkin off the table to place it on his lap.

“Did your demon give you grief?” Undertaker asks, after he serves Ciel some of the food.

Smirking, Ciel keeps his head bowed. “What do you think?”

“Just as I thought he would.” A low chuckle passes from his lips. “Is he outside?”

“No.” Ciel shakes his head. “It is just me this evening. I informed him that if I need him, I will call for him.”

Undertaker raises his glass, the two engaging in a silent toast, before sipping. “You should have no fears about being here, Ciel.” Yellow-green eyes lock onto his eyes. “No one is going to harm you.”

“What if I would like to be hurt?” He smirks, enjoying the look of shock that crosses the mortician’s face.

A loud cackle fills the room, making the smirk turn into a genuine smile. “Ah, m’lord! The choicest laughter always comes from the wonderful remarks you make. You are too kind to me.” The laughter slowly ebbs, the atmosphere much lighter now between the two of them.

Dinner is a light affair, neither really broaching topics that might cause a verbal spar. It is as Ciel would have it, for he does not have the interest in having a heated discussion this evening. No, there is time for that another time, but right now, he is more curious to know just what the mortician has in store for him.

Clearing his throat, he sets his napkin down on the table. “You know, I must say, I would have thought you would prefer to have an evening alone with me at my estate.”

“And that is why you are here, m’lord.” Undertaker raises his glass. “Take you out of your element.”

“Is that the only reason?” He knows the answer before asking, but figures it might be best to clear the air before they proceed any further.

Yellow-green eyes seem to light up in the dim candlelight. “You are smart, m’lord. You know that there is another reason why you are here tonight, rather than I come to your place.”

“It’s just as easy for me to call him, and he will be here in an instant.” Ciel lifts his goblet, and takes a long drink from it. He feels warm as the alcohol travels through his system, his cheeks feeling quite rosy. Setting the near empty cup on the table, he leans back in his chair, belly full of both delicious food and wine.

Undertaker stands up, and walks over to him. “Yes, but you will not call him, will you, Ciel?” His arms slip underneath Ciel’s knees, lifting him up from the chair.

“Not unless you plan to do something awful to me.” He leans his head against the mortician’s shoulder, a soft sigh escaping past his lips. The wool of his outfit against his cheek is quite comforting. Perhaps it is also the drink that is helping him relax, but any worry that he may have had earlier in the evening seems to have dissipated. “You won’t, will you, Undertaker?” He lifts his head, his blue eye trying to focus on the scar running across the man’s face.

Long grey strands of hair cover him, as the mortician shakes his head. “No, Ciel. I already gave you my word that no harm would come to you this evening. No, I have plans for you that require your breath to stay in your body.”

“No special coffin for me tonight, then?” He giggles, the alcohol in his system making him feel quite pleasant. “Ah, such a shame.”

His companion chuckles, and then sets him down on a soft bed. Ciel looks around, and sees they’re in a bedroom, the windows covered with thick drapes, a canopy of the same fabric hung above the four-poster bed. “No coffin this evening, m’lord.” Undertaker smiles, and kneels down by the bed, gently slipping off his shoes.

“I suppose I will allow that.” The young earl smiles, and rests on the heels of his hands. “Just what are your plans for me, then?”

Lips touch his calf muscle, sending a sharp shiver through his body. “You always worry about your size, m’lord. I’d like to show you a few ways to pleasure your demon in a way where you will not have to worry about that again.”

“I beg your pardon?” The embarrassment he feels almost cripples him. Tears prickle his left eye, his shoulder becoming hunched. If the man was not holding his leg, he would have drawn his knees up to his chest to make himself as small as possible.

Undertaker reaches up, short black nails touch his cheek. “I mean no ill will to you, Ciel. Our times in the bedroom, however, you’ve proven to be rather vocal about not being ‘big’ enough to satisfy either myself or your demon.” He places a kiss on his knee, the soft kiss making a single tear spill out of his eye. “I want to show you ways that will please your lover, be it myself or him, or maybe you’ll find yourself in bed with your fiance.” The look of revolt that passes over his face makes the mortician laugh. “Or not? This is why I chose to do this here, instead of your manor.” Lips kiss away the tear, Ciel finding himself lying on his back, Undertaker hovering over him.

“W-What would it entail?” His cheeks burn, the embarrassment returning when he hears how meek his voice sounds.

“Do you trust me?” Undertaker’s yellow-green eyes bewitch him, making his heart beat fast in his chest. His small hand reaches up, tracing along the scar on his right cheek, and gives a small nod of his head, his fingers touching the mortician’s lips. “Good, because this is about trust tonight. You have my trust, m’lord.” He stares into his eyes, feeling the breath leave his body. “I will not tease you, nor is it my intention to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Ciel nods his head. “Very well. What do you wish to teach me first?”

“Let’s get undressed, and then we will start.” Undertaker kisses each finger with a soft kiss. He bites his lower lip, watching Undertaker’s mouth, not really hearing him. “Ciel?” His voice comes out dark, making him bite his lip a little bit harder.

Blinking, he lifts his head and looks into his eyes. “What is it?”

“Did you hear what I suggested?” Lips caress his with a soft kiss, Ciel’s eye closing as his body feels lighter than air.

“N-No.” He admits, lips chasing after his for another round of soft kisses. Undertaker’s long grey strands cover him, drowning him in the man’s scent. “What did you say?”

“We need to get undressed.” Undertaker pulls back, and stands up. “Allow me to help you?”

He takes the man’s offered hand, and stands up. Ciel closes his eye, warm hands touching his body as he’s slowly undressed. He tries not to think about his butler, while the mortician is doing what his butler would normally do, but finds it difficult. His eye pulses gently, almost soothingly so. He moans softly, the pulse almost like a warm caress, Sebastian letting him know that what he’s engaging in is alright with him. It’s enough to give the courage back to Ciel, whose fingers go to the buttons on Undertaker’s wool garment.

A familiar chuckle puts him even more at ease, when he feels his trousers being pulled down, revealing his small girth, which is on its way to full plumpness. The mortician’s warm hand wraps around it, and gives it a gentle stroke, eliciting a soft moan to pass between Ciel’s lips. “Do not be ashamed of what you have been blessed with, m’lord.”

“I’m not.” His fingers push the garment off of Undertaker’s chest, and pulls it down his arms, trapping his hand. “I know that it, however, is not as big as either of you two.”

“But, if it were, you would not be normal.” Undertaker smirks, letting go of him for a quick moment, to allow the garment to drop off of his body. His hand resituates around his tiny cock, pumping it with a more firm grip. “You are perfect as you are, m’lord. When you grow older, then worry if your prick is still tiny.” He chuckles, making Ciel feel weak in the knees. “For now, you are where you need to be.”

“How am I to pleasure either one of you in the manner you pleasure me, though?” He looks up at him, moaning low as Undertaker’s hand teases him more. “I wish to give you the same feelings you give to me.”

Undertaker lets go of him, and guides his hands to his slacks. “What you do to me in terms of pleasure are more than I had ever hoped for.” Ciel’s fingers pull the slacks down, small fingers grabbing onto the belt loops as an anchor. He keeps his eyes down, focusing on how naked the two of them now are. “Ciel, look at me.”

“What for?” He speaks softly, too shy to look up, as he stares at this man’s swollen cock. His mouth waters, his head begins to spin as he keeps staring at it.

A warm finger touches his chin, tilting his head upwards. “What you’ve been taught by your demon, and what we’ve all experienced together is quite extraordinary. Do not think for a second that it isn’t.”

“Yes, but I’m not my father, am I?” The words are out before he can take them back. The look that crosses over Undertaker’s face at the mention of his father makes him immediately wish he had never said it. “I-”

“No, you’re right.” The mortician pulls the covers back on the bed. He reaches down, and gently lifts Ciel up, setting him down on the bed. He stays at eye level with him, Ciel forced to look into his yellow-green eyes. “You are not Vincent. But, that does not mean I care for you any less.” He smirks, and walks over to a small box that is situated on the bureau. “Now, enough talking about him. Please, sit up?”

He does as instructed, sitting on his knees, leaving enough space for Undertaker to lay next to him. “What are you doing?”

“I will assume that your demon and you only engage in the normal acts of sex, is that correct?” Undertaker asks, his scarred back still turned.

Ciel nods his head, then remembers the man cannot see him. “Yes, that’s true. I mean, you know what we’ve done. Everything he and I have done alone, we have done with you.”

“Have you thought about taking either him, or myself?” Undertaker speaks quietly, moving things around in the box.

His cheeks burn for the millionth time, or so it feels like. “I have.” Ciel mumbles under his breath, feeling ridiculous for even thinking of such a thing. “But I know that-”

“Ah, ah. What did I say about that?” Undertaker’s familiar laugh rings out, Ciel’s mouth turning into a dissatisfied frown.

“I won’t finish the thought.”

“Much better.” Undertaker turns around. “Do you know what this is?”

His head tilts to the side, as he looks at the item in Undertaker’s hand. “It looks like a pestle.”

“Very close, m’lord.” Undertaker walks over to the bed, and hands it to him. “Go ahead. Touch it.”

Ciel examines the tool, noting the smooth surface. “The round tip almost makes it feel like a-”

“You would be correct m’lord.” His visible eye grows wide when he realizes just what it is he’s holding, Undertaker’s laughter coming out sounds more seductive than jovial. “Do you know where this item will be going?”

“I am to use this on you.” Ciel speaks in a hushed tone, heart thudding loud in his own ears. “Is that your plan, Undertaker?”

Oil is placed in his hand, as the mortician lays down on the bed, pulling Ciel to sit between his legs. “That is correct. Now, then. You must prep me just a little before putting it inside of me.”

Hands shake, as he pours a little of the liquid out onto his fingers, coating them liberally. “J-Just put them by your-”

“You know what to do.” Undertaker smirks, his body flanked by the grey strands of his hair. “Don’t get shy on me now, Ciel.”

He places his index finger against the man’s entrance, prodding the soft flesh with his oiled up appendage. “It’s different when it’s the three of us.” He mumbles, trying to not show just how nervous he is. “When it’s the two of us, it feels more intimate.”

“It’s because it _is_  more intimate.” Undertaker groans softly, the noise going straight to Ciel’s arousal. “Mmm….be a good boy, and add a second finger now…”

Ciel smirks, gently pushing his middle finger into the tight passage of Undertaker, the warmth of his inner walls feeling quite nice. “Call me a boy again, and I may not do as you ask.”

Fingers spread apart, Ciel pushing his fingers further into the man’s body. “Mmmm….you wouldn’t dare, would you, m’lord?” Undertaker’s hips roll, pushing down on the young earl’s small fingers.

“Are you sure you wish to find out?” He pulls his fingers out, and grabs the smooth stone. “Undertaker, what am I supposed to do now?” Ciel whispers, too shy to speak the words out loud.

Black fingernails touch the hand that’s holding the phallic device. “You will need to put oil on it. Then, use it as you would your fingers.” Their eyes meet, a silent understanding passing between the two of them.

Picking up the oil, Ciel pours some onto the stone, using his hand to spread it all over. He sets the oil back down, placing the tip of the it against Undertaker’s entrance. He watches it slide into his body, the mortician’s thighs spreading wide, pushing his hips down to reassure Ciel that what he is doing is good. Ciel moans low, spreading his own knees apart, as he keeps a firm grip on the device, watching it sink further and further into Undertaker’s body.

“T-Twist it, Ciel,” Undertaker’s breathy moans make the young earl’s body grow incredibly warm.

Tiny fingers grip onto the stone shaft, his wrist turning towards the right. The loud moan that comes out of Undertaker’s mouth makes Ciel let out his own soft groan, his small cock throbbing. He twists the toy to the left, Undertaker favoring him with another loud moan. The hair on his arms stand up, Ciel relishing each moan he’s able to coax out of the mortician. He leans down, his tongue running from the base to the tip of Undertaker’s girth, pumping the stone phallic device in and out of him.

“Yes, that’s it. That’s perfect, m’lord.” Undertaker looks down at him with half-lidded eyes, his mouth wide open. “Your tongue and the toy feel so good, Ciel.”

Blushing, Ciel keeps his eye on his, as he licks the man’s girth like one of his favorite candies. “Is this what you mean by how I can do something more than just trying to have sex with my small cock?”

“N-Not small, but yes.” Undertaker’s eyes hide behind closed lids, his hips thrusting upwards. “Do not be afraid.”

His lips descend onto the man’s girth, sucking gently on the tip as he twists the toy, before pushing it into the man’s tight channel fast. Hands touch his head, fingers pushing through his hair as he sucks on the mortician’s cock. He can feel him throb against the base of his tongue, so moving on instinct, he begins to pump the toy faster into the man’s body, twisting every other thrust. The wailing moans leaving Undertaker’s mouth make Ciel start to rut against the bed, his small arousal desperate for some relief. One sharp tug on his hair is all he receives before the sweet nectar squirts from the tip of Undertaker’s cock and starts to shoot down his throat, swallowing the salty essence with skilled ease. The stone device stays deep inside of him, Ciel hoping that it’s striking that sweet spot inside of the mortician’s body, helping his orgasm to keep elevating, as his mouth suckles on the tip, drinking more of the sweet release down.

After a few moments, Ciel gently pulls it out of Undertaker’s body, slipping his lips off of his softening arousal. He hears the man whimper softly, before arms are pulling him up towards his face, warm lips capturing his own with a searing kiss. He moans loud, wrapping his arms tight around the man’s neck, becoming tangled in his long grey locks, transferring what lingering taste he has of Undertaker onto the man’s own tongue.

Their kiss breaks apart, both releasing breathy moans, Undertaker rolling the two of them, so that the young earl is now lying on his back. “M’lord, you did magnificent.” Yellow-green eyes look into his eye, the patch still on his head, neither of them removing it for obvious reasons. Every so often, Ciel can feel it pulsate, but pays it no mind, instead focusing on what the man above him desires.

“Did I?” He asks, a shy smile appearing on his face. “I was afraid that you would not like how rough I was doing it. Or was it not good enough?”

A low chuckle comes from the male’s mouth, as he presses his forehead against Ciel’s. “Did I just not compliment you, Ciel?”

They kiss each other leisurely, no need to focus on someone else, except each other. Ciel’s tongue touches his with renewed confidence, rolling his hips to show the man just how aroused he is. Their kiss breaks off, both panting softly, neither letting the other go.

“T-Take me? Please?” Ciel asks, placing his leg around Undertaker’s waist.

Lips press against his ear. “No need to beg me, m’lord. I will _gladly_  take you.”

Oiled fingers touch his entrance, Ciel lowering his leg from Undertaker’s body, opening himself up more so those fingers penetrate him deeper. He moans loud, his head buried in pillows as he arches his back and neck, seeking relief from the burning he feels down below. Lips touch his chest, Undertaker’s tongue licking his nipple with tender care. He screams loud when he bites down, the feeling exquisite.

“I know you enjoy this sort of play, m’lord. I did not forget.” Undertaker chuckles low, licking his chest more, capturing his other nipple with his teeth, biting down roughly.

Ciel can only cry out, as it’s too much for his body to take. He comes suddenly, his release coating his lower stomach, some going into the mortician’s long hair. He blushes deeply, completely embarrassed that he could not hold it in, but when he feels Undertaker’s tongue start to sweep across his stomach, collecting what he can of his release, it only makes his arousal come back to life with renewed vigor.

Fingers spread him wide, his entrance becoming wider to receive the mortician’s girth. After a few more spreads, Undertaker takes his fingers out, leaving a gentle kiss on the tip of Ciel’s cock, before settling between his legs.

“Are you ready, m’lord?” Undertaker looks down at him, cupping his cheek. He turns his face, resting his cheek against his warm palm.

“Take me.” Ciel reaffirms, nodding his head in response to Undertaker’s question.

The moment he enters him, Ciel becomes lost to a haze of lust and desire. Each gentle thrust of his hips pushes Undertaker deeper into his body, making him a slave to their shared burning passion. His hands grab onto his shoulders, small fingers digging into his flesh, his small cock fully erect, as if the mishap had not even occurred.

“W-Wait.” Ciel begs the man, who stops immediately, leaving both of them breathless.

“What is it?” Undertaker asks, concern lacing his voice. “Did I hurt you, Ciel?”

He shakes his head. “No, no. I just…” He takes a deep breath. “I’d like to be on my hands and knees for you.”

“Would you?” The mortician chuckles low, a knowing smile on his face. “Then, let me pull out.”

The sudden loss of Undertaker’s girth inside of him leaves him feeling a little hollow. With his guidance, Ciel rolls onto his stomach, and lifts himself up, his round buttocks sticking out. The tip of Undertaker’s cock pushes against his entrance, slipping back inside of him with ease, both moaning low. Ciel rocks his hips backwards, moaning loud when he feels Undertaker’s hands grip his waist tight.

“You like this position, do you, m’lord?” Undertaker’s chest warms his back, the man’s lips pressed against his ear. He nods his head rapidly, gripping the bedsheet tight as his body is rocked hard, Undertaker’s cock thrusting deep into his body. “You enjoy relinquishing control, hmm?”

“YES!” He cries out, bucking his hips, determined to feel more of the man’s girth deep inside of him. “I DO!”

Undertaker’s hand touches his cock, and begins to pump him in time with his thrusts. Ciel doesn’t know which to focus on - his warm hand, or the way his cock seems to fill his insides like no one else can. He starts to let out raspy moans, his throat dry from overuse, but it does not deter him. The faster Undertaker’s hand pumps him, the closer he gets to his second release. One harsh thrust of the mortician’s hips makes him see white behind his closed eyelids, a loud scream tearing from his throat. Undertaker repeats the action over and over, pushing Ciel into oblivion’s welcomed embrace. His voice cracks as he finds his second orgasm, his body spasming hard, Undertaker’s release filling his body.

They collapse onto the bed, Undertaker moving to lay next to him, pulling him close to his body. “A-Are you alright, m’lord?”

“Y-Yes.” He nods, clearing his throat, panting hard. “Just a little woozy, that’s all.”

A low chuckle sounds near his ear. “I will take that as a compliment.”

“Good.” He chuckles, resting his head on Undertaker’s chest. “I don’t think I can move.”

“That was the plan,” Undertaker nods his head. “You can get some rest. Let your demon know he can come collect you in a few hours’ time, as I am sure you would prefer to wake up in your own bed in the morning.”

Ciel yawns softly. “Only if you are there.” He calls out to Sebastian. “ _You can feel where I am. Please, come for me in four hours_.” His contract throbs, allowing him to know that his demon received his instructions. “It is done. He will be here in four hours.”

“Then, let us get some rest. I will make sure you are ready for him.” Undertaker lifts Ciel’s chin up, their lips coming together for a soft kiss. “Sweet dreams, m’lord.”

He smiles lazily, and feels himself drift to sleep.

***

Sunbeams hit his face, alerting him that it is morning. “Good morning, young master. This morning, I have prepared beignets and a citrus blend of tea for you.”

“S-Sebastian?” He rubs his eyes, noticing that the eyepatch is no longer on his face, before noticing that he’s sleeping in his own bed. Just as the mortician said he would be. “What time is it?”

“Just after 8, my lord.” Sebastian walks over to the bed. “Would you like for me to draw you a bath?”

He nods. “Yes, but first.” He reaches his hands out, gesturing for his butler to come close to him.

The demon takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Ciel throws his arms around him, and gives him a tight hug. “Thank you for obeying my wishes last night.”

“You are welcome, my lord.” He feels at peace when Sebastian returns the hug. “He left a gift for you. I have placed it in your nightstand.”

“Oh?” Ciel wonders just what the man would have given to him.

“Let me go and get your bath ready.” Sebastian kisses Ciel’s forehead, the small gesture of affection making Ciel’s heart begin to beat faster, as it usually did in the company of his butler.

He stands up after Sebastian heads into the bathroom, and goes over to his nightstand. He opens the drawer, and sees a box there. Taking the box out, he pulls the lid off, and takes a quick peek, before putting the lid back on and stashing it away. His ears burn, as he realizes that Undertaker has given him his own stone phallic device, this one light colored compared to the slate grey that his had been.

“Young master, your bath is ready.” Sebastian calls out.

“Thank you, Sebastian. I’ll be right there.”

Ciel touches the box, smiling. If this is the mortician’s way of showing that he’s accepted the role he plays in Ciel’s life - both platonically and romantically, then he will take it. If he can get the two men to play around with one another again thanks to this one night, he will gladly keep a reminder of what they did with the box now hidden away. He looks at the nightstand one last time before heading into the bathroom, ready to face the day.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “It’s not going to fit!”

* * *

Tepid tea touches Ciel’s lips, as he reads the newspaper in his hand. He looks over to the left, inhaling the delicate scent his winter roses present to him. It had been far too long since he had enjoyed his afternoon tea in his atrium, and if the weather continues to hold up, he might just ask his butler to make it the norm for his routine. Thoughts of Sebastian take precedence over the written words in front of him, his mind beginning to drift towards lecherous things.

The door to the atrium opens, a rush of cold wind blowing in. “A letter has arrived for you, young master.” The man he had just been thinking stands in front of him, an envelope placed on the center of a silver tray.

“Thank you, Sebastian.” He picks up the letter, and examines the back, unfamiliar with the embossed symbol on the flap. “Are they waiting for an answer?”

“No, my lord.”

He slips his finger under the paper, and gently pulls it open. He sees Sebastian is still standing by, awaiting his orders. “That will be all.”

“Very well, young master.” His butler bows his head, and takes his leave, the wind rushing through his bones one more time, leaving him alone once more.

Examining the letter, he sees two tickets for the upcoming performance of ‘La Traviata’ at the Royal Italian Opera. The two tickets show that they are box seats, and ones that are rather expensive to procure. Curiosity winning over, he takes a look at the letter, for the seal was not that of the Queen, so he has to wonder who would send him such a gift.

“ _My dear young Earl - Please accept this gift from an anonymous donor. You once helped save a loved one of mine from peril. It is the least that my family can do for you, as a gesture of our thanks. We know that in your line of work, you do not get the recognition you deserve. Consider this your recognition. Enjoy the opera, and a suite at the Savoy for the evening. Sincerely - A Grateful Benefactor_.”

Ciel sets the letter down, tapping his finger. “ _Sebastian_.” He calls to the demon, who makes his appearance just outside the door, eyes blazing with fire. Motioning him to enter, Ciel stands up to prepare himself from the brisk wind he knows is about to hit his body a third time.

“Yes, young master?” Sebastian enters the room.

“What do you make of this letter?” He points to the opened letter on the table, the two tickets set to the side.

Tapping his finger against his chin, his butler takes a moment before speaking. “It would appear to be a gift.”

“Yes, I know, but do you think it’s a trap?” Ciel walks around the table, and stands closer to him. “If I go, what if this is some elaborate setup to take care of the Queen’s Watchdog?”

A small smirk curls on the demon’s lips. “They have given you two tickets, correct? Then, I shall go with you.”

“Is that why they gave me two?” It just doesn’t sit right with him. “I haven’t been to the opera since the previous earl was alive. And even then, we left before the end of the first act, because I was not feeling well.”

“Perhaps it is a gamble, my lord. But, are you not at all interested to find out if it is a genuine gift?” Sebastian picks up the letter. “I think it might be in your best interest to see what this is about. You know that I will be by your side, and that should any harm befell you, I will be there to make sure you are safe.”

He snorts, before leaning against the small table. “Very well. Then, I suppose we will be attending an opera.”

“Very well.” His butler picks up the tickets, and places them in his inner coat pocket. “Shall I schedule Ms Hopkins to come and fit you for a new suit for the occasion?”

Ciel cannot remember the last time he wore a proper suit. “Yes, I do believe that will be necessary, since I am sure the suit I wore before no longer fits me.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian bows his head.

They walk together back to the house, Ciel taking his leave to head back to his office, to take care of a few more things before dinner.

***

Three weeks later, the two find themselves in a carriage heading towards the Royal Italian Opera. Ciel attempts to not fidget, but it is difficult, as his stomach is a ball of nerves. He feels a warm hand touch his knee, a settling calm coming over him as he looks up into his butler’s eyes.

“Young master, must I remind you that you have no reason to be worried? This is a simple gesture of kindness.”

“And if you are wrong?” He takes a deep breath, feeling the carriage start to slow down as the traffic begins to crawl.

The hand on his knee slides up his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Do not be afraid, young master. I am here with you. I will protect you.”

“Very well.” Ciel places his gloved hand over Sebastian’s. He pushes the tips of his small fingers to rest in the valleys between his butler’s fingers.

There is a white rose on his lapel, one which his thoughtful butler had decided to pick, his long trousers hitting the top of his shoe. Nina had been rather upset at being commissioned for long pants, as she does not like Ciel to show his more adult side, and Ciel must admit that he also prefers to wear his tailored shorts. He gazes out the window, and can see white flakes falling down, the ground covered in a white blanket of fresh snow.

The carriage pulls up to the Royal Italian Opera, Sebastian exiting first, helping Ciel down to the ground. He pulls his coat around him tighter, the bitter wind worse with the snow falling steadily. He watches Sebastian give their driver a tip, before a gloved hand is placed on the small of his back, leading him towards the opened doors.

“Ciel!” A loud voice rings out, pulling both Ciel’s and Sebastian’s head towards the left. “Ciel! I didn’t know you were going to be here this evening!”

His fiancee stands in front of him, dressed in kelly green dress, hair in pigtails. “Lizzie!” He exclaims, quite surprised to see her here. “What are you doing here?”

“Mother and father wanted to come see the opera, and brought Edward and I along! We are sitting in box 66!” Lizzie bounces on her heeled feet, standing taller than Ciel by a few centimeters. “Where will you be sitting?”

Ciel looks over at his butler, and sees him mouth the proper box. “I believe we will be sitting in box 99.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Lizzie smiles brightly.

“Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford!” Both Ciel and Sebastian groan, as his aunt approaches the three of them. “What on heavens do you think you are doing?”

“Mother! Ciel is here!” She steps to the side, revealing both men.

A loud, exasperated tsk leaves his aunt’s mouth. “Can’t even clean up for the opera, can you?” She narrows her eyes at Sebastian, who gives her the realest, fakest smile that Ciel has ever seen on his butler’s face. “But, Ciel, you look very handsome. Stand up straight.”

He does as instructed, standing at his full height. “Thank you, Aunt Francis.”

“You should part your hair to the side more often.” She reaches up, grooming his hair with her white gloved hand. “It makes you appear older, more refined.”

The knot of his eyepatch moves a little, but the black cloth stays in its place. “I will keep that in mind, Aunt.” Ciel says.

“Ah, is that Ciel?” He looks over, and sees the Marquis of Midford walking over to them, with Lizzie’s brother in tow. “Ciel, my boy! How splendid to see you this evening!”

“Good evening, uncle.” He gives a polite bow to the man. “Edward.”

“Ciel.”

“The performance will begin in ten minutes time.” A steward announces to the lobby, patrons beginning to make their way into the auditorium.

Looking at his fiancee, he lifts her hand, and places a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “I hope you enjoy the opera this evening, Lizzie.”

“Want to come out to dinner with us after?” She asks, her cheeks a bright pink. “Please, mother? May I invite Ciel out to dine with us?”

Francis has a pained expression on her face. “I don’t see why not.”

“I’m afraid I must decline.” Ciel bows his head. “We already have a prior engagement. However, I will see to it that we all go out together in the near future? Will that suffice?”

Lizzie attacks him in a hug, knocking the wind out of him. “That sounds perfect, Ciel!”

“Elizabeth!”

He can hear Sebastian chuckling, and if he could, he would throw a glare at his butler. As it stands, though, he is continuing to be smothered by his fiancee, until her father reprimands her, which gets her to let go of him. “We’ll see you soon, then! Enjoy the performance!” She smiles, and heads towards the staircase that leads up to where their box is.

“Do not laugh.” Ciel grumbles under his breath, as the two begin their ascent up to their box.

“It is rather amusing, my lord.”  

“At least she did not attack your hair, as she did mine.” He tries to contain his discomfort, as they make their way to their private box.

“If we had stayed for any longer, I am afraid she would have.” His butler says, the mirth from his voice gone.

They approach their box, Sebastian handing over the tickets to the usher, who pulls the curtain back, allowing them entrance. There are four chairs, set up two by two. Their tickets had a 1 and 3 on them, Ciel looking at the back of the chairs. He points to the chair up front, and then the chair behind. His butler nods his head, and takes his seat behind where Ciel has taken to sit.

“Your glasses, young master.” His butler hands him his opera glasses, which he holds up to his face, scanning the area for where his fiancee and family are seated.

“I don’t see them, Sebastian.” Ciel looks around the auditorium. “They went to their seats! We saw them!”

“There are seats below us, my lord. Perhaps they are seated there?” His butler suggests.

Setting his opera glasses down on the ledge, Ciel takes a peek over the side, and looks to the left. “Aha! Brilliant, Sebastian!” He can see both Lizzie and Edward seated in the front of the box, his aunt and uncle seated behind them. He quickly sits back, hiding himself from them, for he does not wish to be bothered by them again.

“Shall I go down there, and let them know just where we are sitting, my lord?” Sebastian asks, the contract behind his eyepatch slowly pulsating.

“Do not even think about.” He speaks through clenched teeth.

The lights begin to dim, the audience becoming quiet. The orchestra begins their warm-up, the sound of instruments tuning filling the air. The overture begins, the hairs on Ciel’s arms beginning to stand up with the beauty of the music. It has been a long time since he’s been to a live performance such as this. The curtain starts to slide upwards, Ciel leaning forward to see the actors and actresses on stage, the scene an almost familiar one to him.

There is movement in their box, Ciel instantly forgetting about the action taking place on stage, for fear that he has been lured into a trap. “ _Sebastian_.” He feels his eye pulse, but makes no move to turn around. He knows that if he is in danger, that the seating arrangement chosen for them works for the best, as his butler has his back - literally. The rustle of fabric draws his attention to the side, and he sees someone take the seat next to his.

A top hat sits upon the man’s head, black waistcoat clinging to his body. There are white gloves on the male’s hands, and black pants that match the same shade of the waistcoat. Ciel opens his mouth to address their intruder, when the person chooses that moment to remove their hat. Long strands of grey hair fall from the confines of the now removed accessory.

He inhales sharply, his heart pounding hard in his chest at the sudden realization of who the benefactor had been. “You…” He whispers, eyes landing on two silver hoops that go up the length of the man’s left ear.

“Sorry to be late, m’lord. Traffic was at a standstill outside.” Yellow-green eyes give him a sideways glance, a large smile appearing on the man’s visage. “Are you surprised?”

Words fail him. He turns around to look at his butler, who is all but avoiding his eyes. “You knew.” He looks at Sebastian, about to pound his tiny fist on the demon’s knee. “You knew, and you didn’t tell me?”

“I asked him to stay quiet, m’lord.” Undertaker leans over, and speaks directly into his ear. “All I wanted was to see your surprised face, Ciel.”

His heart had yet to stop beating in triple time. He doesn’t know what to say. The anger subsides, and is replaced with longing to be closer to both men. He no longer cares about the people singing on the stage, nor does he care about -

“Lizzie.” He whispers, his stomach twisting in the most gruesome manner.

“Lizzie?” Undertaker pulls his head back, tilting his head to the side. “Demon, what on earth is he talking about?”

“His fiancee is just down below.” Sebastian points downwards. “She is here with her family.”

“That’d be the Midford family, yes? Francis?”

“That would be her mother, correct.” The butler replies in a rather snarky tone.

A hand waves in front of his face, the pristine white gloves something he is not used to seeing on this man’s hands. “Come back to us, Ciel.” Undertaker looks into his eyes, a smile on his face when Ciel sees him clearly in focus. “There we go.”

“Did I say something inappropriate?” He asks, his cheeks becoming inflamed. “I do apologize.”

Undertaker covers his mouth to dampen the chuckle that wants to escape. “Well, if saying your betrothed’s name is inappropriate, then your apology is accepted, m’lord.”

“I didn’t.” Ciel’s eye widens, shocked by his misfortune.

The white gloved hand pats his upper thigh. “Do not worry, m’lord. I can only imagine what you must be feeling right now.”

“If your hand were to move higher, I am sure you would feel it.” He remarks with no qualm in his voice.

A soft twitter erupts from the mortician’s mouth, covered by the laughter of the rest of the audience, for whatever has taken place on stage has caused them to react so. “Is that an invitation, m’lord?”

“Is that not why you invited me,” Ciel clears his throat, “I mean to say, invited _us_  to this outing?”

The barest hint of a touch across the folds of his slacks makes the young Earl inhale unexpectedly, fingers curling in towards his palm. “Is that what you think, m’lord?”

“I am not sure what I think right now.” He admits, sitting back straight in his chair as those fingers continue to ghost over the one spot where he wishes they would touch more.

“Tell me what is on your mind, right at this moment.” The soft lilt of the man’s voice causes Ciel to close his eye.

Taking a deep breath, he releases his desires out into the air. “Your hand on my-”

Not able to finish the sentence for fear of being discovered by the members of the boxes on either side of them, Ciel bites his bottom lip. Undertaker finishes the sentence for him by placing his hand against his small girth, which is standing at full attention. He hears the chair shift behind him, and feels the calming presence of his butler .

“Young master,” Sebastian speaks softly into his ear. “If you wish to do something…. _demeritorious_  in this box, I can assure you that no one will be any the wiser.”

He bites back a soft moan that wants to escape from his throat. “How can you be so sure of that, demon?”

“Because if it is your command, then it shall be so.”

Realizing just what that suggestion means, Ciel reaches up to lift his eyepatch up. He turns to face his demon, feeling the breath leave his body as he stares into his blazing irises. “I command you to keep us hidden.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Hands slide down his chest, the warmth of his butler’s touch a familiar one. Ciel reaches down, and takes the gloved hand that continues to tease him, bringing it up to his face. He stares into Undertaker’s eyes, his lips touching the small part of skin on the heel of his hand that is not covered by cloth, teeth clinking against the brass button that holds the glove in its place.

Undertaker wears a wicked smile on his face, Ciel’s lips curling around the small button to release the fabric. “You could just tell me to take it off, m’lord.”

He shakes his head, as he starts to tug at the tip of each finger with his teeth, gently yanking the glove off of his hand. Ciel arches his back, as Sebastian’s skilled fingers have undone his buttons, fingers now brushing against his pert nipples at the same time, making his small cock begin to throb painfully in his slacks.

“Demon, keep doing that to him, would you?” Undertaker comments, before sliding off of his chair to kneel between Ciel’s thighs.

Moaning low, Ciel can only spread his legs apart to welcome the man closer to his center. The glove stays in his mouth, muting whatever noise tries to slip past the corners. Fingers shake, Ciel reaching down to push his fingers through the long silver strands of hair. He leans his head to the side, Sebastian’s heated breath ghosting over his clavicle. Undertaker’s mouth sucks on folds of his slacks that his small erection is causing to tent up, making him feel absolutely weak. Teeth tug on the button, Undertaker pushing away the folds with his nose, his lips brushing the tip of Ciel’s flushed head.

“ _Bite me, Sebastian_.”

His contract comes to life at the silent command. He tosses his head back as he feels his butler’s fangs sink into his neck, fingers twisting his nipples roughly. The heat of Undertaker’s mouth around his arousal makes him tug hard on the strands of hair trapped in his tiny fists. A low chuckle tickles his cock, making him push the tip against the top of Undertaker’s mouth. Sebastian pulls away from his neck, licking at the tiny wounds that are fading quick, Ciel practically humping Undertaker’s face to feel more of his tongue against his sensitive flesh.

The fingers that have been touching his nipples slide down to his rump, and gently help lift him up off the chair, acting as a fulcrum for him. Ciel feels Undertaker’s hands spread his thighs further apart. He bites down hard on the glove in his mouth, his body feeling as if it were on fire from all the stimulation happening at this very moment.

“And to think, Lady Elizabeth is just down below, my lord.” Sebastian whispers into his ear.

That small comment pushes him right over the edge, his orgasm claiming his body hard and fast, toes curling in his shoes. He feels Undertaker swallowing his essence, his mind rid of all rational thought, as he pushes himself against Undertaker’s mouth, his tiny cock begging to be played with more. The mortician is only too happy to oblige, swirling the tip of his tongue over the tender flushed head, gathering what little morsels that Ciel’s body continues to ejaculate onto his tongue.

Spitting out the glove, it lands on his chest. “E-Enough…” Ciel whimpers softly, the stimulation becoming too much.

There is a loud applause, as an aria has finished. Ciel is set back down on the chair, Sebastian making quick work of his clothes, tucking his flaccid arousal back into his slacks, before buttoning them up. He looks at Undertaker, and sees his eyes are glowing, a satisfied smirk on his face. The glove is plucked off of Ciel’s body, but not before the man wipes his mouth with the tip of his black-nailed finger.

Leaning forward, Ciel captures that finger between his lips, licking away the essence of himself off of the man. He hears him moan, the sound traveling through his ears, creating a warm burn to manifest once more in his lower stomach. “Do not tease me, m’lord,” Undertaker whispers into his ear, as Ciel continues to suckle on the fingertip.

“Why not?” He licks his bottom lip, a mischievous grin on his face.

The chorus begins to sing, the orchestra swelling loud. “The first act is almost over, m’lord.” Undertaker remarks.

“Did you send the letter?” Ciel asks, not caring if the act is almost over or not. He turns his head, and looks at his butler. “Make it so people can see us again.”

“Very well, young master.” Sebastian snaps his fingers.

Undertaker has a sly smile on his face. “I did. Why do you ask?”

“Does this mean that you’re the one that has arranged a room at the Savoy?” Ciel can feel his heart rate begin to accelerate, as he anxiously awaits for the man to answer.

A familiar chuckle fills his ears, as the curtain falls on the first act. “Indeed it does, m’lord.”

“Would it be a terrible waste if we just left the theater now, and headed over there?”

A full blown laugh leaves Undertaker’s mouth at the suggestion. “In a hurry, are we?”

“I would much prefer the privacy of a hotel room to do more….unspeakable acts.” He speaks quietly, for he can hear the parties in the boxes on either side of them talking amongst themselves.

“You mean, away from your fiancee, hmm?” Undertaker cackles some more, before standing up. “I don’t see why not. Demon?”

“Must you call me that?” Both Ciel and Sebastian stand up together, Sebastian immediately taking care to fix Ciel’s tailcoat.

Ciel waits to hear what the mortician will say before stepping in to intervene, if necessary. “Does it bother you that I call you that?”

“Indubitably.”

“Then, I shall continue using it.” Undertaker shrieks with laughter, before picking up his top hat and sticking it back on his head, leaving his hair down. “Do you prefer to walk, or take a carriage, m’lord?”

He thinks about it for a few moments. “If it is snowing, a carriage. If it has stopped, we may take a walk.” He taps his walking stick against the wall, the steward stationed outside pulling the curtain open for them. “Thank you,” Ciel remarks, as he walks out of the box.

The three make their way through the masses of people, Ciel trying to stay hidden between the two men for he did not wish to see Lizzie right now. There is a lingering tingle caressing his body, as he thinks about what the three of them just did, Sebastian’s words ringing in his ears. He knows he should feel mortified by them, but hearing them in his mind only seals his resolve for wishing to get to the hotel faster. An arm covers his shoulder, as he’s pulled against a warm body, the heavy fabric of a winter coat cloaking him in darkness.

“Forgive me, my lord, but I see the Midfords just across the way.” His butler speaks low.

Clinging to his body, Ciel gives a noncommittal reply, finding it might be best to keep quiet, for he knows how sharp his Aunt Francis’ ears are. He hears both the mortician and butler having a quiet conversation, no doubt to keep up appearances, as the three head out of the building, where men are enjoying their pipes and cigars. Ciel tries not to cough as they pass through a cloud of smoke, making their way towards the street.

A door opens, and Ciel finds himself being pulled into a small compartment. Once Sebastian is seated, the coat is pulled away, revealing the insides of a carriage. Undertaker takes a seat across from them, closing the door behind him. The carriage pulls into the street, taking the three men away from the theater.

Undertaker reaches over, and places his hand on Ciel’s bony knee cap. “Quite the difference a few months make, eh, m’lord?” A toothy grin appears on his face.

“What are you going on about?” He queries, but knows just what the man is referring to. That day the three of them had traveled together, only to be derailed by a fallen tree.

The hand on his knee slips up his leg, and grabs onto his hip. Without warning, Undertaker lifts him up, and sets him to sit on his lap, Ciel’s back touching the mortician’s chest. “I think you know what I’m speaking of, Ciel.” Soft lips touch the shell of his ear, sending a sharp shiver through his body.

“R-Remind me?” Letting his inhibitions go, he arches his back, pushing his hips backwards. He can feel just how aroused the mortician is, his thickness teasing his small rump.

Lips touch the side of his neck, opposite from where Sebastian had marked him earlier in the evening. “Do you really want me to, m’lord?”

“Please…” He half-moans, half-pleads. Leaning his head back against Undertaker’s shoulder, he looks across and sees Sebastian’s eyes are glowing with hellfire. He quickly bridges himself between their two bodies, placing his forearms on top of his demon’s upper thighs, face close enough to smell the heady musk from his arousal.

Undertaker keeps a firm grip on his hips, grinding against his backside. “Such a change from our last carriage ride together.”

“More…” Ciel quietly begs, his nose rubbing against Sebastian’s girth, thin fingers dig into the flesh of thighs. Crimson eyes burn for him, a seductive smirk gracing the demon’s lips as he rubs his nose more lewdly against his arousal.

A low moan fills his ears. “It might not be wise to rile him up so much, demon,” Undertaker comments, “for we are about to approach the hotel.” The press of the man’s hardness against his backside makes Ciel push his hips backwards more forcefully.

“I only do as my master wishes,” Sebastian replies, his tone velvety smooth. Ciel whimpers, as he feels familiar hands caress the back of his neck, inching his head forward more. “I am not at fault if he cannot keep still.”

“Yet, you don’t encourage him to stop either, do you?” Undertaker grinds against his backside more.

He lifts his head up, a loud moan tearing from his throat. “S-Stop bickering, or I shall put a stop to all of this at once.”

Both men stop talking, and instead center their attention on Ciel. He lifts himself up off of Sebastian’s thighs, and stares into his eyes. He is about to communicate with him when the carriage rolls to a stop, the demon quickly taking him off of Undertaker’s lap, and seating him next to him on the bench.

The carriage door opens. “We have arrived, gents.” The driver announces, pulling the stool down to allow Ciel to exit the carriage with ease.

“Thank you very much.” He discreetly adjusts himself, hoping his hair doesn’t look as out of place as it feels.

His two companions trail behind him, the young Earl slowing his gait to allow the mortician to take the lead. Undertaker holds up a key, as they make their way into the hotel. They enter the elevator together, the elevator operator holding the door for the three of them.

“Which floor?” The operator asks, closing the gate behind the mortician.

“Fifth, please.”

Ciel looks up, and sees that Undertaker’s top hat is low on his head, his bangs covering the scar that runs across the bridge of his nose and right cheek. He can see the hint of his luminescent eye, a quirky smile on his lips. He turns and looks over his other shoulder, and can see Sebastian is keeping his eyes focused on the operator, a hand still resting on top of Ciel’s shoulder. He makes no move to remove it. Being with these two men in public is making his head spin, as he never once imagined the three of them would ever engage in something of this nature.

“Fifth floor, sirs.” The elevator operator announces, opening the gates for the three of them.

The three leave the lift, Undertaker taking the lead. Ciel and Sebastian walk a few feet behind him, Ciel having a quiet conversation with his butler.

“Sebastian.”

“What is it, my lord?”

“Whatever happens this evening, please go along with it.” He looks up at him, and sees maroon eyes dance with fire once more. “No deals will be made this evening.” They had not discussed anything beforehand, as Ciel had no idea that his benefactor was the mortician, so it did not seem fair to spring anything unwanted to either men.

“As you wish, young master.”

Undertaker puts the key into his lock, and pushes the door open. “I hope the accommodations are to your liking, m’lord.”

Walking into the room, he sees that it is a rather plush suite. A sitting room, a large bed, and an en suite bathroom make up the room's’ contents. “Why, Undertaker. I had no idea you had the means to afford such an extravagant room.”

“Only the best for the Queen’s Watchdog.” The mortician cackles loudly, taking a seat on the couch, removing his hat. “Feel free to put your winter coat in the closet.”

Sebastian helps him remove his garment, leaving him in his tailcoat and slacks. “Is that the only clothing you wish for me to remove?”

“Take them all off, m’lord.” Undertaker crosses his leg, resting comfortably on the couch. “Demon?”

Fingers pry the tailcoat off of his small frame, Sebastian’s gloved fingers undoing the buttons of his vest. Ciel stands perfectly still, allowing him to undress him completely, and does not attempt to hide himself away from the man who is watching his every move. No, the last time he and the mortician were together he had learned a very valuable lesson, and wanted the man to see it.

“Such a beautiful body you have, m’lord.” Undertaker tilts his head, glancing up and down. “Demon? Might as well undress yourself.”

Ciel looks up into Sebastian’s eyes, and gives a small nod of his head. His tiny fingers attempt to pull the garments off of his butler’s body. He turns to the side, and looks at the man still watching the two of them from the couch. “And just what are your plans this evening? Are you going to indulge in some voyeurism?”

“Oh, no, m’lord.” He stands up from the couch, and approaches the bed, where both Ciel and Sebastian are now laying down. “If it pleases you, I would like to have a private word with your butler.”

His mouth drops open in shock. “Y-Yes, I suppose that is alright.” He sits up, pushing the pillows to rest against the headboard. “Sebastian.”

The two men walk away from the bed, speaking quietly amongst the two of them, Ciel trying not to let the secret conversation bother him. But it does bother him, for he wishes to know just what is being spoken about, but keeps his mouth closed. Reaching up, he pulls the silk string of his eyepatch, and pulls it undone, the fabric slipping into his opened hand. Both men return to the bed together, Ciel unable to place the look that both men are giving to him.

“M’lord, if it does please you, I would like for you to lay in the middle of the bed, and lay on your side.” Undertaker requests, now as naked as both himself and his butler.

Feeling very small, Ciel moves to lay on the bed in the position the mortician has called for. “What is your intention?”

“Relax, Ciel.” Undertaker leans forward to speak low in his ear. “You remember what we discussed before? How you are safe with me?”

He closes his eyes, as a soft moan passes from his lips. “Yes.”

“Then, you have nothing to worry about right now. Let Sebastian and I take care of you.”

If he hadn’t already been sexually aroused, hearing Undertaker call his butler by his name certainly would have done the trick, as it sends a spike of lust through his entire body. Ciel feels Sebastian lay behind him, the intimate touch of his chest against Ciel’s back one he knows quite well. He can feel the tip of his cock tease his entrance, a low moan leaving his throat at the small tease.

“Now, Ciel.” Undertaker touches his face, bringing it to look into his glowing eyes. “Pay attention to me for one moment.”

Licking his lips, he gives the mortician his undivided attention. Sebastian begins to kiss the side of his neck, hands holding onto Ciel’s hips loosely. “What is it?” He asks, his voice a bit breathless.

“I would like to share something with you that may have never crossed your mind, but you must relax. Do you understand? Relaxing your body is paramount to this activity.” A short black nail skims over his lower lip, Ciel licking the black nail with a hungry look in his eyes.

“I understand.” He replies, trying to roll his hips backwards as he feels something wet press against his entrance. “Mmmm….” He closes his left eye, shutting his mind down to just enjoy how his body is being handled.

A finger pushes into him, Sebastian working his tight hole with a delicate touch. Undertaker lays in front of him, his chest close to his own, the warmth of his body feeling magnificent. “Lift your leg up, m’lord.” Undertaker brushes his lips over Ciel’s, pulling a soft cry from them.

“W-Where?” He asks, his body becoming consumed by how good Sebastian’s fingers feel deep inside of him. The constant stretching of his two fingers, making his body open up more, is causing his small cock to bounce against his stomach. “H-How?”

Undertaker lifts up Ciel’s knee, and places it on top of his hip. “Like so, m’lord.”

A third finger enters his body, making him begin to moan a little louder. “A-Ah,….” Ciel’s eyes open, and he presses his lips against Undertaker’s, desperate to kiss the man lying in front of him. Sebastian pushes his fingers in and out of him, spreading him wide. “E-Enough, S-Seb….Sebah….Sebast…..”

He can’t quite get the name out, as he feels Sebastian begin to bite his neck. One of the fingers is pulled out, which makes him groan in disapproval. He hears words exchanged between both Undertaker and Sebastian, but cannot understand what is being said, lost in his haze of desire. He feels something wet touch his entrance, making his eyes fly open, his contract burning his right eye.

“Breathe, Ciel.” Undertaker whispers into his ear. “Remember what I said about relaxing?”

“W-What are you doing?!” He cries out, trying to pull away from what feels like the tip of Undertaker’s girth. “No!”

Lips capture his with a sweet kiss, Undertaker’s tongue rubbing against his with no hint of urgency. Ciel falls prey to it, surrendering himself to the mortician, only too willingly. The wet tip continues to push against his entrance, tiny fists grabbing onto the long strands of hair as their kiss ends abruptly.

“It’s not going to fit!” Ciel whimpers, finally understanding just what Undertaker has planned for him this evening.

Sebastian’s fingers stay inside of him, spreading him more as the tip pushes past the tight ring of muscle. Ciel screams, his voice cracking as he tosses his head back. “Almost got it…” Undertaker murmurs low, pressing close to Ciel’s body. “How do you feel, m’lord…?”

“H-Hot….pain….too much…..too….aaaaah….” He stops complaining as the thickness of Undertaker’s girth pushes all the way into his body, Sebastian’s fingers rubbing against his inner walls. “Oh, SHITE!” He screams out, torn between wanting to push his hips down, or to pull himself away from both men.

Lips caress the side of his ear. “Scream all you want, Ciel. This pain will pass very soon, and then you will see just why I wanted to share this with you tonight.” Undertaker’s teeth tug on his earring, the tug going down to his throbbing cock.

The pain lessens, just as the mortician has said it would, his body accepting both intrusions. He hears Undertaker moan low, and feels him flex deep within him. Taking a chance, he pushes his hips down, and hears both Sebastian and Undertaker moan low at the sensation, his own wanton moan lost amongst theirs. He rocks back and forth, desperate to feel more friction from the two intrusions teasing him mercilessly.

A warm hand wraps around his leaking cock, Sebastian’s palm coaxing his tiny arousal to its full potential. Ciel clings to Undertaker, kissing him haphazardly as the older man rolls his hips, sliding his cock in and out of the tightness of his body. Teeth clank together, tips of tongues flicking against one another as they roll their hips as one. Sebastian bites down on the base of his neck, the stimulation too much for the young Earl. His head is thrown back, as his orgasm takes over his entire body, tears streaming down his face at the pure ecstasy of their positions.

“That’s it, Ciel,” Undertaker speaks against his lips with a low moan. “Let it _control_  you.”

He turns his head, kissing Sebastian hard, his cock already filling with blood once more. He can’t get enough of either of these men, and wants to satisfy the demon in any way that he can. Reaching down, his small fist closes around Sebastian’s thickened girth, and begins to pump it slow.

Wisps of Undertaker’s hair cover his body, as the mortician begins to shower soft kisses against his neck, thrusting slow into his body. Sebastian’s fingers are still seated inside of him, and Ciel can feel them stroking Undertaker’s cock. It’s a feeling that is difficult to describe, but he knows the minute he feels it that he wants more of it, and doesn’t want it to stop. He turns his head, his neck sore from the awkward angle.

His fist slides up and down, guttural moans falling from his lips as Undertaker begins to increase the speed of his thrusts. “YES!” He screams, bouncing himself up and down on the man’s girth, enjoying how Sebastian’s lithe fingers feel. “SEBASTIAN! U-UNDERTA-AAAAAAAH!”

White explodes behind his closed eye, along with the familiar pain of his connection to Sebastian, contract no doubt flaring bright as his third orgasm causes his entire body to go numb. He feels the stickiness of Sebastian’s release coating his fingers, and feels that wonderful rush of Undertaker’s orgasm filling him to completion. His body seizes, the pleasure too much, causing him to black out from the intensity of their salacious affair.

***

The smell of tea causes the young Earl to stir, a soft yawn escaping past his lips. Blinking a few times, he can feel sunlight hitting his face, his eyes refusing to open. Taking a deep breath, he groans, the lower half of his body feeling like it was on fire.

“Sleep alright, m’lord?” He startles, turning to his right to see the mortician still laying next to him in bed, even though the sun is in the sky.

Blushing, he nods his head. “Yes. But, my body…”

“Drink this, young master.” Sebastian stands next to the bed, already dressed for the day. A warm cup of tea is passed to him. “This will help ease the ache.”

“Thank you.” He sits up, and takes a small sip of the hot liquid. “I did not expect you to still be here.” He remarks. Reaching down, he runs his fingers through the long grey strands of hair covering the scars on Undertaker’s chest. “It is a nice surprise.”

“I’m full of them, aren’t I?” The mortician grins, leaning up to place a kiss on Ciel’s cheek. “But, alas, I must leave for the dead are waiting for me.”

He snorts, shaking his head. “If anyone should be patient, it would be those that are no longer living.” He takes another long sip of tea, feeling the ache become more of a dull throb that he could deal with.

“You aren’t far off the mark, m’lord.” Undertaker cackles, before standing up from the bed. Ciel watches him get dressed, his chest aching when the last piece of clothing is put back onto his body. “Now, you two don’t have to leave the room right away. I will return the key, but let them know that you will be in the room until noon.”

“Thank you.” Ciel finishes his tea, handing the cup back to Sebastian. “For everything.”

“No need to thank me” Undertaker piles his hair onto the top of his head, before placing the hat back on it. “I will see you again soon?”

“You will.” He nods his head, a small smile on his face.

“Demon, take care of him.” Undertaker heads to the door. “Ciel?” His head perks up, as he looks at the man standing at the door. “Be good.” He winks, another laugh escaping his lips before leaving the room.

Sebastian walks over to him, gently lifting him up. “I’ve drawn a hot bath for you, young master. It will help your body to recover.”

“Thank you, Sebastian.” He raises himself up, leaving a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“You are welcome, my lord. But, this does not mean that you will be shirking from you work today.”

“I would never dream of doing such a thing.” Ciel lets out a soft sigh as the warm water surrounds his body. “I do not have a dancing lesson today, do I?”

“You do not.”

“Wonderful. I do not think I could move.” He leans his head back, a smile on his face. “I wonder what that man will suggest next.”

“Perhaps I might be the one to suggest something, young master.” Ciel looks up, and sees a smirk on his butler’s face.

“Oh?”

“We shall see.” Sebastian winks, before bending down to help bathe the young Earl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Why don’t you pick out your favorite toy so we can get started?”

* * *

Droplets of rain strike the silk material of his umbrella, water dripping towards the ground to gather with the rest of the rain that is falling from the sky. Ciel adjusts his gloves, and looks up at his butler, who has a neutral expression on his face, the umbrella covering only Ciel’s head, water dripping down Sebastian’s face. Wet raven hair clings to Sebastian’s cheeks, his maroon eyes casting an unnatural glow as he meets Ciel’s gaze.

“Are you sure about this, young master?” Sebastian asks, as the two stand in front the shop. “Do you not remember the last time you went in there without my supervision?”

He looks down at the ground, and huffs. “For your information, you went in with me. I dismissed you, per _his_  request.”

“And this time?” Sebastian asks, keeping the umbrella held over his head, the water starting to fall harder from the sky. “You wish for me to stay with the carriage the entire time?” 

Keeping his face neutral, Ciel keeps his eyes down, not wanting his butler to see the slight embarrassment no doubt covering his cheeks at this moment in time. There is a reason why he does not want his butler to accompany him on this particular visit. He had mentioned that he wanted to go out for the afternoon, and would leave Sebastian at the estate, but that had not gone over well, due to the inclement weather on the outskirts of London. Sebastian put his foot down, insisting that he would be going with him, wherever it was he wanted to visit, because he ‘does not trust the incompetence of others in this weather’. But, the discussion he wishes to have with the proprietor of the shop they are standing in front of is one that he does not want his butler to listen in on.

The rain continues to fall, the grip on his walking stick becoming a little loose with the sudden wave of anxiousness that rolls over his body. “You will remain out here, Sebastian. Do not make me order you.” He feels his right eye throb as the threat spills out of his mouth. If he were to look at his butler, he would have seen his eyes burn. “Now, I am not sure how long I will be. Please, wait in the carriage. You are soaked to the bone.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian opens the door for him, but remains outside, leaving Ciel to be on his own, as he enters the shop.

The familiar tingle of the bell above the door sounds, announcing his arrival to the proprietor of the shop. “Just one moment, please~!” He hears the man call out.

Taking his top hat off, Ciel sets it down on one of the coffins, taking his handkerchief out to wipe some of the moisture off of his face. Last time he had been here alone, he had done the same, only it was because of the damn heat. Now, it is the rain, rain which he has a love-hate relationship with. He hates it because it makes everything muddy, wet, and gross. He loves the rain because the sound of falling rain helps him to relax, allows him to enjoy a fitful rest, and brings about the most beautiful flowers in his garden. Satisfied that he’s gotten most of the moisture off of his face, he returns the handkerchief to his pocket, and waits patiently for the shop owner to show himself.

The curtain pulls back, and he sees Undertaker wearing his black robe, and scrunched up top hat with its long tail trailing behind his back. “Ah, m’lord! This is quite unexpected! To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Come to finally lay in that coffin of yours?” A soft, twittering giggle leaves the mortician’s mouth.  

“I have come to ask a favor of you.” Ciel replies, feeling his heart begin to beat fast, as he watches the man drape himself over the counter. He ignores the comment about his coffin, as it is always the same, any time he comes to visit this man. “Are you busy at the moment?”

“I can put my work on hold for the time being.” Undertaker leans on his propped up elbow. “Where’s that butler of yours?”

He looks away, keeping his head down to hide himself. “He is waiting outside. I’ve instructed him to not come in here.”

“Well, _that’s_  a pleasant surprise, m’lord.” Another loud cackle sounds from the mortician, making Ciel’s resolve slowly begin to slip. “I must say, it has been quite some time since we’ve seen each other.”

It was the truth, and Ciel knew it. This time, however, it was not a matter of avoidance, but one of life getting in the way of any fun activities. He had been running around the country, then across the channel to Italy and France at the request of Her Majesty. He leans against the coffin he has set his hat down on, doing his best to appear relaxed and at ease, when his heart is beating at an accelerated rate. “Do forgive me, Undertaker. That was not by choice. I hope you know this.”

“I do, Ciel.” The mortician moves from behind the counter, and approaches where he is sitting. Undertaker pulls him to stand up, then places his arms around him with a warm embrace, Ciel falling into it naturally. “I have missed you,” Undertaker whispers.

“I have missed you, as well.” Ciel replies, keeping his face pressed against the man’s cassock, the row of buttons leaving small indents on his cheek. “It has been far too long since we’ve been able to be together.”

“Is that why you’re here? Do you wish to have some amorous play?” A long black fingernail touches his chin, tilting it up to look into a single yellow-green eye, as grey bangs hide its mate behind them.

Ciel turns his head, pressing a kiss to the tip of the mortician’s finger. “Yes, and no. I cannot right now, but I was rather hoping that you may stop by later this evening to my manor in the country.”

“And why could you not send a request in writing? Or telephone?” Undertaker’s finger rubs against his bottom lip, Ciel’s tongue lazily wrapping around the digit, as he pulls it into his mouth. The mortician moans low, rubbing his finger against the swell of his tongue. “Careful, m’lord. If you continue that, I may ask you to kneel down before me.”

He groans, letting the finger slip out of his mouth. He can feel his small girth coming to life at the suggestion, but tries to ignore it in favor of pursuing just why he’s standing in front of this man. “The favor I wish to ask of you is that I would like to do something with the item you so graciously gave to me the last time the two of us were alone together.”

“You mean you haven’t used it yet?” Undertaker starts to laugh, Ciel turning his head to the side as his face burns with embarrassment. He tries to pull away, but the mortician keeps him in his place. “I meant no harm by that, Ciel.” His attitude is quick to change, Ciel feeling the embarrassment disappear, only to be replaced by something far more inconvenient.

Ciel looks up at him with his good eye. “No, I have _not_  used it yet, as I am not sure just how a person is supposed to ask their lover to try something different.”

“And that’s why the demon is outside.” Undertaker puts two and two together, almost formidably so. He nods his head, and takes his seat on the coffin, the mortician not moving to stop him. “This is a very strange topic to be engaging in, m’lord.”

“Why is that?” He asks, not sure why this topic would be any different than any of the other things they’ve discussed - or not, for that matter. “I’m asking you how to suggest using that phallus, and you’re telling me that this is strange, when we’ve engaged in sexual activities out in _public_.” His gaze is unwavering on the man’s yellow-green eye. “How on earth is this subject matter _strange_?”

A black-tipped thumb caresses his cheek. “It is strange, Ciel, because the last lover I used a device such as the one I gave you, and taught how to use such a thing, was your father.”

“My….” Ciel stares up at him, mouth dropping open with shock.

“So, you see, it is rather strange for me to hear your request, when I had heard something similar come from Vincent all those years ago.” Undertaker continues to caress his cheek with a tender touch, Ciel’s eye falling closed as he falls under this man’s spell. “Are you asking me because you wish to try this on that demon?”

“I am asking because I would like for you to join us this evening,” he whispers, turning his head to rest his cheek against the mortician’s hand. “Whether I use it on him, or on you, that’s another question.”

Undertaker leans down, and presses his lips against Ciel’s ear. “Use it on him, but place yourself inside of me.” His other hand cups Ciel’s genitalia, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I can’t,” Ciel blinks back the sudden onslaught of tears. He feels his contract begin to burn, the worry from Sebastian becoming quite pronounced. _I am fine. Do not worry_. He feels the burn begin to ebb, allowing him to look up into the mortician’s eyes, as his hat was now gone, bangs swept to the side to allow full eye contact. He looks up at him, unable to vocalize just what he wants, because he’s too afraid to say it.

Both hands cradle the sides of his face, as Undertaker presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Do not worry, m’lord. I will make sure that you’re comfortable this evening. If it will please you, I can allow things to go according to your wishes by making the suggestion myself.” Another quick kiss is shared, before the mortician pulls away to look him in the eye. “He does know about the apparatus, does he not?”

The young earl looks down, hanging his head low. “No. He knows you left something for me after that night, but has never bothered to ask me what it is.”

“You will need to tell him about it before I bring it up m’lord, so we do not blindside him with your request.”

Snorting, Ciel shakes his head. “Do you honestly think that Sebastian can be blindsided, Undertaker?”

Loud laughter rings out, as Undertaker shakes his head. “You do always provide such delicious laughter, m’lord.” He pats his cheek. “No, I do believe you are correct. That demon will never be surprised by a damn thing.”

“Exactly. So, we leave it as a secret, for now.” Ciel smirks, standing  up from the small coffin. “Undertaker?” He touches the wood, the soft grain feeling cool against his gloved fingertips.

“What is it, m’lord?” Undertaker asks, resuming his persona, draping himself back over the counter, looking at him with a gleeful smile.

“You always mention my small coffin.” He picks up his top hat, and situates it onto his head. “Did you offer my father the same?”

More laughter rings out, as the mortician’s hand hits the counter. “I did, m’lord.”

“Why are you laughing?” He is almost hesitant to ask, but the question slips out before he can take it back.

Undertaker motions with his finger for Ciel to lean towards him. He does, placing his hand on the counter to balance himself. “Your father rather enjoyed having sex in it.” Another peal of laughter leaves the mortician’s mouth, as Ciel’s face burns with the information he most definitely did not need to be privy to.

“If you think that I will do the same, you have another thing coming to you.” Ciel mumbles, before grabbing his walking stick. “I shall expect you at my estate tonight at half past nine.”

“Don’t say no until you’re for certain, m’lord!” The laughter rings out, as Ciel opens the door, the bell chiming his dismissal.

An umbrella covers his head almost immediately. “Did everything go as you wished, young master?” Sebastian asks, leading him towards the carriage.

“Well enough,” Ciel mutters, cheeks still ablaze with that last comment from the mortician. “He will be joining us this evening at half past nine. We will make sure that everything is set for his arrival.” He steps into the carriage, and sits down.

Sebastian bows his head, hand over his chest. “I shall see to it personally, my lord.” The door closes, his butler taking a seat across from him, the carriage pulling away from the curb.

He looks out the window, and wonders to himself if he’s made a terrible mistake. Undertaker’s request rings in his ears - “ _Use it on him, but place yourself inside of me_ ” - making him shift a little in his seat. Could he do such a thing? Taking a deep breath, he pushes his thoughts away, and instead focuses on listening to the sound of the falling rain.

***

At a quarter to nine, Ciel is resting comfortably in his sitting room, just outside of his bedroom. Sebastian has taken the liberty to spike his evening cup of tea with what tastes like brandy. Ciel doesn’t mind, instead welcomes the pleasant buzz it is creating in his mind, taking away the nervousness he has been feeling since the clock struck seven. He is still not sure how he will gravitate this evening to go in favor of showing his butler this device, but he has to hope that when the time does come, that he won’t make a complete mockery of himself.

“Young master, would you care for some more tea?” Sebastian appears at his side, as soon as he has finished his cup.

He holds up his cup and saucer, watching as the hot liquid is poured into the china. “Are you trying to drug me, Sebastian?” He takes another sip, the taste of brandy lingering on his tongue. “I know you are aware of why he’s coming this evening. Do you wish for me to pass out, so that nothing may happen?”

There is a small smirk on his butler’s face. “Why, young master, I am shocked that you would even suggest such a thing.” He sets the teapot down, straightening his waistcoat with a small tug. “I can sense your discomfort, so I am only trying to get you to relax.”

“Tsch.” Ciel clicks his tongue, the alcohol making it difficult for him to wear a pout on his face. “Might as well just feed me another one of those aphrodisiacs, if you really want me to relax.”  

Eyebrows raise up, the demon’s eyes burning with a warm glow. “Is that your wish, my lord?”

“No.” He shakes his head. “There will be another time to dabble in that, but now is not the night.”

Hellfire still burns in Sebastian’s eyes. “As you wish, my lord.” The cup is taken away from him, as Ciel is guided to lay on his back, going willingly as he feels his butler’s knee between his thighs. “Shall I help you relax a little more before our guest arrives?”

“S-Sebastian…” Lips touch just below his ear, sending a sharp shiver through his small frame, hands going to his shoulders to pull his butler closer to him.

His eyes close, as those lips start to kiss a gentle line from his ear, down the length of his jaw. “You taste so sweet, young master,” his butler speaks as soft as the kisses he lays upon Ciel’s face. “You did not taste this way the last time I helped you relax.”

“It’s what you spiked my tea with, you dolt.” He inhales sharply, as he feels the sharp edge of Sebastian’s fang against the side of his neck. “A-Aah…”

“Well, well. You invite me over, but you can’t wait for me to arrive to start enjoying yourselves?” Staccato laughter rings out, freezing Ciel in his place on the couch.

His head turns to the side, and he sees that their guest has arrived. “How did you get in?” He asks, clearly surprised by the sudden appearance of Undertaker.

“That cute maid with the thick glasses let me in.” The mortician closes the door behind him, a wicked smile on his face. “Might want to be a bit more careful there, demon. What if it had been one of the other servants at the door?”

The hellfire returns to his butler’s eyes, which burn bright. Ciel looks back and forth between both men, and knows that he needs to diffuse this situation quick. “You _knew_  he was here.” Ciel draws the demon’s attention back to him, both fangs now extended.

“I did. I cannot tell a lie.” Sebastian stands up, fixing his gloves.

Another loud cackle comes from the man standing by the door. “Always in true form, demon. Wonderful.” Undertaker walks over to the couch, and sits down. Ciel squawks when he’s picked up, and set on the mortician’s lap, struggling a little to get out of his grip. “Now, then. Why have I been requested here this evening, m’lord?”

“You know bloody why!” Ciel almost shouts, but keeps it reigned in, for fear of his servants hearing. “Unhand me at once!”

“Not until you state for the room just what it is I’m doing here, Ciel.” Low words reverberate, as Undertaker presses his lips against the shell of his ear.

“I want to have sex with you both!” Ciel blurts out. He stops struggling, when he realizes the error of his ways. Sebastian is standing in front of him, a look of surprise crossing his face for a split second, before that damn smirk is back on his face. “Oh, quit it.” Ciel seethes, turning his head away from the butler who stands before him.

Sebastian taps his finger against his chin, while Undertaker moves his hands to rest on his hips, keeping him comfortably seated on his lap. “Young master, how is that different than any other time the three of us have engaged in these activities?”

“Go on, m’lord.” Undertaker starts to bounce him on his lap, as if he were a small child on that of a relative’s lap. “Tell him just what makes tonight so much more special.”

“Damn it all.” Ciel grumbles under his breath, the pleasant buzz disappearing as the mortician keeps bouncing him on his lap. “What in blazes are you doing?” He turns his head to the side, to stare into the man’s eyes, hair pulled back from his face.

The bouncing stops. “Nothing, m’lord. Now, why don’t you tell the demon just what is going on, hmm?”

“Yes, please do.” Sebastian quips, still standing in front of the two of them. “Young master, it is not like you to be this elusive.”

Rubbing his left eye, the young earl exhales softly. “I want to try something different this evening, and I’ve asked Undertaker to be here because he’s the one that initially helped me with this the first time.”

“Oh?” A simple head tilt has raven bangs covering some of his butler’s face. “And what exactly does that mean?”

“Go on, m’lord.”Undertaker pulls Ciel against his chest, hugging him close. “Why don’t you pick out your favorite toy so we can get started?“

“Toy?” He hears the confusion in Sebastian’s voice. That’s it.

He jumps up off of the mortician’s lap, swaying a little. Perhaps that buzz from the alcohol is not yet gone. Coordinating his movements, he walks past Sebastian, and heads into the bedroom. He goes over to the small drawer, where he hid the box that Undertaker had given to him on the visit he had shared with him alone, and pulls it out. Ciel turns around, and sees both men standing near one another, just inside the door. His loses his confidence when he sees the two of them, both men entirely different from one another. Each has captured a part of his heart in ways that he knows he does not deserve. He wants to be between both men, wants to feel their warm skin against his, wants to feel the love that they last shared all those months ago after the evening at the opera. He wants to see Undertaker take Sebastian, and vice versa, and wants to feel both of their lips on different parts of his body.

Shaking himself out of his daze, Ciel opens the box, and holds up the stone phallus. “This is what I want to try this evening. I know that I cannot fill you in a way that a grown man can,” his eyes land onto the demon’s maroon eyes, “but it is a tool that I can use that will mimic that.”

“Young master…”

Undertaker walks over to him, and kneels down to be at his level. “What did we talk about the last time, Ciel?” His hand closes over Ciel’s, and puts the stone phallus down on the comforter of his bed.

“To not be upset about my body,” Ciel closes his eye, and feels a pair of hands begin to unbutton his shirt. “That my body is beautiful, and that I should not be ashamed with what I have been given.”

“Correct.” Undertaker pushes open his shirt, revealing smooth skin, no trace of hair on Ciel’s youthful body. “Sebastian, do you not agree?”

Ciel’s eye opens, the sound of his butler’s name falling from the mortician’s lip still having the same effect on his body as it had all those nights ago. A hand touches the back of his head, undoing the tie of his eyepatch, the cloth falling to the floor, exposing the contract on his eye. “I do.” Sebastian kneels next to Undertaker, his hands going to Ciel’s short trousers. “My master’s body is the most beautiful body I have ever been allowed to serve.”

“I doubt that,” Ciel whispers, voice catching in his throat. Socks and shoes are removed, before Sebastian slides his pants down. “There are others you’ve served that have half the body that I have.”

A black tipped finger touches his lip, the contract on his eye burning. “I cannot lie to you, young master. What I speak is the truth.” Ciel stares into his butler’s glowing eyes, seeing the back of his left hand glow as their contract sparks between the two of them.

Something wet touches his small arousal, making him gasp softly. Ciel looks down, and sees Undertaker is licking him with soft sweeps of his tongue. He moans, hands going to the long grey strands of hair. His knees spread a little, as he feels Sebastian’s tongue start to lick the other side of his arousal, both men using their tongues to make him fully erect. One hand in Undertaker’s grey strands, the other tangled in the silky raven hair of his butler’s, Ciel begins to roll his hips, pushing himself against both of their tongues.

He whimpers, tiny hips rolling as both men tongue bathe his cock, each sweep of their tongues against the sides of his arousal make him feel magnificent. He looks down at the both of them, and watches as their tongues touch each other, the tips of their tongues rub against his flushed head, pearl droplets beginning to excrete from the small slit on the tip. Ciel sees both men looking up at him, their tongues teasing him mercilessly, as he tries to feel more. Undertaker pulls away, only to latch his mouth onto the tiny sac that sits below his arousal, sucking on both of his balls with a gentle suction. Sebastian’s mouth suckles on the tip, his tongue rubbing faster against the slit.

White heat rushes through Ciel’s body, his orgasm hitting him full force, the stimulation from both men sending him careening over the edge. His eye burns, as he stares down at both men, Sebastian’s eyes full of fire, his lips suckling on the tip of his cock as he pulls more of his essence from his body, the mortician’s low moans coupled with his suckling on his sac makes Ciel scream loud, voice cracking as the strength leaves his body.

Undertaker catches him before his back touches the floor. “Now then, m’lord, how about we get settled on the bed?” The mortician has a soft smile on his face, his palm cradling Ciel’s cheek.

“Y-yes.” He nods his head. Before he can stand up, Sebastian holds onto his ankles, the two adults lifting him up as a unit. He doesn’t fight it, instead allowing both men to do as they please. When his back touches the cool sheets of his bed, the comforter having been removed, he grins at both of them. “You two are still fully clothed. Undress each other. For me.” He licks his lips, and watches the two enemies stare at each other. “Do _not_  rip each other’s clothes off. I want you to do it nicely.”

He can feel his eye pulsate, knowing that this does not please the demon, but Ciel does not care. Undertaker and Sebastian face each other, the expressions on their faces the complete opposite of what their bodies are doing. Ciel watches the two gravitate to one another, lips barely connecting before pulling away, hands traveling down their bodies, almost a mirror image. He sees Sebastian’s eyes close, as Undertaker unbuttons the demon’s slacks, pulling the garments down. Without being told, Undertaker takes the tip of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth, giving it a little suck before standing back up, a smirk on his face.

Not to be outdone, the demon performs the same act to the mortician, but instead of pulling away from him after a quick suck, Undertaker’s hand is on the back of his head, Sebastian willingly sucking on his cock. Ciel moans low, as he sees these two men engage in their own private debauchery, his small cock becoming hard once more at the sight.

“Ciel….Kneel behind him on the floor.” Undertaker commands him. Hastily moving off the bed, he grabs the phallus, and gets behind Sebastian’s body. “Demon, better slicken that tool up, lest you prefer to feel a little pain.”

With the blink of an eye, the phallus is covered in oil, Ciel almost dropping it. He knows Sebastian’s powers, but sometimes he forgets. Undertaker pushes himself further into Sebastian’s mouth, an iniquitous moan falling from his lips. Kneeling behind Sebastian, Ciel pushes the tip of the stone phallus against his entrance, watching as the tip goes into his body. There’s a loud, muffled moan, Ciel’s cock throbbing at the gratifying noise.

“That’s it, demon….Open yourself up, so that he can properly fuck you.” Undertaker groans low, black-tipped nails pushing through the strands of hair that normally frame the demon’s face. “Do as I showed you, m’lord…”

Getting lost in the commands of the mortician, Ciel does as he says, and begins to push the phallus deeper into Sebastian’s tightness. Another wanton moan is drawn from his butler’s throat, as he pushes the apparatus deeper into him. He looks up, and sees that Undertaker is watching him, long grey strands of hair falling over both of his shoulders, his hips still moving at a slow pace.

“Now, get behind him, and use the toy as if it were an extension to your body.” Yellow-green eyes seem to ignite in the darkness of the room, the only light source the moonlight which streams in through the translucent curtains. “If you feel so bold, once you see the toy moving on its own, place your prick inside of him with it as your guide.”

The low moan that leaves Sebastian’s throat at the suggestion has both Undertaker and Ciel making their own noises; Undertaker - no doubt because of how the moan felt on his cock, and Ciel - just the thought of being inside of his lover in such a fashion makes his heart rate escalate. He gives a small nod, wanting the mortician to know that he understands what he is saying. Will he do it? Only if his nerves remain in tact.

His toy slides in and out of the demon’s hole, Ciel’s mouth watering at how Sebastian would push his hips back when he would pull it out a little, almost like he was seeking more of it. He knows that feeling, experiences it each time either of these men tease his body with their cocks, so to know he is capable of doing it to him with this apparatus makes him feel god-like. Ciel pushes it in fast, and watches as Undertaker’s cock falls from Sebastian’s lips, as a husky moan leaves his butler’s throat. Ciel twists the toy, his eye going back and forth between Sebastian’s face, and the tip of Undertakers cock. Without thinking, he leans forward to place a soft kiss on it, strings of pre-come clinging to his lips, as he pushes the toy deeper into his butler’s body.

“Do it, Ciel. You know you want to.” Undertaker moans low, pushing the tip of his girth against Ciel’s lips, as he pumps the toy more into Sebastian’s tight channel.

Pushing away the nerves, Ciel moves away from Undertaker’s cock, watching as Sebastian reclaims it in his mouth. He lines himself up to where the dildo is slipping into his body, and pushes it down, the tip nudging a spot deep within Sebastian that has the demon humping the air, to seek relief. He kneels on top of Sebastian’s shins, making himself the appropriate height to make this possible. Placing the tip of his tiny cock, he pushes into his body, keeping the phallus in place as he slides into the tight, _tight_  heat of his butler’s body.

“Nnngh….” He moans low, this new sensation feeling astonishing. “U-Un…” He moans, as he feels a hand grab onto his shoulder.

“That’s it, Ciel. Savor this moment,” Undertaker moans, rolling his hips slow, his cock still being serviced by Sebastian. “Tell us how does it feel to finally be inside of his body?”

“A-Amazing…” Ciel rolls his hips experimentally, Sebastian’s inner walls clamping around his small girth. But it doesn’t feel that small, thanks to the help of the toy acting as his anchor. “Shite, it feels so good….”

“Thrust your hips slow.” He does, and is instantly rewarded with a tightness gripping his cock. “That’s it. Do that again, as it seems your butler prefers it to be at that speed.”

Ciel’s hands hold onto Sebastian’s hips, as he pushes both himself and the toy deeper into his butler’s body, the warmth of Undertaker’s hand on the back of his neck encouraging. Ciel starts to move faster, as he feels Sebastian begin to roll his hips back with more force, his mouth sucking on Undertaker’s cock with renewed vigor. Ciel tries to reach around, wants to touch Sebastian’s girth, but his arm will not reach on its own. He pulls on Sebastian’s arm, and has him place his hand on his own cock, Ciel able to hold onto his forearm while his butler pleasures himself. He hears Undertaker moan low, and hears Sebastian start to groan, pearl-colored fluid slipping out the sides of his mouth as Undertaker comes hard. Ciel cries out when he feels Sebastian’s body clamp tight around him and the phallus, his tiny cock thrusting forward as he begins to come again, his release coating his butler’s inner walls, his release spilling out, just as Undertaker’s had done from Sebastian’s mouth.

He leans his head against Sebastian’s shoulder, panting softly as he slips out of him almost immediately, the phallus falling to the floor with a loud _thunk_. Undertaker runs his fingers through Ciel’s hair, before lifting him up off the floor. “You did splendid, m’lord,” Undertaker places a soft kiss on his brow. “Didn’t he, Sebastian?” 

“Of course he did.” His butler stands up, wobbling a little.

But Ciel does not see, as his eyes are closed, chest heaving, as his small body tries to recover from the two intense sessions he’s just shared with his two lovers. After a few deep breaths, a soft snore passes from his lips, sleeping claiming him.

***

Sunlight streams through the curtains, making Ciel grumble. He rubs his eye, and sits up, yawning softly. “What time is it?”

“It is just after seven in the morning, my lord.” Sebastian hands him a cup and saucer. “I have brewed you some of the tea that Agni was so kind to drop off a few weeks ago. I hope it is to your liking.”

Inhaling the floral scent, Ciel nods his head before taking a sip. Looking up, he meets his butler’s eyes, and feels a blush start to cover his cheeks. “Last night…”

“You did wonderful, young master.” A genuine smile crosses his butler’s visage. “Undertaker sends his regrets, as he had to leave early this morning. But, he wished for me to let you know that he spent the entire night by your side.” Maroon eyes seem to glow for a moment, making Ciel grip his saucer a little bit more tightly. “As did I.”

“I’m glad.” Ciel remarks, taking another sip of his tea. His heart skips a beat, as he realizes that both men played nice while he slept. Knowing that he had been with both of his lovers last night, in their embrace, puts a smile on his face. “What is on the agenda for today, Sebastian?” He hands him his cup, and stretches his arms over his head.

He barely hears his butler speak, but both men know this. It is their normal routine in the morning. If anything important leaves his mouth when Ciel is not listening, he will hear it later when it becomes an issue. For now, Ciel just listens to him speak, as he feels the phantom touch of Undertaker’s hair covering his body. Today will be a good day, he thinks. After experiencing sex in such a manner for the first time the night before, today has to be excellent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You look good tied up.”

* * *

“Young master, are you quite alright?”

Ciel gives a small nod of his head, unable to speak due to the cloth that’s been tied to the back of his head, inserted between his lips. He’s aware that Sebastian is to his left, but cannot see him, for his eyes have been covered by a blindfold. His contract burns, calmness caressing his body, as his faithful servant tells him nonverbally that everything is safe. In his mind, he knows that it is the truth, but losing both his sight and his power of speech have rendered him completely helpless.

Fabric covered fingers pull at his wrists, lifting them above his head. More cloth is wrapped around his wrists, over and under, multiple times, to secure his small wrists together. Sebastian then anchors his tied wrists to a hook that’s been placed on the center of his headboard, his arms now bound, unable to move. He tests the hold, giving a roll of his small shoulders, and feels there is absolutely no give. Perfect.

Lips touch the shell of his ear, sending a sharp shiver through Ciel’s body. “I will return shortly,” his butler whispers. A kiss is placed on his cheek, the only place not covered by cloth. He gives another small nod of his head, knowing that even just the minimal movement, his butler understands that he’s aware. He does not hear his butler leave, but another pulse on his right eye allows him to feel that calmness resettle over his body.

Time passes. He’s not sure just how much, because of being blind. He knows that the sun was just starting to set when he had called Sebastian to his room. Whether it is still on its way down, or if the sky has turned to his favorite shade of blue as twilight descends, he is not sure. The only thing he is sure of is the anticipation he can feel coiling in his belly. His ears try to listen to the minimal noises that are being made in his manor, wondering if he will be able to hear the return of his butler. At the moment, all he can hear is the sound of his own heart beating, and the way the linen shifts when he moves his body.

The noises change. He hears the distinct sound of low heels touching carpet, coming closer to his bedroom. Ciel wants to lick his lips, mouth suddenly dry with a wave of nervousness assaulting his body. He wants to call out to his butler, but doesn’t, because he knows he will be along soon enough. Each footfall has his heart racing faster, his small cock starting to fill with blood, as he starts to become aroused. The footfalls stop, but he senses nothing. What has happened?

Recognizable laughter rings in his ears, causing a smile to tug at his lips. Or, one that would be there, if there had been no gag there. “Well, m’lord.” _His_  voice. The nervousness disappears, and is replaced by palpable excitement. A long nail touches his sternum, the sudden touch on his body causing a muted moan to leave his throat. “You look good all tied up.” Another soft cackle sounds from the person’s mouth. “To what do I owe this wonderful treat?”

His eye burns, as he has Sebastian speak for him. “The young master has requested your presence here this evening, and offers himself to you as a gift.”

“A gift?” The long nail drags down the length of his side, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. “And just why do I deserve such a beautiful gift?”

“As an apology.” He can hear the banal tone in his butler’s voice.

Warm air caresses his ear. “You didn’t have to do this, Ciel.” Undertaker speaks low into his ear. “Is the demon to stay? Or, do I get you to myself for a little bit?”

_Leave us_. He commands his butler through their connection. _I will bring you back in soon. Please, Sebastian_.

The door to his room shuts, the air seeming to become much warmer. “What shall I do with my present, hmm?” Undertaker’s fingernail dips down towards Ciel’s hip, making him squirm a little.

With the loss of his mouth and eyes, he does the only thing he can to convey what is in his heart. He places both feet on the bed, and spreads his legs apart, opening himself up to the man he had angered twenty-four hours prior. He pushes his hips upwards, tilting his head to the side, his nose coming into contact with his upper arm, another muted moan slipping out his throat.

He feels Undertaker’s long hair begin to touch his thighs, letting him know how close the man is  to his body. The long nail returns, making him moan loud, his head tossing back as the nail drags down from the tip of his cock, down towards his small sac. Lips touch the shell of his ear, as he tries to will his body to not spasm the way he feels it wants to.

“Shall we get started, m’lord?”

***

Ciel looks around his parlor, trying to listen to all the different conversations going on around him, but finds that his gaze keeps going to the one person that he knows it should not. No one in this room knows of their dalliance, and he intends to keep it that way. But when the Queen’s Watchdog needs assistance with matters from his useful pawns, especially when it comes to a case such as the one the Queen has seen fit to bestow upon him, drastic measures must be taken. And so, he finds himself listening to conversations, none of which are anything that will help him in the long run, eyes constantly being drawn to the man that has stolen a piece of him, making it very difficult to keep his focus.

“Penny for your thoughts, m’lord?” The man that has taken most of his attention that night comes up to stand next to the chair he’s been seated in since they finished their meal earlier in the evening. Or rather, drapes himself over the top of his chair, Ciel’s arm balanced on the arm of the chair, chin resting on the palm of his hand.

Giving a noncommittal answer with a shrug of his shoulders, he keeps his eyes on Lau, who seems to be in a deep conversation with Chlaus. “Nothing of importance.”

“Are you sure about that, m’lord?” A hearty chuckle leaves the mortician’s mouth.

One blue eye rolls up to look at his lover. This is the first time that he’s had him over in a capacity where his other pawns are in attendance. He’s finding it very tiring, trying to remember how to behave himself, for he’s become so accustomed to how the two operate behind closed doors that the switch to becoming just two people that work together has been proving to be rather difficult. He’s quite surprised that Sebastian hasn’t been more of a presence in the parlor, for he’s almost certain the demon would delight in knowing his constant struggles.

As he opens his mouth, he stops when he sees both Chlaus and Lau come up to him. “Earl, we were just conversing, and I think that we may be able to come up with a way to help deal with Her Queen’s current problem.” Lau stands before him, hands hidden beneath the sleeves of his jacket.

“Oh?” He sits up straight in the chair, ignoring how he can feel the strands of Undertaker’s hair spilling over the chair, onto his shoulders. Just the touch alone is making his body become heated, which he must control in front of these two men standing before him. “And just what do you have in mind?”

Chlaus clears his throat. “It might be best if you just allow us to work on your behalf, my lord. We will get you the necessary information, so that you can make your next calculated move.”

“How long do you expect this to take?” He looks back and forth between the two men. Lau is still rather new to his regime, but Chlaus has been serving his family for years. He knows that he can trust him, and if Lau proves to be a liability, then he knows that Chlaus will more than likely help take care of the issue for him.

“A week or two.” Lau answers. “We need the time to plant our own people in place, my lord. If that is not satisfactory enough-”

Ciel shakes his head. “No, that should be more than enough time. I don’t expect this group to move again quite so soon, as it has been a few months since their last attack. She is concerned, but did not state in the request that it was a life or death matter to be dealt with posthaste.”

“Then, let us do the work for you, and bring you the details to execute it for yourself.” Chlaus bows. “We’ll get to work on it in the morning.”

“Very well.” He looks between the two men. “Should you need the funds, then please inform me, and I will make them accessible to you.” He looks at Lau. “Within reason, of course.”

“My lord is too kind.” Lau bows his head. “Come along, Mr. Chlaus. My base of operations should work best.”

His father’s previous advisor nods his head. “Yes, very well. Ciel, do take care of yourself. We’ll be in touch.” Chlaus bows, Ciel giving him a nod of approval, and then watches the two men leave the parlor. The rest of the guests trickle out, the room becoming quiet. Leaving him alone with just the mortician.

“You know, you’re very impressive when you want to be m’lord.” Undertaker moves away, and leans against the billiards table, the black hat that sits upon his head sitting askew on him. “Getting your men to move at your will.”

His chin goes back to rest on his palm as he sighs. “Yes, well. I wouldn’t be in the position of power that I’m in without having some sort of clout with the men of the Underworld.”

“You never did answer my question earlier, m’lord.” The mortician appears to be more relaxed than he has for most of the evening. Almost how he feels, now that the others have left them.

He’s about the answer, when Sebastian comes into the room. “Young master, I did not realize that our guests had departed for the evening.”

“It’s alright.” Ciel says, remaining in his chair. “They’ve just left. It’s just Undertaker and I. We do not need anything right at this moment.”

His right eye pulsates, but he ignores it. There’s no reason for Sebastian to be concerned at the moment. “Very well. Shall I go prepare your nightly bath?”

“No. Not yet.” His eyebrows draw down, as he can see Undertaker trying to hide a laugh. “I will let you know when I am ready to retire. Thank you.”

His butler places his hand over his chest, and bows at the waist. “Yes, my lord.” The moment he leaves the parlor, the laughter falls from Undertaker’s mouth.

“Enough!” He shouts, standing up. “What is so bloody funny?”

“I’m not sure. That he’s worried we’re alone in here together, or that he bathes you every single night.” Undertaker cackles, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Ciel walks over to the bar, and pours a glass of water for himself. “Of course he bathes me. He’s my butler.”

“Yes, but how intimate are your baths, m’lord?” Undertaker’s chuckles start to taper down.

“None of your business.” He mumbles, taking a much needed drink of water. “As for your question, I cannot share my thoughts with you because they are inappropriate.”

One yellow-green eye makes itself visible to him, which sends the blood racing through Ciel’s body. “Oh? And just what does that mean, m’lord?”

“It means that this is our first time being in a collective environment, and I cannot look at you the way I want to.” The glass slams down on the bar a little harder than he intends, spilling over onto his hand. “Damn it.”

He feels the mood shift, and feels Undertaker standing close to him. “And yet, you made no show of hiding it.” A handkerchief is pressed against his hand, drying it off before drying off the bar.

“I thought I was,” Ciel admits.

“I know your thoughts, Ciel.” Undertaker speaks softly. “It’s quite easy to see just what is going on in that head of yours.” A smirk begins to curl on his lips. “Which is why the demon no doubt wanted to take you away from me to give you your nightly bath.”

Sighing, Ciel moves away from the mortician. “I really wish that the two of you were not at such odds with one another. I know how to act around him when others are around. It’s easy. But with you….”

“It’s different.” Undertaker finishes for him, with a knowing smile. “That isn’t a bad thing, m’lord.”

“It is when I can’t seem to control it!” His anger begins to pick up. “How is it fair that you can remain cool and aloof, and I no doubt look like a sick puppy!”

“A sick puppy, m’lord?” The mortician tilts his head in confusion. “Why on earth would you look like a canine?”

“Because of my feelings for you!” He shouts, his tiredness manifesting as anger. “Because I’m just a ‘child’ that has no business being involved in the sort of dalliance that I am with both you and my servant!”

Both of the mortician’s eyes become visible to him with a stern look. “Do not say that again, m’lord. You do not know what you speak of.”

“Which part?” He keeps going, even though in his mind, he knows he should stop. But he _can’t_. This frustration feels too real. “The part about my butler, or the part with me being a child?”

The anger becomes clearly visible in Undertaker’s eyes. “I wish that you would just learn that that has never been an issue, m’lord. To me, you are not a child. You are someone incredibly special.”

“Oh? Is that the line you fed to my father, when he came crawling to your shop for help due to his own allegiance to the Queen?”

The minute the words are out of his mouth, he wishes he could take them back. Could swallow them down, and forget that the thoughts had ever crossed his mind. “Thank you for the wonderful evening, m’lord.” Undertaker starts to make his way towards the door. “I think it is time that I say good night.”

“Running away, are you?” He can’t stop. Ciel has a sudden desire to throw something at the wall, but lacks the means necessary. “Why do you get to run away, when I’m forced to stay in the shadows?”

He gasps, suddenly finding himself against the wall, his back pinned to the cool wall. “You are the one that chooses to remain hidden, m’lord. If I had known you would be such a little _brat_  about trying to maintain our professional friendship, versus our bedroom  _relationship_ , then I would have never considered your initial proposal in the first place.”

“Leave, then.” Ciel seethes, holding on to his anger, as he stares into the mortician’s eyes. “No one is keeping you chained to my side, Undertaker. I don’t need you.” Even as the words fall from his lips, he knows that it’s a lie. He needs him, more than he even realizes. “Whatever sort of infatuation I had with you was purely delusional.” 

Undertaker narrows his eyes. “Very well, m’lord. If that is how you truly feel, then consider this our last meeting.” He moves away from him, and bows in the most ridiculous manner. “It’s been a pleasure to serve the Queen’s _bitch_ , I mean, Watch _dog_ for the past two Earls.”

“HOW DARE YOU!” Ciel shouts, his right eye flaring with pain. “GET OUT!”

Sebastian appears at the door, his maroon eyes burning crimson with fire. “Goodbye, Ciel.” Undertaker exits the room, leaving Ciel alone with his butler.

“DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!” He shouts, picking up his glass. He throws it at the wall, and watches it shatter to pieces, just as his heart has just done, the one man that he never wanted to push away now gone from his life completely. He points a finger at Sebastian. “Do NOT start with me right now, Sebastian. I’m going to bed. I will bathe in the morning.” He pushes past him, and heads up to his bedroom, tears stinging his eyes.

Not bothering to grab his nightgown, Ciel strips out of all of his clothes, and goes to bed naked. His head lays on the pillow, which collects the tears from his eyes that have not stopped since he left his parlor. He had expected things to be complicated in their first ‘public’ meeting, but this had gone so much worse than he could have thought. And now, the man is gone from his life, and his heart is broken, with no means to repair it.

***

The following morning, Sebastian wakes him up as if nothing amiss had happened the previous night. “Good morning, young master. Today, I have prepared a salmon souffle for breakfast, along with Darjeeling tea that should pair quite well with your meal.”

“I’m not hungry.” He stays hidden underneath the comforter.

“Be that as it may, you need to eat, my lord.” The comforter is pulled away, leaving him exposed to his butler.

Curling up into a ball, he glares at him with his one good eye. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“You cannot sulk all day, my lord. There is too much on the agenda today.” Sebastian states matter-of-factly. “Whatever transpired between you and him last night is none of my business. But, whatever has occurred does not excuse you from your duties as the Earl of Phantomhive.”

Ciel groans, and rubs his eyes. “What difference does it make?”

“It makes all the difference, my lord. Now, eat some breakfast, while I prepare your bath.”

He knows that to argue with his butler would do him no good, so instead, he picks up his fork and sets to work on eating as much of his breakfast as his lack of appetite will allow him to. Once he’s finished with his tea, he stands up and walks to the bathroom, as he could hear the water being poured from his bedroom.

One small leg goes over the lip of the bathtub, and the second follows, his body sinking down into the very warm water. He lets out a sigh of contentment, savoring how nice the warm water feels against his skin. Sebastian guides him to lay his head on the back of the tub, as he starts to gently massage the top of his head with his gloved fingertips, washing his hair with soap.

“I know you want to know what happened last night,” Ciel remarks after a few moments of quiet silence. Warm water pours over the top of his head, rinsing the soap off.

“It is not my place to ask those sorts of questions, my lord.”

Always so damn diplomatic. “Yes, but you still want to know.”

“I want to know what caused you to become in such a state of duress, yes.” Sebastian agrees. “I cannot lie.”

“I made a fool of myself,” Ciel speaks softly. “It was my own fault.”

The gloves are removed, as Sebastian begins to bathe his chest. “I am sure that is not the case, my lord.”

“Ah, but it is.” He sighs, humming softly as he feels Sebastian’s hand begin to go lower. “I thought I had been discreet, but apparently that was not the case.”

“Or, perhaps he is in tune to you as you are to him.” His butler remarks, as the hand that is washing him starts to touch his small girth.

He hisses softly, but doesn’t complain as Sebastian’s hand stays wrapped around his arousal, and begins to coax it into becoming hard. “You know you cannot lie to me, Sebastian.”

“The two of you share something that we do not,” his butler says with a thoughtful look on his face. His hand continues to stroke him at a steady pace, Ciel’s breathing becoming more erratic as his body is played with. “I do believe if you asked him to visit you this evening, he would.”

“W-What are you suggesting?” He moans unabashedly, leaning his head back over the edge of the tub, as his toes begin to curl underneath the water.

Sebastian’s hand moves faster beneath the water, the sound of splashing not bothering Ciel in the slightest. “If you were to invite him over, perhaps we could arrange it to offer him an apology of sorts.”

“H-How?” He groans, panting a bit as he feels his body begin to burn with the need to come.

Words are whispered into his ear, as the pleasure starts to control his body. Ciel can only moan, and nod his head yes at the antics of his butler, who is only too willing to bring him to his summit. His release begins to cloud the water, mixing with the soap that is floating on the surface.

When he regains his breath, and sharing a soft kiss with his butler, Ciel looks into his eyes. “I will draft a letter this morning, and then you will deliver it to him.”

“Yes, my lord.”

***

After his studies are completed mid-morning, Ciel drafts the letter to Undertaker. Or rather, he drafts multiple letters, each one sounding more pathetic than the last. His waste bin has a dozen crumpled up pieces of paper, and another one is about to be added to the pile.

He rubs his temple, grumbling under his breath. There’s a short knock on his door. Glancing at the clock on his desk, he sees it’s a quarter past eleven. His stomach gurgles, informing him that it’s time for his daily elevensies. “Come in,” he calls out to his butler.

“Is your letter ready, young master?” Sebastian walks into the room, rolling a cart in with him. “I need to head into London to pick up a few items for this week, and was hoping to deliver it upon my return.”

Ciel looks down at his wastebin. “Not yet.”

“If you would so kindly finish it.” Tea is poured into a cup, which is placed next to him. “I’ve prepared chocolate chip scones to enjoy with your tea.” He reaches for the treat, but Sebastian smacks the top of his hand. “Correspondence first.”

“I am in no mood for this type of treatment today, Sebastian.” He picks up his pen, and grabs a clean sheet of parchment. Ignoring the smirk on his butler’s face, he drafts another letter to his confidant. Satisfied with this final draft, he grabs his sealing wax from his desk drawer, and burns some with a match. He inserts the letter into an envelope, and seals it shut with the wax and his Phantomhive crest. With a glare, he hands it to Sebastian. “Now may I please have my scone?”

The pastry gets put onto his plate. “You may.” The smirk has returned to his butler’s face. “Will you be alright for this afternoon, my lord?”

Mouth full of the delicious scone, Ciel answers with a nod of his head. After he swallows, he takes a sip of tea and then clears his throat. “I’m quite sure I can manage a few hours by myself. Should I need something, I know that Tanaka is around.”

“Very well, my lord. I shall return as soon as I can.” Sebastian bows, then takes his leave from Ciel’s study. He watches the door close, a soft sigh falling from his lips.

He hopes that Undertaker will accept the request. If he declines, then he’s not sure what he’s going to do.

***

The rest of the afternoon goes by quickly, Ciel throwing himself into his work for Funtom, an activity that is normally like pulling teeth out for him. It keeps him occupied, allowing him to not dwell on other matters that seem to keep creeping into his brain. When Sebastian returns, he attempts to not care, but has a miserable time of it. He rings for him, unable to wait for him to come to his study on his own. There’s a soft knock on the door, and is then pushed open by his butler, head bowed down.

“You called for me, young master?”

Standing up from his desk, he goes over to where his butler stands. “Are you going to make me come out and ask?”

“It is rather amusing,” Sebastian remarks, hand covering his mouth to hide his mirth. “Are you going to ask me how the delivery went?”

He attempts to calm his inner rage that is beginning to brew. “You would tell me if it did not.”

“Would I?”

“Damn it, Sebastian!” He fumes. “What did Undertaker say?”

“Nothing.”

His stomach plummets to the floor. “So, he’s declined the request?”

“No.”

Ciel’s head begins to throb. “Well, which is it? Is he coming over here, or did he decline?”

“Young master, you should learn to phrase your questions in a more concise manner.” Sebastian lectures him with a smile on his face.

Going over what he’s just asked him, Ciel swears under his breath. “Undertaker has agreed to come over, but did so in a nonverbal manner, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“Then, we will need to make preparations.” The feeling of utter hopelessness has vanished, and a renewed feeling of excitement has made its way into Ciel’s body. He looks at the clock, then glances over at Sebastian. “There isn’t much time.”

“There is plenty of time. I shall go and prepare dinner, and then I will see to the other arrangements.” Eyes glow crimson, Ciel’s right eye burning in a pleasant manner.

“Very well. That is all, Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord.”

***

All throughout dinner, Ciel can only think about one thing. He almost inhales all of his food, so he can head upstairs that much faster with his butler. He can see the look on his face, which he ignores because he doesn’t have time to deal with it at the moment. When he finishes, he sits back and sets his napkin on the table.

“I shall be heading up to my room now,” he announces.

“I shall be upstairs momentarily, my lord.” Sebastian pulls his chair back, allowing him to stand up freely from the table.

He walks out of the dining room, and heads up the stairs to his bedroom. He’s alone for perhaps two minutes, and then his servant is back, leading him into the bedroom as a wave of apprehension crashes over him.

Sebastian sits him on the bed, and kneels down, taking care to untie his shoes. “I can feel your discomfort, young master.”

“I’m not uncomfortable.” Ciel flexes his foot after the shoe is removed.

“Why do I sense something is amiss?” The other shoe is removed, then lithe fingers unbuckle his sock garters.

Leaning back on the heels of his hands, he watches Sebastian roll down his socks, taking them off one by one. “If I’m to be the way you suggested this morning, you lecherous demon,” he sees hellfire return to his butler’s eyes at the backhanded compliment, “then I have no way of knowing if he will be receptive to the invitation.”

“If one were to be presented with such an offering, no matter what occurred prior, they would react on instinct, my lord.” Sebastian unbuckles the belt around his waist, and pulls his trouser shorts down, along with his underwear. “I know how men are. And a man such as him will not care what happened before. All he will see is your beauty presented to him.”

Ciel’s cheeks grow warm. “What is your takeaway from this, Sebastian? Why did you even make such a suggestion?” Gloved fingertips unbutton his vest, then his shirt. “Wouldn’t you prefer that it was you that was to be presented with such a gift?”

“You are too kind to me, young master.” The hellfire returns to his eyes, fangs elongating just below his upper lip. “It is true, I do wish to be the receiver of such a wonderful offering, but it is not my place to make such a suggestion for myself.”

“So, you _do_  want me to do something for you in the same manner, is that correct?”

His shirt is pushed off of his shoulders, the touch of his butler’s fang on the shell of his ear causes him to moan low. “It would delight me to no end, but that is neither here nor there. I am honored that the last time the three of us were together, I was your first. I know you only used the apparatus on him. I could feel it here.” The glove on his left hand is no longer there, allowing black-tipped fingernails to touch the patch covering his eye. Ciel moans low, feeling their connection tenfold.

“You are right. I did not.” He is moved to the center of the bed, now completely naked, his body responding to each touch of Sebastian’s hand. “You were the first.”

“And _that_ , my lord, is why I am helping you in this capacity this evening.” Whispered words caress the shell of his ear. “Shall I cover your eyes first?”

Resting his head on the pillow, Ciel pulls his eyepatch off, exposing his contract to his lover. “Yes, Sebastian.”

A white blindfold appears in his hand out of thin air, Ciel’s lip curling up with a shake of his head. Lifting his head up, he takes one look over at the window, and notices the pink coloring of the sky. Sunset has arrived, the day steadily drawing to a close. The cloth touches his face, taking away his eyesight, Sebastian tying it tight behind his head.

“Can you see, young master?” Sebastian asks, giving another tug on the cloth.

He shakes his head. “Not at all.”

“Open your mouth, please.”

Ciel does as told, letting his mouth drop open. Another piece of cloth is placed between his lips, his tongue rubbing against the soft fabric to test it out. It is tied securely to the back of his head, just below where the blindfold has been secured. He takes a deep breath through his nose, the loss of vision and voice achieved completely. Sebastian’s hands touch his shoulders, getting him situated more comfortably on the bed.

“Young master, are you quite alright?”

***

He hears buckles being removed, each sound sending his heartbeat into overdrive. The last time he had been blindfolded with this man, they had done such wonderful things together. With the addition of the gag, it’s making the young teen’s sexual desire kick into overdrive. He wants to feel Undertaker so bad, he can practically taste it. He had wanted to touch him the night before, memories of that awful fight returning. He becomes flushed thinking about it, eager to have this man in a position that he’s wanted for quite some time.

Wet heat surrounds his cock, making Ciel tug on his restraints, as he tosses his head back with a loud muffled moan. Undertaker’s mouth suckles the tip, tongue rubbing against the small crown with lazy strokes. He tries to spread his knees more, and instead winds up with his feet in the air, spreading himself completely open to the mortician.

“You know, as far as apologies go, this has got to be the best one I’ve ever been on the receiving end.” Undertaker blows cool air against the tip of his cock, making Ciel release another low moan.

The tip of his tongue starts to lick Ciel’s sac, then makes its way towards his backside. Ciel can feel his cheeks become inflamed, as he moans helpless around the gag. Undertaker places his hands on the back of Ciel’s thighs, and keeps him spread open. Ciel lifts his hips up higher, wanting to feel _something_  touch his entrance. Anything. Just take away this desperation he can’t stop feeling.

Undertaker gives him a reprieve, pushing the tip of his tongue into Ciel’s entrance. He yanks on his restraint, a loud muffled cry sounding in his own ears. He’s done this to both men, but neither have ever offered to return the favor to him. Until now, that is. He whines loud, trying to push the cloth out of his mouth so that Undertaker can hear his moans properly. The tongue that was just sucking on the tip of his small cock is now pushing deeper into his tight channel, making him see stars behind his closed eyelid.

Fingers spread his cheeks apart more, Undertaker thrusting his tongue into him with low moans. Ciel can only let this man take him on this journey, this incredible ride he doesn’t want to ever end. He wanted this last night, wanted this man to aide him in defiling his billiards table, but instead said the most asinine things to him, all which he had only said in the heat of the moment. The mortician’s lips attach to his skin, his tongue pushing deeper into Ciel’s body, and then begins to suck gently.

His muffled cries become more frequent, as he feels himself getting closer to his orgasm. If he were to hear his own voice, he’d recognize that what he’s attempting to scream over and over would be the mortician’s nomenclature, but he can’t hear a damn thing. The only thing that’s registering at all is the intensity of how good Undertaker’s tongue feels in a part of his body that he never knew could feel this marvelous. The second his large hand wraps around his girth, Ciel is coming, coming _hard_ , as the tongue that’s inside of him gets shoved deeper still, causing Ciel to buck his hips down to feel more of it, his arms straining against their bindings, his body becoming taut as the pleasure becomes too much.

He pants hard, his body slowly coming down from its high. He feels the bed shift, and soon feels wetness against the gag. He pushes his tongue forward, and rubs it against Undertaker’s tongue, wishing that the gag was gone, so that he could kiss this man properly. Even though that’s what he wants, another part of his mind is loving how this kiss feels - both of them want to feel the other, but the cloth is in the way. Lifting his head up, he feels fingers touching the knot on the back of his head. His heart beats fast, surprised at how Undertaker wants to be rid of the cloth in his mouth just as much as he does.

The knot is untied, the fabric falling down towards his chin, freeing his mouth from its binding. He opens it, but warm lips quickly crash against his, Undertaker’s large tongue pushing into his mouth, coming into contact with his own tongue. He moans into his mouth, pressing his chest upwards, wanting to feel Undertaker’s body on his own, the touch of his hair covering his shoulders feeling miraculous. Their tongues keep touching one another, both sharing frenzied kisses, each touch of their tongues never quite enough.

Bodies shift, and soon the tip of Undertaker’s cock is teasing his wet entrance. Ciel breaks off the kiss with a loud moan, rubbing his cheek against Undertaker’s, feeling the scar tissue touch his soft skin. “I’m…..I’m sor-AHHHHH!”

“I know you are, Ciel,” Undertaker whispers, as he pushes his cock into Ciel’s body. “I’m sorry too.” He pushes his hips forward, his girth stretching Ciel to his limits. “Call him back in here. I can feel him begging to come in.”

_Sebastian_. He tosses his head back with another loud moan, as he feels Undertaker’s lips touch the base of his neck, his cock driving deeper into his body. His butler appears at his side, Ciel not hearing him open and/or close the door to his bedroom. But it doesn’t matter. No, what matters is that his mouth is now occupied by his servant’s cock, which he sucks greedily on, as Undertaker drives deeper into his body.

Two sets of hands touch his small girth, making him let out a cry that’s muffled by Sebastian’s cock in his mouth, as he starts to buck into each hand. He knows both of their touches, and knows that Undertaker’s hand is on the left side of his girth, while Sebastian’s is on the right. Their hands work together to pump his cock, as Undertaker begins to pound faster into his body. He starts to choke on Sebastian’s cock, the tip striking the back of his throat with each thrust of Sebastian’s hips. He yanks on his bindings, which sends a warm jolt through his body as he’s pulled taut once more. He rubs his tongue along Sebastian’s cock, and feels something wet touch his lips. He realizes it’s Undertaker’s mouth, and starts to try and rub his tongue against his, as they both lick Sebastian’s girth. The hands pumping his cock start to move faster, pushing Ciel closer and closer to his release. The tip of Undertaker’s girth slams hard against that spot deep inside of him, causing him to go completely deaf and blind as he comes again, his orgasm taking over his entire body. He starts to swallow hard, as he feels Sebastian’s orgasm rush down his throat, and then the warmth of Undertaker’s release rushes against his inner walls, making him release a low, satiated moan.

His bindings are removed, as is the blindfold. Two bodies lay on either side of him, protecting him from everything. He sighs contentedly, leaning his head back against Undertaker’s shoulder, his arm laying against Sebastian’s torso.

“M’lord, should we need to interact in the company of others again, you know that we can always step out of the room for a few moments, to relieve any sort of tension one of us is feeling.” Undertaker speaks softly into his ear, making him groan a little.

Ciel nods his head, still panting a little. “I truly am sorry for my actions last night. I had no right to say what I did.”

“But, you did. And I cannot fault you for saying those things. I apologize for calling you a rather inappropriate name.” Undertaker kisses his cheek. “We always hurt the ones we love the most with words that should never see the light of day.”

Hearing that word makes Ciel’s stomach somersault. “You’re quite right.” He presses his forehead against Sebastian’s shoulder, who gives his waist a gentle squeeze. “Is it over?”

“It is, Ciel.” The mortician rubs his nose against the side of his neck. “No more fighting.”

A soft sigh of relief passes from his lips. “Thank goodness.”

“Now, m’lord, what shall we do with the rest of the evening?”

He looks between his two lovers, and feels his body starting to become aroused once more. “Well, to start with…”

***

The smell of tea arouses him from his sleep. Blinking a few times, he sees Sebastian standing next to the bed, a trolley full of tea and breakfast items next to him. If Sebastian is standing there, then what is pressed against his back? Looking down, he sees long grey strands of hair covering half of his body, warm breath tickling the back of his neck.

“Ah, you brought tea.” Undertaker mumbles against his shoulder. “How very kind, demon.”

“It is my young master’s morning ritual.” The sound of tea being poured fills the room.

Ciel turns, and presses his lips against Undertaker’s lips. “I rather like waking up and seeing you’re still here.”

“Yes, your demon told me it was about time I stuck around until you were awake.” Undertaker smirks, and places another kiss on his lips.

His eyebrow raises up. “Oh?”

“Nevermind, nevermind.” He reaches out to take the cup of tea Sebastian has offered to him. “I haven’t got anywhere to be today, m’lord. Fancy a day of staying in bed with me?”

Taking the cup that Sebastian gives to him, he brushes his fingers against his butler’s, letting him know through the simple touch that everything is alright. He glances up, and sees maroon eyes staring at him, Sebastian giving a small nod of his head, letting him know that it is alright by him. He looks into the mortician’s yellow-green eyes, a small wicked smile curling up on his lips, then glances at his butler.

“A day in bed with you sounds perfect. With the _both_  of you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different. I hope you will enjoy this. :') 
> 
> Prompt - "How long have you been there?"

* * *

Every time the chime rings over his door, Undertaker always takes a moment to collect himself in his back office, before heading out to greet his customer. He used to just go out immediately, but when the young Earl of Phantomhive had made his proposal so many months ago, he’s taken to hide himself away, for he does not wish to be blindsided by a sudden visit from him, or from his demon butler. And as of late, neither have graced his presence. Not that the Underworld itself is strife with conflict at the moment. Business has been slow, which is neither good nor bad to him. Part of him wishes that it had been a little bit more active, because he is finding himself in quite the dilemma.

He is missing the young Earl.

Looking around his shop, each coffin is lined up - all sizes - adult-sized, toddler-sized, infant-sized. Death does not favor one type of person. No, Death deals its hand in the most pristine manner. Since Death has been quiet for the past couple of weeks, he decides that maybe he will not wait for the young Earl to grace him with his presence, and instead, will go seek him out instead. He heads to his back office, then makes his way to his living quarters. The cassock he is wearing is covered in muck from the last burial he had completed earlier in the morning, deciding that a change of outfit might make a world of difference.

With not too many options to choose from, Undertaker decides to dress as any noble gentleman would, a pair of slacks with a button up shirt, vest and tie. The tie he chooses to wear is blue - in fact, the young Earl’s father had given him the tie after returning from his stay at Weston College, when their dalliance had begun. Tying it around his neck, he looks in the small mirror that hangs on the wall, allowing him to adjust the knot at his neck.

“I wonder if you’d be upset with me, or would encourage this,” he speaks out loud to no one. It’s something he’s thought about a few times, for his relationship with Vincent had been no secret amongst their ‘companions’. And after the last meeting that the young Earl had had with the same companions, he had been tempted to be more bold with him, for he could tell that he was in quite the same position as he was - eager to touch, but could not for the others could not be made aware of it. Vincent had not cared, and in fact, would act rather lewdly around the others in Undertaker’s presence, the boys club all laughing at their antics.

Ciel’s complex, though, is something that is still a work in progress. He knows that Vincent is a sore subject between the two of them, when Undertaker knows that it should not be. However, as hotheaded as the young Earl is, he will never bring it up with him because that will only end up in an argument. Thinking about the last time they had a heated argument about Vincent makes him laugh, remembering the delightful gift that the young Earl had presented himself with as an apology for the overreaction. Perhaps a few heated exchanges would do the young lad good, as the makeup sessions always prove to be so gratifying.

Placing black gloves on his hands, pleased to see they still fit on his hands after all this time, he grabs a fashionable top hat, and sits it on the top of his head. He adjusts the tie one more time, before heading back into his shop to place the closed sign on the window. He stops suddenly, when he sees someone has entered the shop.

“How long have you been there?” He remains calm, but keeps himself on his guard, as he sees ruby eyes staring back at him.

The young Earl’s butler stands with perfect grace, a feline smile on his face. “Not very long. Are you heading to a job?”

“No.” Undertaker grabs the sign from the floor, and sticks it in the window. “I was just about to head out.”

“Oh? Well, I’ve come here to bring some news.”

“What’s that? Has your master told you that he requires my services again?”

“Indubitably.”

He almost wishes he had just gone earlier in the day, for now it would look like he is just obeying a command of the young Earl. “When?”

“This evening, if you are free?” The demon butler stands still, his eyes still glowing red. “If you are otherwise occupied, then perhaps-”

“This evening will be fine.” Undertaker looks around his shop. “Now, if you don’t mind. Could you please remove yourself from my presence?”

“Very well. I shall inform the young master that you will be there this evening.” The demon butler bows his head, before taking his leave from the shop.

Undertaker glares at the door, nostrils flaring. He could smell Ciel’s scent covering the demon’s body, his own responding to the scent as a dog is drawn to the smell of raw meat. He knows that the demon and the young Earl have their own dalliance, no doubt on a daily basis. And here he is, at the young Earl’s beck and call. Like father, like son. Glancing out the window, he sees a carriage take off, and notices that a head of bluish black hair seems to be visible from the window.

“Where are you off to m’lord?” Grabbing his overcoat, he slips it on, and heads out the door, locking up his shop before taking off on foot.

It is easy to keep an eye on the young Earl’s carriage, for he would recognize it out of the hundreds of carriages clogging the streets of London. It has been in his family for ages. He sees it stop just short of Oxford Street. Hiding in the shadows, he sees the demon butler hop down from the front of the carriage, and takes the footstool from the young Earl’s driver. _That’s rather odd_. He stays hidden, as he watches a young woman exit the carriage first, white flat shoes stepping daintily on the footstool. The demon helps the young woman to the ground, keeping his head bowed. Undertaker’s eyes stay on the carriage, transfixed by the young Earl as he exits the carriage following the young woman, her two pigtails swaying as she looks back at the him.

“Come along, Ciel! I wish to see the new products!” She says to him.

Dressed in charcoal grey trouser shorts, and a matching suit jacket, the young Earl seems relaxed as he sets his walking stick on the ground. “Yes, Lizzie. The shop is expecting us, so they should have everything laid out for us to peruse.”

“Good!” She claps her hands, and heads into the shop, the door being held open by the demon.

As the young Earl walks towards the entrance, Undertaker sees the demon lean over to speak into his ear. Ruby eyes soon flash his direction, Undertaker knowing it had been somewhat pointless to hide from them, as he knows the demon can sense where he is. The young Earl’s head turns towards his direction, one deep blue eye turning to look at where he’s standing. Undertaker raises his hand up with a small wave, pleased to see that a slight blush appears on his young lover’s visage.

“Ciel~!” The girl calls out from inside the shop. “Come along!”

“R-Right, Lizzie.” The young Earl keeps his eyes on Undertaker’s, then heads into the shop, striding forward with a purpose. Looking at the demon, he sees his eyes flash with fire, before following his young master into the shop.

He waits fifteen minutes before heading into the shop, curious to see just what it is the young Earl and his fiancée - for he recognizes Vincent’s sister’s features in her facial structure - are looking at. He vaguely remembers seeing her at the Opera, more concerned about concealing the young Earl than actually taking notice of her. He looks around, and sees the demon standing off to the side, their eyes meeting. Hellfire flashes through maroon irises, and a small tilt of his head allows Undertaker to read just what the butler is saying. With a returned nod, he makes his way past him, ignoring that lingering scent clinging to him, and sees an office. Sitting behind a large mahogany desk is the person he is looking for.

Clearing his throat, he takes his top hat off, and holds it against his waist. “Good afternoon, m’lord.”

“I was wondering just when you would show up in here,” the young Earl doesn’t look at all surprised by his presence. Instead, he looks rather relieved. “Come in, and close the door, if you please.”

Undertaker enters the small space, and closes the door behind him. “What about the demon? Fiancée?” He sets his top hat down on a small bookshelf next to the door.

“He is to keep her busy for the next twenty minutes.” The young Earl places his pen down, and pushes his chair away from the desk. His right knee is crossed over his left, allowing his trouser shorts to rise up mid-thigh level, the exposure of his cream colored thigh causing Undertaker’s heart to beat a little quicker. “Just what are you doing here? I could have sworn he told you we had an arrangement this evening.”

The words hold no tone of malice, and instead hold one of curiosity. Walking over towards the desk, Undertaker stops short. “He did indeed make me aware of this evening, but when I saw the young lord in the carriage, I am afraid I became curious.”

“And why is that?” His one visible eye seems to hold a smile that has not reached his lips, carrying an air of aloofness towards the mortician.

“It is not like you, m’lord, to send your servant in to speak with me, when you yourself were with him.”

Looking away from him, the young Earl exhales softly. “Well, I’m sure you understand now why I could not come in and relay the message myself.”

“Would you like to hear something funny, m’lord?” Undertaker stands in front of where Ciel is sitting, placing his hands on either side of the chair he’s seated on.

There are no windows in the room, sealing the two of them away from any sort of prying eyes that may be around. He knows it is in bad form to even think about doing something, knowing that the young Earl’s fiancée is around. When they met at the Opera, it had been a random occurrence. Now, it is an act of trespassing. Undertaker can feel the heat radiating off of the young Earl’s body, knowing that he is not alone in this sudden desire of covetousness.

The black patch sitting on his right eye is like a beacon that Undertaker wishes he could rip off and destroy. “W-What is it?”

“I grow tired of being at _your_  beck and call. I had plans on coming to your estate, and just as I’m closing up shop, your demon shows up.” He speaks softly into the young Earl’s ear. “So, is it serendipitous? Or something else?”

He glances down, and can see the young Earl’s hands are flexing, unsure where to place them given how he’s trapped the young teen in his chair. “Do you not wish to be at my beck and call any longer, Undertaker?”

“It’s not that, Ciel.” Moving his head, he looks into the young Earl’s left eye. “I wish I had the ability to see you more than every other month.”

“Come to my place this evening, and we will discuss this further.”

Impressed by the young Earl’s readiness, he gives a nod of his head. Pulling his pocketwatch out, he glances at the time. “Shall I take my leave, m’lord? I know that your fiancée is probably bored to death by that demon of yours.”

“I still have ten minutes.”

Placing the watch back in his pocket, Undertaker removes his left hand from the arm of the chair, and sets his gloved hand on the top of the young Earl’s thigh. “What are you suggesting m’lord?” He chuckles softly, enjoying the flush that he can see now with his own eyes, as the young teen drops his leg to the floor, Undertaker’s hand sliding further beneath the fabric of his trouser shorts.

“Touch me.”

“Touch you _where_ , Ciel?” He asks, fingers slipping down towards the young Earl’s inner thigh.

“M-My….” The young Earl’s breaths come out in short huffs, the restraint there after years of decorum telling him to not ever say such a thing.

His gloved fingertips barely scratch the young Earl’s sac, his other hand quickly covering the young Earl’s mouth, for the moan that spills out is rather loud and improper. Which only spurs the mortician to move his gloved fingers up the small shaft, pleased to feel just how aroused he is. Staring into his one eye, he rubs the tip of thumb over the crown, salivating over the soft moans the young Earl continues to make, his palm still covering his mouth.

“I will make a mess of your clothes if I keep this up, m’lord.” Looking him in the eye, he keeps teasing the tip of his cock with his thumb. “Pull your pants down, so that I may do this properly, hmm?”

Without hesitation, Ciel does as he’s told, unhooking his trouser shorts, and shimmying them down his thighs. Undertaker looks down, and feels his own cock swell in appreciation at the beautiful sight. “Such a gorgeous cock m’lord has…”

The deep blue eye hides away from him, as a soft moan tickles the center of his palm. He can see pink appearing on his cheekbones, Undertaker gripping his arousal with his hand. Unable to take his eyes away, he watches as he pumps Ciel’s cock, pleased by how the boy responds to his touch so eagerly. Taking his hand off of his cock, Undertaker slides his arm underneath Ciel’s thighs, and lifts him up with ease, setting him on the edge of the desk. He returns his hand back to his cock, removing his other hand from Ciel’s mouth, only to place his mouth against Ciel’s.

Hips roll, as Ciel pushes into his fist more, making Undertaker want to take more from him. But, with the demon no doubt sensing just what they’re doing behind the closed door, while he has to entertain the young girl, he’ll take what he can get. He will make it up to him later in the evening, when the young Earl is asleep, for it is the least he can do. He pumps his hand faster, feeling Ciel beginning to throb against his palm, his noises into his mouth becoming higher pitched. Pushing his tongue into Ciel’s mouth, he kisses him roughly, pulling the young teen’s orgasm with the skill of his wrist from his body, savoring the desperate moans that the young Earl makes into his mouth, as he relinquishes complete control to him.

He pulls his hand off of him, and licks up the sweetness. Looking at the strong desire he sees in Ciel’s eye, he holds up his palm to his face, and moans low as his small tongue flicks across his fingers, taking his own cum onto his tongue. Undertaker pulls his hand away, and licks up the rest, swallowing a little, before kissing Ciel again, transferring some of his release back onto his own tongue.

They pull apart, Undertaker bending down to pick up his trouser shorts from the floor. He helps slide them back onto his body, fixing the young Earl’s clothes to look as pristine as they did before his arrival. “So, m’lord. Shall I be at your place this evening at 8?” He fixes his tie, and smooths down his hair.

“E-Eight will be perfect, Undertaker. The townhouse in London.” Ciel sits back on his chair, still panting softly. “Do not be late.”

“Never, m’lord.” He cackles, and opens the door, not at all surprised to find the demon standing in front of it. “He’s all yours, demon.” He cackles again, grabbing his hat off the bookshelf. He places it back on the top of his head, then walks out of the shop, noticing that the young Earl’s fiancée is still occupied by the merchandise. At least the demon did his job of keeping the young girl detained.

***

Undertaker stands on the doorstep of the young Earl’s townhouse, and raises his hand to knock on the door. It opens, the demon standing there, that same smile plastered to his face. “Good evening, Undertaker. He is upstairs in the bedroom.”

“Am I to go alone?” He asks, curious as to why the demon is being so cordial to him. “Or will you be right behind me?”

“I am afraid I have a few things I must tend to first, but I shall be joining the two of you soon.” Hellfire burns in his eyes, Undertaker shrugging his shoulders at the comment.

“See you soon, demon.” He cackles, and then makes his way up the stairs. When he gets to the young Earl’s room, he pauses for a moment, before knocking on the door.

“You may enter.”

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door, walking into the young Earl’s room. “Good evening, m’lord.” He lifts his head, and notices that Ciel is laying in the center of the bed, completely naked. Smirking, he pulls his gloves off and puts them into his pants pocket. “You know, m’lord, if you keep presenting yourself to me naked each time we meet, I may come to expect it upon my arrival.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing,” Ciel teases him, the eye patch gone, exposing the glowing contract to him.

“It might be, if I wish to undress the young lord myself.” He grins, taking off his suit jacket. “Why don’t you come over here, and help me get undressed, hmm? Since the demon won’t be joining us just yet.”

Ciel stands up from the bed, and walks over to where he is, a small, devilish smile on his lips. “Oh? Would you like for me to undress you?”

“I would like very many things from you, m’lord,” Undertaker smirks. “We’ll start with the clothes first.”

Small fingers tug on the waistband of his slacks, exposing the lower half of his body first. Ciel groans low, bending over a little to place a soft kiss on the top of his prick. “I’ve been thinking about this all afternoon,” Ciel looks up at him, his small tongue licking the crown with a soft _flick_. “So much so that I’ve had Sebastian take care of something for me.”

“Oh?” He looks down, fingers unbuttoning his shirt, as he takes off the blue tie himself. “And just what has that damn demon done for you? Surely it isn’t something I could not take care of, is it?”

Now standing as naked as the young Earl, he keeps his eyes locked onto the one blue one. “You could take care of it, I am sure. However, I am impatient, and wanted it now.”

“Tell me what it is m’lord,” Undertaker places his index finger underneath his chin. His nails are short, posing no threat to the young Earl. “Tell me, or I will put my clothes back on.”

A soft whimper falls from Ciel’s throat. “N-No, don’t. He made me ready for you.”

“Did he now?” Undertaker moves his left hand down Ciel’s sides, then rubs it against his asscheek. Spreading him apart, he dips his index finger between the crack, and groans low when he feels the slickness of oil lingering there. “That’s twice today that the demon has done something nice for me.”

“And he’s still not here, so…” Ciel presses his face against Undertaker’s chest. Something wet touches his girth, Ciel’s hand covered in oil, as he strokes his cock slow. “What are we waiting for…?”

He places his other hand on Ciel’s hip, and lifts him up, small legs wrapping around his center. The tip of his cock searches blindly for the young Earl’s entrance, his lips kissing the side of his neck, as Ciel’s fingers tangle in his hair. He pushes Ciel up against the wall, and finds just where he’s looking for, pushing his cock to go deep inside of him with one quick thrust.

“Aaah!” Ciel shouts, as his hands hold tight to Undertaker’s shoulders. He can feel his small girth rubbing against his lower stomach, as he pushes deeper into him, keeping him anchored to the wall.

His lips touch the side of his neck, enjoying each moan that the young Earl makes on behalf of his touches. He hears the door open, and doesn’t mind at all when he feels something wet start to press against his own entrance. He hadn’t even heard the demon enter the room, too focused on the young Earl instead. Moaning low, he keeps Ciel anchored to the wall, as he thrusts his hips upward, only to push them back to feel more of what’s teasing his own entrance.

“M-More, please….” The young earl grinds his hips down onto Undertaker’s cock, making both males moan low. “S-Sebastian….”

The demon rubs oil against Undertaker’s entrance, teasing him more with the tip of his cock. “Shall I?” Undertaker hears the dulcet tones coating the demon’s voice. “The young master seems to think that this is something you’d like…”

Undertaker wants to protest, would rather just have Ciel to himself, but he knows that it cannot be. Not unless he takes him away to his house in the woods, but that can be arranged at another time. Right now, his body is screaming for him to take what the demon is offering to him, even as his own cock fills the young Earl’s body. Pushing his hips backwards, he gives the demon his answer, as his mouth claims Ciel’s with a kiss, groaning into the teen’s mouth, as he feels Sebastian’s tip push against his tight ring of muscle.

“Ciel,” he moans low into the young Earl’s ear, as he drives his cock deeper into his body. Sebastian pushes himself all the way into his body, the demon filling him completely.

“T-Taker,” his young voice rings in his ears, as small hands cling to his shoulders. “I will not…break…”

Sebastian’s cock strikes his prostate, making him buck his hips upwards hard, a loud moan tearing from his throat. He kisses the young Earl with soft kisses, loving each drawn out moan he elicits from him. Rolling his hips backwards, he finds comfort with the demon’s cock, for it has been far too long since someone has taken him in any sort of fashion. The last time had been when Ciel had used the phallus on him, a moment he’s grateful to have experienced. However, the real thing feels so much _better_ , but he will never admit that to either of his lovers. The demon starts to touch Ciel’s cock, allowing Undertaker to concentrate on keeping him held up against the wall, as he drives his own girth deeper into Ciel’s body. With each thrust of his hips, Sebastian is right there, driving his cock further into his body, causing Undertaker to let out guttural moans.

“I’m….YES!” Ciel shouts loud, his body squeezing tight around Undertaker’s cock, as his release is captured by the demon’s hand.

Bucking his hips, Undertaker pushes himself in as deep as he can, and feels his own release consume his body. Seconds later, he hears the demon purr low in his ear, and feels his release shoot deep into him, something that should make him feel filthy and gross makes him feel higher than high. He moans low against Ciel’s neck, taking a moment to just bask in the shared moment between the three of them.

The demon pulls away from him first, allowing him to place his arms under Ciel’s backside. He slips out of the young Earl’s body, and carries him to the bed, laying him back down in the center, keeping him turned on his side. The demon is quick to clean him up, to allow him to rest on his back. Ciel reaches up, and grabs onto strands of his long grey hair, pulling him down towards him.

“What is it, m’lord…?” He asks, a soft smile on his face.

“S-Stay tonight. Be here in the morning, like last time.” Ciel whispers into his ear. “Please?”

He had already decided that would be the case, and nods his head in agreement. “I will be here when you wake up, m’lord. You can count on it.” He leans down, and kisses him softly, small lips pressing against his with a gentle kiss. “Sweet dreams, Ciel.”

Covering up his body with the sheet and comforter, Undertaker looks at the demon, a smirk on his face. “So, demon. What do we do now?”

“I have things to attend to around the townhouse. You are welcome to any part of the house.”

Undertaker knows there’s no point to keep up decorum, now that the young Earl is asleep, but he decides that after this afternoon and evening, instead of keeping their distance from one another, it might be beneficial for the two of them to meet in the middle. He follows the demon out of the bedroom, and then stops him when they get to the top of the stairs.

“Wait, demon.” His hand wraps around Sebastian’s wrist.

“What.”

Both are still undressed, having left their clothes in the young Earl’s bedroom. Undertaker looks into the demon’s maroon eyes, pleased to see no hellfire there at the moment. Doesn’t mean it couldn’t change at any second, but he hopes for the best. “I owe you for this afternoon, and for the opportunity to be alone with him again upon my arrival.”

“It is of no matter to me. I only do as my young master wishes.”

“And what is it that you wish, demon?”

Sebastian’s eyebrows raise up. “What do you mean?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” Undertaker chuckles softly, before getting down onto his knees. “You demons can be rather thick, hmm?”

“As if _your_ kind is any better,” Sebastian replies.

“Yes, well. I was shunned by my kind ages ago.” He starts to lick the demon’s cock, no trace of his release there, only the scent of clean skin tickling his nose. “So, how about you just shut up, and let me give this to you?”

Hands go to his head, the demon guiding his mouth on how to work on his cock. “I suppose I can allow it.”

Undertaker looks up at him, and grins, before pulling his cock back into his mouth, moaning low. Sometimes, for the sake of being able to spend more time with the young Earl, he will subject himself to something he would normally not do. Swallowing his pride, he begins to suck on the demon’s cock, and wonders what will happen when the morning dawns.

***

Ciel rolls over, coming into contact with something hard. Groaning, he rubs his left eye, then feels long, fine hairs touching his body. His heart begins to beat faster, as he realizes just what this means. Opening his eye, he sees yellow green eyes staring at him, a smile on the mortician’s face. “Morning, Ciel. Did you sleep well?”

“I did.” He nods, returning the man’s smile. “You? You stayed.”

“You asked me to,” Undertaker reminds him, his familiar laughter ringing in his ears. “Did you expect not to find me here this morning?”

Blushing, Ciel shrugs his shoulders, before rolling onto his back. “I am not sure. Just as you said you could get used to seeing me naked upon your arrival, I might just expect to wake up and find you sleeping next to me.”

“It can be arranged, hmm?”

“Oh, right! Arrangement!” Ciel sits up, pushing his back against the pillows. “I meant to inform you, my schedule is finally clearing up, so it looks like I will have more time to see you. So you do not need to feel like you’re at my ‘beck and call’, as you so put it yesterday.”

The mortician looks at him. “Do you mean that? Would you like for me to call on you more?”

“I would. And Sebastian is aware of it, as well.” Ciel rests his head against Undertaker’s chest. “Speaking of, where is that damn demon?”

The door to his room opens, Sebastian entering with a trolley covered in breakfast items, and hot tea. “Right here, my lord. I trust you slept well?”

“I did.” Ciel takes the offered tea cup, and takes a swallow of it. “Earl Grey?” He shoots his butler a look. “Are you trying to poison me?”

“I am afraid not, my lord.” Sebastian shakes his head. “It is all that was on hand in the cupboards.”

“Typical.” He takes another sip, and looks at the mortician. “I’m sure you will be departing soon?” 

“I’m afraid I must,” Undertaker nods his head. “But, I will see you soon?” He gets up off the bed, and begins to get dressed. “It won’t be another few months, will it?”

Ciel shakes his head. “Come to my estate in the country in a fortnight.”

“I will be there, m’lord.” Undertaker leans down, and kisses him, Ciel’s toes curling with the sudden heat that flows through his body. “Do stay out of the trouble in the meantime~.” He cackles, then heads out of the bedroom, but not before giving a simple nod to his butler.

He looks at Sebastian, and sees him put a scone on a plate for him. “I appreciate you playing nice again last night, Sebastian.”

“Of course, my lord. It was my pleasure.” He hands him the plate. “Now, then. Since we are in London, we have a full schedule today.”

Taking another sip of his tea, he looks out the window and sighs. “Very well. What is on the agenda today?”

He listens to his butler rattle off the day’s activities, but Ciel does not hear him. His eyes are drawn to the wall, where they had engaged in their debaucherous acts the night before. Never did he think that such a position would be so deplorable, but now that he’s had a taste of it, he knows that he wants more. He hopes that the fortnight will pass by swiftly, as he is already longing for Undertaker’s return.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Don’t even bother with clothes.”

* * *

Ciel’s eye has been trained to look interested, having to be apart of so very many boring conversations, that it has become something he has to rely on whenever he visits his fiancée’s estate. At this very moment, his Aunt Francis is droning on about how he should be taking better care of himself, and how his ‘damn disgraceful’ servant could learn a thing or two from her own staff. He rolls his eye over to where his disgraceful servant is, the raven colored hair which normally hangs around his face is combed back, revealing all of his features to the world. And, just as Ciel has trained his eye, so has his servant, who has the largest smile on his face, albeit a false one.

“Did you hear me, Sebastian?” His aunt looks over at him. “You need to take better care of him!”

“Mother, please,” Lizzie tries to interrupt her mother’s tirade. “Ciel is just fine. Sebastian is doing a wonderful job!”

It takes far too much effort for Ciel to conceal the smirk that wants to grace his face, as he thinks about what his fiancée has just said. Yes, his servant _is_  doing a wonderful job of taking care of him. So much so that he wants this conversation to be over, so that they can take their leave, allowing him to be alone with his servant so that they can do the deplorable things that have been on his mind since stepping foot onto the Midford’s estate. But instead, he smiles politely, and turns his well trained left eye to look at his aunt.

“Sebastian is doing the best he can, with what he has got,” Ciel informs her. He picks up his napkin, and dabs at the corner of his mouth. “Now, if you are finished insulting my servant, I do believe it is time for us to take our leave.”

His fiancée looks over at him, regret clear in her eyes. “So soon? But what about dessert?” Lizzie asks, a slight pout on her face.

“Lizzie, it isn’t that I am trying to rush out of here,” _I am_ , “but I’ve been here the better part of the day. I have things that I must attend to. I had only intended to stay for lunch, but-”

“You did your duty as her fiance.” His aunt interrupts him. “Yes, very well.”

He bows his head towards his aunt. “I thank you both,” he turns towards his uncle, giving him the respect he deserves - having to put up with his aunt on a daily basis, “for your hospitality. Lizzie, I will call on you soon.” He goes over to his fiancée, and places a kiss on the back of her hand. “Again, thank you for allowing me to spend time with you today.”

“I-It’s no problem, Ciel!” His fiancée gushes, her cheeks a soft pink. “Thank you for stopping by!”

With one final bow, he leaves the dining room, and makes his way out of the manor. Snake jumps down from his perch on the carriage, grateful that Sebastian had read his cues throughout the evening, no doubt informing Snake to have the carriage ready for him. A footstool is put down, as the carriage door is pulled open.

“‘Did you have a nice afternoon, Smile?’ - says Emily.” Snake’s tri-colored snake sits upon his shoulder, as Ciel places his hand on the opened window of the carriage door.

“Yes, but it is time to go home.” He gets into the carriage, Sebastian picking up the footstool and placing it back where it belongs. “However, please take the scenic route home. I need some fresh air.”

“‘Yes, my lord.’ - says Oscar,” the white snake sitting upon his other shoulder.

The door to the carriage closes, Sebastian taking a seat across from him. Even though he’s told his footman that he wishes to take the scenic route, he has other ideas in mind, which his butler seems to be in the same mood for, with the way his right eye is pulsating. The curtains are drawn closed, the windows pushed up, darkness now filling the carriage somehow makes him feel at peace, Ciel’s shoulders dropping to release the weight he’s been carrying there since arriving at the Midford estate. Reaching forward, he touches the top of Sebastian’s head, doing his best to return the raven hair to its proper state.

A soft chuckle leaves his butler’s mouth. “Young master, just what is it you’re trying to do?”

“I hate your hair like that.” He gives up after two more attempts, sitting back down on the seat. “It looks horrendous.”

“Yes, well, we both know that your aunt prefers it to look this way.” Sebastian sighs. “Close your eyes, young master.” He does as he’s told, as he peels the white gloves he’s been wearing for the day off of his hands, happy to be rid of them. “You may open them now.”

Ciel lifts his head up, and sees that his butler’s hair is back in its natural state, his heart beating a little quicker at the sight. He would compliment Sebastian on how devilishly attractive he looks, but he knows that he would never hear the end of it. A smirk appears on his butler’s face, as if listening to his thoughts. Rolling his eye, he turns his attention to the closed curtain window.

“Do you think he’s already there?”

“Without a doubt, my lord.”

Now it is his turn to sigh. “I did not anticipate being there that long. Stupid Aunt Francis.”

“I am sure that he will understand.”

Neither of them remark how Ciel has asked Snake to take the long route home, as they both know why he has chosen to do this. He can feel the air in the carriage becoming stifling, but does nothing to show it. He slips the eyepatch off, feeling his contract pulsate more with the simple action of removing it. Violet light fills the carriage, as Ciel slides off the bench, kneeling between Sebastian’s spread knees. Knowing that he doesn’t need to ask, he keeps hold of his confidence, as he presses his face against the crease of Sebastian’s groin, his small nose rubbing against the stiffness he can feel there. He moans softly, as he inhales, the strong scent of his butler’s desire filling his nostrils. Long fingers push through his hair, but do not stop him from continuing to just inhale, the tip of his tongue licking his upper lip, blowing a little of his cool breath against his butler’s heated mound.

His mouth closes over the mound, tongue rubbing playfully against where he knows the tip to be. He hears Sebastian inhale, the fingers in his hair tugging a little, which causes Ciel’s own desire to spike. “Shall I take it out for you, young master?”

Looking up at Sebastian, he nods his head, waiting for him to pull his girth out of his trousers. At the insistence of his aunt, he had spent most of the day with Lizzie, walking her around their gardens, and playing music with her at the request of her father. But every time he had been near her, all he could think about was his butler, who had known his thoughts through their connection, only increasing the reasons for him to be out of the house. Nevermind the fact that he had invited Undertaker to join them this evening, as discussed with him a fortnight ago. However, after a very torturous afternoon, Ciel could not wait until he returned home to do something about this itch he’s had for most of the day. He would make sure to be in tip-top form for their guest, only wanting to have a little taste of Sebastian.

Eyes flash crimson, as the demon pulls his thickened flesh from the confines of his slacks. Ciel licks his lips, that heady scent increasing tenfold with the lack of cloth to hide it from him. His mouth salivates, as he inches closer to it, the luminescence of the contract illuminating the wetness he can see on the tip of Sebastian’s cock. His tongue darts out, collecting what he can from the tip, before wrapping his lips around the soft, yet rigid, flesh of the demon’s cock. He feels the fingers in his hair tug on his follicles, causing him to moan low.

“You never do such nice things for me, my lord,” Sebastian’s fingers release the grip on his hair, and instead begin to pet his hair. Ciel doesn’t mind, though, because he knows that he’s speaking the truth, for he cannot lie to him. It is usually him that is on the receiving end, but it isn’t a lack of trying on his part.

Since beginning this tumultuous affair with Undertaker, Ciel has learned that being a little bit adventurous is not a bad thing. He needs to learn to take control of situations more, as he has these burning desires for both his servant, and the mortician. All too often he has fallen into the role of being the one that’s taken care of, when he knows that the other men in his life no doubt share the same feelings that he does. He does not need an excuse to make something of this nature to occur, and instead just allows things to happen naturally. Had he recognized this so many months ago, he may have been more adventurous before now, but these things take time, especially when it comes to his questionable stature. He’s a little proud of himself for taking the initiative right now, even though he’s been pretty much communicating with the demon throughout the duration of dinner of his nefarious plans.

He pulls his mouth off of Sebastian’s cock with an audible _pop_ , spittle dribbling down his chin, as he looks up into his hellfire eyes. “You do tend to care for me first, before allowing me to see to your needs.” Ciel doesn’t bother to wipe up the spit, and instead lowers his head to lick his servant’s sac, the smooth skin feeling quite nice on the bed of his tongue. “Are you complaining, Sebastian?”

“Not at all, young master.” Ciel’s eye begins to throb, making his hardness grow, as his mouth begins to kiss the tip of his cock more. “I am thrilled that you wish to do this for me.”

Rolling his eyes, his tongue darts out, and begins to tease the slit, pulling more of Sebastian’s essence onto his wet muscle. “Oh, shut up already,” Ciel murmurs, before pulling the demon’s cock back into his mouth.

“Yes, my lord.”

His hands curl into small fists, as he balances his knuckles on the top of Sebastian’s thighs. Pushing his lips downwards, he tries to take in as much of Sebastian’s girth that he can, his mouth coming to a halt at just barely halfway, but Ciel doesn’t let this deter him. No, he knows that his mouth is not meant to go any further, and trying will only cause him to panic and get upset. He unfurls his right fist, and places it around the base of Sebastian’s cock, where he begins to pump him, sucking gently on his arousal. The low hum that leaves Sebastian’s mouth, coupled with how his eye begins to pulsate steadily, encourages Ciel to continue in this manner. The tip of his cock strikes the back of Ciel’s throat, the carriage jostling a little, but Ciel remains in control, not panicking at the momentary asphyxiation, and instead goes back to sucking hard on Sebastian’s girth.

Damp palms push the hair up off of his forehead, as Sebastian takes a hold of his head, but Ciel doesn’t mind. No, he revels in the fact that he’s driving his demon to reach this place that both his mouth and hand have brought him to. The steady moans allow Ciel to be more daring with his ministrations, his tongue rubbing along the tip of Sebastian’s cock, as his hand jerks him off. The throbbing of his eye begins to match the throbbing on his tongue, Sebastian pushing himself further into his mouth, Ciel more than happy to receive him. He concentrates on bringing his butler to the height of his pleasure, the sound of his complete satisfaction hitting his ears at the same moment he begins to feel the hot liquid shoot from the tip of Sebastian’s cock onto the back of his throat. He chokes for a brief second, before pushing past his gag reflex, and begins to swallow the sweetness that seems to have no end. Swallowing his release in this fashion causes his eyes to water, but Ciel doesn’t think anything of it. The only thing that is on his mind is making sure that Sebastian has been thoroughly taken care of.

Hands push through the space between his arms and upper body, lifting him up to straddle the demon’s thighs. He moans low, as Sebastian kisses him roughly, traces of his essence still lingering on Ciel’s tongue. He transfers it to him, knowing that the demon will delight in such a perverse act, his own body aching to have its own release. The bond they share through the contract makes this known to Sebastian, but Ciel shakes his head, pulling away from their sensual kisses.

“N-No. We’re almost home. I can wait.”

Eyes flash crimson for a second time. “You mean, you will allow _him_  to take care of your problem, young master.”

“Don’t, Sebastian,” he shakes his head. “Remember what I have just done. I am not saying that he will be the one to take care of this. What I am saying is that I want it to be taken care of when the three of us are together.” He stares into Sebastian’s eyes, keeping his composure. “Do you understand?”

A somewhat annoyed sigh leaves the demon’s lips. “Yes, my lord.”

To prove his point, Ciel slips off of Sebastian’s lap with slight hesitation, for he still wishes to be close to his butler, but knows that they will be arriving back home soon. Picking up his eyepatch, he turns his head, Sebastian taking care of tying it properly for him. Seated comfortably across from him, he uses the tip of his walking stick to push back the curtain, revealing the peaceful night sky. The moon is on the rise, its half-crescent shape illuminating the quiet landscape. He pushes the other curtain back, and can see his estate coming into view. However, he does _not_  see a cart that he knows should be there. A frown pulls on his lips, the disappointment clear on his visage. Sebastian covers his mouth, but he’s already heard him beginning to chuckle. Perhaps he should have sought relief from him, but with the carriage rolling to a stop, it is too late to make that happen now.

“‘We are home, my lord’ - says Oscar.” Snake opens the carriage door, after setting the stool down for Ciel to use.

Stepping down, Ciel nods, and places the tip of his walking stick on the loose gravel of his driveway. “Thank you, Snake. Please see that the horses get fed.” He turns his head. “Come along, Sebastian.”

His butler follows him out of the carriage, keeping behind him as he heads up the stairs to the front door. It opens just before he gets to the landing, his ‘chef’ standing there, smoke jutting out of his mouth, a perplexed look on his face. “Ah, good evening, my lord.” Bardroy says, hand going up to scratch the back of his neck. Ciel knows this tick, and knows that whatever is about to come out of his servant’s mouth won’t be good.

“Out with it, Bard.” He heads into the house, Sebastian stepping behind him to take off his coat. “What’s the matter?”

“Ah, nothing, sir. It’s just that, well, you see-”

“Do as the young master says, and have out with it.” His butler seems just as worried about what Bardroy is about to tell the both of them. “We do not have all evening for this, Bardroy.”

That seems to snap the man out of his state. “You have a guest, sir. But, you see, we told them to wait in your parlor, but it seems that they’ve disappeared.”

“How could someone just disappear?” Ciel can feel the hair on the back of his neck starting to prickle, trying to keep his calm as he thinks about just what Bardroy is saying. _He’s here_. “Do you mean to tell me that you’ve misplaced my guest?”

“That’s just it, sir.” Bardroy shakes his head. “I’m not sure where they are, but I know that their transportation is still in the stable area, so they can’t have gone far.”

Ciel pinches the bridge of his nose, concealing the smile he can feel pulling on his lips. “Very well. Sebastian will find this missing ‘guest’ of ours. You’ve done your duty. See to the rest of the house.” He begins to walk up the grand staircase, then stops and looks over his shoulder at both of his servants still standing at the bottom of the staircase. “Oh, and Bard? Do not disturb me for the rest of the evening. Make sure the other servants know.” He looks at Sebastian. “Bring up some tea, please.”

“Yes, my lord!” Bardroy gives him a salute, while Sebastian puts his hand over his chest, and bows at the waist. He turns back around, and makes his way up the staircase.

Hoping that his ‘guest’ is where he thinks they are, Ciel heads to his personal sitting room. Laying his hand on the knob, he gives it a turn, and pushes the door open slow. He steps inside, and sees…. _Nothing? Damn_. He pushes away the disappointment, all too familiar with the feeling when it comes to this particular individual, memories of that time he had invited him to come to the townhouse in London returning to the forefront of his mind. Looking around his personal sitting room one more time, he sees that he is still alone. With a soft sigh, he heads into his bedroom, and stops short when he sees that someone has made themselves quite comfortable in his absence.

“And now who’s turn is it to not be wearing clothes?” Ciel remarks, the frown disappearing from his face, instead being replaced with a small smirk. “I seem to remember someone giving me grief for always being naked upon their arrival.”

Staccato laughter sounds in his ears, all at once making him feel at ease. “Well, you see, m’lord, I do distinctly remember receiving an invitation that said ‘don’t even bother with clothes’.” Undertaker’s lips curl up with a wicked smile. “So, I’m just obeying m’lord’s commands.”

“So, what if it was I that wished to disrobe you this evening?” Ciel approaches the bed, rather enjoying how good the mortician looks without  any clothes on, a few scattered candles around to room allowing him to appreciate the beauty of his naked body. “And I do hope you did have _some_  sort of clothing on when you arrived. I do not want my staff to get to see you in a position that I thought _I_  was the only one to see you in such a manner.”

Black-tipped fingers circle around his wrist, pulling him up to be on the bed with Undertaker, his small legs barely touching the bed as Ciel straddles his thighs, almost in the same position he’d just been in with his butler. “You are, Ciel,” Undertaker whispers into his ear, as he tugs on Ciel’s tie, it becoming untied with one quick yank. “Have no worry about that, alright?” His warm breath against his ear sends a pleasant shiver down Ciel’s spine.

“I-If you say so, Undertaker.” The cool air in the room causes his nipples to become hard, as his shirt is removed off of his body. “I do apologize, making you wait for our return. I had every intention to be here prior to your arrival.”

The mortician drags his tongue over his nipple, causing Ciel to moan softly, his hands pushing through long strands of grey hair. “What kept you, m’lord? Shall I be expecting bodies to soon trickle into my business?”

“Not quite,” he groans, tugging on the man’s plait. “I became stuck at my fiancée’s residence.”

Teeth tug on his pert nipple, eliciting another loud moan from his throat. “Well, then. We’ll just have to make up for lost time, hmm?” Undertaker releases the hold he has on his nipple, placing his hand on the middle of Ciel’s back, pushing him towards him.

Their lips connect, but Ciel will not open his mouth, for he knows what still lies on his tongue. Undertaker tries, but he shakes his head, pulling away from the kiss. “I… I can’t kiss you right now.”

“And why the bloody hell not?” Undertaker asks, yellow-green eyes growing dark with suspicion. “Do you have the juices of your lady on your tongue, m’lord?”

His left eye widens. “What?? No!” He shakes his head, dispelling the fear he can feel beginning to churn in his belly. “No, but I do have Sebastian on my tongue.”

“Is that all?” Undertaker pulls him back for a lengthy kiss, Ciel parting his lips in surprise when Undertaker grabs a handful of his backside. Their tongues touch, his worry vanishing with the moans that continue to sound from his throat, getting lost inside of Undertaker’s mouth. The kiss ends, as his position changes, his bare back now touching his duvet. “And just where is that blasted demon, anyway?” Undertaker hovers over him, his long hair creating a curtain around Ciel’s body, minimizing the light  around them.

The eyepatch is undone, Undertaker removing it from his face, his contract now visible. _Sebastian, where are you?_  It only takes a few seconds before there is a knock on his bedroom door, Ciel tilting his head backwards, chest arching off the bed as he attempts to look at the door, the door appearing upside down in his vision. “You may enter-aaaaaah!”

Undertaker has taken this moment of distraction to pull off his remaining garments, his trouser shorts and underwear now gone, only the stockings and sock garters remain on his legs. Sebastian stands at the door, eyes glowing with fire, his upper fangs clearly visible to him. The look makes his stomach somersault, his small girth filling with more blood as he stares into the demon’s eyes. He keeps his head arched back, dropping his mouth open, as he sees Sebastian stride towards the bed, after locking the three of them in his bedroom. His pants are pulled down, revealing his cock to Ciel, who is anxious to have it back between his lips.

“Seems our little lord here is wanting to taste you again, demon,” Undertaker teases, as he returns to kissing Ciel’s inner thighs. The long strands of grey hair caress his hips, as he tries to push his cock down towards Undertaker’s mouth. But the man catches on, a breathless chuckle making his toes curl. “Ah, ah, m’lord. I will do as I please with you.”

He can’t complain, nor does he want to. Instead, he waits patiently to feel Sebastian’s cock, which is fed to him seconds later. His mouth barely fits over the tip at this angle, but he makes it work, his hand going to rest on Sebastian’s hip. An oil covered finger begins to tease his entrance, making him whine low around Sebastian’s cock.

“What’s the rush, Ciel?” Undertaker teases him, as he tries to push his hips downward, wanting to feel the finger that’s relentlessly teasing him to go inside.

Sebastian rolls his hips, the light all but extinguishing his vision, as he moves to hover over Ciel’s body. Sock garters and stockings are removed, the silky smooth cotton gone from his body as if it had never been there to begin with. Keeping his mouth on his cock, Ciel moves his head with Sebastian’s guidance, but stops when he feels the wet heat of Sebastian’s mouth cover the tip of his cock. He lets out a strangled moan, as Undertaker has chosen this exact moment to finally breach his entrance, his finger sliding into the tight heat of his body.

Ciel comes almost immediately, the pent up desire from the carriage causing him to lose his sanity, as Sebastian’s tongue continues to rub against the sensitive tip, swallowing his essence with a soft hum. Undertaker adds a second finger inside of him, pumping them in and out of his body in a slow manner. Ciel’s body feels as if it is on fire, but there is no fear present. The only emotion that he feels right now is desire, a very strong desire to do more things with both of them men that continue to bring so much to his world.

The tip of Sebastian’s cock hits the back of his throat after one forceful push of his hips, causing him to choke just a little bit, his butler quick to pull back, allowing Ciel to readjust the position of his mouth. Undertaker’s tongue joins Sebastian’s, coaxing Ciel’s cock to fill with more blood, and if Ciel didn’t know any better, he could swear that the two men were paying more attention to how their tongues touch, rather than how they touch his arousal. That cannot be, for these two men never play nice, not without him having to beg the both of them to realize that there should be no animosity towards one another. His mouth sucks more on Sebastian, then pulls away, as he attempts to catch his breath.

“What…shall we do…?” He pants softly, looking down at both men, crimson and yellow-green eyes staring up at him, pausing in their ministrations to Ciel’s body. “You’ve taken care of making me hard again, but I…”

“What is you want, m’lord?” Undertaker asks, that wicked smile returning to his features. “I thought our little lord was enjoying what Sebastian and I were doing to you?” 

Hearing him use his butler’s name causes a pleasant dip in his stomach. Tilting his head back, he places a soft kiss on Sebastian’s hanging sac, that heady smell that he could not get enough of in the carriage saturating his nostrils. “I want to feel someone’s prick inside of me.”

“Demon, I do believe it is your turn to enjoy your young master, hmm?” Undertaker continues to work his fingers inside of Ciel’s body, prepping him for the demon. “I’ve been allowed to enjoy him these last few times.”

“Very well.”

Undertaker pulls his fingers out, helping Ciel to sit up, as Sebastian sits cross-legged on the duvet. Ciel remains limp, as Undertaker picks him up with the utmost care, and settles him down onto Sebastian’s lap, keeping his chest pressed against Ciel’s back. “Can you manage to get yourself onto his cock, Ciel…?” Undertaker speaks softly into his ear. He nods his head, as a soft whimper leaves his mouth. “Perhaps Sebastian can help you, m’lord?”

As if on cue, he feels Sebastian’s palms on both cheeks of his ass, lifting him up to place his entrance against the tip of his cock. Ciel places his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders, fingernails digging into the soft flesh as the bulbous head of his cock slips into him slow. He moans loud, leaning his head back, his head connecting with Undertaker’s shoulder, who keeps his hands on Ciel’s hips. “Breathe deep on the count of three, Ciel,” Undertaker whispers into his ear. “One….. two….. _three_.”

Inhaling sharply, Sebastian pushes himself up into Ciel’s body with one quick thrust. He screams with rapture, the burning quickly subsiding, being replaced with undiluted pleasure that courses through his small frame. His head presses against Undertaker’s neck, as Sebastian begins to bounce him on his lap, his servant’s fangs dragging across the other side of his neck, as he lays kiss after kiss on Undertaker’s skin.

“Young master,” Sebastian speaks with a throaty groan, licking up the blood that’s dripping down his neck. “Young master, does this feel good…?”

Ciel moans in affirmation, nails digging more into Sebastian’s shoulders, as his mouth finally connects to Undertaker’s, who moans low into his mouth at the swift connection. Undertaker places his hand over Ciel’s cheek, deepening the kiss, as Sebastian’s teeth sink into his neck. Ciel rolls his hips, pushing downwards to feel more of Sebastian’s thickness inside of him, his butler all too happy to oblige him with a sharp bounce on his lap. Removing his right hand from Sebastian’s shoulder, he reaches behind, wrapping his small fist around Undertaker’s thickness, the mortician moaning low into his mouth at the delicate touch.

The hand that is on his face slides down his neck, Sebastian’s tongue licking the fingers, while lapping up droplets of blood from Ciel’s skin. The kiss he’s sharing with Undertaker breaks off the moment those wet fingers wrap around his arousal, a strangled cry emitting from his throat. “O-OH!” He cries out, torn between focusing on which part of the pleasure he should be enjoying the most right at this moment. “YES!”

Sebastian begins to bounce him more roughly on his lap, each time he sinks down onto his cock, the tip hits the bundle of nerves deep inside of him. Undertaker’s thumb rubs against the slit of his cock, then begins to pump him fast, his grey hair spilling over Ciel’s shoulder, strands tickling his lower stomach. His contract flares, as he feels Sebastian’s contract near his eye, his hand replacing where Undertaker’s had been. His mouth crashes onto his butler’s, as he keeps pumping his hand on Undertaker’s cock, the man mimicking each stroke on his own cock. Sebastian growls into his mouth, Ciel loving each sound that he makes. Undertaker’s hurried breaths against his ear send his mind into a spin, and soon, he feels wetness beginning to leak from the tip of Undertaker’s cock, a satisfied moan penetrating his ear. With a loud cry, he finds his own release, Undertaker’s pinky finger caressing his sac, as the rest of hand pumps him through his ecstasy. He feels the rush of Sebastian’s release flooding his insides, a low moan pushing into his mouth as their kiss stops, but their lips remained attached to one another as the demon finds his completion.

Just as before, Undertaker gently picks him up off of Sebastian’s lap, and lays him down on the bed, keeping his chest connected to Ciel’s back. He breathes deeply, the effects of the carriage, and their coupling having pushed him to his limits for the day. He wants to tell both men that everything was wonderful, and that he wants to go again, but he cannot form the words properly. All he can do is exchange a few more kisses between his two lovers, before exhaustion takes over his body, and he falls fast asleep with a content smile on his face.

***

“You know, m’lord, we’re going to have to increase your stamina,” Undertaker teases him with laughter in his voice. They are sitting in his atrium, enjoying breakfast together, before both need to start their day. “Your habit of falling asleep is disadvantageous to both me and the demon.”

He harumphs behind his tea cup, but knows that the man is correct. “It isn’t like I _want_  to fall asleep. You should know that I would rather enjoy staying up for the entire length of the night, and enjoy the both of you over and over.”

“Careful what you say, Ciel,” Undertaker’s yellow-green eyes dance with mirth. “You keep talking like that, and I may have to kidnap you, and train that body of yours to withstand multiple orgasms without passing out.”

Blood rushes to his cheeks, as his hand shakes a little, tepid tea sliding down his throat. “Must you resort to kidnapping? Perhaps it can be arranged without having to make me have a panic attack.”

“On one condition.”

His eyebrow raises up, as he looks at the mortician. “Go on?”

“You come to my shop on the day you wish for this ‘lesson’ to occur. Your demon will just have to suffer without you for an evening.”

Ciel can feel his contract begin to throb, knowing that the demon can hear his thoughts on the matter. _He has a point, Sebastian_. It quells, allowing him to focus on the conversation. “Very well, Undertaker. Should I feel this lesson is necessary, then I will come to your shop first, and then we will travel to my townhouse.”

“Very well, m’lord.” Undertaker stands up, brushing crumbs off of his hassock. “Do enjoy the rest of your day. Thank you for the delightful breakfast.” He leans over, placing a soft kiss near his ear. “And thank you for the wonderful night last night, Ciel.”

“Do take care, Undertaker.” He kisses his lips quickly, before returning his attention to the newspaper next to his plate.

Sebastian appears by his side two minutes later. “My lord, would you like me to list the details of what your day looks like?”

“Yes, please.” He’s grateful that his butler has the common sense to not question him about the discussion he’s just had with Undertaker, and instead pushes the two of them back into their normal daily routine. “What is on the agenda for today?” He looks up at him, the two sharing a smile before Sebastian begins to go over his schedule.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Trust me. It’ll be great.”
> 
> Happy Halloween, everyone! :)

* * *

The streets of London seem sparse, as Ciel’s carriage travels across the cobblestones. He doesn’t bother to look at his companion, as he can feel his displeasure through the gentle throbbing of his contract. With a sigh, he turns to look out the window, making sure that it’s very apparent how impervious he is to the pouting demon sitting next to him. He’s been this way since they had left his home in the country, but his contract had been throbbing since after breakfast, which had been over six hours ago.

“You know, for a demon, you are acting quite possessive right now.” He sighs a little, using the tip of his walking stick to pull the curtain that covers the window back a little. “Do not make me order you to behave, Sebastian.”

His line of vision changes, as he’s moved from off of the bench, his new seat his butler’s lap. Even without turning towards him, he knows that there’s hellfire in the demon’s eyes. “Young master, are you trying to provoke me?” Sebastian forces his neck to bend slightly, his fang dragging a line against his jugular. “Because, if you are?” _Liiiiick_. “It might be best if I instruct Snake to take the long route to _his_  shop.”

“Nnngh…” Ciel moans softly, the wetness left behind from Sebastian’s tongue clinging to his skin in the most delightful manner. “You have no reason to worry. You shall be back in the morning to collect me. And should anything go amiss-”

Soft violet light fills the carriage, Sebastian’s fingers quickly untying the knot of his eyepatch, it fluttering to the floor. “I will be at your side with a moment’s notice, my lord.”

“I know you will be.” Turning around, he sits facing his butler. “Trust me, as I trust you with my life. You have no reason for this possessive behavior.”

Hellfire continues to burn in the demon’s eyes. “I can smell the pheromones emitting from you right now, young master. You like knowing how jealous I am.”

“So, are you admitting that you are? Jealous, that is?” He feels his body heating up, the more he stares into his butler’s burning irises.

He’s pulled up higher onto Sebastian’s lap, the fullness of his arousal touching his clothed small erection. “You know that I cannot lie to you, my lord.”

“Why couldn’t you be in this mood prior to us leaving the estate?” He groans, shaking his head. “We’re nearly there.”

“Perhaps I just want my scent to cover you, so that _he’s_  aware who you really belong to.” The demon’s words pierce his eardrum, as he yanks Ciel’s hips towards his own.

Groaning low, Ciel tries to remain calm, but with their bodies in such close proximity, it’s becoming rather difficult to accomplish. “Y-You will have me tomorrow after lunch. Clear my schedule, so that you may have your way with me.”

“My master is too kind,” Sebastian replies, eyes becoming half-crescents.

The carriage rolls to a stop just outside of the mortuary. Sebastian reties the patch onto his head, securing it over the contract. Ciel waits for the door to open, standing up, slightly bent over. Snake comes a few seconds later, the door to the carriage swinging open. “‘We are here, Smile.’ - says Oscar.” Snake’s white snake hisses at him.

“Thank you, Snake.” He looks back at Sebastian, who is stepping out of the carriage. “Sebastian, I will see you tomorrow.” _Do not follow me_. His contract throbs, as he sees maroon eyes become crimson once more.

Bowing his head, his butler places his right hand over his chest. “Do take care of yourself, my lord.”

Ciel walks up to the door to the mortuary, and takes a deep breath. Squaring his shoulders, he grabs onto the handle, and pulls the door open. He hears his carriage begin to roll away, leaving him completely alone with the shop’s proprietor. The bell chimes over his head, announcing his arrival to the owner, the door closing on its own behind him.

“One second, please~!” A disembodied voice floats from behind a velvet curtain. Ciel can feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, his face no doubt betraying how flustered he’s feeling at the moment. Setting his walking stick down, giving him something to balance on, he waits for the man he’s here to see.

After waiting a minute, the curtain is pushed back, Undertaker taking purposeful strides towards the counter of the shop. “How may I help…. Well, this is a pleasant surprise, m’lord!” His familiar laugh fills the quiet mortuary, the noise somehow easing the nervousness Ciel can feel still working its way through his body.

“Good afternoon, Undertaker.” He removes his hat, holding it against his side. “I hope I haven’t come at a bad time?”

“Not at all, m’lord.” He leans over the counter, steepling his fingers to be beneath his chin, which he rests on them, a large grin on his face. “And to what do I owe this visit from the Queen’s Watchdog?”

He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to proposition his lover. Correspondence through written word is so much easier, as it doesn’t force him to say things he knows are as deplorable as the acts he wishes to engage in. The anonymity makes it easier to swallow, but he does not have that luxury right now, wishing to truly surprise the mortician. Clearing his throat, he looks down at first, then decides there’s no reason to be shy. Not after everything they’ve already been through together. Staring at him, Ciel puts on his serious expression. “The last time we saw one another, you said that when I’m ready, to come to your shop without Sebastian.” He inhales, counts to three, then exhales. “As you can see, I’m alone. My carriage is gone, and will not be back until tomorrow at noon.”

Yellow-green eyes seem to sparkle to life. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

“I’m willing to guess that yes, it is what you think it means, Undertaker.”

His face comes into contact with the thick wool of Undertaker’s cassock, both his hat and walking stick dropping to the ground, in favor of placing his arms around Undertaker’s middle, as the older man’s arms pull him into an embrace. “So, today’s the day that we’ll be testing that endurance of yours, Ciel.” A warm hand touches the back of his head, Undertaker holding him close to his body.

“Yes.” He nods his head in agreement.

Undertaker bends his neck down, matching Ciel’s height . “I’ve been wondering when you’d stroll through my door for this.”

Ciel’s lips part, satisfaction rushing through his veins as the two share a chaste kiss, leaving a slight hint of what he knows is to come. “I’m sorry that it couldn’t be sooner,” Ciel looks up at him.

“Never you mind that.” His thumb rubs along Ciel’s cheek, one yellow-green eye visible to him. “However, I must ask for you to wait while I take care of a few things first. Will you allow me to have a quarter of an hour, m’lord?”

Nodding his head, Ciel bends over to pick up his hat and walking stick. “Take your time.” He takes a seat on one of the smaller coffins, and crosses his left leg over his right knee.

“Much obliged, m’lord.” Undertaker tips his hat, staccato laughter following his bow. Ciel watches him disappear behind the curtain, no doubt going back to whatever cadaver he may or may not have been working on prior to his arrival.

Fifteen minutes pass, and then the man he’s waiting for comes back out into the shop, cassock gone. Ciel’s mouth drops open in surprise, taken aback at how Undertaker is now dressed like a proper English gentleman. Rather than his cassock, the mortician has on a collarless white shirt, a black vest and jacket that match. Looking down at his own outfit of choice - grey tartan trouser shorts with a matching jacket, he feels a little underdressed. Undertaker steps in front of him, and offers him his hand, which he takes, being lifted up off of the somewhat uncomfortable seat.

“Are we going out somewhere?” He asks, feeling as if the world is moving in slow motion, as Undertaker places his hand on the small of his back, guiding him out of the mortuary. “What about your business?”

A carriage is waiting out front, the door propped open. “The dead can wait, m’lord.” Undertaker cackles, helping him up into the carriage, after posting a ‘Closed’ sign in the window of the mortuary. “Now, quit asking me questions, and just accept that we’re going on a little adventure.”

“Adventure, hmm?” Ciel says, raising his eyebrow up. He begins to feel his contract pulsate just a little - Sebastian finally dialing back on his anger. _I’m fine_. It soon ebbs, leaving him alone with the mortician, who has taken the seat next to him, rather than across from him. The carriage door closes, Undertaker knocking his knuckle against the roof, and soon, they’re moving along the road.

Black tipped nails touch his upper thigh. “You see, m’lord, as much fun as it would be to have a session with you on - or in, if you prefer - a coffin, I think it’s in our best interest to conduct our business in a more comfortable location.”

“Good point,” he nods his head, resting his gloved hand over the top of Undertaker’s. The size of their hands is so vastly different, and for once, it doesn’t seem to bother him. Small fingers slide their way through the cracks of Undertaker’s fingers, the tips of his gloves barely touching the top of Undertaker’s palm. “Does this mean we’re heading to your country estate?”

The mortician gives a shrug of his shoulders, an impish smile on his lips. “What fun would it be to tell you, if I’ve already said we’re going on an adventure, m’lord?”

“Alright.” He leans a little to his right, resting his head against Undertaker’s shoulder. “Not even a clue?”

Staccato laughter fills his ear, as Undertaker puts his hand up higher on Ciel’s thigh. “Trust me, m’lord. It will be great.” More laughter sounds, somewhat easing the tension out of his body.

He doesn’t doubt the man’s sincerity, knowing that he’s completely safe with him. Sebastian might not agree, but he knows that Undertaker would never do anything to harm him in any way. Rather than prattle on about nothing, he closes his eyes, and attempts to not worry about what may or may not be occurring soon. The fear of the unknown - that’s what Ciel dislikes the most, but perhaps Undertaker is correct. Perhaps it will be great.

An arm wraps around his waist, pulling his head towards Undertaker’s chest, rather than his upper arm. “Might as well get some rest now, Ciel. I’ll let you know when we arrive.”

“Mmm.” His cheeks grow warm, as he shifts to be more comfortable against the mortician’s chest. Through the gentle rocking motion of the carriage, and natural heat that seems to be radiating off of Undertaker, Ciel falls into a light slumber, his fingers still resting against the top of Undertaker’s palm.

***

The sun is on its way down for the day when the carriage finally rolls to a stop, Ciel waking up almost immediately. Covering his mouth with his gloved hand, he sits up, then rubs his left eye. “Have we finally arrived?”

“We have, m’lord.” Undertaker pushes the carriage door open, steps down first, then offers his hand to him. “This way, if you please.”

Looking around, his nostrils perk up at what smells like the Thames. Taking a glance around, he sees it to the right of where they’ve come to stop. “We’re no longer in London, are we?”

“You would be correct, m’lord.” Undertaker slides his arm under Ciel’s, the two locking elbows. “But do not worry - I will make sure to have you back at my shop by the time your demon is supposed to come and collect you tomorrow.”

“Where are we?” He asks, enjoying how fresh the air seems here - cleaner than that of London. “I feel like I can breathe better out here.”

They stroll down the sidewalk, Undertaker leading them towards a rather nice looking hotel. “We are in Rainham, m’lord. We’re about 26 kilometers east of London.”

“Why all the way out here?” The door to the hotel is opened by a footman, Undertaker guiding him into the lobby. “Is there something important out here?”

Undertaker stops walking, and turns to look at him. “I think that it will be easier for you to be somewhere you’re not familiar with. If I am wrong, then we shall summon the demon to come collect you.” His fingers graze against the cloth of his eye patch. “Wait here, while I go retrieve our key.”

“Yes.” Ciel nods his head, the touch of his hand against his face still sending little jolts through his body.

A few minutes later, and the two of them are standing in a rather luxurious suite. “I did not think this establishment would have room with all the accoutrements.” Ciel takes off his hat, and sets it down on the table in the small foyer.

“Would you care for some tea, m’lord?” Undertaker asks, heading further into the room. “They informed me that a kettle has been procured for our stay.”

Pulling his gloves off, Ciel gives a nod of his head. “Yes, tea would be delightful right now, Undertaker. Thank you.” He sets his gloves into his hat, and slips off his shoes.

“Are you nervous at all?” Undertaker asks, handing him a cup of tea. “You’ve no reason to be.”

“You say that, but we both know why I’m here, so how can I _not_  be a little be nervous about this?” He asks, taking a ginger sip of tea. “Mmm. Darjeeling?”

“Very good, m’lord.” Undertaker chuckles, placing his palm against his cheek. The mortician slides his hand towards the back of Ciel’s head, and unties his eyepatch. “You trust me, don’t you, Ciel?”  The young Earl takes a seat on the small loveseat situated across from the bed in the center of the room, as he watches Undertaker move across the room.

“With my life.” He takes another sip, and begins to feel warmth spread through his body.

“Then, there’s nothing to worry about.” The hat that Undertaker is wearing is removed, allowing him to see his yellow-green eyes, no longer hidden by the brim of the hat, nor his bangs. “How’s the tea?” 

Taking another sip, more warmth seems to flow through him. “It’s quite nice. I had no idea I was so chilly, as it seems to be warming me up quite nicely.”

“Almost finished with it?” Undertaker walks back over to the loveseat.

Ciel blinks a little, having some difficulty trying to focus on where the mortician is standing. “W-Why am I so hot right now?” He asks, after finishing the last swallow of tea. “Undertaker?”

“Do you remember that night the three of us sampled that aphrodisiac, Ciel?” Undertaker’s now kneeling on the floor, Ciel’s knees spreading apart to welcome the man closer to his body.

Panting softly, he nods his head. “Yes. Why?”

“I’ve just given you a mild aphrodisiac. This is why you’re feeling warm right now.” Undertaker’s smile has the blood rushing through his ears, Ciel licking his lips to put more moisture on them. “Look down, m’lord.”

Head falling forward, Ciel can see just how aroused he is. “B-But why give me something like this?” He tugs at the knot of his tie, small fingers unable to keep their grasp on the silk. Struggling for a few minutes, he stops when he feels Undertaker’s hand cover his own, and helps him to untie it. Looking up into his eyes, he can feel the tightness growing in his trouser shorts. “I don’t need the help of something like this to make me randy, Undertaker. You do the job all by yourself.”

“I’m honored, m’lord,” Undertaker’s voice takes on a warm, dulcet tone, sending another shiver down Ciel’s spine. “But it’s more or less to help your body to stay aroused, as I help to increase your endurance. When it wears off, I shall leave it up to you to decide if you would like more.” Hands lift him up from the chair he’s sitting on, Undertaker carrying him over towards the bed. “Now, m’lord… Is it alright if I undress you?”

“I-If you don’t take these bloody clothes off of me right this instant-”

Peals of laughter ring out. “So demanding!” Undertaker’s finger go to his vest first, pulling each button out of its hole carefully. “Are you this way with the demon?”

“Why don’t you ask him the next time we’re together?” Ciel groans, as Undertaker brushes his hand against his groin in a teasing manner. “I’m going to die tonight, aren’t I?”

A low laugh sounds next to his ear, as Undertaker pushes both his jacket, shirt and vest off with one movement. “My dear Ciel, isn’t that what you want?” 

“What I want is to be able to gratify both you and Sebastian, without having to succumb to the weakness of my thirteen year old body!”

Undertaker grabs onto his chin, almost eerily reminiscent of how his butler handles him at times, causing his eye to widen at the sudden force. “I grow tired of repeating myself with you, Ciel. This has nothing to do with the body you’ve been graced with. This is about learning how to control yourself, pushing yourself to the limit, and then going even further when you feel that there isn’t anything else to give. Because there is _always_  more to give.”

“How am I to control myself?” He looks down at his body, and sees his hips are already gyrating against Undertaker’s body, seeking what limited relief that he can against his hot arousal. “Y-You drive me insane with prurience!”

The cool air of the room caresses his overly stimulated body, his head now resting upon a soft pillow. Long grey strands of hair tickle his chest and stomach, making him curl his feet - his garters and socks having been taken off by the mortician. Teeth nip at his lower stomach, making him wiggle his hips, wanting to feel those lips on a different part of his body. _This is the drugs. This isn’t me_. But he knows that’s not the truth. He knows that he would willingly flaunt himself in front of this man, if only he had the courage to do so.

“I will teach you, Ciel.” Undertaker’s yellow-green eyes lock onto his, as he blows cool air across the reddened tip of his cock. “Do not be ashamed of what’s about to happen.”

“W-what do you me-AAAH!” He stops talking, tossing his head back as he feels Undertaker’s mouth wrap around his small girth. He cries out, as he feels his body become flush, his orgasm hitting him fast and strong only moments after Undertaker has placed his mouth on his cock. Whimpering, he looks down at the man, and watches him swallow his essence, small fingers trying to reach down to push some of the hair off of his face.

Heat surges through his body, as he feels Undertaker’s tongue start to coax him back into full hardness. He gives up trying to touch him, and instead falls back onto the bed, another soft whimper leaving his throat, as his toes begin to curl into the feathered duvet. His entire body feels flushed, the aphrodisiac helping to increase his sexual appetite. A large hand covers his own, Undertaker’s fingers sliding between his thumb and forefinger, both men gripping one another with the same strength. The wetness that surrounds his cock disappears, as Undertaker lifts him up, and places him onto his hands and knees.

Sliding to be beneath him, Undertaker lays on his back, the tip of Ciel’s cock dripping with both saliva and seed. “How do you feel right now, Ciel?” He asks, as he moves into position.

“I-Incredibly hot,” his voice is breathless, with a slight whine to it. “Will you take me back into your mouth?”

“After you turn yourself around.”

It takes effort to move as he’s told, but once he’s turned around, he sees a prize waiting for him. Without asking if it’s okay, for he knows that it is, he wraps his small fist around Undertaker’s thick arousal, and pulls it into his mouth, salivating at the wetness that leaks from the tip, spreading it all over his tongue with a wanton moan. He hears Undertaker moan low, and soon feels the cool linen sheet on his side, his mouth not detaching from his lover’s girth. Instead, he pulls more of it into his mouth, as he feels Undertaker’s mouth surround his own cock. He knows why they’ve moved - his lack of height meant that the mortician couldn’t reach him properly, but at this angle? This angle, the both of them are pleasuring one another with tongues rubbing all over, cheeks hollowing just a little to create pressure inside of their mouths.

Something wet touches his entrance, Ciel’s hips pushing down to feel more of whatever it is. He pulls his mouth off of Undertaker’s cock with a loud moan, as he feels the mortician’s tongue licking his small sac, traveling back towards his entrance. “Ah…. Aaah…..” He puts his mouth back on Undertaker’s cock, sucking hard on it, as he feels the man push a finger into him, wet heat surrounding his own cock once more.

His mouth goes down as far as it can around Undertaker’s girth, stopping halfway down, as he can’t fit much more into his mouth. The tip of Undertaker’s cock rubs against the back of his throat, as the fingers deep inside of him begin to spread apart. Ciel strokes the base of Undertaker’s cock, and soon finds himself forgetting to breathe, too fixated on how good everything feels. Another orgasm tears through his body, his hips pushing forward hard, the tip of Undertaker’s nose touching the base of his cock, as Ciel’s release is swallowed down his throat. A gentle thrust of the mortician’s hips reminds him that his mouth is still on his prick, and goes back to sucking on him, savoring how every few licks, some of Undertaker’s essence squirts out onto his tongue, which Ciel is more than happy to swallow.

Undertaker pulls away from him, Ciel breathing hard through his nose, as he’s still trying to calm himself down from his second intense orgasm. Short fingernails drag down his back, before they slide back up, and tangle themselves in Ciel’s hair. He groans low, as he’s pulled away from Undertaker’s cock, but doesn’t mind being handled in such a fashion.

“Two down,” Undertaker lays over him, his grey hair creating a curtain that hides Ciel away from the limited light in the room. “How’re you feeling now?”

“A little spent,” Ciel admits. “My body is tingling from head to toe right now.” He reaches up, placing his hand against the mortician’s cheek. “What are your plans for me now…?”

Turning his head to the side, Undertaker presses a soft kiss to his palm. “Seeing as this is usually the time you pass out, I think it’s best that you do not give into that tiredness you’re feeling.” Undertaker moves to rest on his side, placing his hand on Ciel’s knee.

Spreading his legs a little, he keeps his eyes on the hand that’s on his leg. “I won’t, Undertaker…”

“I know you won’t, m’lord.” Undertaker’s hand stops at the juxtaposition between his thighs, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his sensitive tip. Ciel moans, feeling his arousal fill up with more blood, Undertaker’s hand bringing it to life. “Such a very good lad, you are…”

Ciel’s cheeks grow heated, as he places his feet to rest flat on the duvet, knees bent. “A-Am I…? Am I as good as my father was…?”

“You, my dear Ciel, are everything he was,” yellow-green irises look up at him, “and more. You possess something that he never did.”

“What’s that?” He arches his hips up off the bed, as Undertaker’s hand begins to stroke his small girth slow. “Surely his-” He clamps his mouth shut, as he sees Undertaker narrow his eyes at him.

“Do you really want to know of my relations with your father?” Undertaker’s thumb rubs just beneath the crown of his cock, the pit of his stomach dropping at the touch. His cock seems to grow harder, and Ciel isn’t sure if it’s because of the touch of Undertaker’s hand, or some sick perversion he’s having of how he’s better than his father. “Oh?” Undertaker takes notice of this, a smirk on his face. “Why, m’lord, are you more turned on by that statement?”

Turning his face to the side, he covers his head with his forearm. He moans louder, as he feels Undertaker’s hand begin to stroke him with purpose. “And if I am…?” He lowers his arm, and sees that Undertaker is staring at him, his hand moving skillfully over his small cock.

“Shall I tell you of the ways he and I would fornicate all throughout your manor?” Ciel moans, closing his eyes tight, as the hand that’s on him squeezes him roughly. “Or perhaps you’d prefer to hear about how I wish to do the same to _you_?”

His contract flares beneath his closed eyelid. _Do not_! “I”m….sure that… can be arranged…” He moans, rolling his hips, pushing himself against Undertaker’s tight fist.

“Tell him to bugger off right now,” Undertaker speaks low into his ear, Ciel gasping at the sudden noise. “This is for his benefit as well.”

His eyes open, turning his head to look into Undertaker’s eyes. “I’m close….” The lavender is dull in color, Ciel not at all surprised that the mortician could sense that the demon had been trying to get a rise out of the both of them. “P-Please…”

“Are you already close, Ciel?” Undertaker’s voice sounds sweet in his ear, causing Ciel to close his eyes, as he concentrates on the mortician’s touch. “Will you come for me again…?”

“YES!” He shouts, hips lifting up high off the bed, as he feels an orgasm rip through his body a third time, his body going completely numb.

Undertaker claims his lips, tongue thrusting into his mouth, Ciel tasting the tangy bitterness of his essence still lingering on Undertaker’s tongue. He moans into his mouth, waves of hedonistic desire rushing through his veins, as he rubs his small tongue against his, drinking Undertaker’s low moans down his throat. Air becomes a necessity to him, breaking off the kiss with a ragged breath, his chest rising and falling, heart still pounding rapidly in his chest.

“W-What about you…?” He asks, once he’s regained his breath. “Surely you must need relief, Undertaker?”

Strands of grey cover his body, as Undertaker begins to kiss his chest. “Not in the slightest. My purpose tonight is to be a tool to your discovery, m’lord.” Lifting his head up, there’s a tender smile on his lips. “Now, shall we get dressed, and see what sort of food this lovely town has to offer?”

“I’m not sure I can move,” Ciel laughs a little breathless, the sound foreign to his own ears. “You may have to carry me.”

“I will do anything m’lord asks of me,” Undertaker moves up his chest, and places a soft kiss on his lips. “We must start moving, if we are to keep you awake.”

He doesn’t fight being lifted up. “If you insist, Undertaker.”

“I do.”

It takes a few tries, but Ciel gets up onto his feet. After a quick wash with a wet cloth, he stands still to allow the mortician to dress him. “Is it odd, doing this for me?”

“Not really. Most of the people I dress are dead.’ Undertaker cackles gayly, fixing the sock garters around his calves. “Now, if I remember correctly, I do believe there’s a fish and chips place near the docks.”

He makes a face. “Are you mad? Why on earth would I want to eat such a greasy meal?”

“You’ll change your mind, once you try it.” Undertaker wiggles his eyebrows, then bursts into another fit of laughter. “Come along. You’re _my_  ward this evening, and you shall eat what I eat.”

Pulling his gloves onto his fingers, he hands his eyepatch to the mortician, who ties it securely, then hands him his walking stick. “If you insist on eating it, then I have no choice but to eat what my _master_  wishes.”

“Careful, Ciel.” Undertaker pulls him flush against his body. “You call me such a term again, and we might not eat at all this evening.”

A smirk blossoms on his face. “Is that all it takes to not leave this room?” He taps his walking stick against Undertaker’s shoulder. “You should be happy that I’m not passed out.”

“Oh, but I am, m’lord.” Undertaker takes his hand, the two of them stepping out of the room. “I’m rather impressed.”

“I feel….refreshed?” Ciel doesn’t know how else to describe it. “Maybe a little sore…” He blushes, the tip of his arousal tingling just a tiny bit.

The mortician grins. “Do not worry, m’lord. We’ll take care of that upon our return.”

“I’ve no doubt of that.”

The fish and chips, as much as Ciel is loathe to admit, had been quite appetizing. Would he go out of his way to seek it back in London? No. But here, in Rainham with Undertaker, it is a meal fit for a king. Or an Earl, as it were. The two keep their conversation light, to not draw any attention to the two of them, as Ciel is almost certain men of the Underworld visit this establishment, given its proximity to the docks. Tonight he is not the Queen’s Watchdog, but the mortician’s ward, and it feels almost liberating.

Belly full, the two walk back to the hotel, Ciel’s hand resting in Undertaker’s. He’s got no doubt in his mind that the people they pass by assume he is the mortician’s child, which gives him a sick thrill. No one would ever question the relationship between him and Sebastian, as it is very clear how his butler carries himself just who he is to Ciel. But with Undertaker, here in a town far away from London, the two can take on a persona of master and ward without a bat of an eye. But Undertaker is more than that. The mortician is showing him that he _can_  keep up with his older - more _experienced_  - lovers, even if it means just pushing past the weakness - something he should be used to. When they get back to their room, Undertaker guides him to sit on the loveseat, and begins to remove his clothes for the second time that evening.

“What’s with your smile, m’lord?” Undertaker asks, as he helps him to stand up, pulling down his trouser shorts down.

“If I tell you, you might judge me for my thoughts.”

A soft kiss touches the tip of his arousal, rousing it from its slumber with just the hint of a touch from the mortician. “You know that I do love a good laugh, m’lord.”

“I couldn’t help but think,” Ciel’s fingers unbutton the vest that Undertaker is wearing, “that the people we’ve come across this evening no doubt think that I’m your child.”

“And what of it?” Undertaker asks, guiding his hands to the seam of his slacks, helping him to unhook the fastener, Ciel kneeling down to pull his pants all the way off.

He pulls off his eyepatch, the smile returning to his face. “I rather find it perverse, since I know what you are to me. What we are to one another.”

“And what is that?” Undertaker lifts him up, Ciel wrapping his legs readily around his middle, as the two head over towards the bed.

Once his back connects with the bed, he gazes up into the mortician’s yellow-green eyes. “My lover…” He brings Undertaker’s hand up to his lips, and presses a soft kiss to the tips of his fingers. “My teacher….” He presses a kiss to the center of his palm, then guides it down towards his arousal, which has become hard. He wraps Undertaker’s fist around his girth, then places his hand back onto his shoulder. “My _mentor_ …”

“And so much more than you’ll ever know, Ciel,” Undertaker groans low, pumping his hand slow. “Now, let us finish your lesson, shall we…?”

“ _Please_.”

There’s no need for an aphrodisiac now, Ciel’s body wound tight by just Undertaker’s touches. The hand that’s around his girth moves away, Undertaker’s fingers now coated in oil, teasing his entrance. After careful preparation, the tip of Undertaker’s cock rubs against him, his body pulling it into him with just a simple thrust of the mortician’s hips. His fingers come tangled in Undertaker’s long strands of hair, as the man presses his chest against his, filling his body to its limit with his girth, Ciel screaming in pleasure with each thrust of his hips. It doesn’t take but a few shallow thrusts, and then two rough ones, to send Ciel into the heavens, his release coating both of their chests, as Undertaker continues to thrust into his body.

He’s lifted up, sitting on Undertaker’s lap, his small legs trying to wrap around the mortician’s middle, as he feels his cock sink deeper into his body with this new position. He presses his face against Undertaker’s neck, teeth tugging on the scar that’s there, utter bliss consuming him as he listens to the guttural moan that the mortician makes at the simple movement. It spikes his desire, his cock filling up with blood once more, as he starts to bounce himself on Undertaker’s lap. Blunt nails dig into his hips, encouraging his movements, grey hair clinging to his back, keeping him safe against his lover’s body. His throat becomes raw, with the moans he can’t stop making.

“Let go for me, Ciel,” Undertaker whispers in his ear. “One last time…”

His orgasm causing him temporary deafness, voice cracking hard as a moan tears from his throat. He feels Undertaker come, the rush of his fluids filling him completely. After everything the two have engaged in over the course of the evening, Undertaker’s orgasm is what breaks him. With a soft grunt, he slumps forward, and passes out, dead to the world, with a satisfied smile on his face.

***

The sound of a curtain being pushed aside rouses him from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he begins to sit up, yawning softly. “Good morning, my lord.” Sebastian walks over towards the bed, holding a tray with tea and crumpets in his hands.

“W-What are you doing here?” He looks around, and sees that he’s back in his bedroom.

“I can answer that, m’lord.” His head darts to the side, and sees Undertaker sitting on a chair near the window. “It seems that we may have worried the demon a little too much last night.” He grins, laughing maniacally.

Ciel looks up at his butler, and sees a familiar pout on his face. “Did you really come to collect me?”

“You lost consciousness, young master.” His butler states it, as if it were as simple as reciting the weather. “I could no longer feel you, so my instinct kicked in.”

Undertaker takes a seat next to him on the bed, a large smile on his face. “Don’t worry. We brought you home together.” Fits of laughter continue to plague the mortician, as he takes one of the cups of tea from the tray. “Isn’t that right, demon?”

“Quite.” Sebastian sets the tray down on his nightstand. “May I get you anything else, my lord?”

He shakes his head. “No.” _I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you_. He feels his contract throb.

Sebastian meets his gaze, a sincere smile on his face. “I shall leave you two alone.” He bows, and takes his leave from the room.

“I must be on my way as well,” Undertaker sets his teacup down. “Will I see you again soon, m’lord?”

“Of course, Undertaker.”

“Now that you’ve been able to go-”

He holds up his hand. “That’s quite enough.”

“Yes, m’lord.” Undertaker grins, and stands up from the bed. “Do take care of yourself, Ciel.” He leans over, and kisses him softly. “Show your demon what you’re capable of now, hmm?”

Nodding his head, he turns his head away to hide his blush. “See you soon.”

The mortician leaves, and not two seconds later, his butler is back in his bedroom. “Shall I draw you a bath, young master?”

“Please, Sebastian.” He nods his head.

His butler leaves him, Undertaker’s words ringing in his mind. Yes, he will have to show Sebastian that last night had been worth the fright. But not for a good few days, as his body is too sore to even comprehend more sex at the moment. For now, he will carry on with his daily duties as the Earl of Phantomhive, and will worry about the rest later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How appropriate, to post an update on Ciel's birthday. Total coincidence. XD
> 
> Prompt - "Kiss me all over."

* * *

_Sebastian. Come to my office at once_.

There’s a knock on his office door not even a second having passed, informing him that his butler has heeded his request. “Come in.”

“Yes, my lord?” Sebastian enters his office, his head bowed towards him. “Was there something you require of me this afternoon?”

Tapping his pen against his desk, Ciel tries his best to calm his nerves, which manifest through his tapping. Nodding his head, he gestures for Sebastian to enter the room. “Please, close the door.”

“As you wish.”

The door closes with a soft _click_ , sealing the two of them in the room. He looks up, and can see maroon eyes staring at him, trying to figure out just what it is he’s about to ask of him, but Ciel keeps his mind blank. Setting his pen down, he leans back in his chair, and folds his hands over his lap. “I wish for you to send Bardroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin and Snake to the townhouse in London.”

“Oh? Would it not be easier if you were to head there without them? Unles….” His butler tilts his head, the questioning gaze not going unnoticed by Ciel. “Will we be entertaining Undertaker, young master?”

He can almost hear the mortician’s laughter ringing in his ears, having heard it not but twenty minutes prior. “No, we will not.”

“Am I to go to the townhouse with them?”

Ciel can feel his contract throb beneath his eyepatch, as he meets his butler’s gaze. “No, you are not. I wish for you to remain behind.”

“Very well, young master.” The demon’s eyes flash, causing Ciel’s heart to beat more erratic at the salacious smile that’s now on Sebastian’s face. “I shall see to it now. It won’t be longer than a half hour to have them head to the townhouse. And then?” 

Closing his eyes, he bends his head forward. “Then, I shall come and find you.”

“A game of cat and mouse, my lord? Do you wish for me to hide?” He doesn’t miss the impishness that his butler’s voice has taken on.

It’s becomes quite the challenge to breathe properly, as he opens his eye, and sees the hellfire burning in his butler’s eyes. “Do not hide. You will find me when I am ready.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian’s eyes return to their normal russet colored hue. With his right hand touching where his heart is, he bows his head, and takes his leave.

As soon as he’s gone, Ciel breathes deep, his shoulders dropping, his back curving, as he releases as much tension from his body as he can. Rubbing his left eye, he has to wonder if he’s made the right decision by doing this. Perhaps not, but he would never know until he proceeds forward. He lowers his head to his desk, and groans, suddenly filled with the doubt he had thought he’d cleared away by his recent  telephone call, but ostensibly, that had done little to calm his nerves. Pressing his cheek against the cool mahogany of his desk, he replays the conversation in his mind, hoping that it will return that feeling to calm himself down.

***

It takes a total of ten rings to sound in his ear, before the person he’s calling finally picks up the other line. “Mortuary, serving the dead and the living.” A familiar cackle sounds in his ear. “How can I be of service?”

“Tell me I’m not out of mind,” he breathes out, not bothering with a formal greeting to the mortician.

More laughter rings in his ears. “My, my! The Queen’s Watchdog, calling me on the telephone. Too scared to visit me in person~? Hi hi hi.”

“Quit that,” Ciel can feel his cheeks burn as Undertaker’s laughter tickles his ear. “Good afternoon, Undertaker. How are you?”

“Ah, I see we’ve remembered our manners. Good boy.” Undertaker teases him, more laughter sounding in his ear. “I am well, thank you for asking. And for the sounds of your voice, it seems as if you’re not, is that correct?”

Sighing, he begins to play with the cord, his fingers twirling around the line. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with him.”

“With who, m’lord? You have someone you need killed?”

He can hear the happiness in the mortician’s voice. “I said quit that.” He can’t help but smile, as he leans back in his chair. “I meant about Sebastian.”

“Ah, the demon.” The happiness seems to vanish, but the playfulness still remains. “So, just what’s on your mind, m’lord?”

The deepness of Undertaker’s voice has him curling his fingers tight around the cord. Taking a deep breath, he exhales into the mouthpiece with a soft sigh. “I’d like to do what we had talked about, the last time you and I were together.”

“You mean, about how what I showed you was for his benefit as well?” Undertaker chuckles low, making Ciel bite down on his lower lip, to stifle the soft moan that wishes to leave his mouth. “Were you planning on having a lengthy session with him, just as we did, Ciel?”

“I-It’s only fair,” he stutters a little, before clearing his throat. “I’m afraid that without the proper material, such as you gave to me, I might not last the way I’d like to.”

“You said yourself, you don’t need it,” the mortician is quick to remind him. “Trust in your instincts. Does the demon know yet what’s in store for him?”

Ciel shakes his head. “He does not.”

“Do you need guidance on how to make it happen?” Undertaker asks.

“I think it would be best. I do not wish to make a fool out of myself,” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know I must make the others disappear first, and then that will give me the space that I need.”

A soft hum comes over the line. “Send them away. Do not remove yourselves from your estate. Tell him you will let him know when you’re ready, once they’re gone. And Ciel?”

“Yes?” He jots down what Undertaker has just said.

“You have nothing to be worried about. You know the demon’s wiley ways.” Laughter rings in his ear. “If you do require an aphrodisiac, I’m sure he’d be more than willing to conjure one up for you.”

_That_  he knows is the truth. “Very well. Thank you for your advice, Undertaker. I appreciate it, even though I am more than sure you are loathe to give it to me.”

“I would not say that, m’lord. However, I had rather hoped you would say you’d like for me to come to your estate soon.” The teasing tone is gone, having been replaced by a low, sonorous voice.

Heat begins to rise in his cheeks, as he lets go of the phone cord. “Soon. You have my word, Undertaker.”

“Then that is good enough for me, Ciel. Do enjoy yourself tonight with the demon.”

“I shall. Take care.” He hangs up the call, a small smile tugging at his lips. Yes, Undertaker is right. He knows he’s got no reason to worry about this, and really, it’s for the benefit of everyone that he practices more, in order to having staying power when presented with both men. He picks up his pen, and gets back to work, going over just how he’s going to ask Sebastian to execute this, while signing contracts blindly.

***

An hour and a half passes, Ciel leaving his office. He knows that his servants are gone, as he watched them leave for the evening, without complaint, from his office window. He’s just been killing time, his nerves getting the best of him. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous - it isn’t as if he and Sebastian haven’t had relations for quite some time now. They had had sex the previous evening, but this just feels _different_. Untying the bow at his throat, he slips it off of his neck, as he walks down the length of the hallway. It flutters to the floor, as does his suit jacket. His shirt is next, pooling on the carpet, as he walks towards the main staircase. He toes off his shoes, losing what little height they provide to him, and then his socks follow. Rather like the folklore of Hansel and Gretel, he’s leaving a trail to his destination, but instead of breadcrumbs, he uses his clothes. Last to be removed are his trouser shorts and underwear, leaving him completely naked.

He stands on the center of the main staircase, leaning against the bannister, trying to calm his nerves. His small girth is filling with blood, as he thinks about how the demon will react to his ‘reward’ for finding him. Placing one hand on the bannister, he removes his eyepatch, the silk dropping down to the floor below. His contract begins to throb, as he knows the demon can feel his anxious nerves, no doubt salivating at them. Ciel closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

_Come find me_.

The sound of footsteps comes from down the hallway he’d just left. It seems as if the demon is taking his time, no doubt allowing him to let his nerves get the best of him. But he will not falter. Remaining as aloof as possible, he waits with bated breath to hear the recognizable gait of his butler. All too soon does he hear it, and then, he sees him, standing at the top of the staircase, a pleased smile on his face.

“Good evening, my lord.” Sebastian walks down the stairs, taking them one at a time. Ciel’s nails dig into the soft wood, as he watches his butler walk towards him. “Were you feeling hot?”

Rather than fall into the trap of his teasing, Ciel looks him in the eyes, and nods his head coyly. “It is a tad bit warm in here, don’t you think?”

“It depends, young master.” The demon stops in front of him, but does not touch him. He can feel the heat of his gaze without seeing the hellfire that burns there. “Shall I make it so you feel relief from the warmth?”

His gloved hand touches his chest, but instead of the burning he expects to feel, the cloth is cool, offering some relief to how his body burns. “You may do that, and more, if you wish.”

“What _I_  wish, young master?” Sebastian’s hand slides down his chest, his gloved hand touching his small cock. “Isn’t it about what _you_  wish?”

“D-Damn it, Sebastian,” he moans softly, as he pushes into the touch of his gloved hand. “I want to feel your skin.”

Pulling his hand away, his butler places his hand at his mouth, Ciel biting on the tips of his fingers. He gives a little tug on each appendage, going back to Sebastian’s index finger to pull the glove off completely. He pushes the fabric out of his mouth with his tongue, and presses a soft kiss to the black-tipped nails that are hovering close to his lips. Looking up, he sees the hellfire still burning bright in the demon’s eyes, daring him to pull his index finger into his mouth. His tongue rolls around the soft pad of his finger, eyelids falling closed as he teases Sebastian.

“My lord,” his butler’s voice surrounds him. “Shall I take to the same state of dress you are in now?”

His tongue flicks over the tip of his finger, as Ciel nods his head. His hand lets go of the hold it has on his butler’s jacket, and places it there again a few moments later, pleased to find that there are no more clothes on Sebastian’s body. He pulls his head back, the finger he’s sucking on slipping out of his mouth. He kneels down, and kisses the tip of Sebastian’s cock, groaning low as the scent from his arousal pierces his nostrils. It’s different from the way that Undertaker smells. It’s its own unique scent, and one that Ciel craves to smell on most days. Fingers push the hair off of his forehead, as Sebastian tilts his head upwards, before placing the tip of his cock back against Ciel’s lips.

Opening his mouth, he groans softly as he feels Sebastian push his cock into his waiting orifice. Wrapping his lips around it, he takes in as much as he can, his knees chaffing against the carpet on the staircase. He only gets to about halfway, when the tip hits the back of his throat. Sebastian thrusts forward a little, forcing more of himself down Ciel’s throat, which causes him to choke for a brief second, but it’s taken away almost as if it had never happened. Sebastian lifts him up from his kneeling position, and sets him on top of the railing, Ciel’s hands gripping onto his shoulder, as his own prick is pulled into the demon’s mouth.

A loud moan echoes in the empty room, bouncing off the walls. Ciel can feel his face burn, as he realizes the noise he’s made sounds as lewd as he feels. His legs spread, as he pushes into Sebastian’s mouth, the pitch of his voice rising with each suckle he feels Sebastian give to his cock. All the tension he’s been feeling the last few hours rolls away, as he gets taken away by the demon’s persuasive mouth. Out of all the places he could have presented himself to Sebastian, he chose here because of when the demon had decided to make his presence known when he had been with Undertaker. Showing him that this place, his home, is Sebastian’s domain, and no one else’s. Through the contract, he shows this to be the case to Sebastian, who hums around his small girth, as he sucks on it more.

Ciel’s orgasm hits him fast, his body tingling from head to toe as the demon sucks him dry. Only when he begins to whimper does Sebastian pull his mouth away, the tip of his tongue lapping at the sensitive tip. He feels his body grow weak, but pushes through it, knowing that he’s more than capable of handling another orgasm or two. His arms slide around Sebastian’s neck, who picks him up off the bannister, and carries him to his bedroom. The heat that radiates from Sebastian’s skin seems to do something to his own body, as he can feel the blood moving south, his cock becoming erect once more.

Sebastian lays him down on the bed, eyes burning as they stare at one another. “Do you need to rest, young master?” He asks, mindful of how he moves Ciel’s body.

“No.” He shakes his head, spreading his knees as wide as he can, as the demon moves to rest between his legs. “I can go at least two more times.”

Eyes burn, as Sebastian gets settled between his legs. “How about we go for four?”

“Nnnngh….” He can’t answer properly, as the thickness of Sebastian’s cock pushes into him with one swift movement, pleasure spiking through his body almost instantaneously. The words he wants to say - ‘always a competition between the two of you’ - die on his tongue, as Sebastian’s cock drives deep into him. Even though they’d had relations the night prior, this feels far more better than that had, and Ciel isn’t sure why. He closes his eyes, and clings to Sebastian, tiny legs wrapping around his waist, as the demon drives his cock deeper into him.”K-Kiss me all over…” 

Warmth surrounds his small girth, as the demon’s hand wraps around it, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Ciel lets out a strangled cry, as he starts to come again, his second orgasm surprising him, as it tears through his body. Fangs drag across his neck, as Sebastian moans low, the rush of his release flooding his body causing him to whine low in his throat.

Without warning, Sebastian pulls out of him, and then flips him so that he’s on his hands and knees. Panic starts to course through his body, but it disappears as Sebastian calms his nerves through the contract. His left hand rests on top of Sebastian’s left hand, the contract beneath his palm throbbing in time with how his eye seems to pulsate. Sebastian’s other hand goes to his hair, and yanks his follicles roughly, pleasurable pain now making its way through his body, as he’s yanked up to be on his knees. His overstimulated cock leaks, but it’s not painful. No, he needs more, to cure this burning desire that keeps racing through him.

Lips touch the shell of his ear. “Will you come again for me, Ciel?”

“S-SEBASTIAN!” He moans loud, eyes bleeding white as he starts to come without warning.

The demon had not referred to him by his Christian name ever. It had always been ‘young master’, or ‘my lord’, or even ‘my little lord’. The way that his Christian name spills from his throat causes Ciel to shut down completely, his entire being consumed by the pleasure that the demon gives to him. He hears him moan low in his ear, whispering his name a second time, causing tears to fall from Ciel’s eyes, as he relishes in how good his name sounds in the heat of passion.

He’s turned around quickly, Sebastian’s mouth claiming his own, as they kiss each other senseless. The tip of Sebastian’s cock goes back into him with skilled ease, Ciel’s body on fire, as it pushes deeper into him. He breaks off the kiss, delirious with need to feel more of Sebastian. His nails dig into the demon’s shoulders, as he pushes his hips down, meeting thrust after thrust. Each rough thrust of Sebastian’s is met with a loud moan from his throat, pushing him closer and closer to the brink of insanity. Can one go insane from too much sex? Ciel decides that if that were the case, then so be it, because he has no willpower left in him to say no to the demon’s desires.

A fourth orgasm tears through his body, and then a fifth comes almost immediately afterwards, as Sebastian’s cock keeps striking the pleasurable spot deep within him. This isn’t like the sex he’d had with Undertaker. This sex is more carnal, more debaucherous, as the demon makes it known to him through their acts of sex that no matter what happens, he belongs to him. Ciel cannot find anything wrong with that, giving himself willingly to Sebastian, if only to keep chasing the perfect orgasms he has with him each time that they copulate.

Round six has him caterwauling, his body being pushed to a place it has never been to before. Every part of his body feels detached, as if he’s floating on a different plane. Each rough thrust of Sebastian’s hips has him begging for more, his throat raw with how vocal he’s being. He’s never been one to make this much noise, but Sebastian is bringing something out in him, along with pushing his body to places it has never been before. He stares into his burning irises, a seventh orgasm ripping through him. This orgasm is his breaking point, as the pleasure shoots through his body, his eyelids flutter closed, and he passes out from sheer exhaustion.

***

“Young master, it’s time to wake up.”

Ciel blinks a few times, then covers his mouth to yawn softly, as his eyes try to adjust to the sunlight that seems to be streaming into his bedroom. “Mmm. Thank you, Sebastian.”

His body feels like it’s been torn in two. Looking down at his naked form, he sees he’s got a few love bites on him, thanks to the demon’s fangs, but it doesn’t bother him in the slightest. He accepts the tea that’s handed to him, with a small smirk on his face.

“Are you proud of yourself?” He asks, after taking a sip of the Darjeeling tea that hits his tastebuds.

“I do not know what you’re speaking of, my lord.” Sebastian replies, but doesn’t meet his gaze.

Snorting, he takes another sip of tea. “You know very well what I’m speaking of. When I was with him, I only went four times. Twice, and then twice again. You made me come seven times last night - in succession.” He stares into the demon’s eyes. “Seven.”

A smile appears on Sebastian’s lips. “That is a surprise to me, my lord. But, a very happy one.”

There is no point in bringing it up again, but Ciel is a little pleased that Sebastian has come out on top between his two lovers. Sebastian rolls the cart over to his bedside. “Now, would you like to enjoy your smoked salmon? Or would you prefer I draw you a bath first?”

“Food, and then a bath.”

“Yes, my lord.”

He might be able to go multiple times with his lovers as individuals, but what is to happen when the three of them wind up together again? His heartbeat sounds in his ears, as blood rushes through his body. Perhaps it’s time for the three of them to play together again. With a smile on his face, he finishes his tea, and then allows Sebastian to lead him to his bathroom, to enjoy a long soak.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Don’t you pass out on me.”
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone! :)

* * *

The sounds of gay laughter and quiet conversation swirl around Ciel, ever the observer and never the one participating in said commotion. He stands near a wall, watching as people walk by him with rosy cheeks, from too much alcohol no doubt, as there are multiple areas that have tall champagne glasses stacked with the liquor flowing down. He tries to not huff too much, knowing that he’s doing his due diligence as the Earl of Phantomhive, attending this New Year’s Eve soiree with his fiancée, when he would much rather be back at his estate, ringing in the new year by being asleep prior to the stroke of midnight.

“Young master, you are looking rather put out.” He looks over at his butler, who is wearing a frown on his face. “What seems to be bothering you?”

Looking out at the dance floor, he can see Lizzie is dancing with one of the Dukes, someone he can barely remember seeing before at another type of soiree like this. He almost wants to just go over to him, and give his bride-to-be to him for the remainder of the evening. “You know that I cannot stand these types of parties, Sebastian.” He crosses his arms over his chest, resting his back against the wall.

“But, it is required of you-”

“I know.” He stops Sebastian from continuing on. “Listen, I’m going to go outside and get some fresh air. It’s way too stuffy in here.”

“I am sure that Lady Elizabeth would understand if you weren’t feeling well.” His butler offers a poor excuse, which both know won’t work on his fiancée.

He waves his gloved hand in the air. “It’s fine. I know that she’s enjoying herself. This is more for her benefit than mine.” He starts to walk over towards the opened glass doors, leading out to a rather impressive balcony. “Make sure that she’s attended to in my absence, Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord.” His butler places his right hand over his chest, bowing slightly.

The din doesn’t seem to cease when he steps outside, as there seem to be quite a few people enjoying the cooler temperature that the night seems to provide. There is snow dusting the grounds, but the sky is clear - stars filling the sky, a waning gibbous moon a third of the way up from the horizon providing silvery light. There are quite a few small firepits scattered around the balcony, for those that still wish to feel the provided warmth, rather than let the wintry air do its proper job. Ciel can see that there’s another stack of glasses off to the corner, filled with liquor that seems to never end. He will say that the Baron that is hosting this party is pulling out all of the stops, and seems to be making quite a favorable impression with the elite of London.

His chest is level with the stone railing that protects anyone from dropping down two stories, even with the heels on his boots. He rests his left elbow on the frigid stone, thankful that the coat he chose to wear provides enough warmth that the chill does not bother him in the slightest. Resting his head on his palm, he stares out at the moonlit garden, praying that time will begin to move faster, as he wants to depart and head back to his townhouse. The chatter around him is beginning to wear on his nerves, wishing that the others would just disappear, and leave him in peace.

“Isn’t it rather cold to be out here?” A person tries to engage him in conversation. “Wouldn’t you prefer to stand next to the fire?”

“I’m quite fine where I am, thank you very much for your concern.” He doesn’t bother to give his attention to the intruder, and instead keeps his eyes on the garden down below.

“Suit yourself, m’lord.”

His stomach drops, as does the hand that holds his head up, as he turns to look at the person that’s just spoken to him. Except, there is no one standing there now, making him begin to doubt that it had ever happened in the first place. He starts to search around the balcony, looking for long, silvery hair, but all he sees are the coiffed hairstyles of the party attendees. He starts to head back inside, when he sees his fiancée is coming out to meet him. He smiles, as she bounces her way over towards him, Sebastian following behind her.

“There you are!” Lizzie slips her arm through his. “I was wondering where you’d gone off to, Ciel!” Her giggles fill his ear, as she rests her head on his shoulder. “Isn’t this party marvelous? I’m having so much fun!”

“It is rather….droll.” He doesn’t have anything else to offer. “I’m glad to hear you’re having a good time. Have your dance partner’s been treating you kindly?”

“Yes, but I wish that you would join me!” She laments, lifting her head to look into his eye. “Why won’t you ever dance?”

He can hear his butler trying to cover up his laughter, a closed fist in front of his mouth. Ciel glares at him, but then puts a carefree smile on his face, one he knows that his fiancée loves. “It isn’t that I won’t dance, it’s that I enjoy watching you get to dance with all the men that can never have you.”

“Oh, Ciel!” She smacks his shoulder playfully, but the comment has done its job, as she pulls away from him. “Will you find me at midnight? So that I may receive a New Year’s kiss from you?”

His cheeks burn with embarrassment, having no desire to do such a thing, but he knows that it is his duty. “O-Of course, Lizzie.” He nods, and gives a small bow of his head. “Now, why don’t you go and enjoy the party?” He lifts her gloved hand up to his lips, and places a soft kiss against her knuckles. “I know it is quite cold out here.”

“I shall see you in a couple of hours!” She waves gaily at him, then makes her way back inside.

“Stay with her, Sebastian.” He reminds his butler, who bows towards him, then follows her back in, the party attendees swallowing them back up into the packed ballroom.

Breathing a bit easier, now that he knows she’s back inside, he takes a look around on the balcony, but still doesn’t see anyone that looks familiar to him. Not that he would, because with his position as being the Queen’s Watchdog, he tends to see the seedier side of London, rather than this posh extravagance. The only time he’s in the graces of polite society are at functions such as these, which is why he choses to remove himself, while still being present and accounted for. He’s used to staying in the shadows - it’s where he prefers to be. He goes back towards the balcony, resting his elbow back on the stone railing, and gazes out towards the dark night, the music from the ballroom doing little to suppress the talkative bunch that are still out on the balcony.

A warm body stands close, transferring its heat towards his own. His heart begins to beat faster in his chest, his right eye throbbing with worry. _I am fine. Do not panic_. The pain abates, as he sees two hands come to rest on the stone railing, practically trapping him in his spot. White gloved fingers fan out on the railing, white cuffs peeking out from a tailored suit jacket touch the end of each glove. His stomach begins to dip, as he feels this person invade his personal space even further, shielding him away from high society, trapping him in the shadows where he belongs.

“Don’t care too much for parties, do you, m’lord?” _His_  voice comes through loud and clear, as warm breath tickles the shell of his ear.

Standing perfectly still, he gives a tiny shrug of his shoulders. “How on earth did you manage to crash this party, Undertaker?”

“No one has any clue that I’m here.” Soft laughter causes Ciel’s toes to curl in his boots. “Well, that is, besides you. And, I’m sure by now, the demon.”

As if to prove his point, his right eye begins to ache, the contract coming to life. _We are fine. Keep Elizabeth busy. I will call for you soo_ n. That seems to assuage the demon, as the ache subsides. “You know that I’ve come here with Elizabeth.”

“And you are outside, by yourself.” Undertaker teases him, pulling his right hand from the railing, settling it on Ciel’s small hip. “Away from the fire, no less.”

“I’m burning up.” Ciel confesses, as he feels the hand on his hip tighten its hold on his body.

“Are you ill, Ciel?” The mortician speaks low, forcing him to bite his lip. “Shall we go find you a doctor?” A low chuckle causes him to make the most bawdy noise, which quickly gets muted by the soft fabric of Undertaker’s gloved palm. “Now now, m’lord. We may be far removed from the party, but that does not mean we can make the sorts of noises you have just made.”

He tries to turn around, but the hand on his hip won’t allow him to. Since it seems that he’s trapped, he reaches behind his back, allowing his hand to brush against the mound he wishes he could feel against his backside. But, being vertically challenged, he’s no more close to it. The hand that’s against his mouth slides down towards his jaw, Undertaker grabbing a hold of his chin. His head falls forward, as he brushes against it one more time, the strong desire to be away from all of these people becoming quite overwhelming.

“I think,” he tries to keep his voice steady, but can hear how breathless he sounds, “that I would fancy a walk in the garden down below.”

Another low chuckle sounds in his ear. “Shall I escort you there, m’lord?”

“Yes, please.”

It doesn’t take them long to find their way down to the garden, Undertaker guiding him through the party, keeping against the wall. He looks across the room, and sees his fiancée’s family gathered together, and can see Sebastian is standing guard. Their eyes meet for a split second, Ciel’s contract flaring, as he sees the demon’s eyes flash with fire. _We shall be in the garden outside. Come find us_. The warmth of Undertaker’s hand on his shoulder allows a sense of calm to come over him, as he’s led downstairs, and then, back outside. The moon is now in the middle of the sky, the night sky still devoid of any clouds, light shining down upon them.

As soon as they’re far enough away from the festivities, which both can hear even with being at least fifty meters away from, Ciel turns towards the mortician, and is swept up into his arms, his own small arms curling around his neck. Lips meet with a zealous kiss, all the pent up frustration he’s been feeling since having first heard the man speak to him pouring out into his kiss. He groans low, legs wrapping around Undertaker’s waist, sliding down until he feels the mound he’d been teasing touching the one spot on his body that seems to be craving some play.

“Aren’t you worried about the girl?” Undertaker whispers in his ear, as Ciel starts to rub his ass against his mound. “Seems like I have a knack of coming to find you when you’re in her presence, m’lord.”

Groaning, Ciel shakes his head, as he feels something warm touch his own small stiffness. “S-She’s fine. You are what I need right now.” To prove his point, he slides down off of his body, and presses his mouth against Undertaker’s mound. “We are safe out here. Isn’t that right, Sebastian?”

The demon appears out of thin air, standing next to where Ciel is kneeling. “It is as the master states.”

“Pity you’re here so soon,” Undertaker teases, as he pulls his cock out of his pants. Jowls working overtime, Ciel places his lips against the rigid flesh, groaning low as he sucks on the tip. He feels Undertaker’s gloved hand touch the top of his head, encouraging him to take more into his mouth, which he does, groaning around the thickness in his mouth. “Seems like m’lord has taken it upon himself to see he gets what he wants.”

“I would have to agree,” Sebastian states. “However, it is close to midnight, and if he’s not back in the care of his fiancée, some eyebrows might be raised up.”

Slipping his mouth of Undertaker, Ciel looks up at his butler. “I can be quick. I just want this, Sebastian. And then, we’ll leave, and head back to the townhouse together. The three of us?” 

“As you wish, young master.” Sebastian nods.

His mouth slips back onto Undertaker’s cock, sucking hard on the tip, as he places his hand against the demon’s own girth. He hears Sebastian make a noise that sounds almost like a purr, his fingers being guided to go past the hemline of his slacks, his glove now gone thanks to Sebastian’s quick movements. One hand on the demon’s cock, and his mouth on Undertaker, Ciel feels a heady rush of lust course through his body. _Damn the time_. He bobs his head faster, rubbing his tongue over Undertaker’s cock, as his hand strokes Sebastian. He remembers the time when he’d sucked on both of them at the same time, a strong desire to do so again coming over him, but then remembers that they’re on limited time, so it will have to wait for another day. Fingers push through his hair, the knot on his eyepatch gets pulled on, then the eyepatch is gone. He looks up at both men, and sees them both staring at him - yellow-green eyes glowing in the moonlight, crimson burning with fire. The strain in his own pants is less than desireable, but he knows that he’ll be taken care of soon enough. Both Undertaker and Sebastian have one hand on his head, guiding him on how to move his mouth on Undertaker’s cock. He moans, making a fist around the tip of Sebastian’s cock, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the slit, savoring the warmth he feels leaking from it.

Letting go of Sebastian’s cock, he pulls his hand out from his pants, and places his thumb into his mouth, swallowing the taste of Sebastian, mixing it with the taste of Undertaker. He hears both men moan low, then returns his hand back to the demon’s cock, where he grips it tight, stroking him off with the same movements his mouth makes on Undertaker’s own girth. Fingers curl into his scalp, as the tangy sweetness of Undertaker’s release begins to trickle onto his tongue as a warning, and then soon, he’s swallowing all of his release, his small hips humping the air. Sebastian’s release covers his fist, as the demon seems to come just moments after the mortician, Ciel continuing to move his hand up and down his shaft, until he knows he’s completely done.

A smirk curls on his lips, as he sits back on his heels. “Well, gentlemen,” he looks at both men, who look completely satiated. “I appreciate you allowing me this reprieve.”

“We shall continue soon,” Undertaker cups his cheek with one hand, as the other tucks himself back into his slacks. “Go kiss your fiancée.”

“Oh, shite.” Ciel groans, shaking his head. “I can’t do that!”

A tin of Altoids is held out in front of him. “Please take one, young master.” Sebastian offers the confection to him.

“Are you offering me sweets?” He grins, taking one of the mints, and puts it on his tongue to dissolve.

“Do not expect it to be a habit.”

Laughter rings out from the mortician. “Enjoy the rest of the party, m’lord. See you in a little while.” He gives a small wave, and then leaves the two alone.

“I’m afraid that the countdown will be starting soon.” Sebastian looks at his pocketwatch, then puts it back into his vest. He puts the eyepatch back securely on Ciel’s head, as well as returns his glove to his hand. “Are you ready to go? I can only move so fast to get you where you need to be, young master.”

He nods, not arguing as he’s lifted up by his butler. “Let us make haste, then, Sebastian.”

Closing his eyes, he feels the demon move fast, the sounds of silence disappearing as they enter the ballroom. Just as the countdown begins, he’s set down next to Lizzie, tapping her shoulder to let her know he’s there. She squeals, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. Trying not to choke, he sees Sebastian is trying to hide his laughter _again_ , a pleased look on his face. Ciel glares at him, but then closes his eyes, as the countdown reaches one. Quickly swallowing the last bit of his mint, he presses a chaste kiss against his fiancée’s lips, as sounds of cheers erupt around them.

“I’m going to leave now,” he tells her, as others around them start to sing Auld Lang Syne. “I’m not feeling very well.”

Blonde curls bob up and down, as Lizzie accepts his excuse to escape. “I hope you feel better. Will I see you for brunch in the morning?”

“I wouldn’t dream of missing it.” He smiles, placing another kiss on her cheek. “Enjoy the rest of the party, Lizzie.”

He is led away by Sebastian this time, as the two head downstairs, going towards the front entrance. When they get to their carriage, Ciel enters first, and is pleasantly surprised to see the mortician waiting for them. “Took you long enough,” Undertaker teases, pulling him to sit on his lap, as Sebastian gives direction to their driver for the evening. “I was afraid I was going to be here for an hour or two.”

“I would never do such a thing,” Ciel gets settled back onto his lap, rather enjoying how nice it feels. Sebastian takes a seat next to Undertaker in the carriage, allowing him to straddle himself across both of their laps. “Now, when we get home….”

“We’ll play nice, won’t we, demon?” Undertaker cackles, his hand going to rest on Ciel’s hip.

“I suppose I have no choice,” Sebastian’s eyes flare for the briefest of seconds.

“Thank you.”

Both men keep him secure on their laps, as the carriage rolls over the cobblestones. It takes a half hour to return back to the townhouse. Having to be good for the duration of the carriage ride had been a trust test of willpower for the young Earl, but he had somehow managed not to do anything except for rest against the two men. He even ignored the jab that the mortician had whispered into his ear about halfway back to the townhouse. “ _Don’t you pass out on me, m’lord._ ” It had been followed by a soft chuckle, but Ciel had bristled at the comment.

Carried up the flight of stairs to his bedroom, and thankful that he’d told Soma and Agni to spend New Years at his countryside manor, he is set down on the bed, both men looking down at him with lust filled eyes. He knows his own reflect the same desire, as he pulls his jacket off of his small shoulders. Scooting back on the bed, he watches both men kneel down, and unlace his boots, pulling them off at the same time. Sock garters are undone, the fabric rolled down his calf and pulled off of his foot. Ciel watches the two men exchange a look, Sebastian’s hands coming to his waist, pulling him up off the bed. Undertaker’s gloves have disappeared, long black nails shrinking before his eyes as they go to the buttons of his shirt. With both men undressing him, he’s naked faster than he anticipates, and then is pushed back down onto the bed by both of their hands.

Sebastian turns to the mortician, and begins to undress him, Ciel watching the two men interact as if he’s not there. But then, they _do_  know he’s there, as Sebastian kneels down, and takes the same care to remove Undertaker’s boots, and then pants. Ciel moans, as he sees Sebastian start to lick Undertaker’s cock, Ciel moving to kneel on the bed, spreading his knees apart as he stares at the way Sebastian’s tongue moves over the flushed head.

“You should help him undress, m’lord,” Undertaker groans low, pushing some of the demon’s hair back off of his face. “I’m sure that he wouldn’t mind.”

Sliding back off the bed, he tries to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s waist, but finds that they won’t go all the way around his frame. Rather than get upset, he moves, and kneels beside him, placing his hands on the hem of his slacks. He undoes the hook, and pulls them down, groaning low when he sees just how hard his girth is. Ciel pushes them down as far as he can, then lays down on the floor, ignoring how cold the wood is, and places his lips around the pink flesh, suckling on the tip with a low groan.

The mortician moans low, and a muffled moan leaves the demon’s throat, as Ciel works on his cock. Reaching up, he makes a small fist around Undertaker’s sac, giving it a gentle squeeze, as both men seem to be in a blissful state. He gasps around Sebastian’s cock, when he feels his butler’s palm touch his own cock, the ache he’s been feeling since back at the party slowly disappearing. He knows he’s going to explode, but isn’t worried about not lasting, as he knows that he’s more than awake to keep up with their antics. Sebastian’s hand moves faster, pulling his orgasm from him with only a few quick strokes. The demon’s cock hits the back of his throat, as he moans loud, the taste of Sebastian’s essence shooting down his throat, just as Undertaker’s had done earlier. He swallows, the thirst still strong on his palate, as he slowly comes down from his high.

Fingers begin to tease his entrance, prepping him with his own essence by the demon. Ciel gets lost in a wave of pleasure, his small girth filling with blood. “Watch me, Ciel.” He hears Undertaker’s command, pulling his mouth off of Sebastian, as he looks up at the two of them, laying completely on the floor.

Undertaker pulls his cock from his butler’s mouth, and Ciel watches as Undertaker’s essence flings out of the tip, landing onto Sebastian’s face and tongue. He opens his mouth, groaning as some is dripped down onto his waiting tongue, letting it stay there until he knows that the mortician is done. When he hears Sebastian swallow, he does the same, groaning at how both of his lovers are now mixed on his tongue.

He’s picked up off the floor - by who, he’s isn’t sure, but the touch of Undertaker’s chest against his back let’s him know just what’s to come next. Or so he thinks, as the warmth disappears. He’s turned over by his butler, who stares into his eyes, the contract pulsating, as his left hand touches his cheek. Ciel moans, and watches Undertaker begin to kiss the side of Sebastian’s neck, a pleased smirk on his face.

“Do you mind if I take your demon, m’lord?” Undertaker asks.

“Do it,” Ciel agrees. “I want you to.”

“Surprisingly, I want it too.” Undertaker chuckles low. “That way, the demon can have his way with you.”

Nodding his head, Ciel moves so that he’s in a position to be closer to Sebastian’s groin. He teases his entrance with the tip of Sebastian’s cock, moaning as he feels it push into him. Both Undertaker and Sebastian groan, the mortician thrusts his hips forward, forcing Sebastian to push all the way into Ciel’s body. He comes instantly, the pleasure too much. Ciel moans loud, as he hears a low moan leave Sebastian’s throat. He looks up, and sees his butler’s head is turned, Undertaker’s lips against Sebastian’s, their tongues intertwining. He pushes his hips down, as the need to feel more cascades over him, his hunger for his two lovers driving his will.

Undertaker breaks off the kiss, and then puts his lips against Ciel’s, kissing him over Sebastian’s shoulder, as his small body presses against his butler. The way his cock pushes deeper into him drives Ciel wild, as he starts to help bounce himself up and down on his cock. Undertaker’s hot breath in his mouth feels heavenly, the sounds of both of their bodies slapping against Sebastian’s making his stomach twist in the most pleasing manner. Their kiss breaks of, Undertaker resting his chin on Sebastian’s shoulder, staring into Ciel’s eyes, as they both concentrate on finding their release with the demon.

“ _Ciel_ …” Both men whisper his name into his ears, making him go blind in both eyes, as his orgasm hits his body hard, a loud, strangled moan leaving his throat. Even with the training he’s sustained, it doesn’t prove to be enough, as he passes out from the over stimulation, dead to the world.

***

Warmth surrounds his body, as he returns to consciousness, a soft yawn passing from his lips. “Mmm.” He rubs his eyes, his body protesting at the minimal movement, as it feels like lead. “What time is it?”

“Too early,” Undertaker mumbles into his ear. The source of his warmth is made clear, as he looks down, and sees long strands of grey hair covering his body like a blanket. “Go back to sleep, m’lord.”

He looks to his side, and sees Sebastian watching him, maroon eyes barely visible with the limited light streaming in through the curtains. “Morning,” Ciel whispers, smiling.

“Good morning, young master.” His butler returns the smile. “Shall I make us something to eat?”

Nodding his head, he leans over and gives him a kiss on the lips. “Please.”

“I’d better get one of those too.” The arms that are wrapped around him give him a good squeeze, Undertaker’s voice sending a shiver down his spine.

Turning to the side, he gives Undertaker his own good morning kiss. “Will you stay until we have to go to the Midfords?”

“Of course, Ciel.” Undertaker grins, kissing him one more time. “I can’t think of a better way to spend the first morning of the year than with you. And, I suppose, the demon.” A chuckle leaves his mouth, which makes Ciel smirk.

“Wonderful. Sebastian, make us some tea, and something light to eat?”

“Yes, my lord.”

The demon leaves the bed, Ciel turning over to press himself against Undertaker’s body, who pulls him closer to him. When Sebastian returns with the tea and assorted pastries, Ciel eats his fill, then commands Sebastian to lay back down in the bed with the both of them, where they enjoy another round before having to get ready for the brunch they are to attend.

Dressed in a trouser suit, Ciel uses his walking stick as he walks to the two waiting carriages in front of the property. He looks at Undertaker, and tips his hat towards him. “Happy New Year, Undertaker. We shall speak soon?”

“Indeed, m’lord.” Undertaker takes his hand, and kisses the back of it. “Be good, Ciel. I’ll be seeing you.” He winks, then gets into his carriage, extending his hand out with another wave goodbye to him.

Sebastian helps him get into the carriage, and then takes a seat next to him. The carriage pulls away from the curb, Ciel’s eye watching the houses go by. He smiles, and leans against Sebastian, who places his gloved hand on his thigh, letting him know without words that there is no cause to worry. Ciel wonders what this new year will bring, hoping that the two men in his life will continue to enjoy their dalliance, as he cannot imagine life without it. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Please stop losing your temper. “

 

* * *

Ciel rubs his temples, his elbows resting on the top of his mahogany desk. “Earl?” Lau asks, who is standing directly across from where he’s seated. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” It slips out a little harsher than he anticipates, and quickly looks over at the man that has brought such valuable information to him. “I appreciate your concern, and I’m very thankful for this.” He holds up the envelope that Lau has intercepted for him. “I shall send a proper payment for your services to your…..” He can’t bring himself to say just what sort of institution it is that Lau runs.

The man waves his hand, a large smile on his face. “Do not worry, Earl. I know that you are good for your word.”

“Will you be in attendance?” He asks, needing to get a feel for what to expect.

Lau shakes his head. “No, I do not run with this crowd, for obvious reasons, my lord.” He bows his head, Ciel pleased that the man stays loyal to him, through and through. “But, if you decide to go-”

“It is no concern of yours.” Ciel speaks with a firm tone, leaning back in his chair. He crosses his right leg over his left, and rests his elbows against the inside of his chair. “Again, I appreciate you bringing this to me. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?”

Bowing at the waist, Lau shakes his head. “No, Earl. Thank you for taking my call without any notice. You have a nice day.” He bows one more time, then takes his leave, as his butler escorts him out of the room.

He drops back into his chair, exhaling a long sigh, as his left eye goes to the envelope. He picks it up, and pulls the contents out, another sigh leaving his mouth as he reads the words a second time. This is _not_  what he’d been hoping for, but he’ll take every little bit that he can get. He sets it back down on his desk, and waits for his butler to return.

Five minutes later, there’s a knock on his office door. “Come in, Sebastian.” He starts to rub his temples again, trying to ward off the migraine he can start beginning to form in his head.

“My lord, would you care for some tea?” He wheels in a cart, which happens to have on a few different type of pastries, along with freshly brewed tea.

“But it isn’t time for my snack.” He looks at the clock, and sees that it’s not even three.

A cup of tea, and a plate of pastries is set in front of him. “I can sense that you are displeased.” His butler stays by his side, as he picks up one of the treats, and chews on it thoughtfully. “What seems to be troubling you, young master?”

“I’m not sure.” He sighs, enjoying how the treat brings him slight joy, as he swallows the confection down. Picking up his teacup, he takes a sip, thankful that it’s not scalding hot. “A few things are bothering me right now.”

“Such as….?”

He picks up another confection, and chews it thoroughly, savoring its sweetness. “We’ll need to call Nina. Have her come here as soon as she can, as this party is the day after tomorrow.”

“That won’t be a problem, my lord. She’ll be here just before five. I’ve already taken the initiative to contact her.” Sebastian says, with a pleased look on his face.

Rolling his eye, he sits back in his chair, wishing that there were more chocolate pastries on his plate. “Because they know who I am, I cannot go as myself.”

“A disguise?” His butler taps his chin, tilting his head to the side. “Do you mean-”

“Yes.” He says, another long sigh leaving his mouth, shoulders sagging with defeat. “Which is why I’m not very happy right now.”

Sebastian nods his head. “I’m sure Ms. Hopkins will be able to cater to what you need, young master.”

“Which brings up another issue.” Ciel returns to rubbing his temples. “I can’t have you go with me.” 

“What?” He feels his contract flare beneath his eyepatch, even though his butler is a few feet away from him. “Why not?”

“Because if they know what I look like, then they bloody well know what you look like!” He spits out, not at all pleased by this. “And don’t even think about using a disguise, because even in your poor attempts to fool the masses, you keep your mannerisms about you.”

The demon’s eyes flash for a brief second, before returning to their maroon color. “I will not allow you to go into this alone, young master.”

“I know. And I don’t want to do it alone either.” He groans, his head hitting the desk with a loud _thunk_. “Why must they be so meddlesome? Just follow the ways, and don’t attack the Queen. It’s quite simple.”

“If it was that simple, you would not hold the title that you do, my lord.” Sebastian is quick to remind him, which makes him turn his head to the side, and glare at him with his one eye.

“Quiet.” He glares at him, the corner of his mouth curling up slightly, as he tries to keep the smirk off of his face. “What do you suggest I do?”

An annoyed sigh leaves his butler’s mouth, surprising him. “I am loathe to say this, but I think that-”

Ciel listens to him, shocked by what is suggested. But, he has to admit, his butler does seem to make sense. “Very well.” He nods, after Sebastian is finished speaking. “Would you mind giving me a few minutes alone?”

“As you wish, my lord.” His butler bows, and takes his leave.

Picking up his phone, his heart begins to beat quicker, as his fingers dial a number that has been memorized for quite some time. He presses the receiver against his ear, and wonders how long it will take the other party to pick up. A total of fifteen rings goes by, when he hears a breathless voice come over the line, making his already accelerated heartbeat to beat faster.

“Hello? Apologies for the delay in answering, but the dead won’t answer for you!” A loud cackle caresses his ear, bringing a smile to his face.

“Do you answer all of your telephone calls in such a manner?” He teases, enjoying the soft inhale he hears the other man take.

“M’lord! Had I known it was you, I would have let the phone ring another two minutes.”

He laughs out loud, shaking his head at the way the man teases him. “Listen, I’ve got a proposition for you.”

“Ooooh?” Undertaker’s voice makes him feel more at ease since listening to Lau. “And just what sort of proposition is it? Will you be enjoying one of my coffins, m’lord? Hi hi hi.”

Rolling his eye, he can’t keep the pleased smile off of his face. “No, I’m afraid not. However, if you’re willing to help me, I _might_  allow you to fit me for one of your coffins.”

“Not funny, Ciel.” The teasing tone disappears, as he hears the man become serious.

“You tease me all the time, and the one time I agree, you become a hypocrite.” He feels his mood shift without warning. “I was just joking, as you were, but now you’re as serious as a Jesuit. What gives?”

“I tease you because I can. I never expect you to agree to one of my jokes.” Undertaker replies, the same seriousness present in his voice.

“Then don’t say such things, if you don’t wish to know my answer!” The anger is quick to rise, this man able to pull it out of him faster than anyone else. “Damn it, I’ve got something I need to ask you! I don’t have time for this sort of thing right now!”

He hears the mortician sigh. “Please stop losing your temper. There’s no reason to be like this right now, m’lord.” Ciel stays silent, biting his lip, as he knows the man speaks the truth. “Now, are you calm?”

“No.”

Soft chuckles fill his ear, the anger subsiding. “Very well, m’lord. Continue to be the spoiled little brat that you are.” Even though his words are cruel, Ciel can hear the teasing tone, which makes him smile. “What is it you wish to ask of me?”

“Are you busy two nights from now?” He asks, not bothering to retaliate after that comment.

“No? Why? Are you up for some fun with the demon?” More laughter rings out, as the mortician continues to tease him, mortifying him with no end in sight.

“As delightful as that sounds, I’m afraid not. I’d like to request your assistance.”

“Watchdog business?”

“Correct.”

“Very well, m’lord. What do you need me to do?”

He explains to Undertaker his plan, and then hangs up the phone. Feeling his contract begin to throb, he concentrates on it. _Come to my office_. The door opens two seconds later, Sebastian stepping inside without a formal invitation to enter. “Yes, young master?”

“We are set for the night after next.” Ciel looks up, and stares up at his butler. “Even though you cannot be by my side, you are to be in the immediate area, ready to help at a moment’s notice. Do you understand?”

Sebastian nods his head, and places his hand over his chest. “Inexplicably, my lord. I shall stay close by.”

“Good. Now, what time is Nina going to be here?”

“Around 5, I do believe.”

_Wonderful_. That gives him an hour to prepare himself mentally for her arrival. “Very well. Thank you, Sebastian. That’s all for now.” His butler nods, picks up his empty plate and teacup, and leaves Ciel alone in his office.

He only hopes that he’s not stepping into a trap. Lau wouldn’t dare double cross him, not that he even thinks the man could be capable of such a thing. No, he’ll just have to keep playing the cards he’s been dealt, and hope for the best possible outcome.

***

Attempting to breathe deep doesn’t seem to be an option for Ciel, as the corset he’s been forced to wear squeezes his sides tight. He thinks that Sebastian has tied it far tighter than normal, taking it out on him that he cannot accompany him for this party he’s set to infiltrate. A teal satin ball gown clings to his frame, a three-tiered hoop under garment helps to fill out the dress in the appropriate manner. Nina had been beside herself when he had requested another ball gown from her. Rather than the twin tails he’d worn for the Viscount Druitt’s party, he wears his hair half-up, the rest in curls that run down towards the middle of his back.

“My lord, I believe that Undertaker is making his way up the drive.” Sebastian informs him. “Shall we go wait outside for him?”

Ciel nods his head, and walks outside, finding it somewhat difficult to maneuver in the hoop skirt, and tight bodice. A high class carriage rolls up the driveway, and comes to a stop. The door opens, but no one steps out. Sighing, he looks up at Sebastian, and can see the worry on his face.

“I will be fine.” He places his hand on his butler’s upper arm, bringing his attention down to him. “You know that I will not hesitate to call for you, should something go awry.”

Sebastian nods, and bows his head. “Please be careful, young master.”

With a firm nod, he steps up onto the stool that has been set down, and gets into the carriage. The footman closes the door, as he begins to try and figure out the best possible way to sit. _Bloody awful dress_. He tries not to yank it down, afraid that he might accidentally tear one of the seams.

“Allow me, m’lord.” Undertaker’s voice makes him feel like he’s in a dream - like this isn’t actually happening. He hasn’t yet taken a look at his companion, too busy trying to get himself fixed properly, as the carriage begins to roll away. “Stand up for a second.” He does as he’s told, trying not to blush, as he feels the mortician’s arms circle around his hips. “Try sitting now, m’lord.”

He sits back down, and finds that there is no longer any difficulty. “How’d you know?” He asks, setting his hands down on his lap, his skirt no longer lifting up, as it had when he’d first sat down. Looking across the carriage, his heart stops in his chest, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

“I’ve seen how the ladies sit.” Undertaker winks, a few strands of long grey hair framing his face, as the rest is tucked up into the top hat he’s wearing. “What is it, m’lord?” A cheshire like grin on his face. “Cat got your tongue?”

Blinking a few times, he stares at the mortician, wondering if his brain is playing tricks on him. “Your face.”

“So rude.” Undertaker teases, winking again at him. “M’lord, you’re not the only one that knows these fellows.”

Never for a second did he think about Undertaker having a part of this, but given his profession, it makes sense that he might know these imbeciles that he’s going to be teaching a lesson to, once he’s gathered enough information to prove his suspicions are correct. He stares at the mortician, transfixed on his face. “Your scar. H-How…?”

“A lady can _never_  reveal her secrets, m’lord.” Undertaker cackles, and leans back.

The scar that normally runs diagonally over the mortician’s face is gone. Seeing no such imperfection on his skin causes Ciel to feel strange. “You look….”

“Hideous? I know.” More cackles.

Ciel shakes his head. “I was going to say different.” He starts to reach up, but then stops himself, not wanting to disrupt the illusion the man has created to hide his true identity.

“Would you like to hear something?” Undertaker asks, staring across at him, yellow-green eyes seeming to glow with mirth.

“I suppose i have no choice in the matter, do I?” He asks, nodding his head. “Tell me.”

The man with no visible scar leans forward, a pleased smile on his face. “Your father never saw me in such a state.”

“Lies.” Ciel whispers, as he can’t stop staring into the mortician’s eyes. “You _must_  have done something like this for him.”

Undertaker shakes his head, as he reaches for Ciel’s gloved hand. His small hand sits comfortable against the black glove that covers his black fingernails - another characteristic that people of the Underworld are familiar with, as Undertaker is _the_  man to help bury your dead. “Vincent could take care of himself, even if we were around others that we knew.”

“Are you insinuating that I cannot?” He narrows his eye, his bangs falling over the eye that bears the contract, allowing him to forgo the use of an eyepatch for the evening.

He’s lifted up off the carriage seat, and soon finds himself sitting sideways on the mortician’s lap. “I would never do such a thing, m’lord.” Undertaker places his gloved finger under his chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes. “I’m saying that you get to see a part of me that he never did. You can take care of yourself just fine, Ciel.”

“I miss it,” he whispers, not needing to clarify just what it is he misses.

“It’s still there, m’lord. Just hidden for our evening’s activities.” Undertaker leans down, and hovers his lips close to Ciel’s. “I’m looking forward to when this is all over.”

“And why is that?” Closing his eyes, he parts his lips, his body more than ready to receive a kiss.

“Because I plan to _defile_  you while wearing this gorgeous gown of yours, Ciel.” Undertaker hums low.

Unable to resist, he closes the gap between their lips, kissing him softly, groaning low as he feels Undertaker’s lips part for him. They kiss one another, starved for the touch, as their tongues collide together with a fierce passion that only seems to bubble up whenever the two of them are alone. Ciel tries to scoot up higher on his lap, but the satin of his dress makes it impossible to do so, any friction that might happen disappears as the fabric slips against the wool of Undertaker’s trousers.

“Patience, m’lord,” Undertaker whispers into his ear. “We’ll be able to do more soon, as I’m sure it won’t take you _too_  long at this soiree, will it?”   
  
He nods his head absentmindedly, his eye transfixed on the bridge of the mortician’s nose. “It’s still so very odd to see you without any scar.”

“Is it bad?” Undertaker asks, as Ciel rests his head against his shoulder, not bothering to go and sit back on the bench across the way. “If you don’t like it-”

“I did not say that.” He shakes his head, and looks up into the mortician’s yellow-green eyes. “It’s just…. Strange. I’m sure you would feel the same way if you saw me without the contract on my eye.”

A sad smile appears on Undertaker’s face. “You forget, m’lord, that I’ve already seen your eyes without the contract. But, I understand what you’re saying.”

“Right.” The years before Sebastian had come into his life seem so very far away, that it’s difficult to remember there had even been such a time that existed. He’s so used to the demon being a part of his life, that anything that had occurred before seems more foggy than anything else. He feels his contract start to pulsate, the demon feeling the nostalgia he’s currently experiencing. _Nothing to worry about. I promise_. The pulsating begins to ebb, Sebastian allowing him to have space. “You look very handsome without it.”

“Do you prefer it this way, m’lord?” Undertaker asks, a cheeky grin on his face.

Shaking his head, he stares directly into his eyes. “No. I love your scars. All of them.”

“And I love your eyes, even though your demon has one part of them.” Undertaker cups his cheek, Ciel turning towards the touch. “Ciel, I-”

He shakes his head. “No. Not until later.”

“As you wish, m’lord.” One last kiss is placed on his lips, before Undertaker lifts him up, and sets him back down on the bench across from him.

The party is in full swing upon their arrival, a mix of high society with the seedier humans that try to pass as high society. Anything to make a name for one’s self. “Pathetic.” He mutters under his breath, as Undertaker guides him into the party, escorting him like a proper gentleman.

“I hope you don’t mean me,” Undertaker teases, as they both take a look around the room. “I think I see your intended target over there.” He nods his head towards the left, Ciel following the direction of the nod.

Queen’s Watchdog or not, he hates these types of fellows. When he takes care of one, another is quick to rise in their place, a vicious cycle that no one seems to pay any attention to. The two casually make their way over to where the group is gathered, staying just off to the side to listen to the rather boisterous conversation happening. Alcohol has a strange effect on most humans - allowing them to spill more secrets than they normally would, and judging from the way the leader keeps slurring, this man has already had quite a few drinks. It doesn’t take long to hear the exact information he needs to move forward with his case, to make sure that Her Majesty is well taken care of. Undertaker shares a look with him, hearing exactly what he’s just heard, a pleased look on his face. Nodding his head in agreement, the two make their way back to the sophisticated side of the room, where more pairs are mingling than an actual gaggle of people.

Ciel is pulled towards a small alcove, that appears to be hidden from the party, which proves to be beneficial, as he feels Undertaker’s lips touch the side of his neck, causing him to moan softly. “W-What are you doing?”

“Sorry, m’lord,” Undertaker speaks softly into his ear, no trace of apology in his voice. “You just look so gorgeous in this dress, that I can’t help myself from wishing to take advantage of you.” Teeth graze the side of his neck, as he feels his skirt lifting up. He covers his mouth with his gloved hand, as he feels Undertaker’s hand brush against his budding arousal. “Mmm…. And it seems like you don’t seem to mind in the slightest, do you, Ciel?”

He pushes his hips forward, rubbing himself against his lover’s palm, Undertaker squeezing it with minimal force, which feels so good. “You make me randy.” He speaks boldly, finding that he’s growing more and more accustomed to this sort of play, out in front of people he knows have no business knowing what sort of affairs he engages in behind closed doors.

“Just randy, m’lord?” Undertaker chuckles low into his ear, giving his groin a few more squeezes, then pulls his hand away. He looks up at him, his unmarred face causing his stomach to dip. Reaching up, he touches the made up skin, marvelling at how well it hides the scar.

“Should I be more?” He smirks, rubbing the tip of his small finger against Undertaker’s bottom lip.

He kisses it gently, before pulling away from Ciel, and leads him back out towards the party. “Would you care for something to drink, m’lord?” Undertaker asks, as they stay to the sides of the area where people have taken to dancing. “Or perhaps a waltz?”

Shaking his head at the latter suggestion, he looks up at him. “Some punch might be nice.” He remembers to disguise his voice, making it sound more feminine, which isn’t too much of a struggle, as his body has yet to change. “If you wouldn’t mind?” He giggles coyly, enjoying how Undertaker’s eyes widen for a brief second, before a smirk begins to appear on his face.

“Whatever m’lady commands of me.” Undertaker lifts Ciel’s gloved hand, and presses a kiss against his knuckles, before heading over to the punch bowl.

“I don’t think I’m familiar with you.” A stranger appears at his side, one of the ones that had been in the group with the man Ciel had come to investigate. “What’s your name, lass?”   
“It is not polite to speak to a lady in such a manner.” He starts to fan himself, turning his head to the side, hoping that this person will leave him alone. Just where the hell is Undertaker?

A hand lands on his shoulder, jerking him to look up at a rather crude face. “How about you come and join us over there, lass? My boys and I will show you just how much fun this party can be.”

“H-How dare you!” He starts to stutter, and then stops when a white cloth covers his face. He should have put up more of a struggle, before allowing this man to turn him around so easily. “W-What…?” He tries to blink, but his eyelids become heavier and heavier with each passing second.

All he can think of, as he starts to sink to the ground is two words that he knows he’s going to regret in a little while. _Not again_.

***

The room is pitch black. _No, I have a blindfold on_. He sighs, and tries to think of what the best way to get out of this predicament he now finds himself in. He can practically hear the demon chastising him, saying that this is exactly why he didn’t want him to go in alone. _Undertaker_. Does the man even know what has happened to him? Is he still at the party? Just what the hell is going on?

Breathing deep, he tries to get a feel for his surroundings. The corset is still clinging to his frame, letting him know that at least he’s got some sort of clothing on his body. Trying to move his arms, he feels that his wrists are bound behind his back. Whoever has done this has been very thorough, as he can’t get his wrists to move at all. His right eye begins to throb painfully, forcing him to bite down on his lip to not cry out.

_Sebastian. Help._  It’s useless to try and fight it, when he knows the demon can feel the duress he’s under. He feels the room he’s in go cold, as the demon no doubt had already infiltrated the party. He just hopes that the ones that they’d been spying on did not notice him. He hopes that the mortician is with him, but wouldn’t be surprised if the demon hadn’t bothered to collect him, no doubt upset that this happened in the first place. Loud screams sound, and then go silent. Hands touch the back of his head, making him flinch involuntarily, as the blindfold he’s wearing gets pulled down slightly, to reveal hellfire eyes staring right at him.

“Young master, how many times have I told you to be more careful?” Sebastian sighs, shaking his head back and forth.

“Where is-”

“I’m here, m’lord.” Undertaker walks up behind where Sebastian is kneeling in front of him. “I’m sorry that I failed you.”

“You didn’t.”

“He did.”

“Shut up, Sebastian.” He grumbles, and starts to tug on the rope that keeps his wrists tied together. “Neither of us thought this would even be an issue.”

“Maybe you ought to tell that seamstress of yours to quit dressing you in quite the fetching garments.” Undertaker starts to laugh, which seems to make the demon even more upset, as Ciel can physically feel the anger roll off of him in waves.

Sighing, he looks up into the demon’s eyes. “Untie me, please.”

“No.”

That is not the answer he’s expecting to hear. “What did you say?”

“I do believe he said no, m’lord.” Undertaker starts to cackle. “Now, how about we fix this?” Black gloves now gone from his hands, Ciel watches as two black-tipped nails reach forward, and slide the blindfold back up onto his face.

His cheeks flush, as he turns his head to the side, trying to get away from the fingers that slide down his jaw. “Y-You two have had your fun. We should leave before the Yard gets here, wishing to take a statement on just has happened.”

“They won’t be a problem, m’lord.” He shivers, as he feels long strands of hair touch the side of his face. “Now, why don’t you lay back? It seems your demon wishes to have his way with you, and there won’t be any stopping him.”

The weight of his dress is lifted upwards, the hoops now sitting in a way that keeps his dress up. He leans back, and feels his back connect with something warm. A soft moan leaves his mouth, as he realizes that it’s the mortician’s chest, warm hands dipping down the front of his dress. “Relax, Ciel….” Undertaker whispers into his ears, as his fingers push down his corset, long nails dragging against both of his nipples.

Something wet touches his small girth, causing him to cry out, his head flinging backwards. “P-Please…” He moans, tilting his head backwards, as the demon begins to suck slowly on his hard length. “I wish to see your face….”

“Not yet.” Undertaker drags his nails across his nipples harder, pulling another strangled cry from Ciel’s throat.

He rolls his hips, pushing his small cock against the demon’s tongue, who keeps suckling on it. Sebastian hums low, the sound sending a shiver through Ciel’s body. Undertaker twists both of his nipples at the same time, causing him to moan loud, his legs spreading apart, as he pushes himself into the demon’s mouth. “D-Don’t make me beg….” He cries, warm heat beginning to pool in his stomach.

“But you’re so beautiful when you do, m’lord,” Undertaker groans low into his ear. “Isn’t that right, demon?”   
Even without the use of his eyes, he can tell Sebastian is nodding his head, as his mouth starts to slip down towards the tip of his cock. Ciel knows he can’t take much more of this, as he tries to stave his orgasm from happening. Lips touch his cheek, then start to caress his lips, Ciel gasping for breath as he tries to kiss Undertaker with the same ardor as the man is bestowing upon him. But he’s torn between concentrating on what the demon keeps doing to his cock, as the flat side of his tongue rubs against the sensitive tip, a wet lithe finger pushes into his body. His hips buck up, as the finger penetrates him deeper, making him moan louder, the sound becoming trapped by Undertaker’s mouth, as the mortician kisses him roughly.

Fingers keep teasing his nipples, as the demon begins to bob his head slightly faster. Ciel screams into Undertaker’s mouth as his orgasm consumes his body, warmth flooding through him from head to toe as he feels Sebastian swallow his seed down with a low groan. The demon doesn’t relent, as he pushes a second finger into his tightness. Breaking off the kiss, his head flings back, as he bridges himself between the two men, moaning so loud that his voice becomes hoarse.

“Careful, Ciel….” Undertaker guides his head to be closer to the man’s arousal, which he can smell through the layer of wool. “You mustn’t be too impatient.”

Sebastian adds a third finger, and begins to pump his fingers inside of him, just as he would his cock. “Who do you wish for, young master?” Sebastian asks, flicking his tongue across the tip of his arousal, which has grown hard again.

“Don’t make the boy choose, demon.” The bindings around his wrist are yanked off, as his position changes, now on all fours on the ground. His skirt is lifted up, and he feels the tip of Undertaker’s cock begin to rub against his prepped entrance. “Shall we take his blindfold off now?”   
He moans, pushing his hips back, as his nails claw into what feels like Persian carpet. The tip of Undertaker’s cock pushes into him, stretching him to a point that Sebastian’s fingers had not, which causes pain to shoot through him for the briefest moment. When it disappears, pleasure courses through his entire body, as a low, whiny moan leaves his throat. The blindfold is pulled away moments later, the brightest of the room causing him to be temporarily blind, as his eyes try to adjust to light exposure. When they finally do, his eyes focus on what’s in front of him, which makes him push his hips back hard, Undertaker’s cock striking the spot deep inside of him.

Instead of crying out, he instead bites down on his butler’s leg, who is standing so close to him, as Undertaker works his mouth on Sebastian’s cock. He groans around the meaty flesh of his thigh, biting down harder, as Sebastian’s fingers push the wig off of his scalp, and begin to push through his short strands of hair. The noise that the demon makes has his small girth dripping opaque liquid onto the carpet, as he feels Undertaker push deeper into his body. Reaching up with one hand, he rubs Undertaker’s cheek, the tip of Sebastian’s cock poking it outwards, allowing him to touch both of his lovers, as he wipes away some of the make-up, to reveal the scar he’s missed seeing all night.

The hand on his waist grips him harder, Undertaker beginning to piston his hips faster, pushing Ciel to be back on all fours. He feels both men place their hands on his head, as he moans. Reaching between his thighs, he starts to touch himself, knowing that both of his lovers are already preoccupied, which doesn’t bother him in the slightest. The fact that Undertaker is willingly sucking on the demon’s cock delights him to no end, and turns him on immensely. His small palm slides up and down his girth, only taking moments to bring him to his second orgasm. He releases a low moan, as he hears Sebastian start to come, the low grunt he releases sending another wave of desire through his body. He feels Undertaker come last, slamming hard into his small body one last time, before his release shoots deep inside of him.

Before he collapses on the floor, he feels Sebastian pick him up, cradling him in his arms. Too spent to argue, he just rests his head against his chest, breathing deeply. Undertaker rubs his cheek with his thumb, a smile on his face. “You did well, m’lord.”

“Y-You two…. Are worse than me.” A breathless laugh leaves his throat, as he looks back and forth between his lovers. “In front of all of these people.” He looks around the room, a dozen men slowly rousing back to consciousness, after the demon had put them out of commission earlier. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian nods, covering him so that he can’t be seen, leading them out to the street.

Ciel doesn’t pull away, until he feels the carriage has begun to move. Sitting on Sebastian’s lap, he looks over at the mortician, who has a pleased look on his face. “Are we to drop you off at the mortuary?”

“If m’lord doesn’t mind.” Undertaker nods, bowing his head towards him. “I’d like to invite myself over, but I’ve got some things that I need to attend to.”

“I wish you would too.” Ciel nods his head, before settling back on his butler’s lap. “I suppose we will see each other soon, hmm?”

“Hopefully not under such….strenuous circumstances, m’lord.” Undertaker cackles, putting his hat back on his head, leaving his long grey hair to cascade down his back.

When they pull up to the mortuary, Ciel kisses the mortician goodbye, wishing him the best, before taking the seat across from Sebastian. As the carriage pulls away, he looks at the demon, who has a pleased look on his face. “What.”

“I told you, young master, that you should have allowed me to go with you. If I had gone-”  
“The same thing would have happened.” He rolls his eye, and looks out the carriage. “It all worked out in the end, did it not?”

“It did, my lord.” Sebastian nods his head.

“When we get home?”

“Yes, young master?”

“Draw us a bath.”

His butler nods. “Yes, my lord.”

The bath they take together is far from relaxing, but it doesn’t bother Ciel. He knows the demon must mark him again, erase any trace that the mortician had put onto his body through their adventure. He’s come to expect this territorial possession from the demon, which makes him quite happy. Now, to figure out how he will get to see the mortician again, as he thinks it’s time to learn more about how to being on the giving end of these trysts.   



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10k hits? Well, gosh. This calls for a celebration. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ 
> 
> Prompt - “You like when I choke you?”

* * *

“Sebastian, please have Snake get the carriage ready for me.” Ciel stands up from his desk, resting his pen on top of the mahogany desk, adjusting his trouser shorts with a small shake of his leg. He looks up, and sees his butler is still standing at the door, a perplexed look on his face. “What is it?” 

“May I ask why you are wanting the carriage, Young Master?” Sebastian asks, tilting his head to look at him, ebony bangs falling over half of his face. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” 

Sighing, he pinches the bridge of his nose, the contract under his eyepatch beginning to throb a little. “What would I be hiding from you? We both know that even if I think I can hide something from you, I can’t. Our bond will not allow that to happen. You are well aware of this.”

“It would be impolite to listen to your thoughts without your knowledge of it, Young Master.” The cheshire grin that appears on the demon’s face makes Ciel’s small hand curl into a fist by his side.

“And yet, we both know that you will still do it anyway, so now who is the one playing games?” He grabs his walking stick. “I gave a request to you, Sebastian. Do not make me order you.” He feels his contract throb again, this time the ache familiar.

His butler bows his head, placing his hand over his chest. “Yes, my lord.” He sees Sebastian take his leave, allowing him to leave his study at his own pace. He closes the door to his study, smoothing out his hair, keeping a complacent look on his face.

As he heads down the flight of stairs, he sees his butler waiting for him at the bottom. “Well?” He asks, noticing that his butler has on his trench coat, a flash of lightning flooding the foyer with bright light, rain beginning to pelt against the windows. “Is Snake waiting out front?”

“He is, my lord. But, do you think it’s really wise to travel in this weather right now? What if something were to happen to you?” He can hear the concern in his butler’s voice, a smirk tugging on his own lips, as he finds it to be rather endearing of him.

Reaching up, he pats his butler’s hand, his smile turning coy, albeit mockingly so. “Are you worried that you won’t get your meal?” He teases him, enjoying the flash of maroon he sees in Sebastian’s eyes. “That won’t be happening today. Nor will your presence be required either, so I’m not sure why you are bothering with wearing that coat.”

“If you are going to see-”

He turns on his heel, and glares at him with his one visible eye. “And if I am?” He huffs, slamming his walking stick down on the floor. “Perhaps the reason I am going to see him is to make things better between _us_.” He drops his voice, in case any of his servants happen to be in the vicinity of the area. “We both know that these lessons are beneficial for the both of us, Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord. But with the weather as awful as it is, it is not safe to have Snake take you over there.” 

His eyebrow raises up, as he looks up at his demon, the maroon hellfire returning to his eyes. “Are you suggesting a different method of transportation, Sebastian?”

“And if I am?” Sebastian moves to pick him up, covering him with the trench coat that had just been on his butler’s body. “Stay close to me, and I will make sure you arrive there with no harm coming to you.”

Ciel looks up, wondering just why his butler is readily agreeing to dropping him off alone in London, when every other time he’s made the suggestion, he’s been met with resistance. Perhaps there’s been a change of heart with the demon, the gentle throb returning to his covered eye. Curling his arm around Sebastian’s neck, he tucks himself against his body. “Get me there, Sebastian.” He closes his eyes tight, clinging to his butler as he feels them slip out of the house.

Rain pounds against the trench coat, but it does the job of keeping him dry, not knowing how fast they’re traveling to get into the city. He can feel the demon reveling in this speed, Sebastian’s arm wrapped tight around him, making sure he isn’t jostled too much by the inhuman speed at which they move through the rain. When they come to a stop, he almost has a heart attack, his fist grabbing tighter to Sebastian’s collar, a surprised gasp leaving his throat.

The coat that’s been covering him is removed, an umbrella now being held above his head, that cheshire grin back on his butler’s face. “Here we are, young master. Will you be returning to the manner this evening?” 

“If the weather continues to be like this?” He looks out at the street, the steady stream of water flowing towards a drain almost coming up towards the curb. “I think it might be in our best interest to not travel.” He smirks, the hellfire back in his demon’s eyes. “Should that be the case, I will call for you.”

“Very well, young master.” Sebastian bows his head towards him. “Please do take care of yourself. I am but a moment’s notice away.” He lifts his head, eyes glowing.

Ciel gives a nod of his head, stepping into the shop on his own. He hears the chime above the door ring, alerting the mortician that he now has company. Taking off his hat, he shakes his hair out, a few droplets landing on his shoulders, the rain not completely unavoidable.

“Be with you in a moment!” He hears the familiar pleasant timbred voice float from behind the drawn curtain, bringing a smile to his face. He brings his fist up to his mouth, not wanting the man to see him in good spirits. The ruse will only last so long, though. Excitement begins to bubble inside of him, as he leans against one of the nicer coffins, crushed red velvet lining this particular model. He sees the curtain drawn back, the mortician stepping out from behind it with his back turned, black hat sitting at a crooked angle on his head. “Apologies for keeping you waiting, si-Ciel.” The surprise on his face brings another smile to the young Earl’s lips, but he is quick to cover it with a turn of his head. “This is quite the surprise.”

“Undoubtedly.” He pushes himself off of the coffin, and walks over to the shop’s proprietor, who is swift to meet him, pulling him into his embrace. “It’s been too long, Undertaker.”

“And you come and visit me during one of the worst storms of the year.” The smell of biscuits and formaldehyde cling to the man’s cassock. “This must be really important.”

“Would you believe that Sebastian brought me here, _willingly_ , I might add?” He pulls back, staring up Undertaker, who has a smirk on his lips. “What gives. Did you two conspire about something behind my back?”

“Perhaps, my little lord, you would do well to learn not to fall asleep after our strenuous activities.” The mortician teases him, his staccato laugh bringing his annoyed look into one of a natural smile. “But, to be honest - I do not remember any such conversation.” He picks up Ciel, who doesn’t bother to fight it, slipping his arms around his neck, his small legs wrapping around his waist as best as he can. “So, if he brought you here without any malicious intent, then we can only assume he is doing it for you.”

Resting his head on his shoulder, he gives a small nod of his head. “I suppose you are right. I told him that these visits do benefit him in the long run.”

“Is that why you’re here?” He gets placed on top of the glass case that serves as a register, his legs dangling down, gloved hands still resting on top of the mortician’s shoulders. “Another lesson?” 

A sudden bout of shyness plagues the young Earl, cheeks becoming tinged with pink as he attempts to calm his racing heart. “Yes.” He nods his head, as his eyes go over towards one of the larger coffins. “And, for another reason.”

“Oh?” The hat that’s been sitting askew on his head is removed, placed next to where Ciel is sitting, long black fingernails combing through long strands of silver hair. “What’s the other reason, m’lord? Fancy a go in a coffin with me?”

“Yes.”

Yellow-green eyes become visible, as Undertaker pushes the hair off of his face. “You are just humoring me, m’lord, and I do not appreciate it one-”

“What part of yes do you not understand?” Frustration begins to seep into his voice. “Do I need to spell it out for you?” Ciel jumps off the counter, and stalks his way over towards where the mortician stands, who seems to be frozen in place. “You tell me to be more confident in my actions - you tell me to inform you of what I wish. When I do, you reprimand me, and tell me I’m just humoring you.” He pushes his finger against a set of buttons on the black cassock. “How am I supposed to get any of you to believe me when I tell you what I want, when I always face this kind of response?!”

Large hands rest on top of his shoulders, drawing attention to his rapid breathing. “Ciel, breathe.” Undertaker’s nails seem to disappear, the claw-like talons disappearing as long fingers grip his shoulders. He looks up at him, taking an exaggerated breath, the genuine smile he sees on the mortician’s face brings a small one to his own. “Now, how about you ask me again, without getting so worked up.”

Ciel feels the silk untie on the back of his head, Undertaker pulling the patch off of his eye. The dull purple of his contract does not shine, but he can still feel the pulse of the demon, a soothing calm enveloping him as he looks up into the mortician’s eyes. “I know that my father and you have enjoyed your own romps throughout the wares of your shop. I….” He swallows, the shyness returning as he keeps his gaze from wavering. “I would like to have the same relations with you. That is, if you’re interes-”

His query is cut short as he feels Undertaker’s lips touch his with a heated kiss, his small tongue pushing into his mouth, becoming engulfed by the man’s questing tongue. He whimpers into his mouth, his trouser shorts becoming tight as he’s picked up, and carried towards the back of the shop. He feels something soft touch his back, as he’s lowered down into a small enclosed space. Before, had he been placed in something of this nature without Sebastian nearby, it would have brought him to hysterics. Since their dalliance began, he’s become more and more aware of his surroundings, and how things that once scared him no longer hold the same fear inside - not when he’s with either the mortician, or the demon. He lifts his hands up, and watches as Undertaker takes care to remove the gloves from his hands, lips touching the center of his palm, once one is removed.

“Are you scared?” Undertaker’s voice is soft, carrying none of the vitriol that is usually present during their ‘normal’ conversations. Ciel stares up at him, the words seeming to caress him from all sides. “If you are, and feel like you cannot handle this, you must let me know, Ciel. I will not do something that brings harm to you here.” A finger caresses the side of his face, before tapping against his temple. “Do you understand?”

“I’m not scared.” He hears the tremble in his own voice, but as Undertaker slides his finger down his cheek, he begins to calm down, the coffin beginning to feel a little roomier as the mortician joins him. “I don’t do very well in closed, cramped spaces,” he whispers, pressing his face against the wool cassock. “I’m trying to not panic.”

“You know that you’re safe with me. Do you wish to call the demon?” Fingers stroke through his short strands of hair. “We don’t have to do this, m’lord. You’re the one that suggested this - not me.”

Breathing slow, Ciel shakes his head. “I don’t want to call him.” He can feel Sebastian’s presence, though. The minute he began to feel slightly panicked, the tug of their bond became prevalent to him, until he had to push him away, letting him know that he’s perfectly alright. “Do you want to know why I wanted to do this now?”

“I am all ears, m’lord.” Undertaker’s fingers continue their gentle touches on his hair, as he feels the tension begin to slip out of his body. “Why now? Is it because of our last tryst - and how you found out your father and I had similar relations when he’d dress up as a woman?”

He snorts, shaking his head. “I was not aware that the previous Earl had done such a thing, but that doesn’t surprise me.” He smirks, small fingers working on unbuttoning the many buttons on the mortician’s garment. “Tell me - did you ever have a dalliance with him such as ours?”

“If you’re asking if I’ve had sex with a demon before yours, no.” The teasing, flirtatious tone brings another snort out of him. “But, if you’re asking if I’ve shared him with another lover at the same time…?”

Ciel’s fingers make it to the buttons close to his cock, his fingers brushing against the growing mound. Had he engaged in this conversation a few months ago, he knows that he would be a lot more worked up than he’s currently feeling right now. He feels his contract ache a little, creating a fire in his lower stomach as he realizes what this means. Pressing forward, he rubs his small palm over the mound before continuing to unhook more buttons. “If you’re going to inform me you had sex with both my mother and father, I think that is something I prefer to remain ignorant of, if you don’t mind.”

“No, m’lord.” Undertaker’s laughter brings a smile to his lips, as he gets to the last button. He pushes the wool garment off of his body, pleased to see no other clothing on the upper half of his body. His lips gravitate towards the scars that are scattered over his chest, similar to the one on the mortician’s face. “I never touched your mother, so don’t worry about that. Now, your father’s German…”

He lifts his head at that admission. “Diedrich? Really?” The more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense. “Well, that explains a lot.” He crawls up towards Undertaker’s face, pushing some of the long strands to rest against the russet velvet that lines the coffin.

“You’re handling this much better than I expected, m’lord.” Black tipped nails pull at the tie around his neck, still a little damp from the rain. “You aren’t going to have a delayed reaction to this information, are you?”

The teasing in his voice brings another smile to his face, as he shakes his head. “I’m not sure why it’s different today,” he answers, truth spilling from his lips. “I know you are expecting me to be upset, to get mad at you for discussing my father, as you…” He looks down, shivering as he sees his shirt is open, chest now exposed. “Perhaps I am finally understanding how this world works, and how your past doesn’t reflect on this current moment.”

“Well, well.” Undertaker’s voice changes, the richness of his timbre bringing another shiver to his body. “I’m thrilled to hear that, Ciel.” He places his small hands on his chest, his trouser shorts being pulled down by the mortician’s hands. “You know that whatever we do, that is special between us. Never compare yourself to him.”

“I don’t.” He whispers, more truth leaving his lips, as he lowers his head, lips touching the side of Undertaker’s neck. He feels the warm curtain of his hair begin to touch his back, as he hears the sound of more clothes rustling, his knees resting just barely at the mortician’s hips. “I’m different. _We’re_ different.” He kisses along his neck, tracing the scar that’s there. “You showed me that the last time we were together.”

“You mean, when you were all tarted up for the ball?” Another humorous chuckle leaves the mortician’s mouth. “If that was all it took, I’m glad for the change in your temperament, m’lord.”

Looking above his head, he sees the coffin’s lid. “If we close that, will there be enough room to move around?” As he suggests it, he can feel his heart rate beginning to escalate. His contract glows, Ciel slapping his hand over his eye. _I am fine. Do not disturb me again!_ He hears Undertaker laugh, and feels his hand touch his wrist, pulling his hand away.

“Let him know what we’re doing.” A smirk manifests on the mortician’s face, as he reaches up to grab onto the lid. “We should be fine, as this is one of the larger coffins.” Cool hands slide down his back, as he feels Undertaker’s hair cover him more. “If you become scared…”

“I won’t.” He shakes his head, trying to reach up to grab onto his hand, but his arm is not long enough to reach any further than his elbow.

“It may get warm in here.”

“Good thing we’re without any clothes.”

A loud cackle sounds in his ear, as the coffin lid starts to slowly close. “M’lord, always giving me the choicest laughter.”

As the darkness engulfs the two of them, the darkness that Ciel knows he belongs in - having cheated it successfully for the past few years - he feels that calmness returning. Thin arms push to be under Undertaker’s head, lips coming into contact with the mortician’s, a soft moan becoming muted as their mouths come together with another heated kiss. He moans into the kiss, fingers tangling in his hair as he tries to push himself down towards his lover’s groin. Tongues and teeth collide, the neediness of this kiss prevalent in both of their ministrations. He feels their bodies shift, his back now resting against the velvet lining the wooden box. Panic has yet to make its way into his system, as he feels a slick finger start to touch his entrance.

He moans, trying to spread himself more, wishing to feel that finger inside, rather than the teasing touches the mortician continues to assault him with. More kisses touch his lips, as he releases heady moans between each one. As one finger pushes into him, he feels the warmth of Undertaker’s hand rest at the base of his throat, slowly cutting off his air supply. He reaches up, fingers clawing at the hand that doesn’t seem to budge no matter what he does. Ciel is so distracted by the hand around his neck, that he doesn’t feel Undertaker slip a second, then third finger into him, until he realizes how full his body feels.

“That’s it…” Undertaker whispers near his ear, as he lifts one knee up, the burn of the three fingers buried deep inside of him causing him to moan - which comes out barely above a whisper as the hand that’s around his neck holds steady. “Focus on my fingers, Ciel - not on my hand. What are they doing to you?”

The fingers pump in and out of him, drawing needy moans from his throat, all sounding foreign in his ears as he tries to make proper noises. The pressure around his neck disappears, and as soon as it’s gone, he’s reaching up, putting his hand back where it had just been, a dark chuckle leaving the mortician’s throat.

“You like when I choke you?” Undertaker’s voice fills his ears, as the pressure in his ass disappears. The darkness makes it impossible for him to see him, but he can feel his yellow-green eyes staring down at him. He gives a simple nod of his head, knowing that the mortician can feel it, as their positions change, Undertaker settling between his legs.

His throat feels raw, the hand now gone again, as they try and find the best position in such a small space. Reaching up, his fingers grab onto the soft strands of silver, giving a gentle tug to them. “More…” He pleads, knowing that he’s safe with the mortician, that the crippling fear that seems to be on the edge of his consciousness will not win today. “Please…?”

“I will, Ciel.” The way his name is whispered against his lips has him moaning, the tip of Undertaker’s cock now sliding into him with ease.

Fingers touch the side of his neck, as his body is filled with his lover’s cock, his contract beginning to burn. The purple glow of his contract fills the coffin with just enough light that he can see the look of devotion in Undertaker’s eyes, no anger present with his demon’s presence. He raises his one knee up again, the feel of Undertaker’s cock slipping more into his tightness brings another heady moan from his throat, the noise more breathless than anything else as Undertaker’s hand holds firm to his neck.

_Young master._

He feels Sebastian pervade his mind, as he releases another breathless moan. _I’m in no danger._

His contract flares more, the brightness increasing in the enclosed space as their pace starts to go faster. He hears Undertaker release a low moan, the fingers around his neck relaxing for just a brief moment. “Call him here.” Undertaker whispers, thrusting his hips forward hard, as his cock stretches Ciel’s body to its limit. “You’re to stay here like this, though.”

 _Come_.

The lid of the coffin is yanked off two minutes later, the hinges busting as muted light now fills the space, candles burning nearby. He looks back, and sees the hellfire in his demon’s eyes, Sebastian now standing over the coffin, looking down at the two of them. He moans low as Undertaker’s hand returns to squeezing around his neck. “Seems like our little lord here is becoming quite perverse in nature, demon. This your doing?” Undertaker teases, as his cock continues to push deep inside of Ciel’s body.

“Not likely.” Ciel whimpers, as he sees his butler’s fangs extend, long tongue licking his lips as he moves to be closer to the two of them. “Shall I stuff my master’s face with a special treat?”

“I think that sounds like a marvelous idea, demon.” The way the two men converse as if he isn’t there makes him a little irritated, but one rough thrust has him releasing a keen moan, pleasure bursting throughout his body as Undertaker’s cock hits him right in that pleasurable spot deep within him. “Let’s see how much our little lord can take, hmm?”

Sebastian’s cock rubs against his lips, salty droplets leaking from the slit, coating them with the sticky substance. Pulling his lips back, he feels Sebastian push his cock into his mouth, and soon feels the warmth of his mouth surrounding his own cock. He moans loud, the sound muted by the thick flesh between his lips, his mouth barely managing to get to the middle of it, his mouth far too small to take all of the demon in this position. But the demon’s mouth - his sinful mouth is more than capable of pulling his small prick into the wet heat, tongue licking his cock as he gently sucks on him.

“Mm… That’s it, demon.” Undertaker’s fingers release the grip he has on Ciel’s neck, moving towards his chin. Ciel releases a startled cry as his chin is pulled down, Undertaker’s thumb holding it in place as Sebastian begins to roll his hips. Pushing more of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth, Ciel chokes slightly as the tip of his cock hits the back of his throat. “Relax, Ciel…” Undertaker whispers near his ear, as he pushes his hips forward, sheathing more of his cock inside of the young Earl’s body. “The more you relax, the easier it will be to please your demon.”

Following the man’s instructions, he relaxes, and feels Sebastian’s cock push down his throat, Undertaker’s hand returning to the base to give it a firm squeeze. “Now… come.”

Even if Undertaker hadn’t commanded it, he would have - the need to spill his release consuming him. He feels his breath being stolen away by both men - one by their hand, and one by their cock - as his orgasm is swallowed by Sebastian’s talented mouth. He hears Undertaker groan, the pace of his thrusts beginning to increase, each rough thrust sending more jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

“Such a good boy,” Undertaker whispers, heated words caressing his ear canal. “Now, don’t stop until you’re told, hmm?”

He nods, his mouth sucking hard on Sebastian’s length, as he feels his demon bringing his cock back to its aroused state. He doesn’t realize their moving together until his head starts to hit the top of the coffin, but he doesn’t feel a thing. All he feels is Sebastian’s cock throbbing against his tongue, the wet heat of his demon’s mouth, and the steady rhythm that the mortician keeps as his cock drives deeper and deeper into his body.

The moment the demon spills onto his tongue, he’s coming again - coming from the combination of Sebastian’s tongue, and the strikes to that spot deep inside of him that Undertaker has found, and is striking with purpose with every thrust of his hips. His body goes numb, as he tries to swallow everything Sebastian gives to him, but some spills from the side of his mouth, sliding down his chin and neck, dripping onto the mortician’s fingers. The rush of Undertaker’s release begins to fill him to the brim, another muted moan leaving his throat as his walls are painted with the mortician’s orgasm. The lightheadedness he feels from the minor asphyxiation, and the two orgasms help to bring darkness back to him, as Sebastian’s cock is pulled from his lips. He barely hears his butler’s praise when his body gives up, his head swimming too much to hold onto consciousness any longer.

***

Warmth covers his body, as he slowly rouses from his unexpected nap. He sits up, and groans, throat still raw from the mortician’s choking, as well as the demon’s own form of choking. “S-Sebastian.” He calls out, voice scratchy. “Are you here?”

“I am, my lord.” His butler appears next to the bed. “You’ve been asleep for a couple of hours.”

Groaning, he rubs his eyes, and looks around. “You brought me back home.”

“I did.” Sebastian nods his head. “Undertaker said that he was pleased by your performance, but that it was important you get your rest.”

“I could have gone on longer.” He harumphs, crossing his arms over his chest. “I _wanted_ to go on longer, but if you two hadn’t-”

“Young master, you did quite well. Let us consider the fact that you handled being in the coffin as you were, without any major attacks. However,” Sebastian pours him some tea, and hands the cup to him. “However - the stress of trying to not feel that may have caused your body to shut down prematurely. Do not worry - neither of us were upset by that.”

Sipping his tea, he feels a tiny bit better. “Alright, Sebastian. I will have to believe you. But the next time…”

“Next time, you will prove your endurance to the both of us, my lord.” Sebastian bows his head, but not before Ciel can see his eyes glowing with mischief. “Now, the rain has ceased. Would you care to enjoy your dinner out in the atrium this evening?”

He sips more of his tea, and gives a nod of his head. “Yes, that would be nice. Thank you, Sebastian.” He watches his butler start to take his leave from his bedroom. “Oh, Sebastian?”

“Yes, young master?”

“You owe Undertaker a new coffin.” He hides his smirk behind his teacup, the glow of the demon’s eyes making his stomach roll possessively. “That’s an order, Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord.” His butler bows, and takes his leave, but not before slamming the door behind him, causing a fit of giggles to leave Ciel’s throat.

Finishing his tea, he gets out of bed, noticing that he’s still dressed in his attire from earlier in the day. With a pleased hum, he slips his shoes back on, leaves his bedroom, and heads to his office to take care of some of the work he’d neglected finishing before leaving to see the mortician. The next time they get together, he will definitely show the both of them his staying power. What good is all that training, if he can’t put it to good use?


End file.
